SERENDIPITY - The Beautiful Accident
by Miss.all.time.books
Summary: When hotshot CEO CG bumps into his intern & sees the most beautiful pair of blue eyes which makes him lose all this control & sudden feelings surge in spite how hard he tries against. Story of jealousy, love & realisation. The confident Ana with her smart mouth & smug attitude,interns at GEH. The pull Christian has for Ana leads him to make drastic changes to his lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

**SERENDIPITY - The Beautiful Accident**.

Chapter 1 – New Beginnings.

A month. It's been almost a month since I graduated from WSU and here I am, sitting in my room, in the new house which Kate's parents bought for her in Seattle, unemployed. If I don't get a job soon, I'll have to take up SIP's offer, though that Hyde guy gave me creeps, but I can't be unemployed anymore and be a burden on Kate.

The doorbell just rang and Kate is finally home. I think I should talk to her and tell her about my plans, I know she won't be happy with this one but she'll have to deal with it.

I leap out of my bed and to the main door and there she is beaming at me. She does really know how to put a smile on my face even in my worst days. That's what best friends are for.

"Hey there, baby" she says while beaming at me.

"Hey Kate" I smile at her while she covers me a bear hug. This feels good.

She gets in and fetches some water for herself and I move to the living area calling her name and telling her that I need to speak to her and Kate as she is; she senses my seriousness and walks to the living with all ears.

"Kate, I have applied for the internship at GEH…" she tries to cut me off but I raise my hand indicating her to let me finish, "I can't get in big publishing houses without experience and the one I get into, you know that Hyde guy gave me creeps, even his breathing seemed inappropriate. This is the final call, if I don't get in GEH, I'll take up SIP." I tell her, she looks at me in disbelief.

"Ana, you cannot work for that asshole. He threw me out of his office!" she counters

"You asked him if he was gay!" I bring it to her notice in amusing voice.

"Yeah, So?" She looks at me as if it's normal to ask a billionaire his sexual orientation while interviewing him for student newspaper. I can't avoid the amusing tone of her and he both laugh at it for a few minutes.

"Ana, seriously he even cancelled last moment his presence at commencement ceremony and I'm pretty sure it's because of the question. He'll eat you, Ana." She sounds so concerned. Most sincerely looking in my eyes.

"There is nothing to worry about. I'll just be an intern. I won't even get to see him and I don't want to go to SIP where that creep works." I try to explain and se seems to understand my situation. She smiles at me, telling me she approves. It's not like I wanted her approval but it's always good to keep people in confidence that you love.

We wrap up our conversation and do some random cooking for the dinner and then head to our rooms for the night.

I get myself changed to my night shorts and camisole and get in bed and pull my laptop on myself to check my mails and what I see next fills me with excitement and joy and I scream out of elation and Kate bangs open my door with a pan in her hand and looking tense and murderous at once. I look at her and laugh. She seems confused by my reaction.

"I got shortlisted for GEH internship! Eeeeeeep." I scream again clarifying her confusion.

"Oh my God, Ana, That's amazing. Though you scared the shit out of me but WOW!" She seems happy for me.

I giggle, "Sorry. I just got the mail from HR head there. I have an interview tomorrow at if I clear it, I'll be their intern!" I can't seem to keep my happiness. It's such good news after so long.

She looks at me shocked and I'm confused at her expression, "Tomorrow?" She gasps and moves out of my room in haste to her and I scream her name from behind but she doesn't reply. Then after 10 minutes she returns to my room with some skirts and blouses and shoes and purses and now I understand what shocked her. Classic Kavanaugh.

"Kate I have clothes, I don't need them." I roll my eyes at her.

"I know you have clothes but you need office wear." She tells me.

"Yeah, I need them. If I get the job I'll need a whole new wardrobe." She can sense the sadness in my voice and she glares at me signing to keep the clothes.

We set off to bed. I have my interview tomorrow at 11:00 am and I am pretty excited about it. I just hope this one is my break through. I have already impressed them by my resume and my answers to their questions on the application. I hope to do the same magic face-to-face.

I wake up the next morning by the light falling on my face. It's a beautiful sunny day in Seattle. It happens rarely here but it suits my good mood and rather magnifies it. I think it's a good omen for my interview. I rush to the shower as its 8 am already and take a nice warm bath and wash my hair gently.

After drying my hair and wearing my robe I head to the kitchen for some breakfast and tea. I see Kate on the counter making tea for me and trying to do some pancakes. _Trying but failing._

I tell her to sit on the bench and then I get on with it.

I sit in front of the GEH building at 10:30 am. I am pretty early but I make my way to the entrance and notice the extravagant furnishings and décor. I head to the huge reception desk which is in white and navy blue and notice a blond who is smiling at me.

"How can I help you ma'am?" She says.

"I am Anastasia Steele, I applied for internship and I have my final interview today." I reply

"To the 12th floor, Miss Steel, take the extreme right lift, you'll find another desk who will inform the HR head that you have arrived." She smiles again and I return her smile.

Packing all my confidence within me I head to my final interview.

* * *

I set back home after the amazing interview. I think I did well because the whole panel smiled at me and looked impressed. I can only hope for the best now. The results will be out on Thursday and the interns would be required to join from Monday which is exactly one week from today. So I could be employed in one week.

* * *

Days just pass by and it's Thursday evening already and I haven't heard anything from them till now. I think I won't be getting this job as well. Sadness covers me and I think again of working for that creep whose breathing even gives me inappropriate signals.

I head to me bedroom in my trepidation for a good night sleep and suddenly my phone rings, shocking me. _Who could be calling me at this hour?_ My inner goddess screams. It's an unknown number and I decide to pick.

"Hello?"

"Is this Miss Anastasia Steele?" Voice comes from the phone.

"Yes, this is she. How can I help you?"

"Miss Steele, this is Miranda Wilson, HR head at GEH." She says and my hopes booms. "I am sorry for calling this late but I just wanted to inform you that you are one of the six interns who have been selected to work for GEH." BOOOOM. Yeaaah.

"Oh! Thank you. That's wonderful news. Thank you so much." I can't seem to contain my happiness.

"Congratulations, Miss Steele. You are supposed to report on Monday officially but we are conducting introduction sessions tomorrow for the interns so you can learn about the company and get acquainted with the staff so that you can start fresh on Monday. Will you be able to report tomorrow at 8 am?" She asks.

"That would not be a problem, Miss Wilson. I'll see you at 8 tomorrow." I confirm.

"Great. See you tomorrow." And she hangs up.

I do a little dance on my bed and then run to Kate's bedroom to give her the news. As I enter I see her sleeping and unable to contain my enthusiasm I jump on her bed and she wakes up straight and shocked. I tell her I got the job and we both scream to our top voices. I hug her and cry. I don't know why I cried but they were happy tears and seeing me cry brings tears in her eyes. And just like that we both fell asleep in Kate's bed.

I wake up at 6:30 am and head to the bathroom.

After getting myself dressed in a gray pencil skirt and gray blouse, I do a natural makeup. Mascara and natural gloss and pull my hair in a neat hair tie and leave my side hair bangs over my forehead, covering just the right amount.

As I sit in the conference room with five other interns. Two girls and three boys. All of them dressed well and look smart. I get a positive vibe from the beautiful blond, Ashley Martin. We have been passing each other smiles and she seemed warm and welcoming. I like her. She sits beside a dark haired guy just a few inched taller than me and I think his name was Michael Trevino.

I have been getting cold glares from the black haired lady sitting opposite to me and I have no reason why. _I didn't steal you glass slippers, Lady. Stop glaring._ Purrs my inner goddess. She introduced herself as Natalia 'Liah' Brown.

Beside me sits a handsome man with blonde unruly hair and hazel eyes. He was nice and friendly towards me during our introduction. Seems like some sporty guy from college sports team. And on my other side sits another guy who emphasis we call him 'Chris' as in Christopher Tolston. I know exactly where he is coming from, having long names and not liking the memories attached to it because that's what your parents called you when you are grounded!

The whole day passes and Miranda tells us about the different sections of GEH : Communication, Security, Legal, IT and the norms followed in GEH, the usage of lifts: the extreme left is for the 20th floor only. _Of course for the CEO_ , the allocation of sections on different floors and tells us some history of the company the CEO Christian Grey. It was odd when she mentioned that he likes to be referred as only Sir or Mr. Grey and there were rumors that once some lady called him with his first name and he fired her on the spot. _Freakish._

After the introduction to the interns and the company working, we head to different floors and meet the heads of all the departments. We are then informed that the CEO is not in the state right now and is off to New York for some deals and meetings and will be back Monday. So we can't meet him today or even Monday sounds dicey, it's all going to depend upon his schedule. _Of course, The CEO will be too busy to meet his lowly interns. Doesn't he have an empire to run?_

Even Miranda sounds sad with the news. This is a new development.

Natalia seems most disappointed by the news as if she came to intern for him privately. She scowls at Miranda while she informs us about Mr. Grey's absence. Ashley less so, but Natalia's expression is outlandish as if a kid is denied his most favourite toy.

I don't get these ladies. They came here to climb their stairs to success or climb their boss. Or technically their bosses' bosses' boss.

"Hey, Anastasia, care to join us for a drink. We are free to go now." William asks me.

"Ana, please-" I say and he smiles and cuts me before I could answer him.

"Only if you call me Wil." He says while giving me a sly smile. And I think he's flirting because I blush.

"Deal. And yes I'd like to accompany all." I say

"Deal it is then." He seems nice and all but I need to keep my distance because I don't want to give wrong signals to anyone. I just want to focus on work right now and not mingle to my co-workers. This is so not me. I don't sleep with people randomly. _Well, technically you haven't with anyone._ And never with the colleagues.

* * *

Please do review. It would boost me to write further. I am open to all the suggestions and criticisms. Feel free here.

And, just to let my readers know, I had some issues with the character development with ANA's character so you'll see a stronger Ana here who is confident and comfortable in her own skin but I won't miss on her innocence and natural character. Keeping the original alive just adding comfort and confidence!

Please do review.

-Ritika


	2. Chapter 2 - The bump and the fall

_**Hey friends. I was so thrilled by the response that it kept me working on chapter-2. Thank You all for such a positive response.**_

 _ **Again, I would like to request all the followers to REVIEW the chapters as well, it just your words, irrespective of critical or appreciative, that keeps the writer going on.**_

 _ **Do review if you like it, it would boost me to write further.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this chapter. Its longer.**_

 _ **-Ritika.**_

* * *

Edit and Omit : Chapter 1.

I mentioned a handsome blonde guy with hazel eyes sitting next to Ana in the conference room, just another intern, his name is William Smith. I forgot to mention the name in the last chapter. Its the same guy that asked Ana to accompany them for a drink in the end of chapter. I am sure you all must have guessed it, but I just wanted to clear it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – The bump and the fall**

 **APOV**

I take the keys out of my bag and open the door, as I step inside I hear Kate singing in the kitchen, _Oh God. Another food disaster? KAVANAUGH!_ Screams my inner goddess and puts her head in her palms.

"Honey, I'm home." I call out to her. This is just our way of amusing each other, acting like an old married couple.

She peeks from the kitchen beaming from ear to ear and amused by my playful mood. Maybe it's the beer I had at the bar or maybe the fact that I am not unemployed anymore.

"How was your day at office, dear?" she asks as she walks towards me, just playing along.

"Oh you know the usual." I answer and wink at her.

"Okay now tell me did you see him? The screaming-asshole?" And gone is the playful Kate. As inquisitive as ever Katherine Kavanaugh.

"No Kate, I didn't. He's out of the state for business and I don't think I'll ever come face to face with him. He has an empire, huge as hulk, to run." I reply unable to keep my annoyed tone from her question.

"He's safe as long as he doesn't mess with my best friend or else I'll be forced to rip his balls off." She grins and winks at me and her statement makes me laugh.

"Oh! I better inform him about the ball-snatching-game my best friend is willing to play with my boss the first chance I meet him." And now it's her turn to laugh.

I then turn to my room to freshen up and get myself out of these uncomfortable heels into pjs and slippers and then move back to the living room where Kate is watching the re-run of friends TV show. We both can never get enough of this show. I sit beside her and watch the episode.

"Hey Kate, I need to go to shopping and buy some office clothes and shoes for myself. Will you accompany me tomorrow?" I ask her as the episode ends, I know she will because I am aware how much she loves to shop and she is aware how much I hate it and I'll get nothing done without her.

Kate had strictly told me to keep my savings safe while I was unemployed for the last few weeks, it was she who managed all the expenses in the past weeks but I'll pay her back. Not by money because I know she won't accept it and would rather lecture me on what friendship is, so I'll just buy her few things from my first pay check. I am so glad to have a friend like her and I don't know what I would be doing without her.

"Of course I'll, Steele. It's going to be so much fun. We need to make a whole list of all the accessories needed and clothes and color combinations. Let me just get a pen and paper." She says and storms off to her room to collect pen and paper. _You called it yourself, Steele. Kavanaugh is so going to drive you crazy now._

Thankfully after fulfilling Kate's demands on her list I move back to my room and lie in my bed thinking about what happened at the bar today. Natalia all of a sudden became super-interested in me and my personal life.

"So, Ana do you have a boyfriend?" She looks at me anticipating and suddenly all eyes turn to me for the answer. _What is she playing at?_

"No, I don't." I say politely and simply, not wanting to stretch this conversation forward. And suddenly I feel Wil and Chris relax beside me. _No, No No No NOO. This is not good. She is trying to put me out to these guys? But why? Is this why I'm sitting between the two?_

"But why?" she asks, interrogating me further more and now both my inner goddess and sub-conscious are up for some ass-kicking. _You so asked for it._

"Okay, tell me one superhero married or in a committed relationship?" and now it's her turn to answer and she just looks at me in disbelief and confusion, she stays shut as silence prevails on the table, after a few seconds which seemed like hours to her I pull her out of her misery and break the silence.

"Exactly." I say smugly, answering her silence and question at once and with that response of mine the whole table burst out laughing and Natalia smiles which does not reach her eyes. A sarcastic answer to such inquisitive people is the best ammunition. As the laugh and noise settles down on the table, Natalia looks at me again and I can see it in her eyes that she is not going to give up.

"Well, I guess no guy ever asked you out." She says bitterly and just as I am about to answer to that stupid thing of hers, Wil laughs at her and Chris snorts amusing himself. Ashley seems frozen to her spot by Natalia's words and Mike as in Michel is looking at her in disbelief and shock.

"I cannot quite agree to that. Who wouldn't ask out this perfect mix of beauty and brain?" Wil says teaming up with me and flirting as well and I don't know how comfortable I am with this part, although I like fighting my own battle but it's no harm when people volunteer themselves.

"Or maybe no one actually did. Everyone must have been busy hovering over you, wouldn't they?" Chris adds sarcastically, winking at me and smirking at Natalia.

I remember clearly how Natalia's expression of hostility faded away when she saw people answering her back for me. And with such ease she said she was just joking and of course guys asked me out because I looked so pretty. _You need to be careful there, Steele._

With that thought I slip in deep and sound sleep.

* * *

I spent my whole Saturday and part Sunday roaming in the mall with Kate and I swear this time I didn't hate it at all; in fact I kind of liked shopping. Maybe because I had enough savings to buy myself everything I wanted. I need to be thankful to Kate for reprimanding me every time I asked her to use my savings.

Kate was in all-shopper-mood today. _When is she not, Steele?_

We bought everything I might need in office wardrobe, that list of hers really did work wonders for us.

We bought around ten blouses, four pencil skirts, two slacks and three beautiful dresses. She bought me some pairs of pumps, completely and utterly against my wishes, but she said it was a gift because I got a job and I accepted them on the condition that we would share those and they won't be just for my use, but knowing Katherine Kavanaugh well, I know she accepted it for my sake and she is not going to use them. _Frustrating Kavanaugh._

The Sunday morning passed in shopping for accessories and bags. Then we set back to home and crashed on the sofa with our Chinese take-out.

As the night catches up I get in the mood for some cooking. Just a gesture out of gratitude towards Kate, I plan to cook her favourite pasta, Spaghetti Bolognese with some red wine.

She loves my food and I love cooking for her.

After the dinner I just hugged her tight and whispered in her ear a slight thank you and she tightened her arms around me. With that we move to our respective rooms and drift in sound sleep.

As I wake up its 6 am and the sun is shining bright. _Again_. And just by the sight of the yellow light falling in my room, my mood lifts up and I head to my bathroom for a hot bath and clean my hair after the hustle I have been running since two days in the market.

I dry my hair and the layers neatly lie on my face cut, so I plan to leave them loose today. It's a good hair day and its sunny outside. I plan to get myself dressed in my blue dress and black pumps which make my legs look mile long.

I just put some mascara and a natural pink lip gloss for the most natural look. I set my side bangs and they fall in place with perfection.

I get in my Wanda and head to GEH and reach exactly at 8:15 am. I am again 15 minutes early, nevermind. I make my way to the office and though I am early the office seems fully packed already.

I head to the reception as we were asked to report there and then we would be dislocated to our respective departments. I walk towards Claire, the beautiful blonde receptionist. _I wonder why there are so many blondes working here, brunettes don't make good employees, eh?_

"Good morning, Claire." I smile at her.

"Good morning, Ana. You are early today. You can wait in conference room number 3, opposite to the filing room on ground floor at the end of the hall. One intern is already there." She informs me with a smile.

"Okay, thank you Claire."

"I'll inform Miranda about her interns' whereabouts and she'll see you at 8:30." She says.

I not at her with a smile and move to the conference room, hoping it's not Natalia's face I get to see first thing in the morning. As I open the door I see William sitting on one of the chairs and as I make my way he stands up and envelopes me in a friendly hug.

"Good morning, Ana. You are looking very pretty today." He says making me blush.

"Good morning and thank you. It's a lovely, sunny day." I reply while blushing.

As we take our seats Chris along with Mike and Ashley make his way towards the seats followed by Natalia who is scowling at me. _What's up with this sour faced lady?_ Chris sits opposite Wil and glares at him; _somebody kneed someone in the balls!_

As everyone settles down, Miranda hurries through the door and positions herself on the head's chair and designates us our job for the first week. We are all supposed to be in the filing department for a week to understand the basics of the company. Each filing room is assigned to a pair of interns; every lady is paired with a man keeping in mind the need to lift bulky boxes and pull files from higher cabinets.

I am paired with William, to be in the filing room opposite to this conference room, this makes him happy for some reason. Chris is paired with Natalia on the 2nd filing room on the ground floor near the reception, leaving Ashley and Mike as the 3rd team who will be placed on the 12th floor filing room.

We are supposed to arrange the files and also deliver them to the respective departments when we are asked to. We shall be contacted if any file is required by any department and we are supposed to deliver the required file and also we are provided with a list of files which are supposed to be completed. We make our way to our respective rooms and get on with our work.

Few hours pass, both me and Wil are completely engrossed with completing our files and arranging them, also having light conversation now and then. I tell him about my mom and dad and he tells me about his. I am surprised to learn that he is originally from London and his dad has a huge steel business setup there. Smith Iron & Steel Group, it's a company originally from London but it has a huge turnover in America as well. It's his company basically; he is William Smith of Smith Steel. _He's stinking rich._ Why is he working here when he has a company in his hand which earns a few billions less than GEH?

"So what brings you to America? You have everything set up at your feet already." I ask him confused.

"I have always lived in America. My mother is an American and my dad is a Brit but she never wanted to leave the states so dad moved here to be with her, he set up his business in America and it turned to be a big success. After their marriage my dad was always on a move from America to London and back for business. Then after some years when it became difficult for them to stay apart my mom moved to London with him, but I was in high school then and was a true-blue American, so I stayed back and they used to pay me visits often. But this year they have permanently sifted here in Seattle." He explains with a smile.

"Oh! That's really nice, but what brings you to GEH? You have a vast business for yourself already." I ask both confused and curious.

"I just wanted to be treated normally without any special treatment so that I can actually learn and work hard as a normal person. So, I thought of interning somewhere else and after completing my internship, get involved in the business with dad." He replies with ease.

"I really appreciate that." I murmur appreciatively with a smile.

He smiles back at me.

"You left me perplexed with the London thing because you didn't seem like a Brit to me at all." I state after a few moments of silence.

"What do you mean by that?" he asks me confused.

"Oh! You know, Brits have their exquisite accent and there is something about their manner and way of walking." I reply fascinating Mr. Darcy and Mr. Rochester.

"Oh really? Do they now, Miss Steele?" He answers in his Brit accent making me laugh and we share a fit of laughter.

"How do you know so much about Brits and England, anyway?" he questions me.

"Oh! I am an English major. I have spent all my life reading English classic literature. Austen, Bronte sisters, Hardy they have been my best friends all these years." I reply with a smile.

Suddenly the filing room's phone rings and I leap out to answer, the legal head, Andrew Parker, needs a file. So, I search the file and leave the room and walk towards the elevator in a fast pace. There is a hustle in the reception area, everyone is walking in an agitated pace causing a ruckus.

I look at the papers while walking towards the elevator, arranging them in a proper order. As I walk, the ruckus comes to a halt and there is a sudden silence in the hallway. I keep on walking towards the elevator on the extreme end of the hall and suddenly I am hit by a wall of muscles and all the papers in my hand slip through my fingers and unfurl in the hallway. Messy as I am, I lose my balance and hold on tight to the lapels of the jacket without looking at the face and clumsily pull him down with me. I tightly close my eyes as I hit the ground and feel the wall of muscles above.

"I am sorry, sorry." I murmur, without opening my eyes. Oh my head is in pain.

As I slowly open my eyes, I look at the most alluring eyes with the most exquisite shade of gray, and I lie there locked to those mesmerizing pair of gray eyes. His stiff body seems to relax over me as he looks at me a look passes through his eyes and his gone before I could read it.

His perfect face cut with unruly copper hair, an angular jaw line and there is something about his scent, it calls to me. _Who is this Adonis?_ His lips part momentarily, undoing me.

 **CPOV**

I make my way to my elevator on the extreme left as I enter GEH after my trip to New York. _What is it with these ladies eye-fucking me? It's so annoying._ As I make my way, I am hit by someone, something soft and before I could gage anything, she has her hands on my lapels and is pulling me down with her. Her papers unfurling in the whole hall, I close my eyes and open them when I have landed on something soft and petite, holding me from my shoulders. What I see, is my undoing.

The most glossy and silky chestnut colored tresses smeared around the floor. _Brunette!_ And the most beautiful face I have ever seen, naturally full rosy lips, pale skin with the clearest tone, eyes tightly closed and forehead frowning as if in pain. _She just hit the ground, you asshole. Of course, she is in pain._

As she murmurs her apologies, eyes still shut, my ears rings to the softest and most innocent voice I have ever heard. As she slowly opens her eyes, a shade of pink covers her pale cheeks, I just stop breathing and stay locked to the most beautiful pair of powder blue eyes and in that moment everything vanishes, just the two of us looking in each other's eyes. I let my breathe out as I sense her chest's movement, her breathing races, her breasts locked by my chest. It takes all my self control not to kiss her at the very moment.

I pull my impassive face and against my wishes, I make my way up. I see around everyone gaping at me. This angers me. _Do I fucking pay you to stand still and stare at me?_

I see her making way on her feet, as she does I look at her perfect breasts which were locked by my chest, her mile long legs and that perfect waist. _Is her skin like this all over?_ I feel myself waking up and hardening just by looking at her. _What a_ _re you a fucking teenager, Grey?_

She stands up and looks down at her feet, embarrassed, while vigorously moving her entwined fingers, from the corner of my eyes I see someone collecting her papers for her. Unable to keep my anger to keep to myself, my inner demon smears out and screams at her.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I scream loudly at her and hear audible gasps from my staff. She flinches at my outburst and I feel like a dick now. _That you are, Grey. A dick._

She slowly looks up at me through her lashes and I already have a hard-on, pulling her strength she pulls an impassive face, as if offended by me.

"I am sorry, sir. I assure you, most sincerely, that I didn't _plan_ to bump into you and befoul the surroundings with my papers on my _first_ day." She counters in a soft voice with utter innocence, almost making me miss the plethora of sarcasm in her sentence. It took me a moment to deviate myself from her voice to her words. _How dare she answer me back? No fucking person answers ME. Wait, she is going to work for me? My dick will be a constant stone. It will shrivel off._

"THE FUCK YOU DIDN'T." I scream at her, a few decibels louder than before and now she looks really afraid as I notice slight tears pooling in her eyes. _Shut the fuck up, Grey, it's her first day for fuck's sake._ Now I just want to cup her face in my hands, apologize and make her feel okay. _Where the fuck did that come from? APOLOGIZE?_

"I apologize for my actions, Sir, I didn't see you coming and I didn't mean to cause any damage, forgive me if I did unknowingly, but I do not appreciate the tone and choice of your words. I apologize once again." She says almost in tears, her words are almost whispers, but look at the guts of the lady, she didn't fear to tell _me_ what she didn't like even though she was so hurt and afraid. My anger dissipates with the look on her face and I move past her with Taylor at my behind and make my way to the elevator.

I turn to look at her and what I see brings multiplied magnitude of anger. I am seething with rage to see a blond fucker, the same prick who was collecting her papers from the ground, looking down at her while cupping one side of her face with his other hand on her back and pulling her face up to look into her eyes. _I'll rip you apart, you asshole, if you do not take your filthy paws off her. She is mine. ONLY MINE._ She gives him a reassuring smile and pulls herself out of his grip and turns around and her eyes locks to mine for a few seconds which seemed like lifetime, I see a shocked expression slowly plaster over her beautiful face and I am unable to gage its reason, and suddenly the elevator door shuts breaking my contact with her mesmerizing blue eyes. A pair of most beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

 _I hope you all liked the chapter. The third chapter might take some time. Write your response!_

 _PLEASE REVIEW. Its an award for the work and time I put in it._

 _All the criticism is most welcome._

 _Your words boost the writer to write further, so dont forget to review._

 _-Love_

 _Ritika!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Everything under the sun

_Thankyou for the amazing reviews people. I read each and every one and to be honest, ten times!_

 _I hope you love this chapter just as much as I loved writing it._

 _Keep Reviewing. It means a lot to me._

 _ **NOTE-** I am working on chapter 4 and its almost done BUT I'll be publishing it as soon as we reach **100 reviews**. So it completely depends on you, how fast you get me to publish it. ;)_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Everything under the sun**

 **CPOV**

"Taylor, I need a fully _detailed_ background check report on the lady I bumped into. Immediately." I order, as soon as the elevator door closes and it accelerates.

"Yes, sir." He replies keeping his poker face on.

As the elevator accelerates, I start to gain my control back that I lost a few moments ago. It's good to be back in control but my hard-on doesn't seem to settle down. I remember how soft her body felt beneath me, how intoxicating her scent was and my dick twitches again and hardens even more. _Stop it, Grey. No fucking the staff. Ultimate rule._

As the elevator halts, I make my way to my office in a fast pace, not wanting anyone to notice the tent in my pants but it's way too difficult and painful to walk with a hard-on. I guess this is the hardest I have ever been. I am sure I must have been blue by now as I can feel the pain. Now it's time to take the matters in my own hands. _What the fuck is this girl doing to me?_

As I reach my office, I rush to the bathroom and unbuckle my pants pull the fucking tight boxer down and take my hard-on in my hands and start stroking myself like a fucking fourteen year old.

As I close my eyes while stroking myself, all I see is the girl with blue eyes even though I tried hard to imagine a previous sub suspended, gagged and blind-folded with spreading bar in my playroom but nothing worked. I imagine my lips all over the blue eyed brunette's body, sucking her nipples and her neck and imagining her pleasured moans under to my touch, her hands travelling all over my back and her wet kisses on my lips, cheeks, neck, throat and my _chest_ while I am stroking myself into her, oh-so-slowly, in my bed, ravishing every stroke. Taking-in her every moan as she climaxes calling out my name loudly, and that thought unravels me completely and I come with a roar and with the loudest moan I have ever made. _This lady will be the death of me._

After my little action, I clean and tidy up myself and make my way to the office. As I sit down I can't help but give a thought to my imagination. _What the fuck was all that? Kissing my chest? My back? Oh my God, NO. THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN. Having sex in my bed? What the fuck is wrong with me. I don't do women in my bed._ I think I am in a desperate need of a sub; it's been three months without any. Yes, that's the best plan. It has always worked for me and it very fucking well ought to work this time as well.

As I sit in my chair waiting for her background check, my thoughts drift to our first encounter, and as soon as I think about how unique and intoxicating her scent was, her big blue eyes looking at me with longing, her perfect breasts pressed against my chest, her breath on my neck and how soft and fragile she felt under me, I get an instant hard-on and this is even harder than before. _Fuck. Not again._ I can't fail to remember her soft hands grasping my shoulders and as I recall it, that didn't burn me, infact I seemed to like her touch. _What the fuck is happening with me? I feel out of control again. This is not going to work. I need to gain the control over my life again._ I need to speak with Flynn about these developments first thing tomorrow.

 _A sub. Yes a sub is the only option._ I make a note in my mind to contact Elena as soon as I reach home and ask her to get me a sub.

I hear a knock on the door which pulls me back from my thoughts, as I screech my permission, Taylor leaps into the room and positions himself in front of me.

"Sir, the background check has been emailed to you." He reports and there is certain amount of excitement I can feel in myself by his response.

"Thank you Taylor." I say keeping the poker face on and not giving anything.

"Will that be all, Mr. Grey?" He asks just for the sake for formality.

"Yes. For now." I say casually.

"Very well, sir" With that he moves out of the door.

Unable to keep the excitement to myself I pull my Mac-pro out of the drawer in one swift motion and fire it impatiently and click on the mail in one fast swipe.

 _ **ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE**_

 **D.O.B** : SEPTEMBER 10, 1989, MONTESANO, WA

 **ADDRESS:** 1114 SW PIKE MARKET STREET, SHELBY APARTMENT 7,

#100 SEATTLE, WASHINGTON.

 **MOBILE NO:** 360 555 4352

 **SOC SECURITY NO:** 333554333

 **BANKING DETAILS:** WELLS FARGO BANK, WA 98682

 **ACCT NO:** 309361: $483.16 BALANCE

 **OCCUPATION:** GRADUATE

WSU VANCOUVER COLLEGE OF LIBERAL ARTS

ENGLISH MAJOR

 **GPA** : 4.0

 **PRIOR EDUCATION:** MONTESANO JRSR

HIGH SCHOOL

 **SAT SCORE:** 2150

 **EMPLOYMENT:** GREY ENTERPRISE HOLDINGS INC.

6 MONTHS INTERNSHIP PROGRAMME.

(PRESENT)

CLAYTON'S HARDWARE STORE,

NW VANCOUVER DRIVE, PORTLAND, OR

(PARTTIME) (FROM 2008-APRIL 2011)

 **FATHER:** RAYMOND DAVID STEELE (ADOPTED FATHER AT AGE 2)

DOB: 27 APRIL, 1965

M CARLA MAY WILKS ADAMS

JUNE 6, 1990, DIVORCED JULY 12, 2006

 **BIOLOGICAL FATHER:** FRANKLIN A. LAMBERT

DOB: SEPTEMBER 1, 1969, DOD: SEPTEMBER 11, 1989

 **MOTHER** : CARLA MAY WILKS ADAMS

DOB: JULY 18, 1970

M FRANK LAMBERT

MARCH 1, 1989, WIDOWED SEPTEMBER 11, 1989

M RAYMOND STEELE

JUNE 6, 1990, DIVORCED JULY 12, 2006

M STEPHEN M. MORTON

AUGUST 16, 2006, DIVORCED JANUARY 31, 2007

M ROBBIN (BOB) ADAMS

APRIL 6, 2009- PRESENT

 **FLATMATE:** KATHERINE MARY KAVANAUGH

GRADUATE

WSU VANCOUVER COLLEGE OF LIBERAL ARTS

JOURNALISM MAJOR

WORKING AT KAVANAUGH MEDIA

 **POLITICAL** **AFFILIATIONS:** NONE FOUND

 **RELIGIOUS AFFILIATIONS:** NONE FOUND

 **SEXUAL ORIENTATION:** NOT KNOWN

 **RELATIONSHIPS:** NONE INDICATED AT PRESENT

How can anyone live on less than $500 in their bank account? How does she pay for her bills and food? Does she even eat food? The thought is appalling to me. I shake my head from the thought and what the fuck is this about her being flatmates with the nosy Katherine Kavanaugh? If this is true, which it most probably is, a lot of damage, regarding me, must have been done to Anastasia's mind. _Anastasia. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl._ My encounter with Katherine is certainly not the one I would like to recall, keeping in mind she is Anastasia's flatmate, for fuck's sake I threw her out of my office. _Now you are going to pay for you over-the-top anger, Grey._ To top it with a cherry, my encounter with her this morning and me being a dick to her. God, what am I going to do now? _You are not going to do anything. NO FUCKING THE STAFF._ I am not fucking her, alright? Not as yet, anyway. I tell my subconscious to shut the fuck up and ask Andrea to connect me to Miss. Steele's work station.

As she connects me I get excited about hearing her voice as the phone rings. _Play it cool, Grey._

"GEH Filing room, Anastasia Steele speaking." And that voice of hers is so soft.

"Miss Steele, this is Christian Grey." I reply with ease and I can hear her slight gasp.

"Yes sir, what can I help you with?" she purrs keeping her nervousness at bay.

"I was hoping to see you in my office, Miss Steele."

"I'll be right up, Mr. Grey" She says and hangs up and I get myself ready with all I know to charm this girl.

 **APOV**

"Who was that, Ana?" Wil asks concerned, probably after seeing the drop in my facial expression.

"Christian Grey, he wants to see me in his office." I reply slightly shaking with nervousness while getting up from my chair.

"Don't worry, Ana, it was just an accident. I am sure nothing will happen. He's not that dense, at least I hope he's not." He says smiling at me and trying to boost my confidence.

I reason myself that it was just an accident and pull my confidence up. It's been only 2 hours of my first job and I do not wish to get fired on the first day. _Shut up, Steele. It was an accident, but you could have shut that big mouth of yours._ I glare at my subconscious while making my way to the executive-suite elevator.

The elevator comes to a stop and I take a deep breath and make my way out to the reception desk. _Again two blondes, very beautiful blondes if I may add. What is with this man and blonde rule?_

"Anastasia Steele, I am supposed to meet Mr. Grey." I inform the pretty blonde over the desk.

"Yes Miss Steele, go straight inside, he's expecting you." She points towards a huge door and I make my way towards it, breathing deep and pulling my confidence up.

I slightly open the door, still at the threshold of his office, he is working on his laptop. Dressed in a gray suit with a white shirt and a silver tie, unruly copper hair, perfect jaw line. Jeez such looks should be illegal. My breathing accelerates and I can feel my heart pumping blood faster. _What is this feeling?_

"May I come in, Mr. Grey?"

 **CPOV**

I look up at her and she looks even more beautiful than she did this morning in her blue dress which elevates the beauty of her blue eyes, she looks a bit nervous, I don't know how but I can sense it. I usually get a kick out of nervous brunettes but not her, it's different, she's different. I smile reassuring her.

"By all means, Miss Steele." I say smiling at her, she gives me a slight smile and I see her body relax as she makes her way to my desk.

I stand up from my chair as she is about to reach me.

"Christian Grey" I state as I offer her my hand to shake. She gives me a beautiful smile which I could picture now and cherish forever.

"Anastasia Steele" She says as she takes my hand. I feel a sudden jolt pass through my body as our skin touches and I can put money on it that she felt it too. A slight frown passes her face as she flushes and bites her lip. _Oh my God, I almost came in my pants with that site. Where the fuck did that lip biting came from?_ She keeps her bewilderment about the electric touch at bay but she is thinking too, just as I am.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Steele, please take a seat." I say, trying to be a gentleman that I wasn't this morning.

She murmurs her thank you and positions herself on the chair opposite me, placing her hands on her thighs and sitting straight, though nervous but yet confident. Then she looks at me with those beautiful big blue eyes and I cannot get any harder as I am this moment, I have been hard ever since I jerked off keeping her in mind but now having her in a separate room with lockable doors. _Shut the fuck up, Grey. She doesn't know about your dirty games. Leave her the fuck alone. Don't taint such innocent beauty with your filth. Get a fucking grip you pervert._

"Well, Miss Steele, first of all welcome to GEH, we are very proud to have you with us." I say as proudly as I can because that's the truth.

"The feelings are mutual, Mr. Grey, I am proud to be associated with GEH." She says in her soft and confident voice.

"Very well then. What is your work schedule for the first week, I am afraid I was in New York on business and haven't got any briefing from my HR team yet. So tell me about your work." _Why am I explaining anything to her? Why do I feel the need to explain anything to her? This is getting so fucking complicated. What is this woman doing to me?_

"Um, we are located in the filing department for the first week for better understanding of the company. We are divided into a team of two and each pair is designated one filing room." She replies without any difficulty. _That explains the papers and her speedy walk to deliver the file._

I nod and smile at her, impressed by her ease and way of answering. _Did she just say a pair of interns in one filing room? I need to know who she is paired with._ Jesus I am already feeling frustrated that she is placed so closely with _someone else. Why do I care anyway? Why DO I care?_

"That explains your hurried rush this morning." I say as I smile brightly at her, amused as I remember our encounter. "Who is your teammate, again?" I ask curious to know but trying to be subtle as well.

Her cheeks turn bright pink by my first statement, she is probably embarrassed about the bump _. I am not. Not at all._

"William Smith, that would be my teammate." _Fucker better not be hitting on her._ I make a mental note to get his background check as well. "And yes, that's why I was rushing to the elevators, ignorant of my surroundings as I was too much into the papers and bumped into you. I am sorry once again, Mr. Grey, I have always had balance issues and clumsily I pulled you down too. I am so sorry." She says pulling her head up and looking into my eyes. And suddenly I feel so exposed, _it feels like she can see through me into my very soul as she gazes in my eyes._ She has a way with words and an air of innocence all around her. She looks straight in my orbs seeming a bit embarrassed. _So cute._

"Please Miss Steele, you don't need to be sorry at all. It was an accident which could have happened to anyone." _Thank divine providence it happened to me and not any other fucker._ "I should be the one apologizing here, and I do apologize for my rudeness. I was more angered at the reactions we were getting from my staff than the accident." I say as sincerely and as meaningfully as I can because I really am sorry, more than she will ever know. She looks up at me in disbelief, completely shocked and taken aback by my response. "I apologize, Anastasia, and hope I am forgiven." I speak as I lean slightly forward and give her my best smile  & puppy eyes and in return get the most beautiful smile and twinkling eyes which means that I am forgiven. I could just sit here and look at her all day. _She is so beautiful._

"Now Anastasia, tell me something about yourself. That's the only way I get to know my employees better." I say and realize a smile has been plastered on my face ever since she stepped into my office. _I love the way my tongue twirls at her name. Anastasia._

"I am originally from Montesano, my dad still lives there but my mom moved to Georgia. I moved to Portland for my college, majored in English literature this year from WSU. I am very passionate about reading and experimenting with different genres but my favourite stays British literature also very fond of cooking. Umm, I guess that's it." She says and smiles shyly at me, I smile back at her and a rosy shade of pink takes over her pale cheeks.

"You like cooking?" I ask surprised but very pleased, at least this means she eats proper meals.

"Yeah I do and more because Kate, my roommate, she loves the taste of my food." _What? She cooks because that Kavanaugh likes her food? Un-fucking-believable._

"Your roommate, Kate? A journalism grad from WSU as well?" I try to play dumb hinting her that I am putting two and two together. I can see a slight amusement in her discomfort. Is she silently laughing at me? _How adorable._

"Yes, Katherine Kavanaugh?" She smiles at me but is amused with some inside joke.

"Well then, I guess you have already heard a lot about me from the tenacious Miss Kavanaugh." I say turning her smile into a full grin.

"Yes, she just doesn't stop talking about you." She says grinning at me, amused by my discomfort.

"Oh Anastasia, how much I wish I could take it as a compliment." I say playing along, and she giggles at my statement. _That's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard._ Her liveliness, her smartness yet her innocence almost undoes me. I can't help but laugh myself and I don't remember the last time I laughed this hard and this heartfelt. _She seems like a ray of bright light in my darkness._

We sit there for almost two hours talking about everything under the sun. She told me about her favourite books and her family and I tell her how I started up GEH. She was shocked when I told her that I dropped out of Harvard but she was very understanding. Then she tells me that she wanted to get into publishing but big houses needed experience and that she got into one but didn't pursue, I tried to press her for the reason but she concluded it as personal reasons. I make a mental note for that to be asked later as I could sense her discomfort on that topic. At 12 she asks for permission to leave to and get back on work as it might have been problematic for her teammate William _. I don't care about his discomfort. I want her with me. Only me._ But there is one thing I still need to know.

"Yes sure, but before you go, can I ask you something?" I state keeping my voice impassive.

She nods at me with a smile and I go on.

"You looked pretty shocked after our little encounter, when I moved towards the elevator and it wasn't the aftershock of the bump. What was it?" I ask because I hate not knowing anything.

"Umm well, I realized that you were in the executive-suite elevator and that you were, well _you;_ CEO of GEH." WHAT? She didn't know me? She didn't know _the_ Christian Grey? I have mixed feelings about this revelation, a part of me is happy that finally I have an intern who is not here because of me, to attract the hot-shot CEO with their dirty tactics and to try climb social ladder through me, but the other part of me is so sad because the only women I could have ever wanted to be here for me, is not at all here for me. Aagh, it's so frustrating. _Wait what? Now you want her? No. You don't. No fucking the staff, Grey. Get a grip._

"I didn't have slightest of the idea that you were, umm you, or else I wouldn't have gone all-Ana on you, uh, I mean all sarcastic on you." She continues and blushes by her confession.

"Yeah, you did go _all-Ana_ on me." I say widely grinning at her.

"That's what Kate says when I go thermonuclear sarcastic at her." She tells me with a shy smile and low voice and I can't help but laugh again.

"Oh! You did the right thing, Anastasia-" she cuts me off in between, "Just Ana." She says, I smile at her and continue, "You did the right thing, _Ana_ , I guess I needed that." I tell her reassuringly. _It's so refreshing, someone who has the guts to speak back to me and with that sort of smartness. Injuring without touching and of course, with a killing smile._

"Okay, if you insist on it, but I wouldn't have dared to do that if I knew you were the CEO of the company I am interning at, even if I was huge as hulk." She reveals and I can't help the roar of laughter that just escaped my mouth. This woman makes me laugh so hard. She is amazing.

"Huge as hulk, eh Miss Steele? Not a pleasing thought to my mind at all." I reply and she giggles at my answer and we both share a good healthy laugh at the thought of her being huge as hulk and when we finally regain our senses, she stands up to leave. _No, stay. Please?_ Against my wishes, I stand as well to bid her goodbye and push my hands towards her for a handshake and as she places her soft hand in mine, we both feel the same jolt again, the same electricity. There is something between us.

I escort her out of my office towards the elevator, pull the doors for her and press the call button, from the corner of my eyes I can see Andrea and Olivia gaping at me with shock on their faces. _So what if I am escorting the lady to the elevator? Tough Shit._

As the elevator doors pings open, she turns to me and smiles.

"Goodbye Mr. Grey and have a nice day." She says.

I can't help but lean forward and plant a soft kiss on her cheeks. _God, her skin is flawless and so soft._ Her eyes widen by shock because of my action and breathing quickened by my touch. I tried hard not to do anything, but I seem to lose it all when she is around. I just couldn't let her go. _This woman will be the death of me._

"Goodbye Miss Steele, until we bump again." I say with a sly smile and she blushes and looks down at her fingers smiling shyly and turns into the elevator.

Our eyes lock again but this time with a smile on both our lips. The door shuts, breaking the contact which I never seem to get enough of, leaving me _alone_ and unaware of my surroundings.

* * *

 _ **NOTE-** I am working on chapter 4 and its almost done BUT I'll be publishing it as soon as we reach **100 reviews**. So it completely depends on you, how fast you get me to publish it. ;)_

 _Hope you liked it. Review to get hold of the 4th chapter. Every criticism is welcomed, I just need true reviews from you people, if you like it or not. I think I deserve that!_

 _REVIEW! Again, its my prize to put in such efforts!_

 _Lotsa Love!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Third in a day

_Oh my god! I am completely blown by the response. I did not expect this at all. So i guess a little game works to get words out of your stomachs. :P_

 _Thank You for all the love. I read every review and you guys went thermonuclear on me with the little challenge, because we touched 100 way before I could complete the chapter. I love you guys! You are the best._

 _ **And now a small note to my readers who think I was blackmailing them for a new update:** My dear friend(s), If you see it as blackmailing, it really hurts me. Accusing me of something I had no intention of. I try to write a chapter with +3.5K words and re-read it at least twice to minimise the number of mistakes just to make it an enjoyable experience for you guys and try to post it within an interval of 24 hours. I saw it as a fun game to get a truthful response out of you. I wouldn't want to continue it if it's not liked by my readers. __I was going to post the chapter later tonight anyway, irrespective of the numbers of reviews. I think I owe that much to my readers and I guess I was wrong to think that I deserved your truthful response for the efforts I put in. If you guys see it as 'NOT COOL', fine by me._

 _Again to my loyal readers, I am overwhelmed by your love._

 _I hope you all like the chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Third in a day.**

 **APOV**

As the elevator's door shut, I regain my senses from his electrifying touch. My stomach still seems to be in knots and there is a thumping between my thighs and I am soaking wet. His smell was so exquisite, so soothing. I have never felt like this before, but whatsoever be the reason, he's my boss which makes him completely out of my league. Jeez, his one peck on my cheek can do this bad to me? _Don't deny you want him, Steele._

I can't help but compare the two versions of his personality, he's not at all the way Kate described him. He was smart, very polity and funny. Not an asshole at all, rather he was charming. _Get a grip, Steele. He's the boss._

I calm myself down as I reach the ground floor and make my way to the filing room, as I open the door, I was just about to bump into Wil as he was making his way out but I stopped just the right moment.

"You got me worried Ana, I was going up to check on you." He says really concerned, giving me way to get inside and followed me.

"Oh, I am fine Wil. So sorry for getting you worried. We lost track of time, discussing business and all." I lie because of course, it's highly unprofessional to sit in CEO's office and chit-chat about everything under the sun, in working hours, and I don't want a bad reputation in office.

"Just business? For two hours? You are lying." He says, and I catch the tinge of amusement in his tone.

"Yeah, the first half hour was normal introduction, me apologizing and he apologizing. The rest of it was business." I try to sound convincing and firm.

"HE APOLOGIZED?" He screams but laughs as well.

"Yeaaah, so?" I stretch my agreement in confusion. _Why is it such a big deal?_

"No, he has a reputation for firing his staff on the spot, you don't expect apologies from such people." He reasons me for his reaction.

"I don't know about his reputation but he was very polite to me and he did apologize and so did I, for my big mouth." I say, grinning at the thought of the laugh we shared imagining me huge as hulk.

"Okay, so it's another one and a half hour before lunch, you have any plans?" He asks and I am glad to turn the topic of conversation.

"No, I guess I'll just go and look for some deli nearby and grab a sandwich." I answer

"Join me, if you don't have any plans. There is this Italian place nearby I have been dying to go to. I have heard they have the best pasta." He says and just at the very moment the door flings open, Chris and Natalia make their way inside.

"Hey you guys, we are planning to go to a nearby deli for lunch after an hour or so, you guys joining us? Mike and Ash are in as well." Chris purrs looking at me with hopeful eyes.

I look at Wil with a smirk as his plans just went down the drain. He shrugs and looks disappointed.

"Yea sure, why not." I say simply, smiling at Chris and Natalia, who is looking at me with sorry eyes _. What is up with the puppy sorry eyes now?_

"See you in one and a half hour at the reception." Natalia says smiling at me. _Is she really smiling at me?_ With that they make their way out and I get on with the plenty of pending work and lose track of time.

 **CPOV**

"…and from next week, place Miss Steele in the advertising and communication department, she is an English major, advertising would be the best to test her skills." I say to Miranda Wilson, HR head who is sitting in front of me, briefing me about this year's interns. Of course, I can't tell her that I want Anastasia in advertising & comm. because it's the department I am most involved in, but I need to get my way and I always do.

"Yes, Mr. Grey and sir, I would like to apologize to you on her behalf for her impertinence, students these days are deprived of basic manners and…" She stops mid sentence as she sees me scowling at her and my murderous expressions telling her to shut the fuck up. _No one says a word against, Anastasia._ What does she think that I don't understand her game of trying to get in my good books or rather in my pants. Anastasia is billion times a lady.

"Just get it done, Miss Wilson." I say with gritting teeth.

"Sure sir, is that it?" _Yes it is, against your wishes, I know, but this is fucking it._

"Yes." I say looking at the laptop, and she is just standing there eye-fucking me. God help me. I turn my head and glare at her, which gets her moving.

After another hour or so of partly working and fully thinking about Anastasia and our conversation, I make my way to the elevators heading for lunch with Elliot, he's in the city after really long and I have only this hour free and when it comes to my brother, place doesn't really matter.

As the elevator comes to halt, I can see Anastasia leaning on the reception and talking to Claire, her dress is finely hugging her perfect ass. _She is staff, Grey. Go take a hike._ As I am standing and gazing at Anastasia's face and movements of her lips as she talks to Claire, two huge hands of the same blonde fucker from the morning, grips Anastasia's shoulders startling her and I feel murderous now, seeing another man as much as touching her. I want to rip his arms off and the anger I feel right now, it won't be a difficult job at all. _Get the fuck away from her, you asshole._ I need to know who that fucking asshole is.

I see Ana turning around and he takes his hands off her and I release the breath I didn't know I was holding. Then three other people make their way to them and I see a black haired woman already standing beside Ana, I think I have seen her somewhere but it's hard to recall. Six of them stand there and chat and now I know they are all interns here. _He will find his ass on the road if he even tries to pull such stunts again._ I need to get his background checked as well, all I hope is that he is not her teammate and she is not alone with him in one room. _Oh god I am loosing it again._ I shake my head and check my watch as make my way to the doors not wanting to get late to meet my brother.

We are seated in an isolated deli, at the extreme end of the hall, I am facing the counter and he is facing the glass wall, as we talk about Mia returning home from Paris, his business and mine, about mom & dad and then he starts about his sex life. Oh God. Why does he always have to do this? Doesn't he know I will not be revealing anything about mine, I know he does this to provoke me to get something out of me about mine, but I can't just tell anyone about my subs and playroom and the filthy shit I am into. _Filthy shit? After being a part of it for 10 years, it becomes filthy shit?_ Why does all that stuff seem abhorring to me now? I used to like it, didn't I? Just then I hear the door open, a commotion at the door and my ears stand in attention to a familiar soft voice, someone giggling and before I look up, I know it's her.

I see Anastasia making her way with a blond lady on one side and a dark haired guy on other, giggling like a school girl with the blondie. _God, how much I want to kiss her lips right now._

All of them walk towards a booth, the blonde fucker is nowhere to be seen, I am happy about it. The dark haired guy takes his seat and makes space for Ana, but Ana goes and sits besides the blond lady. _Thank fuck for that_. She seems very comfortable with her. As all of them get seated the door flings open again, the blond fucker makes his way towards the booth and sits beside Anastasia. _Of course he fucking does._ _How much I would love to rip his limbs one by one but, of course, only after I have beaten him to a pulp._ I feel so insecure when she smiles at him, he's a good looking fucker. All her smiles should be for me _. This woman is driving me crazy._

I am brought back to present by the sound of my name. "Hello? Christian?" Elliot says.

"Yeah, sorry" I say shaking my head.

"Am I interrupting something?" he says turning back and looking at my point of sight.

"No, just my interns. I don't want to be seen in public. Just that." I say with confidence.

We sit there for another ten minutes, before I move to the counter, talking about family and joking about our cousins, and also keep an eye on Anastasia's table. They seem to be in some discussion and just then she makes her way out of the booth to the counter, this is my chance to stake my claim and show the fucker to stay the fuck away for boss's property. _Grey, you are completely losing it. She is not your property._ I tell my subconscious to shut up. God, I am going mad, I am arguing with myself now?

"Do you want anything? I am heading to the counter for a coffee." I ask Elliot making way on my feet.

He declines and I move towards Anastasia looking at her perfect little ass. I stand behind her in the line and I sense all the eyes turning towards me, or rather us. _Good. Plan working._ I step closer, taking in her alluring scent as she places her order for a fresh-lime can. I angle myself a bit outwards and as she turns she bumps straight into my chest and her hands softly placed there and I grab her waist pulling her close to myself, making sure she doesn't lose her balance. _I will never let you lose your balance baby_. Her upper body shifts backward, her hands softly pushing my chest to look at my face. _Oh my god, is she really touching my chest? Why the fuck didn't I notice? Why the fuck doesn't it burn?_ No doubt,it's very uncomfortable to be touched on my chest after all these years but it doesn't pain and burn the way it always does, there is discomfort and anxiety and everything but pain. _I need Flynn to sort this shit for me._ She smiles brightly, as she looks at my already smiling face, I can sense a tinge of amusement in her smile. _Look at this you blond fucker, I am staking my claim, she is in my arms and she is smiling._

"Ah, we bump again, Miss Steele." I say making blush as I loosen my grip on her and she take a step back. _She looks so desirable when she blushes shyly._

"Twice in a day, Mr. Grey, You are lucky I have a can or else I would have stained you." She says amusing both of us. _And that smart mouth of hers._

"If that's what it takes to bump into you, I am more than happy to pay the price, Anastasia." I say in a flirtatious sexy tone and she flushes a deep red color this time completely unaware to get such response from me, her eyes turn towards the booth as she notices everyone glaring at us.

"I'll keep that in mind, sir." She says, her eyes telling me that she's uncomfortable because of the glares we are receiving. I smile at her and she nods and makes her way to her booth. _Mission accomplished._ I place my order and request them to bring it to my table and as I turn I see her sitting next to the fucker, _again._ _Oh god, how much I want to kill this guy and be him at the same time._ Can I just go there and punch him once in the face? Just once. Please? Argh! _Get it together, Grey._

 **APOV**

As I take my seat back, I can see Natalia's sorry expression from before changing to hostility. _Oh, so that's what she was sorry about? Poor she._

"What was _that_ about?" Natalia asks alarmed and in a bitter tone.

"What?" I ask trying to play dumb.

"Oh, come one Ana. Tell us. We saw you smiling." She says sourly.

"I could just be returning the smile." I state factually and a silence pools on the table.

"So what happened in the room? You were gone for a long time, I think." She questions

"We talked about my work and business. And I apologized." I say confidently and she smiles wickedly at this. I didn't want to tell people that the CEO with such reputation apologized to me, it might send wrong signals.

"And so did he." William jumps in glaring at me, fine, mission thwarted. By his statement Natalia's smile fades away and an expression filled with hostility fills it for a moment before she collected herself again into a fake smile.

"He apologized to _you?_ Really Ana?" She asks trying to be impassive but failing as I can catch her bitterness if not anyone else on the table. I nod my assent with a poker-I-don't-give-a-damn look showing is if it's not a big deal at all.

"Christian is not usually the apologizing type of guy, but I am happy that he is trying to change." She says as if she knows him personally. All five of us look at each other with confusion.

"Wait, do you know him?" Ashley asks surprised.

"Oh! Yeah, we are acquaintances. Our families are rather close, after his dad fought a case for my dad's firm they had this bond. Didn't I mention it earlier?" She asks rather confused.

"You did to me, not to them." Chris jumps in the conversation and she just looks at him in disbelief and there is another expression… anger?

"Yeah, I forgot, sorry. We have met on several benefits and events; we are in the same social circle. Once our mothers met through our fathers, they weren't able to get enough of each other. They are involved in various charities together and Christian & I met through our parents. We have talked and met _informally_." She says looking at me in the eye as if… challenging me? _Oh my god, she is staking her claim, isn't she? Does_ she think I am here to steal him from her? _You are losing your mind, Steele._ Oh god, how hard I am trying not to laugh. God help me. Do not make me laugh at her stupidity please, against my will a giggle escapes my mouth and everyone turns at me and I pull an impassive face telling them I remembered something from yesterday and they all smile at me and turn back to their lunch.

She thinks I got in GEH to seduce the CEO? Even though I am attracted to him, _very attracted_ , but that's not the reason I got here at all, I didn't even know who he was when I banged into him for heaven's sake. And irrespective of how much I feel attracted to him, even though he's the first man I have felt this way for, I would never _seduce_ him. NEVER. _Even the thought of me throwing myself at someone with megabucks to climb social ladder abhors to me._ I know my limits, and the boss is always off limits. I have worked so hard to get here, maintaining my grades while working part time and I'll never jeopardize or side-track my career I had envisioned for myself for any man. How can she even think that way? _Oh wait. Maybe that's the reason she got in GEH for._ I couldn't care less, she can wish all she wants but imagining her with _him_ , the thought is very distressing to me. Jeez, I need to sort myself out.

* * *

As we sit in our office, I can see William is trying to put something in words.

"What is it Wil? You look deep in thought." I ask while looking in a file.

"Nothing. It's just that, I can't understand why you didn't tell Natalia yourself that Mr. Grey apologized to you?" He asks in a low voice.

"There was nothing to tell William. It's not a big deal to me because I didn't know that man and his reputation, but by your revelation I understood that _it is_ for most people here. I didn't want to be subjected to criticism or get in limelight for office gossips." I say smoothly and factually.

"Ana, gossip is not something you can stop. I failed to understand why Natalia has been so mean towards you from our very introduction but I understood today, she sees you as her competitor in something and I hate it when you give her the peace of mind that she is winning, when I don't even have the idea what the competition is about." He states in a fast pace and annoyed tone.

"What? There is NO competition, William. She may think all she likes, but that doesn't change the fact that she is the only person in that competition, if there _is_ any. I came here to work truthfully, not to climb social ladders or to get involved in anything my heart doesn't permit me of." I say in an annoyed tone, appalled by his equation, even though I was thinking along the same lines a few hours ago but it's still hard to digest it.

"I know that about you Ana and it's a quality I appreciate a lot in people and yea you are right. I think I was just overreacting." He sighs.

"Its fine William, but I'd really appreciate if you don't mention it to anyone that I was gone for two hours. No unwanted attention in my first week at least." I ask him sincerely.

"Of course, I won't say a word." He says assuring me. I smile at him and get back to work.

The other half of my day passes in the filing room with Wil. It wasn't as interesting as the first half was. But I got all the work done thankfully. As the clock strikes 6:00 I clean up my table and make my way out of the filing room alone as Wil left at 5:30 because he completed early. _He wasn't the one chatting with the boss for two hours, Steele._ I make my way towards the reception desk where Claire is seated to collect my new id badge, older one had some misprinting which I informed her about at lunch hour.

As she gives me my new badge, I smile at her and she asks me about my first day and how I am liking to work at GEH and all my thoughts go back to the hot-shot CEO and the little time we spent together, I smile at myself and tell her that it's so good so far. While smiling finally at her I start to move still looking at her from my shoulder, trying to catch her words about wishing to have a nice evening and suddenly I bang into someone again and before I can turn my face, I sense him. I don't know how but I do. All my senses get super-active with his touch or even with that unique and intricate scent of his. He places his hands on my back firmly, making my heart skip a thousand beats _again_ , the same way he did at the deli, keeping me in my place. I think he's making sure that I do not fall again since I told him about my horrible balance. My breathing nimbles under his touch and I can feel my face heat up. I turn my face to look at him feeling embarrassed for my clumsiness and he's smiling at me slyly. _That bastard._ He can't be bumping into me knowingly. Can he? _You are delusional, Steele._ As I regain myself from the little collision, he lets go of me, and it makes me a bit sad, I liked it there. _STEELE, he's the boss. Wake up._

"That's a third in a day, Miss Steele. We are making new records." He says teasing me. God, is he this way with everyone? His smile is so infectious, I find myself smiling too.

"I'll be more attentive from tomorrow while I walk, Mr. Grey." My voice almost a whisper, sounding both sad and embarrassed as I look down at my twiddling fingers.

"I hope not, Anastasia." He whispers in my ear as he leans down and takes me by complete surprise as my eyes widened with his revelation. I felt his breath on my neck while he whispered in my ear which provoked sudden thumping between my legs and forces me to press my legs together. I look up at him, completely shocked by his statement and see him smiling, rather amused by my expression.

"But I do." I lie to him because I don't know, I just did. _You cannot be saying that you want that too, Steele._ "Good day, Mr. Grey" I say as I smile at him after a little pause. I don't know but I feel sad parting my way, just as I did in his office and the deli. This cannot just be attraction.

"Good day to you too, Miss Steele, I hope to see you tomorrow." He purrs in his own trade-mark voice making me bright pink again. I just smile and make my way to the main entrance as he goes in the opposite direction. I hate this feeling of parting from him. One day, just one day and I am feeling this way. _What is wrong with me? What's with this pull?_

* * *

 _I hope you guys liked it. I haven't started the next chapter yet but I'll try to post it later tonight if I could complete it but I am not sure._

 _Again, thank you for all the love you are showering! I am overwhelmed._

 _Do review, if you like it or even if you didn't like it and let me know where I am lacking. Criticism is always welcome. It'll make me work better._

 _As you know, **your review is my award for the work I put in.** Love you guys!_


	5. Chapter 5 - Capable to love

_Thankyou for your wonderful words guys._

 _This is the longest chapter by far with 5k words, hope you all love it as much as i loved writing it!_

 ** _DO REVIEW!_**

 _Enjoy! Hope you like it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Capable to love**

 **CPOV**

As I part my way from her and walk towards the underground garage, I feel anxious about her leaving me. I can't take all this. I feel so vulnerable and so different. These feeling are making me go mad and I hate what I am feeling right now, so weak and vulnerable and lonely. I can't wait for tomorrow, I need to see Flynn now.

As I make my way inside his clinic, I am stopped by the receptionist who is smiling at me lasciviously. _For the love of god lady, you are forty plus. Have some shame or at least mercy on me._

"Mr. Grey, you had any appointment?" She asks.

"No, but it's urgent, tell John I am here to see him." I say furiously

"I am afraid, Mr. Grey, he had to leave for London rather suddenly and won't be back until a day or two." She replies looking sorry. What am I going to do now? I guess I'll have to sort this shit out on my own.

"Okay. It's fine. I'll see him when he returns." I say calmly and make my way out of the clinic and head to Escala.

After getting changed into pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, I order for my dinner in my study and as I take my seat and look into a few e-mails all my thoughts go back to Anastasia, her beautiful smile, her eyes, how soothing her scent was. I am bought back by the knock on the door and Gail walks in with dinner.

"Gail, I think I'll have dinner out today." She looks surprised because I have always had dinner in my study while working on my laptop but she smiles and turns around.

There is no point of sitting in the study when I can't concentrate on work. My mind is out of sorts and I'll get nothing done anyway until I sort everything out.

After having my dinner, I head to the balcony of my room with a bottle of red wine and a glass and sit there on the floor thinking about everything that happened today. How out of control I was when I saw another man touching her, how much I wanted her to stay in my office, how much I wanted to be with her and just look at her and make her smile. But will she agree to what I have to offer her? Whipping and canning? Oh God, I could NEVER do that to her and would kill anyone who as much as hurt a hair on her head. She deserves someone who can _love_ her so deeply that she didn't even think anyone ever could and I am incapable of giving and receiving love. What do I do? A knock on the door brings me back to present, I see Taylor and I get up and make my way out of the balcony to my room.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you. I tried to tell her that you were busy but she was very persuasive." He informs me.

What the fuck does Elena wants now? I can't handle all of her shit right now so I'll just make it quick.

"Tell her to wait in the living area in the foyer. I'll be there in a moment." With that he nods at me and walks out of the room.

What could Elena want now? Something to do with business I guess. I change myself into a pair of black jeans and pick my blackberry from the side table as I make my way out. She is seated in the living, comfortably sipping my wine and flipping through some papers. _She looks more plastic than before._ God, I just want to make this quick and her out of here ASAP.

"What is it Elena?" I say rather annoyed as I take a seat opposite to her. What does she think she can drop whenever before calling like she fucking owns this place.

"Christian, dear I didn't see you coming. You look so stressed. How are you?" she purrs.

"I assume you came here for something better. What is it?" I can't keep my frustration anymore.

"You look so stressed Christian and that's the reason I am here. Here, this is the profile of a new submissive for you, she is perfect and had only one dom before and has surprisingly very high pain retention." What the fuck. I am feeling so disgusted right now, I just want to throw up on every word she just uttered. I am feeling sick now.

"What the fuck Elena? Who the fuck told you to do that?" I scream at her.

"Look at yourself Christian, you have made a mess of yourself. You need to release this frustration. It's been really long you have gone without a sub. It's the time you take up a new one." She says and claps her hands and a brunette from somewhere behind appears, looking down on the floor. "Upstairs, 3rd door to the left. Get ready" she orders her and I am shocked at her guts. What a fucking bitch.

"WAIT. Miss, I am in no need of a submissive anymore. You are free to go, you know the way." I say calmly to her and scowl at Elena. The girl turns and shows herself out.

"What did you just do? EXPLAIN YOURSELF." Look at her guts, she dares to scream at me?

"EXPLAIN MYSELF? To you? WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I shout at her rather loudly unable to keep my anger anymore within myself.

"No Christian dear, I mean why would you do that? You didn't even look at her profile. She was perfect."

"Just shut the fuck up and leave Elena and don't bother to come here again. Regarding ANYTHING."

"What? What's wrong with you Christian? What is all this about? I have been saying ever since Susannah left that you need a new sub, look at you now, how out of control you have become." Someone get her out of my house NOW.

"Listen, not that it's any of your fucking business but I don't need a fucking submissive anymore. You and your shitty lifestyle that you pulled me in can go to hell." There. Decision made. Yes, this is the right thing to do.

"WHAT? And what are you going to do without a submissive? Oh wait, now I know this. Who is that gold-digger bitch that got her claws-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE. NOW. Don't you ever dare come here again and just to let you know you were the only gold-digger bitch that had her claws in me." I feel so light after saying this, for how long have I been keeping this in me? I didn't even know I had that in me.

"I made your life, you are here because of me. Don't forget that. And I thought I taught you long back that you cannot love or be loved so just stop lying to yourself atleast." She says bitterly.

"I would have been here where I am right now with or without you and I would have been happier today _if_ it would have been without you. And _only you_ are incapable of love Elena. The sooner you learn the better. Stop fucking up with everyone's mind when you yourself are so fucked up. Show yourself out, never show up here _ever_ or else I'll be forced to break your business _limb by limb_ and you'll find your ass on the side walk. Take my warning very seriously or you shall face the consequences. GET OUT NOW." With that she stands up and walks out murmuring something in her mouth.

"Taylor" I scream when I see her gone.

"Yes sir." He says as he walks out of his office.

"I need all the security passwords changed, she should not have any hold on any security detail and put her on my proscribed list." I state. The calmness I am feeling after kicking her out of my life is inexplicable.

"It'll all be done tonight, sir. And sir just wanted to say well done." He smiles, he actually smiles at me! Taylor never smiles.

I not at him and raise the glass of my red wine to him and make my way to my bedroom. As I lie down in my bed thinking about my recent decisions and revelations. Will I be able to give Ana what she deserves? Will I be able to keep her happy? I just know one thing that I am going to do everything in my power to keep that smile on her face. I am going to woo her now and make her mine. Her racing breath under my touch hasn't gone unnoticed by me. I'll do everything to make her happy. Anything and everything. From tomorrow, I am a man on a mission.

 **APOV**

Finally, after a day like today I am in bed snuggling with my teddy and all set for a good night's sleep. Kate is out tonight with the same guy she met around a week ago and the note she left for me on the kitchen counter reads that she would be staying at his place. Her life is so interesting, sometimes I feel a bit jealous, not from her of course but from her life. But then, I don't think I have the guts to sleep around. I never felt anything sexual until I met the Greek-god I am working for. He was so cold towards me on our first encounter, but took a complete 180 degree reversal after it. How could so much happen in one day? At one time he was screaming at me and the other time he was kissing my cheek and holding me in his arms. He's so confusing. _Confusing or not Steele, you'll not be taking any steps towards him and sure as hell will not be bumping into him_. I need to maintain a professional relationship with him and stop falling in his arms. _His arms… so protective, so warm._ Stop it Steele, he's the boss.

I am woken up by my alarm clock set on my study table. Yes, I keep alarm clocks far from my bedside to protect them from my angered sleepy hands. I have a record in breaking alarm clocks. I am so not a morning person but today is different, I feel fresh and up for working. I make my way to the bathroom for a hot water bath and get myself dressed in a peach-pink close neck, sleeveless blouse and pair it with a skin hugging white skirt which ends a few inches above my knees. WOW, I don't look my usual self. I look…. Hot! All thanks to my new wardrobe and Kate's fashion sense. I pair them with a pair of peach-pink stilettos, matching my top. Do some natural make-up, mascara, lip gloss and I am ready to go.

 **CPOV**

I wake up with the morning light filling my room and a painful hard-on, I overslept the alarm! This doesn't happen. Then I remember the dreams I had last night, not the usual nightmares. They were far from nightmares. I dreamt of Anastasia. Our first date, our first kiss, our first night… oh that first night dream gave me such a painful hard-on. It was such an amazing dream and my hard-on is the evidence of how real it was. Then we were in a park, my head rested in her lap and my little bookworm had a book in her hand as she was playing with my hair. I have never had such a beautiful dream, all I ever had were torturous nightmares.

After taking a bath and changing my clothes twice, I have finally settled on a three piece made-in-France light grey suit with white shirt and dark grey tie. I was so confused about dressing myself up as I was just standing in my closet horrified about what to wear. Then I started trying and discarding a few but I am happy with the outcome. I brush my copper coloured locks in their usual fashion and head to GEH after having my breakfast. _I am finally going to see Anastasia again!_

 **APOV**

We are all seated in the conference room 3, we were all disposed here by Claire as we stepped into GEH, with Miranda asking about our progress with file completion and arrangements. Seems like I and Wil have got most of the work done, we might be placed in some other department before a week's duration because of our speed.

"Well done by far, guys. Keep up the good work. Today I'll take you up to the executive-suite for a tour." Miranda says energetically.

"Will we meet Mr. Grey?" Natalia jumps at the news and asks rather in haste.

"We might, if he's free." She says looking at Natalia and turns to all of us. "Let's get back to work and meet me near the executive-suite elevators sharp at 11." With that we make our way to our respective filing rooms and get on with our work.

At around 10 am the phone rings and it's Andrew Parker, Head of Legal department, _again._ He has called 2nd time in 2 hours and 4th time in 2 days. After bumping into Mr. Grey yesterday, I took his file to his floor and he actually had the guts to say that the boss doesn't know how to speak to pretty girls. He didn't let me go until he was done with the file, then after Natalia and Chris left our filing room after making plans for lunch, he called up again asking for a file regarding an acquisition made 3 years ago and as I reached his office, he was near his bookshelf so he asked me to put the file on the desk and be seated. As he walked past me his fingertip touched my arms length, it wasn't an appropriate touch at all. He didn't even look at the damned file and asked me out for lunch while eyeing me wickedly. I said a polite no and said I had plans. _I will always have plans._ After I made my mind to keep a hell lot of distance with him, I asked Wil to take his file when he called an hour before, but now I think I'll have to take his file as Wil is already off to deliver another file.

After 15 minutes of his trying to talk to me, asking personal questions and me avoiding every possible conversation and evading every personal question, I finally sigh in relief and murmur "Thank God" as I sit in my filing room.

"Ana? Is that you?" I didn't notice William was back near a stack of files.

"Yea, that's me."

"You look stressed… disturbed. What's up?" He asks, trying to gage the expression on my face.

"Nothing, I am fine." I smile at him confidently, he smiles back and believes me. _Thank god._

Exactly at 11 we are all waiting for Miranda near the executive suite-elevator, I am talking with Ash about our college experience, I tell her about Kate and she tells me about her friends but what she says next, out of the blue, left me perplexed but made my day.

"I don't understand why she is even wearing the top, God." She says extremely annoyed and left me confused.

"What? Who?" She points in her opposite direction with her chin and I turn my gaze and see Natalia standing there with top two unbuttoned buttons giving a good view of her breasts, extra glossy lips and skirt folded from the top giving a good look of her fake tanned legs. Suddenly I feel angry, what is she trying to pull off? Trying to get the CEO into her shirt or rather her panties. I am disgusted at the thought but more than that I am saddened by the fact that she might succeed, I don't know about his reputation in women but Greek-god like he is, no woman would ever leave him alone. I shake my head and get myself in present.

"I actually saw her stuffing her bra in the powder room. Can you believe it? I mean I too did a little touch up and brushed my hair to make a good impression on Mr. Sex-on-legs, but she went way too far." Ash purrs in the same disgusted tone as of my inner goddess.

"Well, in that case, lucky boss. He'll be getting a good view in the morning and maybe something more later." I say and try to sound cheerful but the thought is so disgusting.

"No Ana, he doesn't have that kind of reputation. He doesn't touch his employees except for the handshake. For heaven's sake, he has never even been pictured with a woman. No dates to huge-ass events he attends, ever. No past relationships. People think he's gay but such hot looks and gay, it would be so unfair to womankind." She says and winks at me. I recollect my minds. Right! The gay question Kate asked him in her interview, she told me he has never been pictured with a woman. _What is he upto? Sex-on-legs billionaire without a woman? Impossible._ I smile at her wink and then we are joined by Miranda and all of us rush into the elevator. I am in the far end with Wil by my side, Ash in front of me and of course Natalia is in the front with Miranda. _This woman is way too gutsy._

As the elevator comes to halt and the doors open, we are face to face with the CEO himself, he looks confused and looks at Miranda, "Mr. Grey, I was just giving our inters the tour of the executive-suite. Are you expected somewhere?" Miranda says but he's now searching the elevator with his eyes until they meet mine, he smiles at me and everyone turns to look at me as I flush a bright red. He then turns back to Miranda and pulls an impassive face and steps aside to give us the way out. He looks so incredible, I found myself checking him out. His light gray suit perfectly wrapped on his toned body, his unruly copper hair in their usual fashion. I just want to rant my fingers through his hair. _Get it together Steele._

"Yes, I have a meeting, but it can wait. Since you are here I can get acquainted with my interns." He says and turns towards me but his jaw suddenly hardens as he looks at my side. _What's happening?_

 **CPOV**

As the elevator door opens, I was rather confused to see so many people in my elevator but then I looked at Miranda and understood that she is here with the interns for the tour. _Anastasia._ My eyes started to search for their most beautiful site and I am met with the most alluring blue eyes, she smiles back as I smile at her and suddenly she flushed bright red as everyone turned to the direction of my smile.

As she made her way out, I couldn't help but check her out. God, if she would have been directly working with me, I wouldn't get anything done ever. She looks so stunning in her blush pink blouse, her white skirt enveloping her flawless figure and her perfect ass. Her eyes sparkling as ever, naturally rosy lips and flushed cheeks. God, I can feel myself hardening just by looking at her.

I was pissed to see the blond fucker by her side is the understatement of the year. Now, I'll get to know who he is. I forgot to get the background check as so much happened yesterday. I just wanted to see Anastasia after a day like yesterday so I called her filing room in the motive to ask her to get some file to my office but adding to my irritation her teammate picked up the phone so I just asked him for the file which I knew was at filing room 3. I asked Taylor to get me the whereabouts of Ana, he informed me that she was in the legal department with Parker to deliver a file.

I asked them to move to my office as I need to talk to Andrea to reschedule the meeting by another 30 minutes, Miranda led the way, I waited there to see Anastasia get in, she was the second last in the line, blonde fucker by her side. He pulled the door for Anastasia, she smiled at him and he put him hand on her back to usher her inside. _God give me the power not to murder him._

I make my way inside and they are all standing in the same order as before.

"Sir, let me introduce you to Natalia Brown, Christopher Tolston, Michael Trevino, Ashley Martin, _Anastasia Steele and William Smith_." Holy fuck he is her teammate. I need to play cool, get his background checked and move fast with Ana before any other fucker claims her. After listening to their names I move towards each of them for a handshake.

"Miss Brown." I say as I put my hand out, "Mr. Grey, It's been such a pleasure to meet you finally." She says with her over-red and over-glossy fuck-me-mouth, placing her hand in mine. God, can't we get some decent interns who can at least wear clothes properly?

After meeting everyone, I finally get to Anastasia, where I longed to be.

"Miss Steele, this is indeed a novelty for _both of us_ to meet. Pleasure to meet you again, _ma'am_." I say with a shy smile which surfaces only for her. She looks at me and a pink color takes over her cheeks. _Not a bad reaction at all._

"Mr. Grey, _sir_ , nice to meet you." She says with a shy smile playing along her lips, looking straight in my eyes, her hand still in mine as she tries to tug her side fringes behind her ear with other hand. _Adorably blushing, good reaction again._

"The pleasure is all mine." I say and loosen my grip on her hand and move towards _her_ teammate but _my_ contender.

"Mr. Smith." I say firmly and playing cool. I just made clear to him that Anastasia is not for him.

"Mr. Grey, nice to meet you finally after hearing great things about you from the lady by _my side_." He says challenging me further. _By your side by my mercy._

"Really?" I say as I look towards Anastasia who is confused about the situation. I smile at her and I am bequested by a shy smile. I look back at the fucker, "Well we did spent quite some time talking, 2 hours Miss Steele?" I look at her, and she completely shocked, her eyes widened staring at me, I turn back, "I don't know what impressed her, but I am pleased I did." I say looking into his eyes and turn back to her to give her a smile then smile at the fucker who is now blown out by my response.

"So, Miss Wilson, what is the progress?" I ask as I walk away from his blown expressions. _Do not mess with me, and stay away from my woman._

"Uhh, Yes uh… Mr. Grey" She shakes her head and continues, "William and Ana are doing the best by far, they are almost done with their completion. They make a great team." _The fuck they do._ I do not dwell at her words and turn to see them, fucker is looking down at her all-smiles, but she is looking down at her fingers deep in thought.

"Very well then, Welcome to GEH everyone." I look at them and all of them seem shocked, surprised, blown. _I don't care, I am just fighting for my woman, and winning._

With that I take my leave and move out of the office for my meeting.

 **APOV**

What the fuck did just happen now? Did I just imagine all this or did this really happen? I lied to everyone that all we talked was business and he easily stated that we _talked for quite some time._ I mean what the fuck? He didn't care about his image or the rumors it might ignite of his involvement with some intern. God, I am going nuts now. Why would he do that? He should have thought about what reputation I'll be left after his revelation _. Stop it Steele, you didn't do anything wrong. You were just talking. Stop stressing over it._

At the lunch hour, I declined to go out with others to evade from all the questioning Natalia would throw at me and I might not control over myself and go all-brutal-Ana on her. Its better that I let the topic cool off and then join them.

My phone rings pulling me from my deep thoughts, I pick it up without checking.

"Hello?" I say

"Hey Steele!" says a cheerful voice from other side.

"Ethan? Hey! What's up?" Suddenly my mood lifts up and I beam at the phone.

"Well, for now I am standing outside your office building. Where are you?" He asks.

"You are in Seattle? What are you doing here? I am in my office." I say

"Yes Ana, I am in Seattle and if you didn't notice I am standing outside your office, come out." He repeats.

I giggle, "I'll be right out." I say and hang up and move out of the doors.

He was there, standing with a bag in his hands, smiling at me. Told me I looked _hwat_ and pulled me in a bear hug. He just arrived and came directly from SeaTac just to say hi to me. Why didn't Kate tell me about this? She was out yesterday with her new fling. Right. We stood there for another ten minutes chatting then I direct him the way to our apartment and he pulls me in a huge bear again, pulls me up and swings me around and I hug his back while giggling and screaming, he kisses me on both my cheeks and I just smile. It's so nice to see him. I bid him goodbye as he got back in his cab and drove off. I waved to the accelerating cab and as I turned, I bump into the same wall of muscles with the same fragrance of lenin and _his_. He grabbed my back more tightly than he did ever before. I look up at him and he looks so sad and anxious and vulnerable.

"Mr. Grey" I say looking into his deeply saddened eyes.

 **CPOV**

As I step out of Audi SUV, after wrapping up the meeting, to get into GEH, I see Ana standing there leaning against a cab from sideways, her back on me and facing some other blonde fucker. _Are all the handsome blonde fuckers in the world after her?_ I just stand there and look at them try to read their body language. She looks so relaxed with him. I feel like I am going deep in darker pit. I can't see her expressions, but he is laughing and smiling at her and I think she is too. After a few minutes, he takes all his weight on his feet, stands tall without leaning of the cab, she stops leaning as well. He envelops her into big hug, holds her tightly around her waist, pulls her up and swings her around, I can hear giggle and squeal as she hugs him back. My knuckles go white and I see my life crashing in front of my eyes. My knees feel too fragile for my weight right now and everything after that goes black. After a few seconds when I gain my senses, I walks towards Anastasia as she is waving at him, as I reach her she turns around and bumps into me and hold her tightly, very tightly, not wanting to let her go. Ever. As she looks up her face falls and a look of sympathy and concern takes over. I don't loosen my grip when she tries to struggle softly but gives up after trying once and places her hands on my upper arms, rubbing them softly, her touch and scent calms me down a fraction.

"Mr. Grey" She says looking deep in my soul through my eyes with concern. I just look at her for a few moments.

"Who was he, Anastasia?" My voice is barely audible, almost a whisper. I can feel a lump in my throat. Everything seems to end even before it started. I can't go back to that darkness from where she pulled me.

"That was a friend of mine, Ethan Kavanaugh, Kate's brother." She says confused by my question but looking at me with utmost concern and sincerity. Hope comes rushing back in my life with her statement.

"He's not you boyfriend?" I can sense the hope in my voice.

"What? NO. He's not my boyfriend." She says in a soft voice but I can sense the appalled tone in it. All the light comes rushing back in my life. My chest feels lighter as I leave the breath I didn't know I was holding. Relief rushes through me and I lean my forehead against hers, I feel her body relax with my touch and we both stood there for a few moments with closed eyes and forehead to forehead. I lean in her touch and drink in her scent.

* * *

 _I have started working on chapter 6 but its going to take some time, a few days maybe so you guys need to keep calm._

 _Don't forget to review! I read each and every review and to be honest, I read them more than once. You guys are amazing!_

 _Keep reviewing. Thats how I'll know if you are liking the story and that will keep me working on it!_

 _See you in a day or two with a new chapter!_

 _Lotsa love!_


	6. Chapter 6 - Entwined fingers

_Blown away by your amazing response guys! I am ecstatic that you guys are loving the story line._

 _Some of you called it the best fanfic, you guys made my day. I read your reviews again and again and again as I couldn't get enough of it. Thank you so much._

 _I have fallen in love with this chapter as i was writing it. I hope you do too._

 ** _DO REVIEW!_**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – Entwined fingers**

 **CPOV**

I loosen my grip, she takes a step back and looks at me with concern and confusion. She deserves an explanation but what should I say; that I got jealous as hell and thought that I have lost her even before having her because I saw her hugging her friend when she is completely unaware of the depths my feelings. _God, I am still unaware of the depth of my fucking feelings._ I have never felt this out of control ever since my teenage but she brings it all back. I need her to know that she is special for me _, way too special._

 **APOV**

If I say I am confused, it will be understatement of the millennium, but if I think it clearly, it wasn't confusing at all. I have to let myself to accept the fact that I am very attracted to him and his touch drives me crazy and there is something between us, some electricity. It felt so right, in his arms leaning against his head. His breath, the calmness that surged him and how relaxed I felt under his touch but he's my boss, CEO of the company where I am interning at. I am not supposed to feel this way for him, but I do and I know so does he because no sane man would stand here leaning against my forehead and ask me inappropriate questions about another man. _Was he jealous?_ Was that what he was so sad about? Did he think Ethan was my boyfriend? Oh my God. Does that mean he likes me? If I say I am not happy, that would be the biggest lie on the surface of earth, but is this right? I mean he's my boss, but _it felt so right_. It's all so fucking confusing. _Calm_ _down with your imagination Steele, you are still not sure if he even likes you._ What should I do? Should I ask him what that was or just let it go? He being my boss, with such reputation, makes is all more confusing. GOD! SAVE ME.

"I was just returning from my meeting and saw you with _your friend_ , I'm sorry I thought it otherwise." He says apologetically. Oh, yes he _was_ jealous! My inner goddess is dancing with pom-poms.

"Its fine Mr. Grey, we'll just let it go." Okay. So now I am letting it go? Seriously Steele?

"I was heading for lunch, would you like to join me?" He says this sentence with his sexy voice and puppy eyes, begging me to say yes. It's so hard to turn him down, all I want to do is kiss him till we are breathless but why does he have to be my boss and not to mention with crazy reputation of firing people on the spot. My sub-conscious and my inner goddess are in the boxing ring right now.

"Umm no, Mr. Grey I am not hungry. Thank you." And my sub-conscious just won.

"When was the last time you ate and what was it?" That's a sudden change in direction of the conversation. He looks at me with deeply concerned gray eyes that I can't get enough of.

"Well I had my breakfast in the morning, had granola. Why?" I say truthfully but how does that concern him, again? And why is he looking at me as if I just grew another pair of eyes on my face? Why is he staring at me with such widened eyes? Is it something to do with granola? Yes, that's it. He probably hates granola. The way he's eyeing at me, all concerned with shock-widened eyes I am pretty sure he finds granola disgusting. Well, I like it. _Tone down your eyes, Grey._

"Nothing, so did I and I am famished… and since it's been long we both last ate, I think we can have lunch together?" You know I would love to have _a lot more_ than just lunch with you, only if you weren't my boss. _Jeez, I sound like a slut. Eww Ana. What's wrong with you?_ How much I want to say yes but I cannot forget that he's my boss. URGH! "There is an Italian place nearby and I have been wanting to go there, I have heard-" I cut him off because I know the other part of the sentence.

"That it has the best pasta. I know but no thank you, Mr. Grey. I don't think it will be appropriate. It won't be a good idea." I try to sound as convincing as I can. My inner goddess in lying on the floor with duct tape on her mouth and hands tied up.

"And what causes you to think that it will be a bad idea?" You being my boss. I being your intern. You being sexy as hell. You driving me out of my senses. It's a long list, you won't know, Grey.

"Oh, that would be the 'no fraternizing with the Grey family' clause in my contract." Yes, that too. Sarcasm is my only escape route from everything.

"Not when the CEO insists against it." He says as a shy smile plays along his lips. God, could I just kiss him once without him knowing about it? _Wait, he insists against it?_

"Umm, Mr. Grey, I am not really hungry. You should go with your plan." I say disappointed with myself but also I want to see what length he will go to pursue me, it's kind of fun! After a few seconds, he takes my hand in his, entwine his fingers with mine and starts walking, taking me with him without a word. _Entwined fingers! I think I am just going to melt._ But what is happening? Didn't I just say no?

"Uh, what are you doing?" I ask surprised and look up at him.

"Following your command, Miss. Steele." He says as he looks at me with a sly sexy smile. But when did I _command_ him to entwine our fingers, not that I am complaining. Not at all.

"I fail to remember in which part of the conversation did I ask to drag me with you?" I say sarcastically.

"You asked me to follow my plans and that's what I am doing. Taking _you_ out for lunch, spending some quality time _with you_." He says with the same smile. As we reach a black Audi SUV, he opens the passenger door and ushers me in and walks around to the driver's seat and sits beside me. He is so Mr-sex-on-legs.

"Mr. Grey-" I try to protest but he cuts me off in between and turns to me.

"Ana, it's Christian _for you_ and I think you should stop with your conflicting thoughts and follow what your heart says because that's what I am doing, following my heart. Just give me a chance and spend some time with me that's all I ask." He says looking me right in the eye with utmost sincerity. I think he's right, I should follow my heart, more so because he's the first man in twenty-one years of my existence who makes me feel the way no one else could.

"But you are my boss, Mr. Grey, you are the CEO and I am an intern." I say disappointed again.

"Okay so, do I have to give up my company so that I am _eligible_ to go on a date with you?" He asks playfully as he smirks at me.

"Uh-huh? Would you?" I smirk at him in return. He doesn't take his eyes off me.

"In a heartbeat." He leans to my ear as he whispers, gets back and winks at me. Oh my god. I know it's a lie obviously, but my heart blooms for this man.

"What a liar." I say dramatically and we both laugh at it.

"So, would you like to go on a date with me, Anastasia?" He asks as we both calm down from laughing.

"I think I would, _Mr. Grey_." I say emphasizing on the last words and he turns the ignition on and accelerates.

"Please call me Christian, Anastasia." He says, his eyes glued to the road.

"Oh! I wouldn't dare. I have heard my boss gets rather livid and fires people on the spot when addressed by his first name." I reply and very amused and satisfied with myself. He shakes his head as he grins widely, still looking at the road.

"Really? Sounds like an ass to me." He says turning his head to me, still grinning. He looks so beautiful as a carefree grim is plastered on his perfect features.

"Hey! Watch your words. He's my boss." I state protectively, widening his grin.

"So now you are fighting with me for that ass?" He tries to look shocked and surprised but his grinning face makes him lose. I giggle at him and he laughs at my giggle. All of a sudden he takes my hand in his, entwines our fingers and brings it to his lips and kisses it and I flush a deep red color as his lips contact with my skin. I can see he's suddenly shocked by his own action, so am I but pleased as well.

"I am sorry." He says disappointed and let's go of my hands softly.

"No, its fine." I say disappointed myself. I liked it there, but I guess it's too soon for stuff like that. _Way too soon._

"Okay, if you say so." He takes my hand back and kisses it again and grins sarcastically looking at the road, pleased with himself. Of course he knew what I meant.

"I meant that it's fine that you are sorry." I state amused at his personated innocence.

"Okay then, I am sorry again." He says as his grin widens, he is so pleased with himself. He doesn't let go of my hand this time. I like it like this. Where is the man Kate met? All I see is caring, jealous to the point where I find it cute, funny, young and carefree Christian. Nowhere near the asshole that Kate mentioned. Suddenly he takes his phone out of his pocket and lets go of my hand, it must have been on silent because I couldn't hear the ring.

"Taylor, I on the way to Altura with Miss. Steele… I am not sure… yes, of course" And he hangs up without any salutations. Who was the person he was talking to? He turns to me and takes me back to present.

"That was my security detail Taylor. He is to be informed about my whereabouts." He says and I just nod as he takes my hand back making me smile and blush all at once.

"So where is this Altura?" I ask and he looks at me for a second as if confused.

"I thought you have been there, since you knew it served the best pasta." He states and looks back at me.

"Oh no, I haven't been there. I know it because Wil mentioned it to me once." I reply to take him out of his confusion. His jaw hardens suddenly.

"Who is _Wil_ now?" He asks as an annoyed teenager.

"Wil as in William Smith, my teammate and your intern." I tell him and suddenly I am bought to the conversation they had in his office.

"So he has already asked you out?" He states appalled. He's so jealous. I find his jealously amusing and it's kind of cute too.

"He didn't _ask me out,_ he just asked me to join him for lunch since I did not have any plans, but then we were invited to join the rest of the interns and we went for that." I say truthfully, okay so I went for that but he doesn't need to know that. I have seen his jealousy streak.

"Thank god for that." He says as he sighs.

"What? You are not jealous, are you?" I say trying to sound surprised, oh I know he's jealous and it's amusing and just so cute.

"I think I am." He says in a low voice and continues after a few seconds, "He likes you Ana, and I was going to say something else in its place but it would have been really inappropriate for our first date." He shrugs.

"He doesn't like me, we have just spent a lot of time together lately and became good friends. You have no reason to be jealous, Christian, although you look really cute when you are but you don't have to be." I say and a shy smile plays along his lips, I could just look at his perfect features all day.

"Did you just take my name, Miss Steele? Well you are fired." He says playfully with his shy smile and I giggle.

"Really?" I ask in a low voice with puppy eyes, playing along.

"No, I just sold my company to go on a date with you." He replies and looks at me grinning widely.

"Oh! Of course you did." I reply and he laughs. His laughter is so young and carefree.

"So, really cute while I am jealous, eh?" He looks at me slyly and I can feel my face heating up.

"Um-hm" This is all I could manage while blushing profusely and he laughs again.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look when you blush, Anastasia?" He says after he parks the car and turns to me and I just smile and look down at my fingers and blush slightly more. I look up to him and he's smiling his best sexy smile to me.

"I did not, but now I do. Thank you." I say with a smile as we both look right into each other's eyes and find our magnetic pull doing its magic as we can't help but lean towards each other, inch by inch, very slowly until our lips meet. He kisses my lips softly and I return the favour just as softly, my hands on his neck while he is cupping my face. His lips kissing mine slowly, everything goes slowly, my hands travel to his chest and he moans but his lips never leaving mine. His heart throbbing in a fast pace and so is mine. Everything went blur except for him, he took me in him, breathing my breath and I could feel what he felt. My fingers moved to the back of his copper hair after travelling his neck, creasing his hair as my lips meet his rhythm. He pulls back slightly and looks into my eyes, I can see his eyes darken as he looks at me, his hands sliding by my sides as he grabs my waist and pulls me onto his lap with ease and meets my lips again. This time our kiss is wild, with want and desire and lust. His tongue fighting strongly to enter my mouth as mine is fighting to enter his, I give up and he kisses me passionately, his tongue exploring my mouth with wild desire as he drives me with want. He kisses me like his life depends on it, pouring his feelings to me. The most passionately and wildly I have ever been kissed. His hands strongly around my waist pulling me to him as my hands in his hair pulling his mouth to mine, his tongue dancing on its own beat as he as he travelled my mouth. I feel myself building up as I feel his erection beneath me hardening. _Jeez, I have never felt any man's erection before but it's such a turn-on that I can make him feel like this._ He doesn't stop and so didn't I, I sucked his tongue into my mouth with equal passion and desire. I have never been this wet before, I want more. I want more with him. He denies to let go of me even when both of us are out of breath and he continues to kiss my lips but lets go of me anyway. As we part both of us are out of breath and catching up on the oxygen, he didn't loosen his grip on my waist as he catches his breath as if he's afraid I would run away. He pins me down to himself and rested his face to the crook of my neck.

"God, you taste even better than I imagined. You are so sweet." He says as both of us now breathe normally and I can't help but kiss him again, just as wildly as he kissed me seconds ago. He makes with my pace just the very moment sucking my lips mercilessly as I push my tongue in his mouth and he groans in his throat under my passion. I pull is hair as my hands rest on his muscular shoulders and his arms wrapped around my waist as his hands travel all along my back and settles on my behind. He sucks my tongue just as I sucked his and bites my lower lip as we move apart to catch our breath. _Lip biting is so sexy._ He then starts kissing my neck and a moan leaves my mouth without my permission. He leaves hot and wet kisses on my neck and then travels all along my jaw line and back to my mouth. We sat there kissing each other for what felt like seconds because I want more. So much more.

"I have wanted to do this ever since I fell on top of you." He says out of breath.

"Really?" I ask really surprised because I didn't know I had this effect on him or I think I rather ignored to notice if I had any effect on him because he was my boss to me, but now I am going to listen to my heart.

"Oh! You have no idea. Come let's eat now, I have built up some appetite after burning my calories with you, hopefully so did you." He says as he opens his door and I climb out. He gets out and puts his hand on my back, pulls me closer to him as I look up and see his smiling face looking down at me and we start to walk.

"You surprise me a lot Ana. You were so reluctant to have lunch with me but those kisses, damn I am completely blown away. Those were my best kisses." Did he just say that this was his best kiss? Oh my god, it was my best kiss as well. I am Christian Grey's, Mr. Sex-on-legs, Greek god's best kiss! Wow!

"I thought you wanted me to follow my heart." I smirk at him.

"I do. I do. Thank heavens you did." He panics as he blurts out in fast pace and I giggle at his speed.

"By the way, those were my best kisses too, Mr. Grey" I say shyly as I can feel my face heat up. He stops abruptly, cups my face in his hand and kisses me chastely.

"It would have driven me crazy if you wouldn't have said that." He looks in my eyes and I know he is serious as he kisses me again, softly and chastely. Then takes my hand, entwine our fingers and takes me into a massive restaurant. Jeez, this looks like those grandeur places in sitcoms. No doubt the other billionaire wanted to come here as well. He pulls my chair like a gentle man and then takes his seat.

"So what would you like to eat?" He asks looking at me with a smile as I read the menu.

"Since it serves the best pasta I'll have any of that. You order for me." I reply with the same smile. I am just so happy, he makes me so happy.

"And what would you like to drink? Wine perhaps?" He asks.

"Christian, I have to work and _so do you_ , so no alcohol for me at least." I say and horror strikes my brain. It must have been way past my lunch break. Oh god, what am I going to do?

"What happened Ana? Are you okay?" He panics and looks at me with stormed eyes.

"Christian, it must have been way past my lunch break and I am not on my work station." I panic and he evidently relaxes and smirks at me amused by my reaction.

"What?" I scold him.

"Okay, just calm down I'll call Miranda and let her know we are out for lunch." He says simply. Really? He will let her know that he is out for lunch with an intern? No, I don't want this and definitely not when I have no idea that where this is going and what we are.

"That is going to start a lot of rumors and people are going to eat me raw, Christian." I say as I am really afraid all the office rumors and gossips it will start. His jaw hardens and I can see anger in his eyes.

"As if _**I**_ will let them. They'll find their asses on the sidewalk way before they could even touch a hair on your head." He replies with anger but but it's not directed towards to. Its feels nice to be protected but we need to act rationally now.

"Don't you think it's too soon for us to be out in public when we don't even know what we are?" I ask him in a soft voice as I put my hand above his and he looks at me with widened eyes, shocked with my words.

"What do you mean we don't know what we are?" He asks

"I mean, yes we are dating but... you know" I don't want to say or even think that we might not work. I want this to work. I want this more than I have ever wanted anything. I haven't felt anything remotely close to what he makes me feel. I locked every feeling I have for him under the impression that it would be highly inappropriate to get involved with the boss but I can feel it's a deeper emotion and now that he's following his heart, so will I. He makes me happy, he makes me blush, he compliments me, and turns me on big time just by his presence. He makes me feel wanted and cared for. I want us to work and it's just 6 months I am in his company after that I'll be in a publishing house and we'll be fine.

"Okay, in that case Miss Anastasia Rose Steele, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" He gazes me with a shy smile on his face and I blush as I smile shyly at him and he continues, "I have never felt _anything_ like you make me feel. I like you, really like you. I have never had a girlfriend before because I never felt like having one, but now I do. You brought a lot of light in my darkness and a lot of freshness with that smart-mouth of yours and I really want us to work." Oh my god! I feel like I am on the seventh sky. Jeez, he never had a girlfriend? He has got to be kidding me! And he's talking really deep about light and darkness. What is his darkness about? I'll save this for later because I am too happy right now and it's not an appropriate topic of conversation for first date.

"I really want us to work too." I say shyly

"So?" He asks with a slight panic in his voice.

"So what?" I ask him back, playing dumb. How much I love to tease him!

"ANA!" He looks appalled, wide eyed.

I giggle and reply, "I would love to be your girlfriend." I say shyly.

"I would love that too, more than you'll ever know." He says as if he has won a battle. He is pretty possessive and jealous kind of man, let me correct myself he is pretty possessive and jealous kind of _boyfriend._ But I like it, it makes me feel wanted. He takes my hand and kisses each knuckle and my stomach is in knots under his touch and I feel myself wet again.

Our lunch arrived and he called Miranda and told her that he had an unscheduled but important meeting and no one was there during lunch hour in GEH who could do the _desired work_ except me so he took me to the meeting for dictations and paper work. He wanted to let everyone know that we are together, but I had to make him understand it's too soon, he agreed half-heartedly but he did at least. We eat our meal as we talk about our lives, our families, our likes and dislikes, places we have been to; he has travelled the whole world whereas I have never stepped out of America or rather left most of it as well. He tells me about his siblings and I tell him about Kate, well that's because she is the closest thing I have for a sibling, by the time we finish its 2:15 already, so I am more in a rush to get back to office but he less so. But he does when I insist.

"So what are you doing tonight?" he asks as we drive to GEH.

"Ethan is in the city, so I am sure Kate has plans for the three of us." His jaw hardens and he scowls at the road by the mention of Ethan's name. He is so jealous, I just want to laugh at this but I bite my tongue.

"Christian, are you jealous again? Because the way you are looking at the road, it might just crack in two pieces." I say and giggle and he looks at me with extremely sad eyes.

"Ana, of course I am jealous. I saw the way he hugged you and my heart stopped that moment. I thought I lost you even before I had you, but now that we are together book the whole week after tonight. We are going to dinners, movies, ice-staking, shopping or anything else you want. _Together._ " He says proudly.

"First of all, you don't have to be jealous of Ethan or any man, Christian. You are my boyfriend and they are my friends, there is a hell lot of difference. None of them has ever made me feel even slightly like the way you make me feel and secondly, okay my rest of the week is booked with you, our next date is on me." I say with optimism and he scowls at me.

"And why do you think I will let you pay?" He asks

"Because I want to." I say smugly.

"No. That's not happening. Tomorrow's date and every date after that is on me. Only me." He says rigidly while shaking his head.

"Okay then enjoy your week by yourself." Now I am the petulant one.

"What? Are you blackmailing me? This is not fair, Anastasia." He sounds appalled.

"You are very fast and bright to catch it so soon." I say sarcastically.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Anastasia." He says annoyed.

"And if you complete the rest of the quote it also says it's the highest form of intelligence, Christian." I smirk at him and he just shakes his head and grins

"What am I going to do with that smart mouth of yours?" He says as he gives me a sexy, panty-dropping smile.

"Well, you can kiss it after you agree to my terms." I say trying to tempt him but also because I want his lips on me.

"Oh, I think I can kiss it before that." He says in his seductive voice and it sure as hell is doing its magic but I need to be firm on my point.

"Christian!" I scold and he runs his hand through his hair.

"No Ana, it's not fair. I am the guy, I get to pay." He says disappointedly and adamantly.

"Exactly. You are my boyfriend, not my ATM card. I hope you can differentiate between the two." Why is it such a big deal for him to let me pay?

"Did you just call me your boyfriend, Miss Steele?" He catches the exact word to make me feel nervous and I flush.

"Would you rather I call someone else?" If he plays with me, I can play with his jealous and possessive streak. I say as I narrow my eyes at him.

"NO." He says like a petulant child which makes me giggle and he smiles at me.

"That's the most beautiful sound I have ever heard." He says as he leans down and grabs me in a passionate kiss as he pulls me on his lap, his hands tightening around me as he creases my hair, my hands on either side of face, feeling his angular jaw. He kisses me deeply as we tries to push his tongue in my mouth but this time I win as my tongue travels his mouth, dancing on its own rhythm. I can feel his ever growing erection poking me ever since I sat on his lap. We kiss until we are completely breathless, thank god for the black windows. When we break I notice we are already in the underground garage of GEH and I don't know how long we have been here.

"You are mine, Anastasia. Only mine." He whispers possessively in my ear, my breath races a new pace, the thumbing between my thighs heightens as he slowly kisses my neck as I moan and I start to kiss his jaw line.

"Yes, yours. And you are mine, Christian." I reply with a sexy voice and I feel his smile on my neck as he continues to plant wet kisses there.

"Yes, baby only yours. Always." He whispers back in my ear. _ALWAYS!_ And he kisses me softly, pouring all he has for me in that one soft kiss. It's so soft but yet so passionate.

* * *

 _So liked all the kisses after a tease of 5 chapters? I hope you all did! ;)_

 _Now, I have been getting a lot of Private Messages asking me if I am American or a Brit or regarding my name or what does Ritika means and asking its origin. I am sorry it won't be possible to reply each of you as I have to work on the story and also have my college, I tried to reply some of you but it's a time consuming process._

 _Well, I am neither an American nor a Brit. I am an Indian and Ritika is not my pseudonym, its my real name. Its a sanskrit word which means flowing river. I hope I have satisfied my readers with this information because that's all you are going to get from me! :P_

 _Chapter 7 shall be updated soon, hopefully. Keep calm and review because that will keep me working further on the story._

 _ **Keep reviewing!** Thanks for all the love!_

 _You guys are the best! Love you all._


	7. Chapter 7 - Other billionaire

**_Author's Note_**

 _Thank you for all the wonderful words. I am sorry for the delay, hope a longer chapter can make up for that._

 _Do Review! Enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Other billionaire**

 **APOV**

"Take this file baby, just in case anyone asks you what we were upto. Since you are so adamant to play secret, I have to take my girlfriend's wishes seriously." He pouts at me and I giggle.

"Thank you Christian, you are my savior." I say and kiss his cheek and he smiles shyly. That's his best smile, it does things to me.

"Always baby." He says and climbs out of his car, comes to my side and opens the door for me. We walk to the elevators and as we enter, there is that electricity, that crazy magnetic pull even heightened than before but in no time the elevator halts on ground floor and I look up at him and he looks disappointed but smiles at me and I smile back at him bid him goodbye and move to my office.

"Finally, you are here." Wil says loudly and gives me in a hug making me confuse by his gesture.

"Yes, it's me. I think we saw each other a few hours ago." I reply smugly.

"Yeah we did. So how was the meeting?" He asks but how does he know about that?

"It was fine, the speedy dictations and all were rather tiring." I lie, but our meeting was tiring. Burnt lot of calories!

"Grey showed no mercy on an intern as well?" He says bitterly, he cannot speak about him like that.

"He was rather very helpful, it were his clients that got my head spin but anyway how do you know about the meeting?" I ask curiously. Who else knows?

"We were in the conference room when Miranda received call from Mr. Grey. Oh! I forgot to tell you, we are to be placed in advertising and communication department from tomorrow, 17th floor." He says as he smiles brightly at me.

"Oh! But it's been only 2 days in filing room." I say, confused.

"Yeah, she said it was to test our abilities and she did it. From tomorrow all of us are in Ad-Com. Department." He says enthusiastically.

"Well, it should be fun. Advertising suits me, English major!" I grin at him.

"So you had your lunch Ana?" He asks eyeing me with concern and I hate to lie but I have to.

"No, I wasn't really hungry. I'll just go to the kitchen and get something to drink. Can I get you something?" I need to escape his interrogation before he catches my lie. I hate to lie and matter-of-factly I am a pathetic liar. If Kate would have been here she would have glared at me with shut-up-and-spill-Steele look.

"No, thanks." He smiles and I make my way out of the filing room.

 **CPOV**

I am the happiest man on the face of earth. I am walking on the air, on cloud nine and on seventh heaven all at once. Happy is the smallest degree of the emotion that I am feeling right now. I am ecstatic, jubilant and crazy fucking happy. Anastasia is _my_ girlfriend. I was beyond happy when she agreed and I'll do everything in my power so that she never regrets her decision. These last two hours and thirty nine minutes have been the best in my lifetime. I didn't have much chance to woo her before because we both have very strong feelings for each other, it all worked on its own. But I had to pursue or rather drag her to lunch with me, her professionalism wasn't allowing it but when I confessed to her that I was following my heart and asked her to do the same she opened the gates for her feelings. Those kisses in the car, my best kisses ever! For the first time I made out in car and it was fucking awesome. All this BDSM shit took the whole teenage fun from me, I am going to do all that with Ana now. I loved it when she called me her boyfriend and when she said "And you are mine Christian." I had never felt so wanted and cherished ever before. I cannot seem to take my hands off her, the way she smiles and blushes and the fucking lip biting is way too much or just her presence makes me drive over the edge. I am not going to leave a chance to woo her, she seems like the hearts and flowers type of girl, I have never done that and I have no fucking idea what it's about, I don't know even if I'll be able to pull all the romantic stuff off. I have never done that and until now I thought I was incapable of it, but she gives me hope and strength to try.

As the elevator comes to halt, I move to my office. Welch must have emailed me William's fully detailed background check by now. Of course their backgrounds were checked before they were selected but those checks are more concerned with legal departments but I want every ounce of information about him. The way he was pissing with me and trying to claim _my Ana_ in my office that was clear indication that he wants into her panties so I just need one reason to fire his ass. I fire my mail and look for Welch's mail.

 _ **WILLIAM EDMUND SMITH**_

 **D.O.B** : FEBRUARY 17, 1989, NEW YORK, USA

 **ENTAIL:** SMITH IRON AND STEEL CORP.

 **TURNOVER:** $6, 173,506,764.87 (YEAR 2010)

ADDRESS: 1000 1st Ave UNIT 2400 Seattle, WA 98104 WORTH: $5,000,000

 **MOBILE NO:** 130 457 8391

 **SOC SECURITY NO:** 1035356733

 **BANKING DETAILS:** AMERICAN EXPRESS, WA 98682

 **ACCT NO:** 406468: $832,129.16 BALANCE

 **OCCUPATION:** GRADUATE

THE UNIVERSITY OF CHICAGO

FINANCE MAJOR

 **GPA** : 3.9

 **PRIOR EDUCATION:** NEW YORK JRSR

HIGH SCHOOL

 **SAT SCORE:** 2121

 **EMPLOYMENT:** GREY ENTERPRISE HOLDINGS INC.

6 MONTHS INTERNSHIP PROGRAMME.

(PRESENT)

 **FATHER:** EDWARD JAMES SMITH

(DOB: 29 MAY, 1963)

OWNER OF SMITH IRON AND STEEL GROUP

M EMILY KRISTEN SMITH

AUGUST 6, 1987- PRESENT

 **MOTHER** : EMILY KRISTIEN SMITH

DOB: JULY 18, 1966

M EDWARD JAMES SMITH

AUGUST 6, 1987- PRESENT

 **POLITICAL** **AFFILIATIONS:** NONE FOUND

 **RELIGIOUS AFFILIATIONS:** NONE FOUND

 **SEXUAL ORIENTATION:** STRAIGHT

 **RELATIONSHIPS:** NONE INDICATED AT PRESENT

Why is he interning at my company when he has one for himself? Surely my company's turnover is more than the double of his father's company and maybe that might be the reason. Well, the son of Edward Smith of Smith Steel is interning in my company and trying to pursue my woman. Well, I'll let him continue the first but I'll surely rip him apart if he tries to pull this second stunt. She won't be in the same room with him from tomorrow because I made it clear to Miranda in the morning when she came to brief me again about the progress that I want all the interns in Ad-com. Yes, I was jealous of the proximity and insecure but more than anything, I wanted to protect her and I will. Anyway, has this rich fucker tried to pull his billionaire card on Anastasia? Anastasia. Just the mention of her name pulls a big smile on my face. Jesus, that woman has got completely under my skin. I want to see her. I want to feel her lips on mine again, I want to breathe her unique scent and hold her in my arms and just kiss her all over. _Just call her up, Grey. There certainly are perks of being her boss._

"GEH filing room, William Smith here." Why has _he_ picked the call? WHY WHY. I wanted to hear her soft voice not his annoying voice. Where is she?

"Mr. Smith, I need to speak to Miss Steele." I say in my CEO tone. Yes coldly to everyone except my girl.

"Sir, she is not available at the moment. Can I get you anything?" The irony of her not being _available_ is not lost to me.

"Ask Miss Steele to come up with today's project file immediately." I say.

"The file is right here, sir, I could come and give it to you." Of course, he's fucking trying to keep her away from me. Asshole doesn't know she's _my_ girlfriend.

"There are omissions to be made, Mr. Smith which only Miss Steele is aware of. So give her the message." With that I hang up on him because I am in no mood to hear his annoying voice. You can't fucking stop me from seeing my girlfriend however hard you fucking try. She is mine and I am hers, so everyone else can fuck off. Just the very moment my phone rings again.

"Grey"

"Mr. Grey this is William Smith again. Sorry to disturb you sir, I'll pass on the message to Ana, umm, I mean Miss Steele, but would it be fine if she takes another 20-30 minutes before she approaches you?" He fucking has the guts to tell me who should I see and when? Who the fuck does he think he is? He might be a billionaire but he still fucking is an intern.

"No, it's not fine and if I may ask what might cause the delay?" I reply in my CEO tone.

"Sir, as she was accommodated with you in a meeting during lunch hour and has been running the whole day, she hasn't had anything. So I just ordered some food for her, would it be fine if she finishes her lunch and then approaches you?" Of course you fucking want to show how fucking much you are concerned about her but to your dismay she had lunch with _me_ , kissed _me_ \- over and over again and agreed to be my girlfriend. _My girlfriend_.

"That would not be necessary, Mr. Smith. I have food in my office for the both of us, so tell her to be here before it gets cold. You would be happy to know that I take good care of my employees. Will that be all, Mr. Smith?" Take that you over-concerned fucker.

"Yes, Sir. I'll give her the message as soon as she comes." He purrs in an extremely annoyed voice, its music to my ears. With that I just disconnected the call.

Ana has got one guy mad over her in just 3 days, I am still so confused why she didn't have any boyfriend, not that I am complaining, but it's baffling. She is very beautiful, smart, sweet and everything good yet she was single. It's just unsettling that such an all-round beauty like her is left single even for one day. The thought of her being with her past boyfriends fills me with rage and irrational jealousy. God, I need to find about her past relationships and I don't know how I am going to stop myself from ruining them when I would. The background checks were rubbish in that area, so I'll have to ask Ana about it after I tell her everything about my-fuckedup-self and my tainted past. Will she accept me with my fifty shades of fuckedupness? She has another guy hovering over her like a puppy. Good looking, billionaire, handsome fucker. _You need to be very careful there, Grey. You can't fucking let her slip from your fingers._

Just then, I hear the most soothing voice from the lobby, I am glad I left the door slightly open. She is talking to Andrea to see me. _Only if she had agreed to tell everyone that she is my girlfriend she wouldn't need anyone's permission_. I make my way to the door and stand behind it. She opens the door and walks in a few steps, her eyes scanning the room for me. I walk towards her as I kick the door close, wrap my arms around her waist from behind as I kiss her cheek and inhale her unique Ana scent which immediately calms me from the thoughts I had minutes ago. She leans into my touch and pushes her head back and I start to plant feather-light kisses on her neck. She turns around and puts her arms around my neck while looking in my eyes as I held her firmly on her waist.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Grey" She says blushing pale rose color.

"Yes, Miss Steele, I wanted to see you. And hold you." I tighten my arms around her, "and kiss you… again… and again… and again." I say between the kisses I softly plant on her lips and she smiles shyly at me.

"I was rather informed that some omissions were to be done on the documentation and was told to rush up before the _food_ gets cold." She says as she narrows her eyes on me and I grin at the thought of pissed-off William Smith.

"I had to put your over-concerned teammate in his place and I did." I reply with a very-pleased-with-myself grim. She looks at me with confusion and of course he didn't tell her about his failed attempts to buy her lunch. I tell her about the conversation he had with me, hoping that finally she will see that the fucker is drooling over her like a dog but Ana is packed with unexpected reactions.

"Christian, he was just concerned." She shrugs.

"Over the top, excessively and unreasonably concerned." I purr possessively and she just shakes her head at me with a smirk. I think she is now fully aware of my jealous and possessive side even when I wasn't aware I had this side at all. I never felt like this with any of my subs, not to mention with whom I had sexual relations. Then I bump into this girl and my whole world gets upside down. I need to keep these _… feelings_ under control.

"I think I should get back to work. I have already lost a lot of time fondling with my boyfriend over lunch." No. I just got her in my arms 2 seconds ago. No way is she leaving so soon. I pull her to myself, lift her on her toes and kiss her with all my might. Her hands find my hair as she ravages them and I tighten my arms around. I hear a knock on the door and someone bolts open it and Ana pulls away and looks white as a ghost. I turn and see an equally white Taylor on the door, who seems to have lost his ability to speak or walk.

"Come in Taylor." I say, very amused by the look on his face. Poker face Taylor can look this! He collects himself and walks towards us and mutters his apologies as I just sush him.

"Anastasia, this is my head security officer, Taylor." I say turning to Ana who seems to have lost all the color from her face. I pull her close to myself and she relaxes immediately.

"And Taylor, this is Anastasia Steele, my girlfriend." I say proudly, I look in her eyes and she blushes and awards me with a beautiful smile. I turn to Taylor and the look he has in his eyes, seems like he'll just lunge himself at Ana, he better not because I would hate to fire him but no one touches my girl.

"What a pleasure to meet you Miss Steele." He says offering his hand to her, trying hard to keep his emotions at bay as he smiles at her. Taylor smiles! Actually smiles!

"It's nice to meet you too, Taylor and please call me Ana." She says in her soft voice as she takes her hand and smiles at him and I can literally see Taylor melt at her gesture.

"Christian, I am really running late. I should get back to work." She says turning to me. As much as I don't want her to leave, her work seems important to her. I look at her with puppy eyes hoping she might change her mind. She gives me a kiss on cheek and smiles shyly at me. Her smile is so infectious that I can't help but smile myself. "I'll see you tomorrow." She says as she cups my face and I lean in her touch. With that she is out of the room and my eyes follow her as long as they can.

The other half of the day just dragged. I was just waiting for clock to hit 5:30 so that I could finally see Anastasia for the last time today and bid her with a good night kiss. I make a note in my head to ask her where she'll be going with her friends, not knowing will drive me absolutely insane. I just need to know so that I can be with her if she needs me.

* * *

 _ **From:**_ _Christian Grey_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Inquisitive Boss_

 _ **Date:**_ _June 7, 2011 17:05_

 _ **To:**_ _Anastasia Steele_

 _Dear Miss Steele_

 _Are you as diligent a girlfriend as you are an intern?_

 _Christian Grey_

 _Envious of your boyfriend & CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

* * *

I wait for her reply. 5 minutes pass, 10 minutes pass and still no reply. What is she so busy with? I engross myself in a company's documentations with a foul mood. After another 10 minutes I finally hear a ping and pump in my seat.

* * *

 _ **From:**_ _Anastasia Steele_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Nosey Boss_

 _ **Date:**_ _June 7, 2011 17:31_

 _ **To:**_ _Christian Grey_

 _Dear Mr. Grey_

 _I'll get back to you on that, sir, once I get my boyfriend's opinion on this._

 _He's the best judge on that._

 _Anastasia Steele_

 _Diligent Intern_

* * *

 _ **From:**_ _Christian Grey_

 _ **Subject:**_ _I think…_

 _ **Date:**_ _June 7, 2011 17:33_

 _ **To:**_ _Anastasia Steele_

 _Dear Miss Steele_

… _I know his answer._

 _Shouldn't you be off by now? I am sure your boyfriend must be waiting for you._

 _Christian Grey_

 _Waiting CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

* * *

 _ **From:**_ _Anastasia Steele_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Selfish Girlfriend_

 _ **Date:**_ _June 7, 2011 17:36_

 _ **To:**_ _Christian Grey_

 _Dear Mr. Grey_

 _A lot of work has piled up as I was selfishly busy enjoying lunch with my boyfriend. I need to make up for that time. You need not worry, he's very understanding and he himself has an empire to run._

 _Anastasia Steele_

 _Your Intern_

 _Dearest Christian_

 _I'll be free by 6:30 today. I know you will understand._

 _Will I see you after?_

 _Also my boss wants to know if I am as diligent a girlfriend as an intern?_

 _Ana xx_

 _Your Girlfriend_

* * *

She sure as hell knows how to put a smile on my face.

* * *

 _ **From:**_ _Christian Grey_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Try stop me!_

 _ **Date:**_ _June 7, 2011 17:38_

 _ **To:**_ _Anastasia Steele_

 _Sure baby. I'll see you at 6:30. And why is your boss being so nosey? I think you have got another admirer in your list._

 _Just tell him you are the best girlfriend and also to back off because your boyfriend is jealous and very possessive._

 _Christian Grey_

 _Possessive Boyfriend and CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

* * *

 _ **From:**_ _Anastasia Steele_

 _ **Subject:**_ _You look…_

 _ **Date:**_ _June 7, 2011 17:40_

 _ **To:**_ _Christian Grey_

… _very cute when you are jealous._

 _Now let me be. Work to do._

 _See you later._

 _Ana xx_

* * *

She really is one hard working girl, well her GPA screams so. I too get myself into work until 6:30. Taylor informs me that the floor is completely empty and she is the only one working this late, so I make my way to her. As I tip-toed into the filing room and see her arranging the files.

"I'm done Christian, we can leave." She says without turning. How did she know it was me? Holy Crap.

"How did you know it was me?" I ask surprised, she turns around and a smile spreads across her face.

"I just knew." She shrugs as she moved towards me and puts her arms around my neck, pulls me down and kisses my nose softly. I pull her closer and kiss her passionately on her lips. I take her hand and walk towards the underground garage. After kissing her one more time I walk her to her car and I almost had a coronary that moment. She calls that death trap a car? Oh my god, I am full-blown panicking now. She cannot travel in that car. Holy fuck it's not fucking safe.

"Christian are you okay? Is something wrong?" She panics as she sees my white as ghost face.

 **APOV**

"Ana, you drive this?" He says shock-stricken

"Yes, I am a collector of old cars. Isn't she pretty?" I joke trying to lighten his mood.

"No. No. No. Just No. No. No. No. You cannot drive this death-trap." He panics and runs his hands through his hair. He looks as in he saw a ghost.

"Christian, calm down. It's my car and she is fine, a friend of mine services her for me." I say as I hold both his hands in mine and he calms down a bit but looks at me in bewilderment.

"What _friend_?" He purrs. Jealous Christian is never far away. I just giggle at him and kiss his cheek and his whole body relaxes.

"As much as I find you cute when you are jealous, you don't have to be, Christian. Jose, is a college friend of mine and has always been a friend." I say, jeez he can't be jealous of Jose. He pulls me in a desperate kiss, I give his tongue entrance in my mouth and he explores me fearlessly and I can feel myself building up as I groan in his mouth, he pins me to himself and I can feel his erection against me, and I am soaking wet as we kiss each other hungrily and breathlessly. I pull back to breath and he kisses me on my forehead and asks me to inform him about the venue I'll be at and we bid each other goodbye.

As I drive home, I notice a black Audi SUV following me very keenly. _Of course! Christian._

 **CPOV**

I reach Escala after following Ana to her place making sure she reaches safely and text her my private number. She should be able to reach me whenever she wants and vice versa. After having my dinner I head to my office and work for just about an hour before my mind is distracted again towards Ana and I know I won't get anything done now so I make my way out and just then my blackberry rings and I see Elliot calling. Perfect timing. I need to get out with him. I might even get drunk. That's what you do when you experience extreme emotions and I am extremely, crazy fucking happy.

As we speak, he invites me to some bar in the neighborhood. He wants to introduce me to someone, of course, his present fling. I already am in my white t-shirt and black jeans, so I just pull a black jacket and a pair of loafers and make my way to the garage downstairs.

I park my R-8 in a rather crowded bar of Seattle, as I was making my way to the entrance, I see the same chestnut hair falling beautifully on her back, she is facing away from me and holding her phone to her ear, as I make my way to her as my phone rings and I know who is calling me.

"Anastasia." I say as I pick the call.

"Hi Christian, I have just called to let you know I am in a club named Contour." She says and turns around and looks at the entrance gate and I gulp hard when I get to see her full image. She is wearing a strapless sequin-golden peplum blouse with black slacks and black heels, her alabaster skin of her neck, shoulders and arms is shining brightly. Thank god that I am with her when she looks like that. I don't want any other fucker trying to have a piece of her, I am here so I'll take care of that.

"You are looking absolutely stunning in that golden blouse of yours, Anastasia." I say and she starts moving her head here and there searching for me and she meets my eyes but doesn't keep the phone down.

"What are you doing here?" She says in her phone even when I am standing right in front of her.

"Baby, you can put the phone down." I say and kiss her cheeks as she smiles and blushes. "As for me, I am invited here by my brother to meet his new fling. Anyway, why are you here alone, outside in dark? It's not safe Ana and never when you look like _this_." I say and she shyly smiles at my hidden compliment, but I hope she realizes I wasn't joking. _I not fucking safe._

"I am waiting here for Kate, I forgot my id and they won't let me in. Both Ethan and Kate are in, they left me a note at home to meet them here." She says. Well that won't be problem now that I am here.

"Come we'll go inside. I would really like to introduce you to him, can I?" I look at her for her answer.

"I would love to meet your brother though I didn't get the chance to speak to Kate yet but I should be the first person to tell her, I don't know how bad her reaction can be." _Of course, I fucking threw her out of my office, now she is fucking going to make my life difficult._

"I would like to change the impression I have on her. She is important to you so I'll do my best." I say and she smiles sheepishly at me as she blushes a pink shade. _God, this girl is shy but that smart mouth is such a contradiction._

As we make our way inside without any problem with my id alone I am stunned at my very spot. Elliot is kissing the Kavanaugh girl over the bar. _Please god, don't let her be his new fling._ We walk towards them and Ana is confused why I am still walking with her rather finding my brother. Elliot breaks the kiss before we reach them and looks at me and rushes.

"Hey bro, good to see you. Thanks for coming." He shakes my hand and pats on my back and Kate follows him engulfs Ana in a big hug. They really are close. She pulls back and gives me a cold look as she gazes in my direction. _You are officially fucked now, Grey._

 **APOV**

Oh crap. Kate just glanced Christian's way and if only looks could kill…

"Elliot, this is Ana, my bestfriend and Ana this is Elliot, my boyfriend." She beams and blushes. This is new, Kate never blushes!

"Hey, Ana I have heard a lot about you." Elliot says and pulls in a bear hug before kissing both my cheeks and I just blush and smile at his gesture. So, my boyfriend's brother is my bestfriend's boyfriend. I just hope Christian doesn't introduce me as his girlfriend because Kate is going to be really hurt that I didn't tell her before.

"It's nice to meet you too Elliot, finally someone who can make Kate blush." I say as I kiss his cheek and he just laughs.

Elliot introduced Kate and Christian with the slight mention of their previous meeting. Christian gives a peck on Kate's cheek and she smiles at him which doesn't reach her eyes.

"So, you guys know each other?" Elliot asks Christian as he noticed us walking in together and his hand on my back. I just stiffen and hope Christian doesn't reveal about us before I talk to Kate personally. He squeezes my hand reassuring me and I relax immediately.

"Well, we practically bumped into each other on her first day at GEH, she is interning there, I saw her outside alone so bought her in with me." Christian mentions easily. Elliot nods as he smirks at Christian and eyes him suspiciously. We make our way to the table where Ethan is waiting. He stands up and pulls me in a hug, Christian's hold tighten around my waist. _Of course, possessive and Christian are synonymous._ We sit down and enjoy our drinks as we talk about how Kate and Elliot met. Elliot tells us about some childhood stories of him and Christian and I just can't stop looking at him, whenever I look in his direction, I notice he's already looking at me with those beautiful gray eyes with a smile. Although I also notice him staring daggers to Ethan who is sitting next to me and I just roll my eyes every time I catch him do that. A slow number pulled on the floor. _Oh it's Three Times A Lady!_ One of my favourites and I am just dying to dance on this number with Christian.

"Hey Ana, this is one of your favourites. Come let's dance." Ethan screams with joy as he jumps out of his seat and pulls me to the dance floor. _Well, not exactly I wanted or rather who._

 **CPOV**

Somebody just put the fucking song off before I go and break the system. The fucker is all over Anastasia. It's taking all my self control not to beat the fucking daylights out of him. God, this guy is completely blind, she is not even looking at him rather stealing looks towards me and the asshole is just in his own fucking world. I am just staring in her direction and she looks completely uninterested, even a blind could see.

"You'll have to move fast, bro, before any other guy comes and sweeps her." Elliot whispers in my ear.

"What?" I try to look confused.

"Oh! I saw the way you were looking at her, .Time, like some love-sick guy and I think so did Kate but her brother was busy eyeing at her too." He smirks at me. Now I am fucking furious, how much I want to break the fucker Kavanaugh's limbs at the very moment.

"Either you are delusional or it's the drinking." I reply with a poker face.

"Ah-hm? Oh! SEE THAT GUY FEELING HER ASS!" He screams in my ear and I panic surges me with anger, fucking lot of anger as I jerk neck in her direction and jump on my feet then hear a laughing Elliot on my side. _The fucker played his game._

"Delusional or drunk, huh li'l bro." He winks and smirks at me.

"Fuck off Elliot." I say and he laughs.

"Bro look around and see the stares she's getting. Be fast or someone will steal her. She won't remain single for long." Even the thought of anyone stealing her from me fills me with anxiety and fury but then I turn and look at her and she is already looking at me, that's my reassurance.

"She's not single Elliot." I say and he looks at me with confusion. "She's my girlfriend." I say proudly and smirk at him, the look I am receiving is worth a million dollar. I am sure he thought that I was gay. "She hasn't talked to Kate about us yet, so I had to play along." I say and he is just staring at me, completely out of words just staring eye-wide. I turn my face to her direction and see some random fucker hugging her, she puts her hands on his arms and pulls back with a smile. _How the fuck is that now?_ How the fuck am I going to keep up with all these assholes sniffing around her like fucking puppies? I see her walking towards us with the random fucker on one side and Kavanaugh on the other. He's a brown haired and skin, tall and everything and for some reason he's getting cold stares of Kavanaugh Boy. Holy fuck, is he some ex of hers? _Please don't let him be her ex. Please don't let him be her ex._

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _I hope you guys likes the chapter, again i am sorry for the delay. Chapter 8 will be posted soon._

 _Dont forget to review because they are always appreciated._

 _Your reviews keep me working on the story._

 _You guys are the best!_


	8. Chapter 8 - I have got you

_**Author's Note.**_

 _Thankyou for all the love. This chapter is a +7k words. Yes, i am making up for being late. I am overwhelmed by your response!_

 _**Reds 77** : First of all, thankyou for you truthful review, i really appreciate it when the readers put their thoughts in reviews. Now, I want to clarify some things which you failed to understand in my texts. First of all, Ana wants to keep her relationship secret because now when finally she is in a phase of her life she wanted to be, to be able to stand on her feet, she meets this new guy who is also her boss. She isn't sure where this relationship will go, how ever much she hates to think it might not work, she has to be practical about it. Every relationship needs time and besides that being the promising woman she is, she doesn't want to be known as bosses girlfriend or being objectified. She has been independent all her life and now when she has achieved this much in academics and her career she can't give it up and let people think she got everything because she is sleeping with the boss. Secondly, she is not afraid of Kate. When you love people, you care for them and that's exactly what ana is doing. Kate is a true friend and she has always proved this. Ana just wants to take her in confidence and move on with everything because she loves her. Friendship like Ana and Kate is hard to find just as much as love like Christian and Ana. Thirdly, Christian deserves the cold glaring for his unprofessionalism. You cannot throw a journalist out of the cabin after she waited months to get a 10 min appointment over a personal question. He could have said 'no comments'. This is what journalists do, they invade your privacy. Hope you got my point! Enjoy the chapter and do review this one as well!_

 _Enjoy your reading everyone!_

 ** _DO REVIEW!_**

 _Love you guys_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – I have got you.**

 **CPOV**

So he's the college friend who thinks he's a mechanic as well. Asshole services her car and now he came from Portland to Seattle, not to mention on a work night, just to see her and meet the Kavanaugh kid. Jesus, to what extent do guys go to get a girl? Fine. Fine. For her I think I would have even turned into a mechanic or even a delivery guy, I wouldn't mind to travel few extra miles for a glimpse of her beautiful face. Where is she anyway? She went to get the drinks, not make them. It's been over 15 minutes, she should be here by now. Where is she? I am starting to panic as I realize fucking Jose Rodriquez is also missing. I need to find her. NOW. The asshole has been all over her today and she was eminently uncomfortable and I am sure she went for the drinks with Katherine just to get away from the fucker. The asshole kept touching her shoulders and pulling her to himself and she even glared at him several times and jolted his hands off but the fucker didn't even bother to notice. I actually got up to punch him in the face and she just held my arm and helped me to find my calm to some degree but now I am losing it all. I was just sitting here speaking with Elliot and the fucker just disappeared in thin air. I am feeling anxious now, I trace my eyes everywhere but cannot seem to locate her. Oh God, where is she? My hands are perpetually in my hair trying to pinpoint her but… she is nowhere to be seen. Where are you Ana?

 **APOV**

I wait on the counter for our drinks with hundred other people waiting for their turns and I start to drink mine because I might just spill it on someone keeping in mind my level of clumsiness, Kate excused herself to the powder room so I have to wait alone. I am joined by José a minute later. He has been acting really weird today. He never invaded my personal space ever before and it's very unnerving and annoying that he has been trying to touch me on every possible occasion. I fucking glared at him, shred his hand off my shoulder, and forced a hand between us whenever he tried to pull me to him. How the fuck do I say more clearly that he needs to stop touching me so intimately. Every woman has this superpower to understand the motive of touch and today, for the first time his touch made me feel uncomfortable and it's not because of Christian's presence, he has been trailing my bare skin, I gave him death glare and he just smiled. Is he out of his mind or something? What has come over him out of a blue moon that he's acting so strangely? 4 years in university and he behaved like any other person, what has gone over him today I have no fucking idea about. Suddenly I feel 2 hands on my ass, yanking my butt cheeks, I stiffen immediately and push the hands away as I turn to see who dared to do this. I am shocked on my very spot to see Jose smiling at me lasciviously. I was about to punch the person and use some of the defense tactics that my dad taught me but then I see a friend's face. I am angry, furious and so annoyed by his conduct towards me tonight. He's going to have it tonight. I took him by his arm and take him to a slight corner for some privacy.

"What the fuck Jose, how dare you? What's up with you tonight?" I yell at him and he smiles even more brightly at me. What the fuck is wrong with him?

"Whaaaat?" Is all he says back.

"Don't play José, you have been acting too strangely tonight and don't you see it its making me fucking uncomfortable? Who the fuck gave you the right to touch me in that manner?" I say angrily and his smile evidently vanishes.

"Oh babes, I am sorry for making you uncomfortable, I see your boss is here as well and I understand that might be the reason, I get it Ana." What? What the hell did I just hear? The presence of my boss is making me uncomfortable? Has he fucking completely lost it?

"No Jose, your _unwelcomed_ and _inappropriate_ touch is making me uncomfortable. What is wrong with you all of a sudden?" I say furiously but in slow pace so that my words sink in his dead brain. He looks down and smiles wickedly and shakes his head and looks back at me. Am I missing something?

"My unwelcomed and inappropriate touch? Really Anns? I think it's about time we both stop playing hard to get. We played it well for a good four years. You know I like you and I know you like me too. I don't want to wait anymore or play silly games now." He says and steps forward and I raise my hand between us, signaling him to stop in his tracks and he does. I am appalled by this revelation. Shocked, horrified and what not.

"Have you fucking lost it or something? I don't know what you are talking about. I do like you but NOT an ounce more than just as a friend and I haven't been playing any games with you, Jose. You are like family to me, I have never thought of you along those lines." I say in an agitated voice because I suddenly feel betrayed in my friendship. He thought of it as something else. Jeez.

"C'mon Ana, stop this. We both know what the truth is. Okay, if it was so, why didn't you ever date a guy in college? You sure had a lot of them hovering behind you." Oh my God. This cannot be happening. What world has he been living in?

"José, I didn't date anyone because I didn't feel like it. I didn't find anyone, no one interested me. Moreover I had to focus on my studies. You are my friend José, I have always seen you as a friend of mine, a dear friend but nothing more." I say softly trying my best not to hurt his feelings but still trying to push my words in his head. He looks at me and walks towards me, completely ignoring my wishes and pushing my hand aside which kept an arm distance between us. He is standing right in front of me.

"Rubbish." He purrs. He smells of cheap alcohol and a lot of it. God, he's completely drunk and no wonders out of his mind. "You are lying. I know it. You never dated a guy in college because you wanted me and even now you are still waiting for me because you _still_ want me. I know." _Keep calm Steele, he's drunk. Keep calm._

"Jose, I am not lying. I don't like you. I don't and have never wanted you. You are my friend and you are not in your senses right now. Let's get back to the table everyone must be worrying." I say as I step forward but he clenches my hand and pulls me back to himself.

"Ana, I really like you. Really-really like you and I can make you feel the same way about me, if you don't. Just one chance babes, one night. We are both unattached, so why not?" He says and I see red. He thinks of me as a slut who he can take to his bed for his own needs? I push him back with all my strength and slap on his face hardly.

"You are so disgusting, Jose. You are asking me to sleep with you for one night? What you think I am, a slut? Well guess what, I am not and just so you know, I am not unattached anymore, I have a boyfriend and even if I was, I still wouldn't have been with you. You didn't respect me or our friendship and claim to like me?" I say. Angry is not the only thing I feel right now. I am sad, sad to the point of driving me crazy and furious, way beyond sad that of all people, José, one of my closest friend thought of me as a slut.

"No Ana, I respect you. A lot. I asked you for one night to make you understand how good we can be, babes. I know you are lying about the whole boyfriend thing right now, I understand that you are a bit shocked with-" He says and suddenly a familiar voice calling my name from somewhere cuts him in his tracks.

"Ana." I hear his voice and sense the panic in it. I turn my head sideways to look for him and there he is, walking towards us from quite some distance, anxious but relieved as well. He rushes towards me and puts his arms around my shoulder and I lean on his chest for comfort. I feel relieved as I inhale his scent.

 **CPOV**

I just want to pull her in my arms after the past few minutes of excruciating panic. A thousand thoughts crossed my mind when I was unable to locate her but now I feel a lot calmer having her in my arm as she leans against my chest, her entire soma relaxes. I know something was going on, Ana looked extremely furious as she was talking to Rodriquez and the fucker is just staring at her right now. I need to know what it was about. She suddenly jolts back and looks up at me and smiles as she turns back to face the fucker.

"Jose, you have met Christian already, he's my boyfriend. Sorry I couldn't tell you before because Kate doesn't know about us yet so I had to hide it. I hope you understand." She says softly and calmly. I would be lying if I say I am not surprised by her sudden confession but extremely happy as well. I look down at her with a smile and turn my attention to the fucker who seems to be in shock as he is just staring at Ana with wide eyes, over my hand firmly placed on her shoulder, her hand on my chest and finally at my smiling face. _Get yourself together fucker, you heard right. She is mine._

We collect the drinks from the counter, she refuses to have another because she already had hers while waiting. We make our way to the table then I notice Jose is nowhere to be seen, as if he just flew. Now my mare doubt has turned into certainty, something did happen.

 **APOV**

I still cannot believe that José had feelings for me for all these years, well I am still not sure if there were any feelings or he just wanted to have sex with me. How can he be so shallow and disgusting? He of all the people know what kind of a person I am. I never expected this out of him and I have no idea what sort of my action led him on that I too had feeling for him. I am very sure I never led him on in any way. Ever. As we walk towards the booth with drinks in our hands Christian seems to be in deep thoughts. I know he must have sensed the air of my fury towards him but I am really not upto telling him about this now. I just want to sleep the night, I feel his throbbing headache as I feel fuzzy and everything seems to blur in front of my eyes. We reach the booth and I shake my head to get back in my senses and we take our seats. Everything goes dark in front of my eyes and I feel you strong arms holding me and shaking me vigorously.

I wake up feeling too hot with a hammering sensation in my head. I open my heavy eyes with a lot of force and find myself in an unfamiliar territory. My breath races as I can't figure where I am after remembering last night out with friends… what happened last night? How did I end up here? I feel an arm on my waist as it pulls me back to himself. I recognize the touch immediately. I look under the sheets at myself, tugged in an oversized t shirt, bra in its place and panties on. So, I am still a virgin, unless he dressed me up again. I turn on my back and see Christian sleeping peacefully like a baby, he places his head on my shoulder and nuzzles my neck, his hand placed firmly around my waist. I lift my hand and place it on his face and rubs his cheek with my thumb, he stirs lightly and sluggishly, opens his gray orbs and a shy smiles spreads on his lips.

"Good morning, baby" He says as he leans forward and plants a soft kiss on my lips.

"Good morning, Christian. What happened yesterday and where are we?" I ask.

"Baby, you passed out last night so I bought you home with me. We are in my bedroom right now." He smiles lasciviously at me. Did I mention how hot and sexy this smile looks on his face?

"Okay, but I don't remember drinking too much. How could pass out?" I say more to myself than to him. His body suddenly stiffens in bed and his eyes turn cold as he looks at the ceiling.

"Some asshole spiked your drink when you were at the counter." He says angrily and I gasp. Someone spiked my drink? Oh my god. What could have happened? I go deep in my pensieve, trying to remember who could that be and what all could have happened? I feel the same two hands shaking me softly bringing me back to present.

"Ana, Ana. Nothing happened, baby. I got you. You are safe." He looks at me with his deep gray eyes, concerned and anxious as well. I just thrust myself into his chest and hold him tightly as slight tears escapes my eyes. He forces my head a bit back to look at me, he must have felt my tears on his bare chest. He kisses away my tears and hugs me tightly and we just lay there in each other's embrace. I pull back a bit after I have calmed down.

"Christian?" I say.

"Yes, Ana." He looks down at me and kisses my head and inhales my hair.

"Umm, just asking out of curiosity… did anything happen, umm, between us?" I flush even by mentioning it. God, I hope nothing happened. I want my first time ever to be memorised in my head. Shouldn't I tell him that I am still a virgin? I think I should keep the thought to myself for sometime before scaring him away. He looks at me as a beautiful shy smile pulls his lips. _Oh those lips._

"Nothing happened Ana, I want our first time together to be memorable for both of us and Necrophilia is not my thing. Although I kissed you a lot of times, undressed you, heard you talking to your dad in your sleep." Oh god. I was sleep talking. What did I say? Jeez, this is embarrassing.

"Uh-hm, so we just slept?" I say trying to change the topic.

"Oh! I slept the most peaceful sleep in a very, very long time." He says as he frowns to himself and goes in deep thoughts. My eyes fall on the clock on his side table and I jump out of bed in hurry and he snaps back.

"Its 6:30. Oh god, I am going to be late for work." I panic and he frowns at me this time.

"Call-in sick, Anastasia. You should be resting. You are not going to work." He says adamantly. I don't know what makes him think that I am going to listen to him on this.

"No way. Two working days and calling sick that's highly unprofessional and it's not a big deal, I am fine now. Rohypnol must be out of by system now." I state reasonably and he just stares at me.

"Yea, that's what the physician said last night but you are not going anywhere, Anastasia. You are staying home. That's it, I don't want any arguments." He says firmly. He got me physician at mid night? Control-freak.

"I don't want arguments either, Christian. I am going to work and that's it. It's about _my_ commitment to _my_ work." I reply to his unreasonable demands. He looks kind of pleased for a second but didn't stop staring me, runs his hands through his hair and sighs deeply. He pushes the sheets off and stands in front of me. Oh god! Shirtless. Just in his pajama bottoms which hang on his waist just to look decent and cover the necessary. Looking at his muscular chest, arms and toned abs, I just feel like exploring his body with my hands and tongue. _Jeez Steele, get your shit together._ He looks so sexy. He moves towards me, his hands on my waist, pulling me to him, his eyes looking in mine. I notice some marks on his chest, faded pink marks but I don't dwell on the thought.

"If you feel even a bit fuzzy or uneasy, please call me. Straight." He dictates and pleads me at the same time. Oh-so mercurial. Intense gray eyes, unruly copper hair messed up on his head, his grown beard and I can't stop myself from cupping his face in my hand and rub my thumb over his cheek. He tilts his head, taking in my touch and for a moment I just see a small copper haired child in him.

"I will Christian, I promise." I lean forward and kiss his lips softly and without any delay he reciprocates my kiss by kissing me more passionately, sucking my lips as our tongues entwine to each other's and dances its own rhythm. Kissing me endlessly, fearlessly and breathlessly as his hands travel all along my body and enters the t-shirt and ravages my bare back. My hands explore his finely toned back, feeling each line of every muscle in his back and his arms. We pull away and I let my hands rest on his bare chest, I feel his heartbeat suddenly racing and his breathing hitched, he just frowns at my hands, brooding about something in his head and I feel like I overstepped the boundary. I start to move my hands, for the sake of his comfort, but I am stopped in my tracks as his hands strongly hold mine on his chest and he just closes his eyes and tilt his head back, trying to assess my touch. What am I making him feel? I doesn't look painful though, just discomfort.

"Please don't move, Ana. I need this." He says urgently.

"Christian, are you okay. You seem very uncomfortable." God, what is happening? I don't like seeing him like this, disturbed and troubled.

"I-… I am just not used to any kind of touch on my chest." _Does this have something to do with the marks?_ He says looking me in the eye, all I see is his soft eyes and feel his settling heartbeat as he loosens himself in my touch. I don't know but I feel so sad for him. I move towards him, keeping my hands on his chest and kiss him again softly, devouring his mouth as softly as I can, feeling every inch of his lips, every tremble and every emotion. After what felt like a tick, reluctantly our lips part their way and we stand facing each other, my hands still on his chest as his hands still holding mine firmly against his bare body. He looks evidently comfortable now. He holds both my hands in his and kisses each of them before he let go of them. I smile at him reassuringly and let the topic settle down for now.

"We won't be leaving the room until… I don't know, if you stand here in front of me wearing _only_ my t shirt." He says as his eyes darken, I know that look now. Suddenly every muscle below my waist clenched in thousand knots after I my whole body heat up in anticipation just by his gaze. I bite my lip, trying hard to keep my thoughts to myself, his pupils dilate and lips part suddenly as he sharply inhales. He steps forward towards me and I take a step back until I hit the wall behind me, he lifts his hand and freed my trapped bottom lip from my teeth with his thumb before leaning forward and grasping my lower lip by his own teeth. His tongue licks my lip as he bites me gently and stretches it as he moves away. We both whiplash by the sound of my ringtone, an Ed Sheeran piece. _Oh how much it suits the current situation_. I run my eyes all over the room in search of my phone, but it's just singing. Christian bends down and looks for it under the bed, side tables but its nowhere as it just goes on and on.

 _Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in_

 _Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms_

 _And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forg—_

I look at the chair beside my side on the bed, over the pants he wore last night, I check the pockets and there it is. I pick the call, its Kate. She was worried about my wellbeing, so I assured her I was fine and told her that I'll be seeing her in the evening.

"Well I must say, that was a very accommodating and circumstantial piece of music, Miss Steele." _That bastard._ He says playfully.

"Why, thank you Mr. Grey. Now tell me the way to the bathroom, I don't want to be late. My boss is very hard to cope up with and rather a furious being, he might just fire my ass." I reply with an amused grin on my stupid face.

"I bet he's _very hard_ , perpetually _hard_. How can the poor man not be when you are around him swaying that delectable ass of yours, which by the way, he'd like to do a lot of things with and believe me, firing it won't be on the list." He smirks at my astounded expression. He did not just say that. Jeez. I feel my cheeks boil at a 100 degree this time. He burst out laughing after seeing me blush furiously at this playfulness. He steps towards me and kisses me on my head while grinning like a 5 year old.

"The bathroom is first door on the left in the closet over there, it has everything you might need. Make yourself at home, baby. I'll be showering in the guest bathroom, unless you want me to accompany you." God! I could get used to this playful Christian. I like playful Christian more than the jealous and possessive one.

"Oh! Mr. Grey, I wouldn't dare to steal a peaceful and very well deserving warm bath from such a _hard_ working man like you." I reply and bite my lip in order to hide my budding grin. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"One day, Miss Steele. One day." He chuckles as he moves out of the room, leaving his blushing girlfriend behind.

 **CPOV**

I move out of room with a stupid fucking grim pasted on my stupid fucking face. What is this woman, a magician? I almost had a heart attack yesterday when she passed out on the booth. I completely lost it at the moment, she didn't consume that much alcohol so there was only one possible way she could have passed out, drugs. I dragged the fucking bartender by his collar, he got saved from my fury by Taylor. He enquired the asshole and checked the CCTV as well but it was hard to put a finger on anyone was what I was informed about by Taylor late last night. Kate got really scared and wept in Elliot's arms while murmuring what could have happened to her if it wasn't for me to bring her back with myself. Jesus, I cannot even dare to fucking think along those lines, every time I do I feel my heart pacing a mile per second. I got Ana home with me because I didn't have the heart to leave her alone by herself, I wanted to take care of her. I took her with me just as soon as I was done with the bartender, she passed out but kept murmuring a lot of things, mostly was how much she missed her dad and believe me or not she had a full conversation with her dad telling him about me. How she met a new guy who was asshole for the first time, screamed at her but then apologized and cared for her and well, a lot was said about my kissing abilities. I am pleased to know I am a good kisser, well I am good at the main game, I know it from the reactions I got from my subs but never did I ever kiss any of them. Yeah, call me whatever, they were just sexual partners and I never felt like kissing anyone except for Ana. _Oh! Those soft full lips hers._ Today I am glad I didn't. She embarrassed the poor doctor, I had at Escala to check her, by calling me Mr. sex-on-legs in front of him and giggled in her sleep and I just stood there grinning at her. After I got her changed _, oh that changing process… that fucking flawless skin of hers,_ she started murmuring about the Jose incident in the bar, I think. She told him she never left anything more than friendship and that she has a boyfriend now or even if she didn't have one she wouldn't be with him because he disrespected her and finally after murmuring my name a few more times, which by the way turned me on fucking big time, she slept like a baby. I stayed up just to watch her sleep but eventually slept away. Yes! I slept like a fucking horse. No awful nightmares, no disturbance. I don't remember the last time I slept so peacefully. How I have never ever shared my bed with anyone yet got my most peaceful sleep beside this amazing woman.

I stand in my closet in front of the mirror, tying my tie after choosing a dark rustic brown suit. As I look in the mirror, I see the sexy goddess who was in my bed less than an hour ago, walking out of the bathroom, wrapped up in a white towel, just a white towel, barely covering her ass. Her skin glistening from the water droplets, hair tied in a bum giving me clear view of her long beautiful neck. I didn't even feel myself hardening this time, I am just in my full length as hard as I have never been. Jesus, my balls with burst if I get a glimpse of her front.

She moves out of the closet without noticing my presence and starts roaming in the room in a fast pace swaying her ass. _God, that ass. The most perfect curve and size I have ever seen and mind you I have seen a lot_. She's trying to find something, looking here and there. Probably clothes.

"Finding something, baby?" I say as I lean against my side to the door of closet. Eyeing her hungrily, taking in her beauty. She startles and turns around to look at me. .GOD. She has her arms around her chest, holding her towel tight and it's giving me a wonderful, wonderful view of her breasts. I gulp hard, trying to be in control of myself but I can feel the pain. I shake my head after looking her from head to toe, eye-fucking would be a better word.

"Umm, I was looking for my clothes." She says. She is kidding; she can't be wearing that sexy-as-fuck blouse to office. I wouldn't get a fucking thing done and would just sit in my office firing the assholes who would be ogling her.

"You are planning to wear _that_ blouse?" Just trying to get an insight.

"NO. Just the pants." What the fuck? Just the pants? What does that mean? My eyes widened in shock and she giggles. "I mean, just my pants and heels, I'll pick any of your t-shirt. I am not planning to go topless in your fortress." She giggles again and I exhale finally. She is okay to wear a t shirt of mine to work-place! Doesn't she worry about her appearance? She is full of surprises!

"That won't be necessary, I asked Taylor to get fresh clothes for you, over there." I point towards the couch where her Ralph Lauren bag is lying with everything she will need. There are perks of being Christian Grey, stores open up early for the name.

"Ralph Lauren, seriously?" Wait a minute, am I hearing pissed Ana or is this her happy voice? What do I do with her?

"Prada store was an hour away, it would have taken time. Sorry." I say sarcastically while smirking at her and she narrows her eyes at me with wrinkled nose, did I mention how adorable she looks like this?

"Ha-ha, not funny Christian." She says and rolls her eyes at me. Surprisingly, I don't feel the compulsion to punish-spank her ass for rolling her eyes, although I want to spank it but that would be for fun not to cause her pain. _Oh Flynn, where are you? Just make me understand what the fuck is happening? Am I cured or something?_

I kiss her softly oh her lips, she smiled shyly forgetting all about her anger. I excused myself and let her get ready. I sit on the break-fast bar with my coffee and food, waiting for Ana but Taylor comes in to inform they are ready and just then Anastasia comes out of the room, dressed in a short lengthed light turquoise fitted blouse with full sleeves ending just where she tied her skirt paired with a beige skirt hugging her body perfectly with heels matching her blouse. She wore her hair up in a hair tie, without a hint of any makeup, just glossy lips. How can anyone look so fucking beautiful all the time and she doesn't even wear any makeup, well she doesn't require any. She is naturally beautiful. But now that I think about it, how my past subs would have looked without any of it? I think I am going to throw up now. More than half of their expenses were of makeup. _Don't dwell on the thought, Grey. You need to keep the food down._ She smiles at me and I realize I am already smiling.

"Good Morning, Miss Steele. I hope you are doing fine." Taylor says and she stops in her tracks. Why did she stop? She is supposed to be here.

"Hey Taylor, just call me, Ana and a Good morning to you too and yes, I'm very well, thank you. How are you?" Seriously? She is asking him how is he? Has she forgotten she was the one who was drugged?

"Once I find the assho-, my apologies ma'am. Once I find the _man_ who drugged you, I'll be good." He smiles at her. Jesus, Taylor smiled! But Ana looks completely shocked by this small revelation. Of course, she doesn't know how I function. She'll get used to it. She nods at him and starts walking again but stops suddenly and turns to him.

"Oh! And Taylor, thank you for the dress. Good taste. I am thinking I'll take you shopping with me next time if Kate isn't available!" What the fuck did I just hear? FUCK! All I get is pissed off looks and he gets compliments and invitation to go shopping with _my_ girlfriend? What the fuck? The bastard is literally blushing a bright pink shade and smiling sheepishly at her as she chuckles. I am boiling right now, she cannot go and talk to employees like this. This is FLIRTING. She should be flirting with me not my staff. She turns to walk towards the breakfast bar and frowns at me, a soft smile pulls her lips as she shakes her head and rolls her eyes simultaneously. Well, I guess she just figured my thoughts out. She walks and pushes herself between my legs as she places her elbows on my shoulder and stretches her hands out behind me. She kisses my cheek softly as I inhale her ever-alive fragrance and evidently calm down.

"Tone down with the frowning, honey. Oooor don't, if you want wrinkles so early in life." She says and a chuckle leaves my mouth. I fail to understand how she can affect me this much? Hysteria, panic, anger, frustration hits me altogether if she as much as talks sweetly, in her friendly manner with anyone, which I find over friendly by the way… fine I know I was being a jerk. I just got jealous of my own staff. Jesus, I am becoming more pathetic day by day.

"You look very lovely." I say and she smiles at me as kisses my cheek again and murmurs her thank you.

We eat our breakfast with some light conversation, our lips feel the same magnetic pull and we find ourselves kissing each other softly but passionately. As we part our lips, I see a Gail Jones fixed on the spot in the kitchen with slightly wet eyes, smiling at me and looking lovingly at Ana. She just enveloped Ana in a bone crushing hug when I introduced her as my girlfriend and Ana happily hugged her back. Both Taylor and Gail have seen me in my worst and in my best, which is undoubtedly today. I never felt this relaxed even after long sessions with my subs in my playroom, Ana has me in some spell. Even her very presence by my side calms me down inexplicably more than any of my fucks did. In that case, her sex might just kill me.

We are seated in the back of the Audi SUV, I have her hand in mine as I play with her knuckles and her palm. She asked me to drop her to starbucks, which is walkable distance from GEH, as she didn't want to be seen getting out of my car. She wants to be recognized for her work and known for it not for being bosses 'new fling' _Yes this is what she quoted. I am angry. She is my only fling, only girlfriend ever. I will explain it to her later with all my past in plate._ Then she was really afraid of the rumors that might spread and she doesn't want to be hot-topic in office gossips, I agreed reluctantly. Also, we fixed a dinner date tonight and she didn't fail to remind me that it's going to be on her to which I just nod and smile. _Like fuck I will let her pay._ I drop her to starbucks but decide to wait until she gets in GEH first. I need to see that she is safely in before I get to my office. In another 15 minutes she makes into the building and so do I. I wish Andrea a good morning to which she seemed surprised. What? Can't a man just be happy? This stupid fucking grin on my face is starting to pain now. What has this woman done to me? Whatever it is, I don't want her to stop.

 **APOV**

I move to 17th floor with lots of butterflies in my stomach like it's my first day to school. I am just so happy today. Advertising department looks good to me and very promising as well. I was asked to go to conference room 3 on 17th floor for briefing on the work to expect. I open the door and see Ashley's and Chris' sour faces and Natalia's worried one, Mike as usual is not caring. I take my seat beside Ash and give her a questioning look about what happened and she just rolled her eyes pointing at Natalia. Why is Natalia being such a pain in ass to everyone? Just then William gets in followed my Miranda and some other middle aged lady beside her with jet black hair.

"Good morning everyone, this is Jennifer Reed, Ad-com head at GEH. She will be briefing you about your work and will be placing each of you in either Advertising or communication department. She has seen your resumes and application forms that is how she decided you place in whatsoever department. I'll leave you to her. All the best." She says and exits the room.

"Good morning people, I am Jen Reed as you heard from Miranda. I have gone through your CVs and application forms and had a discussion with HR for your placements. So let's go through your placements and work…" She continued to explain us what work we need to expect. It's where language and marketing skills apply most. I along with Ashley and William am placed in Advertising, being a lit major and they being minor. Natalia and Mike are in communications and Chris will be more like a tennis ball, he'll have the best of both worlds.

I was particularly asked to write a fifteen minutes speech, which is two thousand words, on poverty and the charity work done by GEH to eradicate it. I was given the details of various projects GEH held in order to feed the world. Reading what Christian does makes me even more proud of him and to be with him. GEH spends millions every year in order to feed the poor without any selfish expectations. After around two hours I complete my speech and mail the final copy to Jen. After another ten minutes, I get a mail from her saying good job! I grin like a fool staring at my screen.

After working for another few hours, we all head out of GEH to grab some lunch in the same deli. I'm just so famished right now, I could eat for two people. We just sit there eating out lunch with some light conversation. Thankfully, no one touches the topic of Christian or the meeting I apparently attended.

"So, Ana how was the meeting with _Christian_? What company was it again?" Nope, Natalia doesn't like mending her own ways.

"Meeting went well. It was Taiwanese company, it had a very peculiar name which I fail to remember. Mr. Grey was dealing for their shipment port in Taiwan. Seems like the deal would close." I reply with confidence. Thank god Christian told me about this one deal he was eager to close during our lunch date. Phew.

"That sounds nice." She smiles at me and I smile back, surprisingly it reaches her eyes. The rest of the lunch passes in comfortable silence and so does the most part of the second half. We are all consumed by the amount of work to do. I feel a shadow on me, I pull my head up to see the person blocking the light. There is he, looking every inch the hot-shot CEO he is and smiling smugly at me.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Steele." He says as he smiles lasciviously and winks at me. Ah, two can play this game.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Grey" I say as I lightly bite my lower lip and his gaze instantly turns darker. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. _Good to know I affect him_.

"Well, I just saw you and thought of informing you that the deal was closed successfully. The company agreed to _every term of mine_ , they were _very_ forthcoming rather. I _personally_ look forward to this _association_ , hopefully it will turn out to be _my best deal_." How could he say all this in front of Wil and Ash _. I know what you are talking about Grey_. I narrow my eyes at him and he smiles smugly and starts to move in the narrow corridor with his fuck-you-all walk.

"Good to know, Mr. Grey" I say a bit loudly just as much for my voice to reach his ears. He looks back from his shoulder at me with a smile but doesn't stop walking. As my eyes travel in his direction, I see a speedily rushing Natalia with her breasts almost popping out of her blouse, with bunch of papers in her hand and her eyes buried in those as she walks towards Christian. _Oh! I fucking remember this scene very much. I practically invented it. What the fuck is she trying to do? That bitch._ I eyes widen as I see her pacing towards Christian and I tightly close my eyes because I don't want to see the bitch's boobs all over my boyfriend or his hands anywhere on her and then I hear it. BOOM. Holy Fuck.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note.**_

 _Cliffhangers be a bitch! xD_

 _ **Please do review** the chapter, its the only prize I get in return for my efforts._

 _Your reviews are the only thing that will keep me working on the story._

 _Love you all. You are the best._

 _-Ritika xoxo_


	9. Chapter 9 - Ready?

_**Author's** **Note.**_

 _First of all, i would like to thank you all for all the reviews and to the new followers of my story. I am thrilled to receive such positive response. Keep reviewing!_

 _ **1.) ashley-lydia** : First of all, thank You for your review and i gage that you are from seattle, I wouldn't exactly apologise for not using google maps for prada's location because you know, it's a fiction and i'll bend the fact if i need to for a good banter between the two. Moreover, I really don't have the time to first check my facts, its supposed to be fiction and i'll keep o_ _n making these mistakes if they add something to my story. :P_

 _ **2.)** To the **Guest** who said it shows that english is not my first language **:** Yes, english is not my first language but it's a language used more than Hindi on my land. I am more comfortable with english than Hindi when it comes to written text and probably have studied it more than you, I am pursuing English honors which is lit major in USA. I have grown up reading english novels and yes I am very offended by your comment, i wouldn't call it review because it was directed towards me and not the story and just incase you have to read a line a couple of times to get the meaning, maybe you should be the one brushing up your grammar._

 ** _3.) purpleholden235:_** _Thank you for your review._ **** _I try my best to edit as much as my eye catches, but the psyche behind it isn't hard to understand. Its hard for a writer to find faults in his own script because the story he is reading to edit and omit is already playing in the back of his mind and that's where the role of an editor comes. Since I am playing both of them, i am sorry but there are going to be minor mistakes which will escape my eye. I'll get beta ASAP. Thankyou for reviewing!_

 _Haha! So you all hate Natalia, oh i hate the bitch too! ;) I won't keep you all any long from your new chapter!_

 ** _DO REVIEW!_** _It will keep me working on the story._

 _Enjoy Reading!_

 _You guys are the best. Love you all! xx_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Ready?**

 **APOV**

I slowly open my eyes after hearing a collision and a few gasps from the people around me but when I do, I am extremely puzzled by the situation in front of my eyes. Where did Natalia go?

 **CPOV**

I was asked to join the Ad-Com head in a meeting of communications department. As I stepped out of the elevator and moved to the conference room hoping to get a glimpse of my girlfriend. There was my little bookworm, reading an article and chewing a pencil from the back, her lips wrapped around the end, suddenly I feel my dick twitch as I see her pouty lips. _Now how could I avoid her when she looks so sexy? A few words wouldn't do any wrong._ I move to her desk to tease her a bit and make her blush. After successfully accomplishing my goal I start to walk towards the conference room, still grinning like a fool and looking at her from my shoulder. As I turn my gaze, I see a female tornado practically running towards me adorning a highly inappropriate attire. _What is with these types of women showcasing their tits? Disrespectful towards everyone around. Show them to someone who is fucking interested, not to someone who doesn't give a fuck._ She is rushing while looking into the papers, her chest out while giving a clear view of her parts to everyone. _Oh God, she is going to bang into me._ The thought of anyone touching my chest terrifies the shit out of me and as a reflex, I squeezed to the side wall. It was a matter of a nanosecond that I escaped clear. She tried to control her speed as I passed clear but it was of no good use. _Of course she fucking did try to control her speed. She was doing this on purpose. Lousy woman._ Beyond her control, she bumped hard into Taylor and as the rock-solid man that he is, he didn't even feel a jerk and the Miss Breast-exhibitor experienced a head on collision and landed straight on her ass with a thunder. I takes every ounce of my chivalry not to scream at her and fire her ass at the very moment. _Yea-Yea, it's only because Ana is here and I don't want her to see what a ruthless bastard I am._ But despite of that, trying to touch me knowingly is not fucking forgivable. I pay my staff to work and not to try to get on top of me. How she wanted to land on me but instead landed on her ass. Good riddance to bad rubbish. As I look at her, I recall she is one of the interns and I guess somewhere from my mom's social circle as well. Natalia Brown. Of course! Her mother is even more annoying and has been driving my mom fucking crazy. My mom is always screaming at my dad because he introduced them, that's a sight to behold how my dad becomes a wet cat in front of my mom. Though her dad seems like the only sensible pairs of chromosomes in their family. Every time I attend a charity for my mother's sake, her mother tried to get me to _talk_ to her. Jesus Christ! Un-fucking-believable. She is pulling all that here in my office? Now I am livid. Trying to get to me by bumping into me? _Of course, bump like Anastasia and I did._ What the fuck is she hoping? I would knowingly bump into her like I did with Ana? The bitch will see. I look at Ana who has tightly closed her eyes with a frown on her head which forms a 'V' and I feel the sudden urge to kiss it. She has scrunched her nose in disgust. I guess she noticed Natalia's tactics as well. Smart woman. She slowly opens her eyes and her frown deepens, her eyes search for the lady that was about to bump in me but she sighs when she sees me collected and composed and alone. _So my girl is a bit possessive, good to know._ She bolts up to see the woman lying on the floor and gasps as she looks at Taylor's amused face which he is trying hard to keep impassive.

I look over the woman on the floor who is still staring at me with her chest pulled out. _What the fuck. Don't you fucking see that I don't give a fuck?_

I prepare myself for some drama and offer her my hand for support which she takes willingly while smiling wickedly and salaciously at me. _You fucking wait and watch._

 **APOV**

Good to know he didn't bump into her. With his touching issues and everything that was for the best. _Fine-fine, I don't want any other woman touching him. What's wrong with that? I am his girlfriend._ But I am not very happy that he offered her his hand, no don't get me wrong, I appreciate such qualities in a man but he didn't offer me his hand when I collided with him but instead supported her up on her feet and the bitch is licking her lips as she gets a good view of him. Ugh! How annoying. He takes a few steps back and keeps his impassive face. I am now beginning to understand that this is his CEO face because he's never like that with me. Good to know!

"Thank you, Chri- umm, Mr. Grey." CHRISTIAN! She was about to call him Christian, well of course! They are family friends.

"Miss Brown-" Christian says but Natalia cuts him in between.

"Just Liah" The fuck she never insisted any of us to call her that and is actually telling the boss to use her short name? _You did that too, Steele._ Yeah, I did but we were in private and he kept calling Ana-sta-si-yaa, though it feels very sexy on his tongue but I just did and secondly, I am his girlfriend. So shut up.

" **Miss Brown** " He insists in a bit higher tone, "You fell pretty low today, I just hope you don't fall any _lower_ than you already did." He says and god help me my eyes popped out and so did everyone else's, not that I am saying he's doing wrong because there is a thing called… what was it… PROFESSIONALISM which she seems to lack, I mean who opens their top two-three buttons at their workplace. That is just appalling. "Or else you'll have to find yourself a new job." He continues in a cold and calm voice and we all just stand there gaping at the scene in front of our eyes. I don't know when Jen came out of her cabin but she is standing beside Christian.

"Jennifer" Christian says looking at her, "Kindly provide Miss Brown with a company credit card so that she can buy herself some _decent_ and _appropriate_ work attire to go with my company and it would be better if you could accompany her and teach her about it." OH BOY! That was some performance, Mr. Grey. With that he moves to the conference room with Jen and Taylor. _Family friends or even acquaintances don't talk like this, do they?_

After half an hour I saw Christian rushing out of the conference room with Taylor, our eyes locked for a moment and I could see nervousness in his eyes but he doesn't get nervous so what's that about? He gives me a reassuring smile which I return before he moves to his elevator.

Some fifteen minutes later, I see some other guy dressed like Taylor standing over my desk.

"Miss Steele, your friend Miss Kavanagh is here to see you. She says its urgent, kindly come with me." He says but I find fishy. If Kate is here Claire would have called me. But I stand up after giving him a nod and smile and move to the elevator. To my surprise, he punched executive-suite elevator call button. There is no way I am going in that, someone might notice.

"I am not going in that. I'll take the other elevator to 20th." I say.

"Ma'am, Mr. Grey's insisted upon this one." He tries to reason me but I am taking none for it.

"Do you see Mr. Grey around?" I ask him and he looks at me with utter surprise. "Good, then we are taking this one." The other elevator opens and I slide him along with the other guy.

"Sorry I forgot to ask, what is your name? I assume you are from Taylor's team?" I question him.

"Derek Reynolds, ma'am and yes Mr. Grey's security team." He says as the doors open and I slide out of the elevator.

"Nice to meet you Derek, call me Ana." I say out of courtesy, clearly if I am going to be with Christian, I am going to see a lot of all the security.

"Yes, ma'am." He says and I just roll my eyes. What is with all these people calling me ma'am? Anyway what is Kate doing here at Christian's office? I sigh as I move towards the huge mahogany doors. As I open the door I see Kate and Christian sitting on the couch and talking. To my surprise Kate is being nice and had mellowed down her attitude towards him, I can read her facial expressions and her body language. Christian is sitting straight but is talking softly. As I click the door close Kate jumps on her feet as soon as she sees me entering and grabs me in a bone crushing hug. Well, that's Kate Kavanagh, she worries for me more than my own mother did and has been there for me when my own mother wasn't.

"Oh God, Ana, are you okay?" She says after pulling back and grabbing my shoulder in her hands.

"I am fine Kate, really. Don't I look fine?" I say as I wrap myself around her again to reassure her.

"You look hot as ever, Steele." She replies and winks at me, "He didn't do anything to you, did he?" She asks with utter concern and my eyes few over Christian who seems nervous. Well Kate has the tendency to do that but she has undoubtedly been my support system from last seven years.

"No Kate. He took really good care of me, even called a physician at midnight. He's a good man." I say to her and she smiles brightly while I steal a glimpse of him. He starts to move towards to us and stops right beside me and she smiles at him, a real genuine smile, and thanks him for taking care of me. She is so adorable when she is being a mother I never had. She steps back and folds her arms on her chest and watch both of us speculatively with a smug smile pulling her lips.

"So, when did you guys got together?" Wait, how does she know? Did Christian tell her? I look up at Christian for some sign but he looks equally surprised and eventually smiles down at me and shrugs.

"Oh! Stop looking at him, he didn't tell me." She clarifies.

"I was about to tell you but never got the chance with me being drugged and all. Technically, it's the second day but how did you know?" I reply with a huge grin on my face and I feel Christians arm on my waist as he pulls me to him and plants a soft kiss on my temple. _Swoon._

"Seriously? He was about to beat the crap out of the bartender and I don't think someone would do that for their _intern_. The looks you both were stealing even a blind could see that but it was confirmed after I saw him staring daggers in my big bro." She says playfully and joyfully before breaking into a fit of laughter. A heartfelt chuckle left Christian's mouth after I giggle at my best friend's sixth sense or maybe just common sense?

"Jeez, Steele. I am really happy for you. I don't see the asshole I interviewed anymore!" She mutters after lunging herself at me again and I just swat her ass on her choice of words.

"Well, I am really happy too." I whisper after pulling back.

"Oh! I can see that very well. I'll see you at the apartment today, right?" She asks.

"Yeah. I'll be there after work but we have dinner planned." I answer and she just smiles smugly at me and winks. She moves towards the door after bidding both of us goodbye but suddenly stops in her tracks and turns to Christian.

"Don't hurt her, she has already been through a lot. But if you fail to comply, let me make myself clear, you'll have me to answer to and it won't be easy." Jesus Christ Kate! It's been only two days. I know she is just looking out for me but say all these things when I am not around!

"Kaaaate- " I begin but am cut off by Christian.

"You should know that I'll never, never hurt her intentionally. I understand your concern and I'll keep that in mind. I'll keep her safe." Christian replies back in his usual confidence and I am actually feeling overwhelmed by the concern these two people are showing in me.

"Just remember what you said and we'll get along just fine." She reverts back with her I-am-the-best-journalist confident voice. "So, welcome to the family, Christian." She chuckles as she offers him her hand which he takes gladly while grinning widely at her.

"Thank you, Kate." He says softly.

In another 30 seconds Kate is out of his office and we are left alone. Should I apologize to him for Kate's concern for me? But before I can think it through he turns to me and cups my face in his hand before planting soft kisses on my lips. In just no time the kiss transforms in a rather passionate one as my hands find their favourite spot and sweep through his hair. His one hand grabs my waist as he pins me to himself leaving no space between us and the other clasp my neck for the best angle. I pull his hair rather harshly to force his mouth on mine harder as he does the same. Our tongues entwine together while savoring each other and worshiping one another. This kiss is different from our usuals, it screams reassurance which he needs from me or maybe reassuring me that he won't hurt me and that he'd actually keep me safe. He devours my mouth as I do his and we both just get lost in kissing each other breathless. How can it be so good every time? Every time it feels better than the last one. We pull away to relax our enraging breathing and just smile shyly at each other.

"Kate is a nice person and she really cares about you." He says appreciatively.

"Yes, she is. We have been best of friends for a really long time now. Christian, she is just very protective of me, I hope you didn't mind-" And I am cut off again.

"NOO! I didn't mind at all, I am rather happy that all this time someone as tenacious as Kate has been looking out for you." He says and he just floored me with that response. I give him a sweet soft kiss on his lips and he smiles shyly when I pull back. He really does smile like a school girl.

"Why was she here in your office anyway?" I ask speculatively.

"She was waiting for you in the reception area, I was informed by the security so I asked them to bring her up." Why would the security inform him if someone comes to see me? It cannot be with every employee.

"And why did the security inform you about it?" I narrow my eyes.

"Because you are my girlfriend and anyone important to you is automatically important to me as well." How can anyone be so sweet and thoughtful. But wait, does the security knows about us? "The security team knows about us, I can't hide such important part of my life from them at least, they needed to know, you understand right?" He murmurs in a very nervous voice. _I am an important part? Swoon!_

"Surely, I understand. I just don't want anyone from work, you know my colleagues and yours, to know about us just yet." His mood suddenly lights up and he engulfs me in another passionate kiss until we are both breathless.

"Okay, so I'll get back to work now." I say after catching my racing breath and he gives me a look as if I had snatched a five year old his favourite toy.

"Always in a hurry to get back to work. I used to think I was workaholic but then I bumped into you." He murmurs and I giggle.

"I am not a workaholic and technically, I bumped into you." I reply and he gives me a huge grin.

"Thank god for that. Text me whenever you are ready to leave, I'll have Taylor to drop you home and then I'll pick you up at 7?" He asks.

"See you at 7, do not forget this one is on me." I say and he shakes his head in exasperation and I laugh inwardly on his inner conflict. I kiss him on his lips for the last time before moving out of his office and heading to the elevators.

At 5:30 I text Christian that I am ready to leave, I move towards the reception area on the ground floor where Reynolds was waiting for me. He led me outside the building from the main gate where Christian's Audi was parked. As I move towards it I am stopped in my tracks by the sound of my name being called, I turn back to look, holy shit.

"Hey, Ana. Where are you going?" William asks as he reaches me while eyeing Reynolds questioningly by my side.

"Oh! Home, of course." I reply hoping he doesn't ask any further question.

"With?" He frowns in confusion looking at Reynolds.

"No, he's the security here. My car broke down in the basement so one of his men took it for servicing." I reply with as much confidence as I can muster.

"So, how are you going to go home?" Jesus Christ! What should I say? That I'm seeing the CEO so I am taking his car?

"All women employees at GEH have conveyance allowance, sir. So Miss Steele shall be escorted in one of the company cars." Reynolds says. Thank God, I just got saved.

"Oh! But that won't be necessary, I'll drop her." William replies easily to Reynolds. Excuse me? Shouldn't you ask me first about it? What have I got myself into?

"No William, thank you but its fine. Anyway, your place is in the opposite direction from mine. So I'll just take the ride." I reason him.

"Ana, it's seriously no problem." He insists. Oh! Good god, how do I tell him I don't need a lift from him? I don't want to lead him on by taking a lift from him. I'm so not stepping in his car.

"Sir, Miss Steele is just following the protocol. The car is now detailed with her security number, if she doesn't take the allotted car it would just mean a lot of paper-work for the team. GEH is has a lot of security for its female employees." Way to go, Reynolds. William stays silent for a minute and then nods finally. I bid him goodbye before moving towards the Audi and I notice that Taylor is seated in the driver's seat.

"Hey Taylor" I greet as I move in the back seat. He looks in the rear view mirror and smiles.

"Good evening, Miss Steele" He nods.

"Please call me Ana." I emphasize. What is it with all the formality?

"Yes ma'am." Christ! Now I am ma'am?

"What is it with you and all the formalities?" I narrow my eyes as I ask jokingly.

"It's part of the job ma'am." Okay! So insists on it. I get it.

"Okay! So how about Miss Steele when _someone_ is around and just Ana otherwise? And please no ma'am." I plead. It's so weird when a man in his late thirties or early forties calls you ma'am. What am I, fifty?

"Deal" He accepts with a shy smile and I smile back.

 **CPOV**

"WHAT?" I scream when Reynolds is half way through briefing me of Ana's safe exit from the building to my car. Apparently, someone asked to drop her home just before she reached the car. But I am satisfied that she finally did make into my car yet I need to know the details and as my instincts point it was to be the other billionaire asshole.

"Yes, sir. He asked Miss Steele to drop her and was rather very, umm, persisting." He hesitates.

"Speak freely, Derek." I respond to his awkwardness. I know my staff very well, they won't cross the line of formality unless asked to. Though they all have been working with me from last 4 years so yes, there is certain amount of comfort.

"Thank you, sir." He says and pauses for a few moments before continuing, "Sir, he just wouldn't let her go, she turned him down twice but he won't give up. Miss Steele made an excuse that her car broke down, although she is not a good liar, I could easily tell, but the guy was very insisting. At last I had to interject and make a whole story of her following the protocol and she actually sighed out of relief." He chuckles and I too smile.

"Do you recall his name Reynolds?" I ask after he described the whole conversation with full details.

"Yes sir, it was William Smith, I checked in our servers before coming here." He says and I nod. What do I do with this guy? He doesn't seem to take no for an answer. She denied him twice, which clearly means she is not interested. Although I am new to this dating thing but it's a clear indication that the lady is not interested. I'll just have to keep her safe. Anyway, let's concentrate on today's date with Anastasia. I hope she likes the arrangements I made.

 **APOV**

After chatting with Kate for a sometime and taking a good bath I step in my room again and go through my closet and find the little black dress that I bought some time ago for Kate's birthday party. It's a beautiful dress with front yoke and full sleeves of lace which ends in the mid of thigh. I wear my dress with a 4 inch nude color stilettos. Just then my door bangs open and I see Kate with all her styling kit. I feel like a mouse that is going to be experimented upon. Oh God!

"We are curling your hair today. Shut up, I won't hear a word." Kate says dramatically. Truthfully, I wanted to experiment with my hair, so why not. Curling would be good until it's natural. I sit for some 15 minutes as Kate styles my hair and truth be told it looks amazing. Very natural and much styled they fall beautifully covering my back. She insists on makeup as well but I am taking none of it, I just let her apply some eyeliner and she lightly smudges it for a smoky eyes look, I put some mascara and my usual rosy gloss. I am very happy with the final outcome. Not that I am bragging but I always look good but today… it's something else. I move out of my room to the living area and Kate jumps on her feet and starts clicking my photographs with her newly acquired insanely expensive digital cam. Studying journalism made Kate crazier than she already was. I smile, pout, scowl, laugh at her and she captures all of them. _Jeez this lady is crazy_. After a few more random clicks the doorbell rings and I look at the clock which says exactly seven. I run to the door and open it and there he stands looking handsome as ever, not even an inch as the overbearing CEO. He looks absolutely amazing in his black jeans and white t-shirt paired with black leather jacket. He smiles brightly at me as I open the door.

"Hi" I say in a low voice.

"Hi" He replies in the same pace and leans forward and plants a soft kiss on my cheek as I blush on his gesture.

"These are for you, though not as beautiful." He says while giving me a beautiful bunch of 2 dozens white roses. This is man knows how to woo a lady. I smile shyly at him and look down at the beautiful flowers. He steps towards me and wraps his arms on my waist before pulling me closer to him.

"You look magnificent, Anastasia." He whispers in my ear before kissing me there which sends a wave straight to my libido, he pulls back and kisses me on my forehead.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey. You don't look bad yourself." I say playfully.

"Uh-huh, have I lost my charm? Because as per you I was Mr. Sex-on-legs last night." Did I call him that yesterday? Talk about embarrassing now. I can feel blood rushing to my cheeks and I just look down at the flowers in my hand to hide my face.

"Aww! You guys look so cute!" Kate exclaims joyously while looking at her camera. Oh dear god she was clicking us.

"KAAATE!" I scream at her.

"What? It's not every day my best friend goes on a date." Great Kate, embarrass me more! I scowl at her and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Oh! It's high school all over again?" I smirk at her as she walks towards us with the camera.

"You have known each other from high school?" Christian asks surprised.

"Yeah! A normal person, unlike me, would run away due to the number of guys I had to put up with ever since high school." I say mischievously.

"Oh! Darling I had to pull the number for the both of us." She winks at me. Christian takes the camera from her and starts flipping through the photographs while I move to the kitchen to put the flowers in the vase.

Suddenly Christian's laughter fills the room and I look up at him and realize he saw my embarrassing photographs. _Way to go, Steele!_

"Baby you look so cute in these. Kate could you please email me all of them?" What? He needs my embarrassing photographs? I argue about not sending him my stupid pictures but Christian took none of it and kept repeating how cute I looked in them and I just rolled my eyes at him. He reaches the kitchen and wraps his arms around me from behind me and kisses my cheek.

"You really look adorable in all of those. Believe me, baby." I just love it when he calls me baby, it's so sweet.

"No, I don't." I say adamantly but truthfully.

"YES. YOU. DO." He says firmly and I realize it's of no use to argue with him on this.

With one final picture of the two of us which Kate insists upon and Christian was more than willing, well so was I, we move out of the apartment to where he has parked his car. I see a sporty and classy car and I know it's his. He rushes to the passenger door and pulls it open for me and I slide in. _Gentleman!_ I feel a dozens of butterflies in my stomach, I just look forward to this night. Jeez, I am a bundle of excitement. He slides in beside me and takes my hand in his and entwines our fingers in the usual fashion and pulls it to his lips before gently kissing it.

"Ready?" He asks before accelerating the car.

"So Ready!" I exclaim enthusiastically and he grins widely at me before turning the engine on and pulling in the roads of Seattle.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note.**_

 _Ready? xD Sorry for keeping you from the amazing first dinner date! But it keeps the charm of the story and i love keeping you guys on the edge of your seats!_

 _I have started working on the dinner and it's going to be amazing! I love the way Christian's character is being formed and I hope so do you. Tell me in the reviews about our CG!_

 _ **DO REVIEW!** That's the only way I can get to my readers. Its the only thing that keeps me working on the story._

 _Don't forget to review, your words encourage me!_

-Love

Ritika xoxo


	10. Chapter 10 - Paradise

_**Author's Note.**_

 _Hey guys! I hope you all are doing well. I know its been long, sorry. My college had me so worked up the last week. Anyway, here goes your new chapter..._

 _But before that, I read your amazing reviews and again thank you for reviewing! I saw that some of you guys didnt like Christian giving Natalia a company credit card, and someone even mentioned it as award for bad behaviour! LOL! Okay, so i didn't think you guys would think along those lines, because it was written from a point of view from which it was meant to be a huge-ass insult to the bitch. I mean look at it, she and Grey have the same social circle which makes her parents rich as well. She must be wearing pradas and guccis and then suddenly one day her ultimate boss asked her to buy decent clothes and asks her immediate boss to give her the company credit card... thinking, or more like pretending, that she is incapable to afford decent work clothes herself. He even asks Jen to accompany her and that was in context to keep a check on her while pointing out at the chance that she might steal from the company._

 _And now offering her his hand. Yes, it was necessary. He wanted to lead her on and then put her directly on her ass so that it hurts more and it totally did. He totally led her on so that she would get comfortable and think her plan went through which she did, but her sorry ass had to take up some huge spanking, sorry for the connection. If he would have shown his contempt from the very beginning, she would have played safe and apologised and escaped the situation, but he had a different plan for her, he got her in her safe territory and she got doomed later! And no he couldn't fire her, no CEO would fire an intern on that because it's like practically destroying their career, being fired from internship leaves a huge stain on anyone's CV and any responsible CEO wouldn't take that step on small mistakes. It's their first job and they are being trained, sure they are going to make mistakes but that's why they are given mentors like Jen and Miranda._

 _I hope you guys got my point of view as it was no reward for bad behaviour, it was sarcasm and some huge ass insult._

 _ **Yocasts456:**_ _Ciao! Grazie per l'apprezzamento . Sto utilizzando Google Translate per scrivere nella vostra lingua madre e anche per capire le vostre opinioni come non so nulla di italiano . io sono così felice che la mia storia sta raggiungendo un pubblico più grande e anche a quelli con differente lingua madre. Mantenere la revisione e grazie per tutto l'amore che sono la doccia ._ _Saluti da India !_

 _ **Marlaina Salvatore, Jen, Redds77** and some **Guests:** Hey guys! Thank you for your amazing reviews, you should know I really appreciate it. You have the sane complaint regarding the company credit card to Natalia, I have mentioned the explanation above and hope you guys get my POV. And believe me, he didn't send her on a shopping spree. LOL! That's why he told Jen to accompany her... Insult to injury! If I was Natalia (not the character I want to be) I would feel really offended because my parents are filthy rich and I have my dad's credit card to shop and what I am wearing right now is a fucking prada. I can keep your credit card to yourself unless you give it to me as my boyfriend! Okay now enjoy the new chapter!_

 _ **truefeather77:**_ _Hey! I don't know why are you calling Kate an obnoxious character... Because she cares too much or she cares way too much for someone she loves? She never came to GEH to scream at Christian, she just came to see if her best friend is fine. She is one of the most amazing characters, so please don't judge her just yet. Please keep your mind open for her, she has always loved Ana and she'll continue to do that._

 _Now, thankyou all for all the love. Its really amazing to be on the receiving end and i am so thrilled that you guys are loving the story! And seriously what i have planned for next chapters has driven me crazy, i don't know what your reaction would be._

 _Now, i have been getting a lot of PMs about asking me to make a Pinterest page of the story, so here you go_ ** _missalltimebook/serendipity-the-beautiful-accident/_** _hope you all like it!_

 _Thank You again! Love you guys, you know you are the best!_

 ** _DO REVIEW!_**

 _You guys are the best!_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – Paradise**

 **CPOV**

All day. I have been looking forwards to this dinner date all day. It feels so normal to do all this; planning a dinner, buying flowers, taking photographs. I was overwhelmed when I saw the pictures Kate took of the two of us. She captured every moment I had with Ana, her shy smile when I teased her, when I kissed her forehead and her cheek, when I held her close and just stare in her eyes. We undoubtedly make an amazing couple. _Couple huh, Grey!_ Don't even get me started on how she looked. Every curve of her body was highlighted in that little black dress which hugged her perfect figure. God, I had an instant hard-on when I saw her, that dress barely covered her ass. I still have no fucking idea how she managed to stay single when she looks like that. That's again something I look forward to know tonight. I want to know everything there is to know about her even her favourite teachers in school and her high school best friends. Damn it, I was so fucking surprised to know that Kate is her high school best friend and they went to college together. I never thought any friendship could stay so strong for so many years, well Ana sure is very caring but to see Kate so concerned about her I actually felt good and Kate sure earned brownie points from me. _Eh, she doesn't need your brownie points, Grey. Actually it's just the opposite._ I saw a completely different version of her today in my office and at her place. At GEH I saw the concerned sibling or rather a mother in her eyes whereas at her place I saw the high school best friends who were teasing each other. I still can't get it out of my head what Kate said to me in my office, _"Don't hurt her, she has already been through a lot."_ My thoughts are running in all directions of what might have happened to Anastasia that led Kate running to see her and make sure she was okay, I am not that bad, am I? I could only put finger on a previous bad relationship but by the banter between them today, Ana didn't date much and her background checks didn't show any. Welch much have left something because it has to be a few stained relationships in her past or could it be something else? God, it's driving me crazy not knowing, I need to know everything about her, I want to take care of her, give her everything in my power and also keep her safe by my side. What I would not give to be with her all the time. As I surf through the photographs Kate took, I come across some of Ana's, my girl is quite a fun poser, I saw her solo photographs and I have never seen a more beautiful woman than her, so full of light and life. Kate sure is one talented photographer, she must have learnt the skill while studying journalism.

We head outside towards my R8 which Ana seems to like, it just feels right when she approves and likes my properties. I open the door for her and she kisses my cheek before sliding in and I grin like a stupid teenager as his sexy girlfriend kissed him.

"Ready?" I ask her before starting the engine.

"So ready!" She replies with enthusiasm. I hope she likes all that I have planned.

 **APOV**

"So where are we going?" I ask looking at his profile. How can any human be so perfect? Not fair.

"Well, that's a surprise!" He answers like a little boy with a gleaming smile.

"As I remember, it was supposed to be on me." I say firmly.

He pouts and scrunches his nose as he turns to look at me and nods in sheer playfulness. Unbelievable. After a few minutes he pulls a stop at the curb, even though I don't see a dining place nearby. He pulls out a silver silk tie from his jacket pocket and turns to me as I look at him in confusion. Wait, does he want me to wear the tie?

"Okay now, close your eyes, I'll blindfold you." He mutters with excitement which is so infectious, I can feel the excitement building up in me. I grin back at him and shake my head at his boyish attitude. I lean forward and kiss him chastely on his lips, I just couldn't help it. He looks so cute when he's jumping with excitement.

"Okay but don't let me fall." I say jokingly but he becomes serious all of a sudden and looks straight in my eye. His moods change more often than Kate's boyfriends, and let me tell you that's something to compete with.

"I'll never let you fall." He says with utmost seriousness and I just smile at him and turn my back so that he can get on with blindfolding me with his tie. He leans forward and places wet kisses me on my neck and I feel raging pace of blood in my veins as I sharply inhale and exhale my breath. He places the soft material of his tie on my eyes gently and knots it behind my head before asking me to stay put. After kissing me on my cheek he climbs out of the car and opens my door, takes both my hand in his as I climb out then gently he places one arm around my back and pulls me firmly to himself and starts to walk with my right hand in his and his left arm curled around my me strongly. I am so eager to see what all this fuss is about. In the inside I am literally jumping with excitement. We move inside the building and stop somewhere, where I hear a ping of an elevator, he ushers me in and I hear the doors shut. I sense him inhale sharply as the elevator moves, I feel the sparks flowing around and the similar electric and magnetic pull between us. The door finally open and we both sigh at the same time, I smile at the situation and he leads me out of the elevator.

"So, you are ready?" He asks with zeal and I cheer my affirmation. He unties the knot and unwraps the tie as I let my eyes adjust to the light. _Holy mother of molly._ In front of me stands a huge-ass and gorgeous blue helicopter. He has a helicopter! And he's going to take me in it! This man is so dreamy. I turn to look at him as he stands right behind me, grinning his boyish smile. Boys and their toys!

"You have a helicopter?" I screech surprised. _Of course, he does. It's standing right in front of your eyes, Steele. A million dollar question you just asked._

"So it would appear. Come on now, we have a tour to take and a dusk to chase, together." He says softly and I feel weak on my knees by his words. He can make the most romantic sentences in one flick of a second and make it look like it was nothing. He takes my hand in his and moves towards the helicopter. We are greeted by a man who must have had this on standby. Christian pulls the door open for me and I climb in, he buckles me as his hands lightly brush against my breasts and softly slides down the surface of my nipples, he smiles at the realisation and I just shake my head while beaming at his teenage antics.

"Why, Mr. Grey, smiling like you just painted the town." I say mockingly while he buckles me further.

"Well, I had my moment of ecstasy, Miss Steele." I gasp at his reply. Oh God! I should just stop teasing him in these matters because it takes a complete U-turn on me.

"Shameless." I say with mock astonishment and his grin widens.

"Guilty as charged." He says in his seductive tone as he closes the door and walks to the door beside me and slides in the pilots chair. Wait! I didn't know he was flying this!

"You are flying this?" I question with excitement and shock rolled in one. He beams at me and nods his head.

We put the headphones on as he speaks to the operator while running through all the preflight checks. God, this is hot! He takes my hand in his before setting off and kisses it gently as I twinkle.

"Sea-tac tower, this is Charlie Tango, cleared for takeoff to Columbia Centre, Seattle through the city tour. Please confirm, over." Voice comes in the dead headphones from the air traffic controller. He's taking me to Columbia tower in his helicopter and a city tour! He is even for real?

"Ready, baby?" His voice comes from the headphones.

"Yes." I say looking at him.

"Roger, tower, Charlie Tango set, over and out." Christian flips two switches, grasps the stick, and the helicopter rises slowly and smoothly into the evening sky. I am unable to keep my elation as I look out of the glass window over the Seattle skyline. We are among the tallest buildings, going higher and higher. It looks beautiful, the sun has almost set and it's getting dark, I can see the lights twinkling beneath me.

"There is Escala" He points towards the buildings. "Boeing there and you can just see the Space Needle." I turn my gaze to where he points.

"I've never been there." I say looking at the skyscraper.

"I'll take you, we can eat there." He states with ease.

"I'd love to go there with you." I reply before giving him a heartfelt smile which he returns. "Hey! There would be Alaskan Way. There is this amazing water facing restaurant 'Six-Seven', we should definitely go there sometime, it's one of my favorites." I say enthusiastically.

"I'll take you anywhere you want, baby." He says romantically and I can't help but blush.

"Thank you but I'll take you there." I say in mock rigidity as he shakes his head while grinning.

We ride for about thirty minutes as he points out all the skyscrapers like the Smith tower, Seattle tower, Two Union Square, Olive 8, Rainier tower and Sheraton Seattle Hotel. It's so amazing, the lights of the Seattle skyline beaming at us. The evening sky tells its own story and slowly faces away and the light of the moon illuminates the sky. This is so romantic, to the moon and back with him. After out little tour of the city he points our final destination.

"There is Columbia Centre, our destination. I own the mile high club there, we'll go there sometime as well." He says turning his head to me.

"So, we are going to some other place in the tower?" I ask in confusion.

"I have done some… arrangements… for you. I hope you like it." He shutters with nervousness. Did the multibillionaire, control freak CEO just stammer out of nervousness? He doesn't get nervous. He shouldn't get nervous. What does he think, I might not like it? He has already made my evening so beautiful I cannot even dream to have a better dinner date.

"Of course, I will. Until you are there with me I don't see a reason not to like my dinner date." I say matter-of-factly and he smiles shyly without looking at me, concentrating fully on the safe landing.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Anastasia. Both inside and out." He says after landing on the helipad of the tower and turning towards me. He unbuckles himself before leaning towards me, his lips find mine as he kisses me oh-so gently. It's a matter of few moments our gentle kiss heats up and turns into a hungry, passionate kiss. I like the way we start and deviate in the mean time. His hands working on the belts in order to unbuckle me, when he finally does he lifts me without breaking our contact and pulls me to his lap as I sit astride his legs, my little dress travels all the way up my thighs, I cover the apex oh my thighs by closely pulling his waist between my legs. His hands travel all along my body and every muscle below my waist tightens as his tongue ravages my mouth and mine dances in his. I feel what I have never felt with another man ever, the want, the desire I feel for him inside me to untie the knots I feel in my belly. His hard-on pokes my ass and I rub my sex against it and he groans deeply in my mouth. He pulls away suddenly leaving me wanting for more.

"God Ana, if you keep doing that I'll have a very sticky situation in my pants." He pants and I blush furiously, I am sure I have turned into a brightest shade of red by now and he smirks smugly at me before kissing my cheek and laughing shamelessly. He gets out and pulls the door open for me, I straighten my dress after climbing out. He clasps me by his side, moving to an open staircase. We step down to the rooftop of the Columbia Centre and I am stop dead and frozen to my very feet by the sight in front of my eyes.

The whole rooftop is embellished with decorative yellow lighting cords on the sides of the passageway, joined together from the head whereas the tail slanted far away and tied to the floor making it look like a hut. We move forward from between the hut of lights, I look up and see little light lanterns covered with glitter hanging its way down slightly above Christian's head. I feel like I have entered a paradise. In the far end of the passageway, near the balcony, I see a beautifully decorated private dining cabana on an elevated step. We make our way to the cabana and the only thing I feel right now is overwhelmed. The place is scented with lavender. I take in the breathtaking view of the Seattle skyline sparkling with lights before looking around myself and talking in persona of my surroundings. Lighting cords beautifully draped around the four pillars and white curtains attached to it from their centre. I peek up at the roof and see a cluster of small bulbs hanging down to different lengths. Fluff curtains coupled with lighting cords from all the edges of the roof joined together in the centre of the ceiling, just above our table, and long lenghted decorative lanterns fall elegantly below. I can't believe what my eyes are seeing at the moment. It's too beautiful to be true. A table for two is placed in the centre, a small candle is placed in a long glass with white wild flowers sparsely stacked to the glass and is set in the centre of the table.

I turn to look at him and notice that he is already looking at me trying to gage my reaction. I have no words, absolutely nothing to say to him. Every word will lack to define the beauty in front of my eyes. I just lean forward, put my arms around his neck before pulling him to me. He responds immediately as he places his arms around my waist and pins me to himself. I stand on my toes and kiss his nose before placing my lips on his and kiss him softly. I pull back a few moments later before it turns into an animalistic one as it always does because I can't have my panties more drenched than they already are. I reluctantly pull myself back and look at him and a shy smile appears on his lips.

"Does that mean you like it?" He asks and I could point hope and happiness in his voice.

"Like it? I lack words to explain the beauty that I behold in front of me." I say looking straight in his eyes and he smiles brightly understanding the double meanings of my sentence.

"I am glad you liked it." He speaks while pulling the chair for me. I sit down and see a red rose in my plate which forces a grin on my face, I pick it up quickly and smell it. He takes his seat and looks at me with a smile.

"I love it. Thank you." I beam joyously.

 **CPOV**

"You are very easy to please." I say after a few moments while sipping my champagne. She has been looking around herself and at me with those twinkling eyes and she just hasn't stopped smiling from the moment I stepped in her apartment. It's so soothing to see her like this, this carefree and beautiful.

"I would prefer that I can easily be made happy." She says easily leaving me curious by her statement.

"What's wrong with please?" I have been using this term for all my life and never found anything lacking or wrong, she sure must have some explanation to it.

"Umm, I think, when you please someone it doesn't necessarily means that it _pleases_ you too. You do it for someone else, to satisfy someone even if it meant causing yourself some pain. So, I wouldn't want anyone to please me. Whereas happy is brighter side of life because a person that brings happiness cannot be discontent himself. He has to be happy to make you happy. Pleasing is one sided but when it's two way and mutual, it's called happiness." This woman is really something. My god! The word that I have been using all my life was so selfish? I wanted people to please me, not make me happy. Did I never care for their happiness? Am I that shallow? She just unclogged my blocked perspective towards everything, towards life.

"Christian? Christian?" I hear my name and I snap out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I say.

"Don't even think!" She exclaims confusing me, I frown at her and she continues, "Don't even think that you are some kind of a selfish person. A selfish person doesn't have a feed-the-world motto. You have a responsibility of thousands of people on you so naturally you have to be a different person in the business world so that you can bring a greater good." She says and I sigh of relief. She is right. How can she make me understand the toughest of the shit in one flick of a second? She is right, I always look for the greater good.

"How do you know me so well?" I ask smiling at her.

"I would like to know you better." She says while returning my smile.

"Me too, baby. So tell me everything about you." I mutter enthusiastically.

"What do you want to know?" She questions.

"For starters, your family." I say. I know almost everything about it from her background check.

"You would probably know about it from the background check you must have ran on me." She says easily and I am taken aback and completely left off guard. How does she know about background checks?

"How do you know about it?" I panic and she looks amused by my reaction.

"Mr. Grey, I am the daughter of an ex-marine. I have spent my life seeing him doing severe stuff than these when he was undercover and on a mission. I know every responsible company does these checks on their prospective employees." She replies with a smug smile.

"Of course, daughter of Raymond David Steele, ex-marine. Now runs his own security agency, right?" I reply more smugly and she laughs and shakes her head.

"But Ana, I was serious. Tell me about your family. All I have are documents, I want to know about everyone close to you, your secret stories, relationships, everything." I say softly and the look she has in her eyes for me, I want to see that every day.

"My dad, Ray, he's amazing. Very protective of me as I am his only child, his baby girl in his language. You know he's not my biological father from the checks, but he's my only dad and he has loved me more than my biological father might have ever had. My Grandma and Grandpops live in Atlanta. They are completely crazy, everytime I visit them, my granny has only one mission that I gain at least 5 pounds in my visit and my grandpa is incredible, always joking around. They are the most loving people I have ever met. They are the family I have had and I can't love them more." Her eyes sparkle when she talks about them and I can feel the happiness that surrounds her right now. Her face suddenly turns impassive, giving nothing away as she continues, "My mother, she is on her fourth husband and lives in Georgia with him." The love I saw in her eyes when she talked about her father and grandparents just withered away as the topic of her mom came and a cold surface developed on her face.

"Your maternal grandparents?" I ask genuinely intrigued.

"No! My dad's parents, Ray's parents. I don't think I have any relatives from my biological father's side and neither from my mother's." She answers simply, "Tell me about your family." She says and I give her this willingly. I don't tell her about the live I had before adoption just let her know that I was adopted too. I tell her about Elliot and Mia and the very little good times I had with them, she listened to every childhood story I had and she told me various about hers. When finally it's time for us to order dinner, I look at her to what she would like to eat.

"Do you like Chinese?" She asks.

"I like it if you like it." I reply without taking a second. I just like food, all type to good food.

"I am asking you seriously." She says in all serious tone, looking at me with her big blue eyes.

"And I answered it seriously. I like all food Ana. I have traveled so much because of work that I am acquainted with almost every cuisine. Endpoint, I like all good food." I counter with ease and order some Chinese food which, by the way, she tells me is her favourite cuisine. Mental note taken. I am not at all happy by the attention the waiter is giving her, staring at her for more than what is considered appropriate, which is one-hundredth of a nanosecond. Absolutely angry at the asshole that is hanging on her each word, which are actually name of the dishes she is ordering. Does he even know who the fuck I am and right now he is blushing at his boss's girlfriend.

"Ehem-Ehem" I clear my throat when he didn't move even after she was done ordering, still fucking smiling at her. "Enough smiling at my girlfriend for the day, I think we are done ordering." I say calmly to the boy who has now turned bright red. I think I have to bring peace to my mind that this woman is going to attract attention even if we do a private dinner in a cabana on the isolated roof of the tallest building of Washington. Even the thought of other men wanting her sends a panic stricken shiver in me, I'll have to keep her safe.

The dinner continues with some light talks. We talk about our college experience, she shares that she was selected in Harvard but couldn't pursue because she didn't get the scholarship there and didn't want her dad to stress for her tuition fees, her dad and she had a huge fight at this but she took up WSU with scholarship. I am surprised when she tells me that she gave up her second major in business in junior year, she was too stressed out with studying and working part time, I don't know how she must have done it for even three years _. Who the fuck would not be?_ I had two majors and I knew I had to run for my life for some stupid things which were supposed to teach me to have the business which I have without it. And I was the privileged one, had allowances from my parents but she worked and studied for two fucking majors for three fucking years. How can someone be so independent at such young age?

"Why did you have to work when you had a scholarship?" I ask.

"Because I had to pay rent and needed money for food." She chuckles sarcastically.

"Your parents didn't help you with that?" I ask seriously and she takes a deep breath.

"I didn't want to be a burden on my dad, he was just setting up his agency and I have always been able to take care of myself. But my decision didn't stop him, he religiously kept sending me checks every month but I refused to cash them, I have collected all those checks. My defiance is the evergreen topic with him." She giggles and continues, "After persuading me for years to cash the checks followed by my constant refusal, he forcefully put that amount in my back account a day or two back. Of course! His stalking capabilities have broken all records since his agency has hit it off." She just shakes her head in mock disgust but I am finally satisfied that she has money in her account.

"You are really close to him, aren't you?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yeah! He's the only parent I have known. I don't think any father can love his daughter as much as he loves me and vice versa." Only parent? Did she say only parent?

"Only parent?" I say and she looks at me in bewilderment, not believing that she said it.

"My mother and I, we don't… umm… let's just say she was not the best mother. It's a lot of past, we don't talk anymore." She brushes it off and I let it go for now. Nobody better than me knows what it is to have a bad mother but then I had the best one too.

"You know I still don't understand how the hell you managed to pull two majors and a job for three years. I was in Harvard and I ran away in a year and believe me if it weren't for my parents, I would have ran after the first week, hell the first day." I try to lighten the mood which leads her to giggle uncontrollably and I swear everything just became ten shades brighter.

"It all comes down to capabilities, Mr. Grey" She says with utter playfulness and a roar of laughter escapes my mouth as I shake my head at her while laughing.

"Okay, if I might add, I was in rowing team as well and we won the nationals." I say proudly and she snorts.

"Okay, if _I_ might add, I was in dance team as well and we won the worlds." She states while giggling as I shake my head while grinning like a complete idiot.

"God, lady you are incredible! You win." I say as I take her hand in mine and lightly kiss each of her knuckles.

We finish our dinner and just stare at each other, the band I had ordered make their presence feel. I really didn't realize music was playing until now. I must have been high on her and by the look on her face she too realized it now.

"So this is how you woo a woman?" She wiggles her eyebrows playfully, "Private cabana in a paradise, romantic music and of course the city tour in helicopter." She says mockingly but I am a bit hurt although I know she is playing, but she is the only woman I have done this for.

"You are the only woman I have ever done this for. The first to get in my helicopter, first to sit in the front seat of my car, the first I had a date with, first to I got pictured with and of course, the first girlfriend. Ever." I say truthfully and her eyes evidently widened. "My mother and sister don't count, right?" I complete and chuckle inwardly.

 **APOV**

He never had a date before? No woman ever? No girlfriend. Yeah, I know he did tell me that before, but how could he not? He's the most handsome man I have ever seen. This just can't be possible or there has to be something wrong and fishy? Could that mean he's a virgin? No fucking way! But he says he never had a woman in his life, but then he looks like sex god and the way he talks, no way in hell is he a virgin.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief and he smiles shyly while nodding. "Why? I mean why didn't you have a woman before?" I question in utter surprise. I mean first to sit on the front seat of his car… he has to be kidding me.

"Never felt like having one before I fell on top of a certain Anastasia Steele." He shrugs and I can feel blood rushing to my cheeks.

"It's hard to believe." I whisper as our dessert comes and his face evidently lights up as he sees a chocolate pastry in front of him. I can actually see a copper haired baby boy in him right now!

"It shouldn't be. Why else would people think that I am gay." He snorts while shaking his head as he grins smugly and disbelievingly at the thought and I just giggle at his statement.

"You know that they think you are gay? Why didn't you do anything about it?" I screech.

"It never bothered me but now I think it might be the time to clear the rumor." He winks at me as a slow smirk plays on his lips

"Uh-huh, using me for you own good. Not very kind of you, Mr. Grey" I say in a mocking tone with utter playfulness and he bursts out laughing while shaking his head at me. He composes himself and looks at me while having an inner confrontation, I think.

"Okay, so how many… you know _… boyfriends_ have you had in college or school?" Oh! The table just turned around. Well, I guess it's only fair, he told me about his past.

"No, umm… never really had one!" I say nonchalantly.

"What? Really?" He looks at me as if I had grown another pair of limbs. Okay, fine I know it's kind of a big deal to go single in college but no one captured my attention before. Not my fault.

"Yeah! I tried dating in high-school though, but none in college." I reply and I swear if his eyes are on the verge of popping out.

"Are you kidding me? WHY? Why didn't you date in college? Not that I am unhappy, farthest thing from it, undoubtedly." He murmurs as I giggle lightly.

"Umm, no one really interested me." I shrug and a soft smile pulls his lips.

"I am glad." He whispers softly as if telling me a secret in low voice and I just shake my head while smiling. He stands up and offers his hand to me as I look at him in confusion.

"Dance with me?" He asks and I happily take his hand.

He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him, so close that our clothes are the only barrier in the proximity of our bodies. He dances gracefully, very gracefully rather. Swings me a few times before pulling me to the same closeness. I put both arms around his neck and rest my head on his chest, his arms around my waist. He starts planting his signature soft kisses on my neck which turn into hot wet kisses while he runs his finger all along my spine. All the hair on my body stand as my heartbeat races and my breathing hitches, I feel a strong throbbing between my legs, I press my thighs hard together to calm it but seems of no use. He starts tracing my jawline and the ache increases. I pull him down to me and start kissing his neck and lightly biting it in the same manner as he did mine, he groans in pleasure at the crook of my neck. He arches his head back while groaning in pleasure and I continue to kiss this throat and his moans get evidently louder. He holds me strongly to himself, pushing his hips in me and I feel his hard-on from his pants poking me, and at this very moment I know I want him. _Come on, Steele. You have been planning on doing it tonight ever since morning._ His lips finally crash into mine as he takes my breath away in a fierce and passionate kiss. We pull away and he starts waving his hand in his hair on the back of his head while smiling his boyish mischievous smile at me. God! I know I am flushed right now. I feel the heat in my cheeks as I smile shyly at me.

"Ana, before we take it further, I want to talk to you about something." He says after a few minutes in all seriousness, I can see his serious eyes which have another emotion in it and it's gone before I could put a finger on it.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" I ask in a low voice, as I point a pinch of fear in his grey eyes and on his countenance.

"Not here. Come home with me?" He asks and I nod before he continues. "There are things you should know about me, about my past." His voice bleak and even trembles a bit on the last part. I tense up looking at his face which is surrounded with worry and something else. I cup his face out of concern I feel in me for him, he leans in my touch before looking in my eyes and my heart sinks in deep fear and trepidation by the sight in front of me. What could it might be that has him so worried… and… and… _Afraid_?

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**._

 _So people! Tell me what do you think Ana's reaction might be to the great revelation. How would she react? Do you think Christian will be able to tell her everything or is he going to chicken out? Will he distance him away from her after learning that she is a virgin and he has been a sick monster all these years... Well, I think it could be possible that he drives her away because of his realisation. Could it be possible? Or Ana is going to be sick of him and his lifestyle? Well that is a possibility as well._

 _Tell me what you think in the reviews... What do you think is the possibility!_

 _ **DO REVIEW!** That's all I get in return from you guys... It boosts me write further!_

 _And also I want to tell my readers that I won't be abandoning the story so you guys need to calm down! xD_

 _Do tell me what do you think in the reviews._

 _Love you guys!_


	11. Chapter 11 - Whispers and murmurs

_**Author's Note.**_

 _Hey! I hope you are all doing great. I just finished writing this chapter and yes, I know it took it's time but it was really hard for me to formulate what I wanted out of this chapter but I think I did better than I thought I would. I am very happy with the outcome and hope you all will be too._

 _It was amazing reading all your reviews and again thank you for all the love. You guys put a lot of thought to your reviews and yes, I was just scaring you guys with all the troubled ideas I put in your heads about the what may happen because I always knew what i wanted from this chapter. Fine, I am sorry! :P But I feel so happy to see how involved you all are with this story and how loved this story is._

 ** _DO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!_**

 _Enjoy the chapter! Lots of love._

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – Whispers and murmurs**

 **APOV**

 _I cup his face out of the concern I feel in myself for him, he leans in my touch before looking in my eyes and my heart sinks in deep fear and trepidation by the sight in front of me. What could it might be that has him so worried… and… and…_ _Afraid?_

"Christian?" I whisper.

"Hmm." Is all he could manage out.

"Its past Christian, we all have a past. Why are you so worried? What are you afraid of?" I ask because I truly am concerned. He forcefully squeezes his eyes close as a frown builds on his forehead, he gulps hard as if fighting an inner battle. He opens his eyes, stays quite while looking at me blankly.

"What?" I ask again in a low and soft voice.

"That you would go…" He replies, his voice almost inaudible and in that moment the fearless and one of the most successful men in world travels into a dark oblivion and all I see in front of me is a little copper haired boy who is afraid that I would leave him, that I would go. I don't know what he has to tell me but as much as I am eager to know what it is, I would be lying if I say a part of me is not afraid. What skeletons are there in his closet that has him so worked up? What is it that he thinks is so severe that would drive me away? It's his past, right? Which might be dark but we all have it, I do too.

"If it's your past then I don't think there is anything you should be worried about. It's gone." I say and he stares blankly at me while absorbing my words. Hopefully it worked.

"You don't know, Ana." He murmurs painfully.

"Okay, have you murdered someone and have his corpse hidden in your ivory tower?" I question with a cheeky smile and mock astonishment. A small smile pulls his lips. Yes it worked!

"No!" He answers with a soft smile and I continue my tease.

"You don't have a wife, do you?" I gasp playfully and narrow my eyes at him as I place my hands on my hips, "Or maybe another girlfriend?" I try to look shocked but as his smile widens, mine does too.

"No. None. Just one girl… who is in front of me." He says in his sexy voice.

"Good. Because I don't like sharing." I babble and he grins widely. I take it as my queue and continue. I gasp again playfully, "Perhaps a sex slave?" I mutter in shock and he pulls me towards him in a jerk and wraps his arms around my waist as I place mine around his neck.

"Enough of you." He says with a smile and leans forward to kiss me. We both close our eyes as our lips find one another's. He kisses me softly, as softly as ever possible, tasting my lips with his while licking my lower lip gently with this tongue. We breathe the same air in the same pace and I realize in that moment, we are combined, we are one. We part away and he places a soft kiss on my forehead and inhales in my hair while I place my head in the crook on his neck and swim in his scent.

"Come, let's go." He says as he takes my hand in his.

"Don't we have to pay first?" I ask and he looks at me smugly. _Oh! You don't, Grey!_

"No, we don't." He replies and I cross my arms and look at him with a questioning expression for him to continue, he gives in easily and continues, "It was paid in advance. Now, come." He takes my hand again and starts to walk as I gape at him. This one was supposed to be on me!

"You know, you promised. Such a cheat." I exasperate and he laughs. He's laughing at me! Ugh.

"Ah-huh? Laugh when you'll dine tomorrow…ALONE." I say smugly with a cheeky smile and he looks back at me with a huge grin on his face.

"As much adorable as you look when you are mad, what can I do to make you happy again?" He asks, a smile appears on my lips, I bite my lip to stifle it and suddenly his eyes turn a hundred shades darker as he stares at my mouth with… lust? And I immediately leave my lip with the realisation.

"Let's go eat ice-cream." I mutter excitedly and he smiles. We get in the elevator and the temperature all of a sudden increases to a hundred degrees. My breathing hitches evidently as he inhales sharply. I can feel the ever present pull between us growing even stronger with every passing second. I bite my lip under pressure and I hear a loud groan from Christian before he lunges himself on me, kissing me wildly with all the passion he can amass. He thrusts me in the wall of the elevator and pins me to himself, his hip pushed in me making me feel his hardness for me. I glide my hands in his hair while pulling his mouth to mine, he moans while biting my lower lip and tasting it with his tongue. I slightly open my mouth and without letting the moment slip, he slips his tongue in my mouth and does his sinful assault. The elevator pings open and I jerk back immediately, much to Christian's irritation which can be easily gaged by his scowling.

"What is it about the elevators?" He murmurs in his sexy voice and turns to face the door. We see an old couple at the entrance, looking at us with a grin which could tear their mouth if kept like this for a few more moments.

"The pleasure of being young!" Exclaims the old man as he moves in with his wife and I blush a deep scarlet by his statement while Christian smiles and looks down at me. We reach the ground floor and see Taylor standing there, I greet him with a smile which he returns warmly much to Christian's confusion. He asks Taylor to take us to Pike place to the ice-cream place I mentioned to him. The gentleman that he is, opens the door for me and slides in after closing my door. Taylor takes in the traffic while Christian takes my hand in his and rubs his thumbs against my knuckles. We ride with some light conversation before reaching our destination. We both get out of the car and head to the take away.

"Chocolate?" I ask him straight as I remember the look in his eyes when he saw the chocolate pastry. He narrows his eyes at me as he tries to read me.

"I'll go with vanilla." He answers.

"Argh! Boring." How can anyone like the plain old vanilla without any chocolate syrup is beyond me. I mean I am a sucker of all things chocolate. A smug smile appears on his face, a very-pleased-with-myself smug smile, after I made my comment. How could that be for?

"It's about time I try it." He says with the same smug smile and I frown slightly. What is going in his head? I let go of the thought and place my order of his vanilla and my Belgium chocolate. The guy hands us our ice-cream, and Christian pulls out his credit card just the same moment I pull some cash out. The guy takes my cash and now it's my turn to smile smugly at him. _He needs to come back to 21_ _st_ _century from the sixteen hundreds he's living in._ He glares at the poor ice-cream guy for not taking his card and the poor guy just shrugs while pointing at me. I take his hand and pull him forcefully off the counter and he comes along reluctantly. _He has some serious issues with me paying._ We walk on the crowded sidewalk of the Pike Place holding hands like some love-sick teenagers. It just feels right.

"You should try my vanilla, it's amazing." He stretches out his cone to me, I scrunch my nose not wanting to eat vanilla but do it anyway. Hmm, I can taste him in his ice-cream and vanilla isn't that bad.

"Hmm, not as bad as I thought. I would even say it's good!" And he grins as soon as these words slip from my tongue. There is definitely going something in his head. I sup my ice-cream again, still standing in our spot and he just eyes me with some unknown expectation. Oh! I get it. You want my ice-cream, Grey?

"What?" I ask acting partially confused and amused.

"Won't you ask me to taste yours?" He sounds pleading and almost astonished. Oh! I am just enjoying this so much.

"Nope." I say petulantly and take another bite of my ice-cream teasing him.

"Well, in that case I have no choice." He murmurs in my ear and in no time his lips are on mine, he tongue pushing my lips apart, I part them in utter surprise and without wasting a moment he glides his tongue in my mouth and ravages it. The other thing I know is my tongue creasing his as my lip sucks his gently.

"Tastes absolutely amazing from you." He whispers in my ear. I feel as if I am hit by a thunderbolt. He is so gutsy! I can feel my cheeks burning and I am pretty sure I am crimson by now, thankfully its dark so he cannot see much.

"I can't believe you just did that." I murmur in surprise as he took a bite of my ice-cream without breaking our eye contact. This eye thing is just so sexy!

"Ugh! Definitely tasted better from you." He smirks again and I shake my head as we move towards his car.

* * *

We take in the parking garage of Escala and I can feel his whole body tense besides me, he lifts his arms and puts his head in his hands before racing his fingers through his hair in agony. A part of me is nervous but confusingly exited to know as well. A part of me is unsure and afraid but the other is strong and willed. What is this past that he is so tense about?

"Ana?" He whispers in a sad tone.

"Christian." I reply in a soft voice and wait for him to say something but he doesn't. He looks at me with lost eyes, "Hey, its okay." I try to reassure both him as well as myself. He looks at me with eyes that scream that it's not okay, that he doesn't believe what I am saying right now but he manages to nod and get out of the car anyway. We move to the god damn elevator again. These elevators are going to kill me. As we step in the elevator there is that god forsaken electricity _again_. I can feel an external force pushing me towards him and him towards me. The whole aura turns hot with the flying sparks. I turn to look at him and find him already eyeing me with lustful eyes. Wow! I love that look in his eyes but that's the last thing I want right now before having a tough shit talk. _Head straight, Steele._ I sense that he's about to jump on me as his eyes turn a few shades darker than they already were.

"Don't even think about it, Christian. You've had your fair share of kisses for the day." I murmur and he pouts as I pull a stop on his plans. Less than two minutes ago he was despairing and now look at this man, wanting to kiss me breathless and pouting when restricted. So mercurial. He gives me his puppy eyes with a pleading pout but I am taking none for it. "We both need a straight mind for this thing, honey, and I don't seem to have it when you as much as touch me." I smile shyly at him while revealing a bit more than I should.

"Touch? Just knowing that you are looking at me as you do, smiling at me that sexy smile, hell, just knowing that you are in my close proximity makes me lose my mind." He says in one breath. I am glad I have this effect on him. At least it's not one way. "And, when it comes to you, there is nothing like fair share." He whispers huskily as I blush a furious shade of red. The elevator comes to a halt, he takes my hand in his moves outside. I stop in my steps as we enter the foyer of his penthouse, and bring him to a pause as well. I pull his hand softly towards myself signing him to move closer to me and he does, I lean forward and kiss him deeply and gently on his lips. I guess it's the reassurance we both need at the moment.

I sit in the great-room while he excuses himself to bring some orange juice for the both of us on my request as we both need to have some soberness for whatever this talk will be that makes him think that I am going to run away. He gets us both a glass and sits on the same couch as mine with reasonable distance between us and sits facing me. I take a deep breath and settle my wandering thoughts.

"I told you I never had a girlfriend before." He says which makes me think that he lied about it, not that I am saying he's lying but why would he mention it this way? I nod and he continues, "There is a reason why I didn't have any _girlfriend,_ because… I didn't do the girlfriend thing before you." He says it as if it's a bad thing. _Girlfriend thing_. "Now please remember what I am going to say is in my past, Ana, though not so old, but it still is my past." He pleads and I nod before he continues, "I never wanted a girlfriend, I won't say I was happy because I was the farthest thing from it but I was comfortable in the life and the walls that I had created for myself. I never thought I was capable to feel what I feel with you and for you, that anyone could give me what you give me. Hell, I can't even believe it now. No woman ever appealed to me the way you do, made me feel the same way, I have been with women before, Ana, a lot of woman, sexually I mean. But they don't mean anything, Ana, they were just sexual partners. I never had an emotional connect with any of them again because I was never capable of that, at least I thought that I wasn't until I came across you. You know, I am not the hearts and flowers type of guy, I don't do romance. I am not the person you think I am. You don't know the depths of my depravity, Ana. No. No Ana, I can't do this. No." He screams the last few sentences at himself rather than me but what does he mean he can't do this? Is he breaking up with me? He can't break up with me. I never expected him to be an inexperienced person like me. I expected a line of girlfriends or whatever he calls them until he told me he didn't have any ever. Why can't he do this?

"What do you mean you can't do this? Do what? Be with me?" My voice broken and bleak, he runs his fingers in his hair.

"Ana, you deserve better, much better than me. You deserve a guy who can give you all the hearts and flowers. You deserve to be loved. I can't do that, Ana. I have never done that. Once you know everything about me, you are going to run away anyway. I just don't want you to hate me once you know." He howls in desperation, anger and frustration. He is blind or just out of his mind? Can't he see he does all those things for me? Why all this self-loathing?

"I have a guy who gives me all the hearts and flowers, who never misses a chance to romance me and make me blush. You really don't see that?" I ask firmly yet softly and he remains quite as he lets my words sink in his head. He eyes softens and so does his whole body.

"You really think so?" He asks completely unsure of himself. How can he be the powerful over-successful megalomaniac CEO a moment and a lost puppy the other?

"I know so! Christian, of all the people in the world I never thought you would be one to underestimate yourself. You make me happy…a lot happier than anyone else can make me." I reassure him, he sighs a deep breath out of relief. Never did I ever think that a man so confident could be so unsure of himself.

"Oh! Ana, you make me so happy and this feeling is so alien to me. I have never been _happy_ , I have never _known_ what it was to be happy until you came along. I want to be selfish and keep you with me but I can't, I can't be selfish when it comes to you but I don't want you to leave me either." He says and my heart swells that I give him so much happiness but at the same time a part of it sinks realizing that he has never experienced happiness before.

"You don't get to say that you don't do romance after saying things like that to me. Christian, stop thinking that I'll go once I know what this all is. You need to leave that for my better judgment but having said that I don't think I have enough strength to walk away from you. I never expected for you to be inexperienced, Christian, though a part of me doubted your sexual experience when you mentioned the lack of girlfriends in your past but I expected a line of girlfriends in your past before I got to know you, girlfriends or one night stands or whatever you call them." I reason him.

"Submissives." He whispers. Submissives? Did I hear correct? "They were my submissives, Ana. Have you heard about BDSM?" He questions. I have heard about this lifestyle.

"You mean Bondage, Dominance, Sadism and Masochism?" I counter question and he just nods. "Yes, I have heard about it and read an article on it once in a lifestyle magazine. Couples pursue it to add some spice and kink or so they wrote in the article." I murmur. Was he into this lifestyle? Why doesn't he just break it all on me at once?

"You probably read a mild article on it." He mutters and runs his hands through his hair. He does that when he feels anything which is not good. I take his hand in mine and he takes a deep breath, "Ana, I am into BDSM… I mean I was. I was a dominant, Ana, and this lifestyle is pretty severe than you read it…" and he continues to explain me about this freaky lifestyle that he was into where the dom, who is my boyfriend, likes to hit his sub, that would be the woman he had sex with, with some heinous stuff like whips and canes and not to mention she likes it just as much. The contractual relationships with NDAs. Nope, I don't see an ounce of emotion there. I can't believe _this_ Christian could have been so cold, ever. He explains about his contracts and something like hard-limit and soft-limit and how this whole contract thing worked. Well, I guess nothing is wrong until it's consensual. Jesus! People really do that? This beating is fucking scary, though bondage sounds fine and kind of exciting as well but caning and whipping for fuck sakes. He must have something like a dungeon in here or somewhere to do all those things or is he keeping all those whips and canes in his bedroom. _Shut up, Steele, you have been in his bedroom._

"When we first met, did you envision a Dom-Sub relationship for us?" As much sad my voice sounds, I wanted to know that, I wanted to get it out.

"You were the person who made me see through it, Ana, not my shrink who I pay an insanely high amount to, not any of the submissive, not anyone. You. I could never bring myself to do all those horrible things to you, even if you beg me to. Even if we don't work out, I don't think I will ever be able to get involved into that severe part of BDSM, you made me see through it." He says the last few lines in hopelessness and despair, his voice was so bleak when he brought himself to say that we might not work. This is so overwhelming, I still don't understand what I did to have this effect on him but it sure makes me happy and every nerve in my body wants to believe him but I know it's too soon for such leap of faith.

"If we don't work out, you would get back into BDSM? Why won't pursue dating?" I ask.

"Because, Ana, dating involves these _emotions_ and _feelings_ which I have felt for only one woman ever and I don't think I will feel these things for someone else. If I want more with someone, I want it with you, only you. It took me 27 years to find you, find these feelings which I didn't know existed in me. All this jealousy, care, protectiveness, possessiveness, _happiness_ … you bought it in my life with you. I never felt any of that before for anyone." He says with the most sincere and serious eyes. I can't bring myself to be happy with this revelation, how can I? He never felt happy before? Not a day of happiness for no reason? "Plus, I told you about my fear of being touched, I-I can't bear anyone's touch on my chest and back" He pauses and frowns at something in his head before continuing, " _except yours_." He completes. This is what he was frowning about and in no time I find myself frowning too.

"Why can't you bear to be touched, what happened? And if you can't, why are you immune to my touch?" It's out even before I could think it through.

"Let's keep that for later, Ana, I don't want you to be buried in my baggage. The end point is, I cannot bear to be touched, with an extreme exception of you, whose touch I… I… I like and crave and I have no idea why _only you_ , believe me, I am more confused than you are. It's going to be an interesting session with my therapist." Okay, so yes, he has a shrink who he pays an insanely high amount and he couldn't get him see past a BDSM relationship? Expensive charlatan, if you ask me.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" I ask in a low voice as I can see him fidgeting, he nods and looks at me with fear in his gray eyes.

"Ana, I am a sadist." Wait, what? He can't be. Didn't he just hear himself a minute ago?

"Uh, I beg to differ." I say and he looks at me quizzically, "Didn't you just say two minutes ago that you couldn't even think of whipping and caning me, even if I begged you to?" I ask him, now I am confused too. He just said that and now he says he's a sadist? That is some high self-loath he has. He doesn't say anything and looks deep in thought. Good! That little head in there need some thinking.

"Yes, but you are different and… I don't know." He says extremely confused and unsure of himself. Shall I explain it to him what I think?

"Christian, I don't think you are a sadist. I doubt you would find pleasure if you push someone from the stairs or hit them from your bare hand or something, isn't that what sadism is? Getting pleasure in someone's pain? Just because you were in a kinky lifestyle, in a consensual relationship where both people liked this… beating… doesn't make you a sadist, it was consensual and contracted and part of the lifestyle. You say you can't bring yourself to do that to me, so just imagine me in that whipping scenario and check if it turns you-" He cuts me in between with a high tone.

"Fuck NO. Not _you_ in that place. NO." Just as I thought. Can't he see he's not a sadist? He did it because it was a stupid consensual relationship and those women liked it when he did that.

"See, not a sadist." _Wow, Steele, you should rather become his shrink!_ He looks at me with adoration and amazement in his eyes.

"I never thought it this way, will speak about it to John." John? His shrink? "John Flynn, that my therapist." He answers my unvoiced question. "Ana, really, did you just make me see that I am not a sadist?" He says looking straight in the empty couch in front of us, still in disbelief. "I don't know if I believe your theory but god knows I want to." He says truthfully.

"Believe all you want, I know you are not a sadist. Okay, one more case scenario, when we bumped and my head hit the ground, you must have saw the pain on my face, did it do something to you?" I ask.

"No, _that_ didn't do anything but you did a lot to me in that moment." A very soft smirk appears on his face due to the recollection and I blush furiously on his revelation. He was turned one then? Now I am feeling all jittery and flushed.

"Can I ask you something?" I question, unsure of what I am thinking.

"Anything." He whispers.

"How many of these women have you had in your bed?" I murmur. _Do you really want to know this, Steele?_

"None." He whispers and I look at him quizzically to which he continues and tells me he never had sex in his own bed or anywhere except his _playroom._ Oh! And that is not the place where he keeps his PSP and X-box and stuff, how do I know? Well I asked! He gives me the details of how these relationships worked, if even I can call them a relationship, an arrangement as he says is more suitable. Separate bedrooms, clothes, weekend visits, no love making which he calls a vanilla relationship, only fucking and beating. Okay so this was all his secretive smiles on vanilla ice-cream. He had been living such a void life, how the fuck did he get into this mess? No one deserves this life. After telling me that he still has his playroom for me to look at and understand his past as to make the best decision for myself and my straight refusal to look at that part of his past, finally the bummer comes, fifteen women. Fucking shit, FIFTEEN! That's some number but a part of me is happy that they were just sexual arrangements and that he never took them out on a real date but it's traumatizing to think a whole weekend trapped in a dungeon of pain. What were those women? Robots? Void of human emotions?

"That is a lot of women." A wave of jealousy and hurt touches me but suddenly it hits me that I have nothing in comparison to his experience leaving me feeling jealous, hurt, sad and somewhat inadequate. I hate this feeling. How can i feel inadequate, this is not me. There have been times when guys feel inadequate around me, well I hate that feeling as well but this is the first time I am feeling this and I hate it.

"Ana, they didn't mean anything. They were _just_ sexual partners." This is third or fourth time I am hearing him say that, but the seriousness in his voice levels up every time.

"When was the last time you had a sub?" I ask abruptly.

"It's been three months I had any." He replies. Oh thank god! I don't know what I would have done if he had said he hushed someone two days back. He must have thought this through to leave this lifestyle. How did he get into it?

"Why did it end?" Please tell me I am not being a nagging girlfriend right now.

"Because she wanted more." Oh! More than the dungeon.

"And you didn't?" I counter. Can this happen to me as well? Because I clearly want a functional relationship, functional in every mean.

"Not with her." He says firmly and there he does it again and then he says he doesn't do romance. He wants more with me! I smile lightly at this response as he continues, "Ana, I have never wanted more with _anyone_ , it's only ever been you." With that I am floored, I just stare at him with adoration. All he has been is truthful to me, I guess he needs to know the part of me which has the potential to drive him away. Well, zero experience! What? I did the right thing and I am proud that I waited for the right guy to come along. Okay, a part of me is a little scared that he might drive me away but I didn't want my first time to be in a backseat or a storeroom and fear that someone might walk-in on me doing it with some horny teenager who had no clue what he was doing. Before I can find words, he shifts near me and cups my face in his hand, looks straight in my eyes and says, "You are my more." In the most sincere voice and my heart races speedily as a pink blush covers my cheeks and a smile spreads on my lips.

"I am glad." I murmur really thankful that I am not alone in these feelings.

"You are? Does that mean you are not going to leave me?" He asks in an utterly surprised or rather shocked voice.

"For the love of god, Christian!" I exasperate, "NO, I AM NOT." I say each word slowly and clearly for once and for all. He has been repeating the same thing about me leaving about a hundred times now. As soon as those words leave my mouth his lips land on mine in the most passionate yet gentle manner, just lips, his creasing mine lovingly and worshiping every inch on them. I can feel his lips tremble on mine so I kiss him more deeply to give him the reassurance that he needs.

"But there is something about me that will not necessarily make you happy. You should know." Okay, Steele, you are going for the bummer now.

"There isn't anything about you that will make me unhappy." He says firmly and I can put my finger on some hurt in his voice. Oh! Did I hurt him with that?

"Okay, say it once you know." I say sarcastically and he glares at me, I can see the anger in his eyes. I avoid his gaze and turn my head and look in front before continuing, "The thing is… umm… you just revealed that you have had fifteen women and that makes you very experienced, sexually I mean, and I am sure all those women must have been pretty experienced as well. Okay, I don't know how to say it." I put my head in my hands. I really don't know how to fucking say it!

"You can tell me anything you want, baby. What is it?" He asks concerned.

"I am not as experienced as they must have been, rather I am not experienced at all." I whisper and there is silence, complete silence for a moment that seemed like a lifetime.

"What do you mean?" He murmurs slowly.

"I mean… I am a virgin." There. Said it all. He takes a deep breath and I have no idea if that's because of frustration or whatever.

"You are a virgin?" Thank you for stating the obvious, but why did it sound like a cheer? I look at him and see a wicked expression on his face, his eyebrows touching his hairline. Okay, so he looks surprised rather than shocked or so I believe. I frown slightly of what to make out of this reaction. He comes close to me, cups my face in his hands, "God Ana, what part of it did you think will make me unhappy? You just made me the happiest man alive! To think I am going to your first lover, first man to be with you, to be the first person to worship you, that you will only ever be mine. It's the biggest turn-on ever!" WHAT? He is over-joyous! Am I hearing everything right? Of all the reactions I did not expect this one, cross my heart and hope to die. I look down as a blush creeps my cheeks at the thought of _worshiping me_ and there I see the evidence of his arousal, I can clearly see a tent forming in his pants which makes me blush rather furiously.

"You seem content." I say.

"You have a talent of understatements, Miss Steele. You know, you just saved your virtual ex-boyfriends I was planning to kill once I found out about them." He says playfully. God! This whole virgin thing made him this happy? He can be so unpredictable at times and there is no way in hell am I going to tell him about the few guys I dated in sec. and high-school. None of those worked out because mostly I wasn't interested.

"I did not expect this reaction, at all." I say truthfully while blushing and he chuckles.

"And I didn't expect you to be a virgin, at all. How did you manage to survive, no I mean… no one stays a virgin a few months over sixteen and you are twenty-one, whatever maybe the reason, thank god for that!" He sighs out of relief and I giggle at his response.

"I didn't want my first time to be in a backseat of a car or just give it away to a hormonal jerk who won't even look back at me. I wanted to save for the right guy and when I was almost sure there isn't any for me, I bumped into you, both literally and metaphorically." I giggle on my admission and he kisses me lightly and I can feel the passion he has for me.

"Thank you, Ana." I am not sure what it is for, but I can't get myself to question. I smile shyly at him and kiss his nose.

"Can I ask you something?" I whisper as I get back, he looks at me and a smile appears on his lips.

"Anything, you know that." He says confidently.

"How did you get into this?" I ask genuinely interested in that but what he says next makes me lose it all.

"One of my mother's friend…" Holy fucking shit! He tells me about some fucking pedophile who seduced him and dragged him in that awful lifestyle, a child in that lifestyle, a fifteen year old boy. If I ever see her, I am going to rip her apart with my fingernails and let dogs feed on her but the old bitch must be too smelly for even a dog. He tells me everything, how he worked for her during a summer in her yard and how she seduced him with kisses and slaps and how he was a problem kid and thought he deserved that. See, self-loathing again. I am stunned to know he subbed for her for 6 fucking years and she was his fucking friend who supplied him subs all these years, that makes her what? A pimp? Jesus Christ. You don't get that lady in front of me for her betterment or else I will not be responsible for her broken nose and neck. As much anger and rage I feel in myself for that fucking pedophile, I feel abundance of in sadness and trepidation for the little fifteen year old boy who went off-track but still was a child. Why do people have to be this way? What would they earn out of traumatizing and harassing a teen? I just wish Christian could have escaped her claws and smacked that jaw of hers. Before I know, I feel his thumb on my cheeks wiping some stray tears which fell without any prior indication or notice. Traitors.

"Bitch pedophile." I manage to put as much anger and contempt in those two words as I can muster.

"It's okay, baby. Please don't cry." He says and pulls me in his lap as he rubs my back and I place my head in the crook of his head and hug the life out of him.

"Why the fuck didn't you run, Christian?" For fuck's sake don't say you deserved that, not your self-loathing all over again.

"Ana, I told you I was out of control, the beating she gave me kept my world in place. I became everything my parents wanted me to." What is wrong with this man? All he needed was a girlfriend and sex at the time with raging hormones in a fifteen year old boy and that bitch pedo made him see that he wanted and deserved those horrible things, this is where the self-loathing comes from. That bitch did this to him and she is still roaming in and out of his parents' house being her mother's best friend. I understand why he didn't tell his parents about this, she must have blackmailed and scared the living shit out of him. I can understand this too well, relate to it as well.

"Christian, look at me." I take his face in my hands and force him to look up, "You _did not_ deserve that. Do you understand me? Don't you even _dare_ think you did. All you needed was some help, love and care. That pedophile bitch used you for her own fucked up needs. As much troubled as you were, you were still a child." I say every work as firmly and as clearly as I can while looking straight in his eyes and he just engulfs me in his arms and hugs me as if I am going to disappear into thin air.

"Christian?" I whisper.

"Yes, Ana." He murmurs.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note.**_

 _Cliffhanger be a bitch!_ _Who hate cliffhangers? Because clearly I DO! :P_

 _So people, I think Christian out-did himself and Ana was smashing! This lady certainly has some spark and a speedy mind, don't you think?_

 _Tell me what you think about our main characters and the chapter!_

 _ **DO REVIEW!** You know they mean a lot to me and yes, I'll never fail to say that your review is my only reward for my efforts._

 _I haven't started chapter 12 yet but I will. And yes, its a request to some of the guest reviewers kindly don't over-anxious and write stuff like "I don't think she will complete the story" and stuff like that, its nice to know that this story is important to you but its about time you realise its equally important to me as well. I just panic slightly when I read such reviews and all I feel like doing is posting an unedited and incomplete chapter with which neither of us will be happy. I don;t keep chapters hostage, I know i owe this much to my readers. Hope you understand._

 _I'll be back soon! Cliffhangers kill me too! :P Take care everyone. Lotsa love!_

 _Reviews are always highly appreciated. Well they are the only thing that keep me working on the story._


	12. Chapter 12 - If that's a fling

**_Author's Note._**

 _Hello my dearest people! I hope you are all well and kicking ;) I am going busy these days with college assignments. So, i read all your reviews and it feels amazing to have fulfilled your expectations from Christian and Ana._

 _I tried posting this chapter yesterday but FF couldn't read my document. Some of the anonymous guest reviewers went total thermonuclear on me. Until now, I never realised some people could be so mean and harsh. Anyway, I have made my mind not to dwell on the obnoxious reviews because there are readers who respect both me and my story._

 _Thankyou for your amazing reviews people! You are the best._

 _ **DO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.**_

 _Laters!_

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – If that's a fling…**

 **CPOV**

What is this woman? What material is she made up of? I told her all my gravest shit and she is still here, under the same roof with me, in my arms and shedding tears over the fifteen year old Christian Grey. I have come absolutely clean in to her about every part of my previous lifestyle just left the early years of my life. I think I'll be able to tell her all that with time, plus I don't want to scare her away now that, by some miracle, she has taken my shit so well. I can't begin to understand how she has more faith in me than I ever had or anyone ever had in me. She made me see I am not a sadist for fucks sake! Flynn has been saying the same shit for years now but I could never bring myself to believe him on that but the way she told me, when I pictured her being whipped, hurt and red marks on her body I swear I wanted to kill myself for even imagining it. I would kill anyone who hurts as much as a hair on her head. God knows how much I want to believe her, it will at least lessen the baggage I carry. I still can't understand how she has such strong hold on me, it's so frightening that I might have lost this amazing woman just because of the shitload of baggage I carry. To know I might have lost the opportunity or rather the honor of being her first lover. I swear to god with that one she just blew me away, completely-absolutely-undoubtedly-most-certainly blew me fucking away. Never in a hundred lifetimes might I have imagined her, _her_ of all the women in the world, to be a virgin. She really is a fucking virgin, forgive the irony but really a fucking virgin. Even the thought of being the first man to be with her, be where no man has ever been, see her the way no other man has, has got me an instant hard-on, fucking hardest ever. I absolutely love this thought. Now I understand why there weren't any exes or relationships mentioned in the background check, because there aren't any! How conveniently I thought that there must be something wrong with the checks and completely ignored the fact that she just might not have any boyfriends but she is too beautiful to be left alone even for a second. Hands down the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and not just from the skin but a beauty with a heart of gold and a mind like Winston Churchill. I saw her face turn bright red when she noticed how hard I was just by her revelation and I couldn't help but smile at the reaction her flushed cheeks gave me. I feel so light now, now that I have nothing to hide just a tormented childhood which will come out with time. I cannot be more thankful to god for making this woman and have her bump in me. If she is the end result of all these years of void and torment, I would happily live through all of it in every life if I know she is waiting for me somewhere down the line. How can I formulate how awed I am by this woman? I have her tugged tightly in my arms fearing she might just realize how good she is for me and decide to leave me in that emptiness again. I need to ask her again if she wants to see my playroom so that I can just get it done with and throw all of that shit away. If ever she wants to explore, I would happily order some customized toys for us but only if she wishes but right now I just don't want to spoil the moment I have with her.

"Christian?" She whispers.

"Yes, Ana." I murmur.

"This is not just a fling for you, is it?" She says while resting her head in my chest. How can she even categorize her as a fling? Doesn't she realize she is the only woman I have ever felt anything for, that she brings all these feelings come to life in me, that the smile I cannot get rid of when I am with her wasn't a part of my life before her.

"If a fling means that I cannot seem get rid of a ridiculous grin on my face when I am with you, or stop myself from kissing you, touching you, watching you, or that I lose all the control I have over myself when you are in close proximity, or just the fact that the whole world becomes hundred shades brighter with you, or that world seems to be a happier place to live in when you are by my side, if that means a fling then I guess that's what we are." Wait, did I say all that? I have no idea I had this in me. Guess she brings all this out.

"If that's what a fling is, I wish it's what we have." She says looking right in my eyes. I move forward and plant a sinfully slow kiss on her lips. She bites her lip to stifle a grin but how do I make her understand she needs to stop doing that. It fucking gets me. I see something is going in that vibrant head of hers as she is trying hard to stifle a grin but finally she breaks away. "So, Mr. Grey, all hearts and flowers this season?" She asks with a cheeky smile. "Let me tell you that was very flowery and the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me." She says with a pink blush on her cheeks.

"Stated the facts, Miss Steele, or that's the effect you have on me." I say and tug her close to myself again and she rests her head at the crook of my neck.

"Christian?" She whispers.

"Hmm?" I answer while running my fingers in the lose strands of her hair.

"Make love to me?" She says softly and I inhale deeply. All over again I am awed by this woman. There is nothing better I would love to do but I want to know she is sure about it and not taking a haste decision. I want it to be special for her and me both. After all I am a vanilla virgin.

"Ana-" I say looking into her blue orbs but she cuts me in between.

"I want it, Christian." She replies slowly but there is no reluctance in her voice.

"Are you sure, Ana? You don't have to feel pressured or anything. We can wait, _I can wait_ till you feel ready." I say with all my heart and utmost truthfulness.

"I guess I have waited long enough for the right guy to come along and now when he has I don't see a point in waiting. I want it, Christian. I want it with you." And that's all I needed. I capture her lips in a passionate kiss and stroke my tongue against her lips, she gives me the opening and I slide my tongue in her mouth, explore her mouth and take in her exquisite taste with my tongue as hers strokes mine. I part away quickly than both our likes. I get on my feet with Anastasia in my arms as if carrying her over the threshold, my eyes locked with hers, her arms wrapped around my neck as I move towards my bedroom. I quickly open the door and shut it with a kick after we enter. I put her down on her feet and kiss her again slowly.

"Anastasia, are you really sure about this?" I need to know that she wants it just as much as I do but I don't want her to feel any pressure.

"Yes, Christian. I don't think I have been more sure about anything else." She gives me her reassurance and now I am sure that it's going to be the onset of my first vanilla relationship, the first time I make love and I cannot find a better way to start. "Make love to me?" She whispers.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure." No pun intended. I give her my best smile which makes her blush and my dick twitches and becomes harder than it already was, if it's even possible. I lean towards her and lightly brush my lips against hers and start planting wet kisses along her jaw and my fingers travel slowly up and down her spine. I step back and take my shoes and jacket off along with my shirt, without breaking our eye contact. I see her eyes running all over my bare body and I notice a hot storm of desire in those big blue eyes as they turn darker. I stand behind her, closest without touching, my warm breath on her ear and her breathing hitches with the anticipation. Slowly I move all her hair on one shoulder making sure my fingertips touch her neck lightly. I lean down and nuzzle in her neck before planting hot and wet kisses there as I wrap my arms around her waist and she puts her hands on mine and moans under pleasure, moving to her shoulder I repeat the same assault through the lace material of her dress. She is so fucking responsive.

"You taste heavenly, Anastasia." I say huskily. She doesn't say anything but I can feel the racing of her blood, the raging speed of her breath and her flushed skin.

"Let's get rid of this." I whisper in her ear, kissing the soft point behind it while running my finger along the zipper of her dress. I unzip her dress running my fingertip all along her bare skin as I undress her. Lightly I slip the dress down from one shoulder and move my lip along her alabaster skin that she has been hiding under black lace, I repeat the same with her other shoulder, suck on it and her moans echo in the whole silent room. My dick is throbbing by her response but I need it slow, for her and for me as well. I move in front of her, her head is tilted back and eyes closed as she takes in the pleasure, I start nibbling her ear and suck her neck and she groans my name. Just hearing my name in the moment of her pleasure does things to me. I look in her eyes as I slide the dress down and it finds its place on the floor. Holy Fuck! I glide my eyes down her body and fuck me if she isn't the best tonic for sore eyes. Holy fucking shit! My dick is throbbing in an intense pace. How can this virgin be such a sex goddess, standing in front of me in red lace lingerie, how does a man survive this? Her bra is some lucky thing to have enveloped such perky tits, hands down the best breasts I have laid my eyes on. Oh my god! How am I going to take it slow? Her skin is so flawless and silky. I realize that I am just standing and gaping at her and inwardly drooling as well.

"Like what you see?" She says huskily as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"Are you trying to kill me, Ana? You are a goddess." I reply as explore her bare back with my hands. My hungry and violent mouth finds her neck and devours her all over again. Her natural scent is so intoxicating, I don't know how I am going to stop myself from giving her love bites.

"Aahh…" She moans and tilts her head back and I continue to savor her neck, throat and shoulders- kissing, biting and sucking.

 **APOV**

"Aah…" A pleasurable moan leaves my mouth as he sucks and bites my neck after kissing it. After fully assaulting my neck, throat and shoulder, he kneels in front of me, taps my feet and gets rid of my heels, his face right in front of my lady parts. He starts kissing the front of my legs and ascends up to my thighs, planting hot and wet kisses and I whimper in sheer pleasure. I suddenly feel his nose in the apex on my thighs and hear him inhale deeply… _there!_ I gasp but that doesn't stop him from kissing me there through the base of my panties. I feel week on my knees and feel my stomach in deep knots and my sex throbbing violently.

"You smell divine, Anastasia." He whispers in a husky voice but my mind is not in sorts right now. I don't know when he picks me up and places me in the middle of his king size bed and straddles me. He leans down and places his mouth on mine and pulls me up with him, unclasps and bra and throws it on the floor and his hands cups my breasts. Oh god! This feels so good.

"You wore that for me, didn't you?" He questions as I lean back on the bed with a bare upper body. I smile at him in affirmation.

"Yes…" I reply and in no time his mouth is on my right breast, nibbling and sucking my nipples where as pinching the other on with his fingers. My eyes roll back in the feeling I am being accustomed to.

"Oh my god! Aaah…" I continue moaning and I don't care if I sound like a slut right now.

"You are so responsive. Can I make you come like this?" He is such a talker during sex. I just nod because I am unable to find my voice. Without wasting another second, he lunges on my left breast and sucks my nipple and circles his tongue around it until it is hard and erect. I can feel something building up inside me.

"Christian… Please." I have no idea what I am begging for. I pull my head back, my legs stiffening as I moan. _What the fuck is happening?_

"Let go, baby. Come for me." He whispers. His mouth still on my nipple, tasting me gently, his thumb and finger pull hard my other nipple and I fall apart under him, my body convulsing and shattering into a thousand pieces. I don't feel my surroundings, I don't feel anything in that moment of my personal nirvana. When I open my eyes I see him on top on me, smiling that sinful smile.

"So that's what all the fuss is about." I murmur and smile back at him. I think he realizes it's my first orgasm and his eyes evidently sparkle as a thought crosses his mind.

"Your first orgasm?" He asks in spite of knowing the answer, I just nod. His lips find mine again and his hands land on my breasts as he massages them gently. Oh good god!

"See, you fit my hand perfectly." He murmurs in my mouth. I can't believe he is so talkative while sex. He gets out of the bed and stands at my feet in only his boxers. His eyes run all over my body hungrily and I can't help but fix my eyes on his. He pulls my panty down and just stares at me before opening my legs and steeling between them. He motions my knees up and gets rid of his boxer briefs giving me a full view of _himself._ Even with the lack of my experience, I can tell he's big, unusually big. _It's going to be inside me? All of it? Will I be able to walk tomorrow?_

"Baby, I won't hurt you, I promise. It's going to pinch in the starting but if it's too much tell me to stop and I will." He answers my unasked question. His eyes are so full of concern for me, it just melts my heart. _Well, good thing he didn't ask you to safe-word, Steele._ My inner goddess jokes. I nod at him. He pulls a foil packet.

"I am on pill." I whisper. He told me he is clean, he got medical tests every six months and with me being a virgin there is nothing to worry about. He smiles and covers my mouth with his. His finger slide down my body and slowly enters me as he groans in my mouth loudly. I close my eyes and tilt my head back.

"You are so wet. For how long have you been this wet for me?" He asks seductively looking right in my eyes.

"All night." I say breathlessly. He groans and positions the head of his erection at the opening of my sex and looks straight in my eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" He questions.

"Yes." I reply firmly.

"You are the most beautiful woman, Anastasia, and all mine." He whispers in my ears and I feel him guide his member through my folds and inside me as he rips through my virginity. Fuck! It hurts. It stings like a bitch.

"Aarghh." I scream and clench the bed sheets with both my fists. He places his lips on mine in the most gentle manner and takes all my groans in him and stays still inside of me.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod and ask him to move. He pulls in an out of me in a sinfully slow way and it starts to feel amazing.

"Of fuck, you are so tight and hot, baby." He groans while filling me. His breathing is erratic and there is a constant lump in his throat, his voice huskier than it has ever been. The room fills with my constant and his occasional moans and groans. I sense the familiar feeling inside me, the same build up and I can feel he is close too. His mouth lands on my shoulder as mine finds his neck. My hands are placed gently on his back keeping in mind his touch issues. I kiss his neck and gently bite it. My breathing is raging and so is his, he picks up some speed leading me to moan louder and louder against his neck.

"You feel so good, Ana. So fucking good." He groans again while kissing my neck.

"Aah! Chris-Christian." I moan. I can feel the build up inside me as he hits the right spot everytime. Oh my god! It feels so fucking good. Aahh.

"Come for me, Ana." He says breathlessly.

"Oh God! Christian…" I say equally breathless as I feel that same shattering and convulsing again but a hundred time more intense this time. My eyes travel the back of my head as my orgasm takes me with itself.

"Aaghh, Ana." He groans loudly as he fills me with his release. I feel waves after waves inside me, my toes curled, sheets clenched, eyes rolled back and raging breathing. I come back to earth after I don't know how long and see Christian lying by my side while staring at me with a smug smile.

"How was it?" He asks curiously.

"Amazzzing! Out-of-the-world-amazing." I say cheerfully, he grins before leaning towards me and kissing me gently on my nose, then my cheeks, my forehead and finally my lips.

"How was it for you?" I ask slightly nervously.

"To be true, the most passionate I have ever experienced, undoubtedly the best. You are amazing." Hard to believe. Clearly, hard to believe but the way he was moaning and groaning, maybe he's telling the truth.

"Trying to flatter me, Mr. Grey?" I ask cheeky and he shakes his head.

"No. In all truthfulness, it was my best experience. I am dreading to think what would happen to my dick when you learn a few moves." He says really afraid and I giggle and kiss his deeply.

"I wish I could say it was my best too but I have got nothing to compare it with." I say playfully and look at him with puppy innocent eyes, he laughs loudly and shakes his head.

"In that case, I am really thankful you don't. You are all mine. Only mine." He says possessively as he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me to himself. I roll and I lie flat on top of him.

"And you are mine." I say petulantly as I kiss his cheek.

"Damn right, I am." He replies with a smile that swoons me. I start to plant wet kisses on his neck, as the moment gets more heated, I suck on his shoulder and bite his neck as gently as I can manage. He smells so amazing! He groans in his throat, I travel along his jawline planting kisses all the way. I look in his eyes and motions to his chest slowly, clearly indicating my next move and giving him time to think, he doesn't stop, I kiss each of his mark in the most soft and gentle manner, trying not to hurt him. He moans my name and I look in his eyes after kissing every inch of his chest, he rolls me down and pins me to himself and makes sweet love to me till we are a complete sweaty mess, breathing hungrily as we come down from our post-coital bliss together in each other's arms.

"Ana?" He whispers. My face buried in his chest, his chin placed on the top of my head and his arms all around me.

"Hmm." I murmur, completely worn out after three amazing orgasms.

"I am not trying to ruin the moment but I want to get it over with… I kept my playroom thinking that you might want to be familiar with my past, are you sure you don't want to see it?" He asks. I pull back, put my weight on my elbows and look in his eyes.

"No, I don't. You have been nothing but truthful with me, Christian. It's a part of your past which, now, I know almost everything about, I don't wish to visit it. It's your room to keep or not." I answer. He kisses my forehead before rolling to the end of the bed and tapping on his blackberry.

"Taylor, I want the playroom dismantled and clear tomorrow first thing in the morning… Yes, all furniture… Yes… Blue and grey…" And just like that he ends the call. No salutations and no thank-yous. He needs to learn a lot. But I am thankful to him for giving me the assurance I need, I smile at him and give him a peck on the cheek.

"Doesn't that poor man ever sleep?" I say against his chest after we return to our previous position.

"Concerned much?" Oh please! Don't go all jealous on me again.

"Yes, of course! If he doesn't stay well, how will he take care of you?" Now it's my turn to give him the reassurance he needs from time to time. He tightens his grip on me and kisses the top of my head, I return the gesture as I kiss his chest lightly.

"So you are concerned about me?" He asks partially surprised.

"Always. I guess that's what good girlfriends are supposed to do." I say playfully.

"And what are good boyfriends supposed to do?" He asks skittishly.

"It's for me to know and you to find out." I arch my eyebrow and smirk at him smugly. He cannot win when it comes to words.

"I guess good boyfriends are supposed to make their girls a _hot_ and _wet_ mess, drive them wild and make them come violently… just like I made you come all over me… severally." He whispers in my ear and my breathing hitches. I bury and face deep in his chest because I know I am blushing furiously. His laughter fills the room as he realizes I am blushing over his dirty talk and I smile against his chest. We just lie there in silence, very comfortable silence for some time before he breaks it.

"Ana, would you like to accompany me to my mother's charity event this Saturday?" It takes me by surprise. He wants to introduce me to his mother!

"I would love to!" I smile and he gives me his boyish grin. "What can I expect in that event?" I ask.

"Dinner, dancing and music. It's a fundraiser for a charity my parents support, Coping Together, providing support to children who were abused." It's sad his parents do so much charity work for neglected kids but still don't know that their own son was abused by their family friend.

"That's a good cause. So your family will be there?" How do I ask him what would happen if they don't like me?

"Yes, my parents, my sister, Mia, and you already know Elliot. Don't worry they would love you." Can he read my mind or something? How can he answer my unasked question?

"What if they don't?" I am hopeless. No actually, I am just nervous. I know how mothers are and mother of a billionaire… I hope they won't take me as someone who is after Christian's wealth.

"They will love you, Ana. I know. I am just waiting for the look on their faces when they will finally see me with a woman and realize I am not a gay." He chuckles. Oh! I just forgot everyone thinks he's gay. Well, I know how wrong they are.

"I knew you were just using me to clear the rumor." I say playfully.

"Watch that smart mouth, Anastasia." Shit! He's offended. Change the topic, change the topic.

"Okay! So it's a black tie event?" Don't be mad, don't be mad.

"Not a nice dodge. I don't want to hear that thing again from your mouth, Anastasia." He says strictly and now I feel really bad. Well I do really have a big mouth. If he told me that I was using him, it would hurt me like a bitch too, even jokingly or whatsoever.

"Okay. I am sorry, I won't." I say and kiss him deeply, trying to keep him in our little bubble. He kisses me just as passionately.

"Now that was a nice dodge!" He exclaims and I smile. "And yes, it's a black tie." Now I have to go shopping tomorrow, get a hair-cut sometime, buy a gown, shoes and some sexy lingerie. "What?" He questions after seeing me wrapped up in thoughts.

"I have to go shopping tomorrow." I tell him and he grins at me.

"We can do shopping." Oh! No, Grey, I said _I_ not we.

"I am not taking you with me!" I say and he frowns.

"Why?" He counters.

"Because there is something in your pocket which has hard-time staying in its place." And as soon as the sentence leaves my mouth I realize how wrong it sounded. He smirks slyly at me, his eyes turn dark again. "I meant… your credit card." I try to clear the air, he laughs and I cover my eyes with my arms. He pulls away my arms and kisses my nose while grinning at me.

"In that case there is something _else_ that has _hard_ -time staying in its place when you are around." He says and rubs his erection against my thighs. Jeez, he's hard again. What is he, a machine?

"Christian!" I exasperate and he laughs again.

"What? Don't you remember my throbbing dick was inside your hot, wet and extremely tight pussy a second ago?" Oh fuck! He is doing this on purpose! Oh my god! He is such a dirty mouthed person but it's turning me on. _You are a slut, Steele._

"Oh God! Christian!" I scream. My cheeks are burning right now and he is enjoying himself too much.

"You are too cute." I laughs and I hide my face in his chest before my sleep takes over me, I yawn lightly and he immediately tugs me in the duvet tightly, rolls me and pulls me to himself and pins my back to his chest as he wraps his arms around me.

"Sleep now, baby. Good night." He whispers in my ear. He kisses my head and inhales in my hair.

"Sweet dreams." I murmur back sleepily and in no time I am in deep sleep.

I wake up feeling hot, no pun intended, as realisation hits me, I smile at myself and over my last night's activity. Christian's arms are strongly wrapped around my waist, his leg enveloping both mine and his head on my shoulder. I smile and kiss the top of his head and slowly move out of the bed without waking him up. It's just 6, how am I up so early? Anyway, I dash to the bathroom, do my job and clean up real quick. I see Christian's dress shirt hanging there, I pull it on myself and wear his clean boxers from the closet after tying my hair in a messy bun. As I stand in front of the mirror I can't help but smile, there is this unusual glow on my face, my skin is clearer than it has ever been. There are little red marks around my breasts, looking at them remind me how Christian played with them last night and made me come just by doing that. I shut those thoughts in my head and move out of the room to the kitchen after seeing a peacefully sleeping Christian Grey. I connect my iphone to his music system and hit play and get myself busy with breakfast.

 **CPOV**

I squeeze my eyes tightly as a bright light enters my room and falls on my face. I toss and turn in search of Ana in my bed but only feel a cold and empty bed. Where is she? I open my eyes in search of her but she is nowhere. I groan loudly over her absence from the bed. Wow! Another night without any nightmares, what is this woman doing to me? Is she healing me or something? But where is she this early in the morning? I like to have her pinned down to myself. I smile at the recollection of last night, how she screamed my name over and over again and how fucking tight and hot she was all around me and how amazingly we fit each other as if she is made for me and me for her. _Oh crap! A morning hard-on just by thinking about her._ The way my name rolls down her tongue is nothing but ultra-sexy. It just turn me on more thinking that I am the only man who has made her feel like this, only man to feel how fucking tight she is and how good she feels, the man who has given her, her first orgasm! Oh good god! It's such a big turn-on. She has this softest and clearest skin and she feels heavenly under me, the way she kisses each mark on my chest… _Stop it, Grey. You are fucking acting like a horny teenager._ I leap out of the bed, to the closet to pick my pajamas and t-shirt and move to the bathroom for my morning job.

As I stand in front of the mirror brushing my teeth I notice red marks on my neck. _Ana's love bites!_ I am sure the way I was sucking on her nipples, I must have given her some as well. I never thought being marked would feel so good, of course she is the only woman to mark me, others were not even allowed to touch me and kissing was always too private for me. I hear music coming from outside. So my little sex kitten is up and kicking. I finish up and move towards the great room, the air in the foyer is filled with a Madonna piece – ' _Like a virgin'_ and the irony is not lost to me. Anastasia sure has sense of humor. I keep moving but she is nowhere to be found and just when I am about to panic, I see her swaying her perfect little ass in the kitchen, wearing _my_ shirt which ends just below her behind. _I am going to pack that shirt to keep her scent in it._ I quietly move towards her, place both my arms around her before burying my nose in her neck and nibbling her earlobe. She tilts her head back and fuck me, she is so responsive, I don't know how she managed to stay a virgin all these years. Oh I would like to believe… for me.

"Good morning, baby." I murmur against her neck, she turns around and puts her arms around my neck and smile shyly at me.

"Good morning, Christian." She says and gives me a peck on the lips and pulls back before I could heat it up. _Ugh! I want more._ Irony, irony, irony- screams my subconscious, me wanting more sure is ironic in every way except for when it comes to this goddess in my arms. Thankfully I'll finally get to see Flynn today.

"Playing your anthem this early in the morning, Miss Steele." I say holding her in my arms when the line repeats in the song _'Like a virgin, touched for the very first time.'_ I don't know, she just brings out this playful side in me.

"Nothing goes unnoticed by you, does it?" She smiles against my neck and I chuckle.

"Nothing… when it comes to you." I say and kiss the top of her head. "What are you doing here?" I ask. I want her in my bed and in my arms.

"Making us breakfast." Well, I have Gail for that but where is she? "Before you ask, I asked Gail if I could prepare our breakfast and with great efforts she finally gave in. I hope you don't mind." She wants to cook for me? If that's not sweet, so isn't ice-cream and candy.

"I don't mind anything you want to do, baby." I answer back.

"All hearts and flowery this early in the morning, Mr. Grey." I laugh at her playfulness. Oh! This smart mouth of hers. _Well you asked for it, Grey. You can't win when it comes to words with this woman, can you?_

"Well, a man can try." I reply, giving her my puppy eyes and the pout she finds cute. She just shakes her head and faces back to the cabinet and tries to grab coco on the top shelf but the tiny little thing that she is... _Anyone is a tiny little thing in front of you, Grey._ I grab the container for her and put it on the shelf.

"You are so tiny." I tease her.

"Am not!" She screams and I laugh. Well, she is quite taller than the women I had before who were 5'1 or 5'2. She must be what? 5'6 or 5'7 which is considered good height for women. Well, I would like to think we complement each other.

"Okay, fine. You are not, I am!" I say making her giggle. I swear to god my heart just skips a beat whenever she does that. She moves to the stove and I follow her and put my chin on her shoulder as I wrap my arms around her. She stirs the chocolate sauce she is making to go with the pancakes and my stomach is growling with the aroma of the food she prepared. She dips a finger in the sauce and offers me her finger which, of course, I take in less than a nanosecond. Umm… she knows how to cook! I suck her finger harder and she elbows me in my stomach. She turns her focus in chopping the berries and looks up at the chocolate sauce in intervals whereas I try my best to get her attention by kissing her neck and nibbling her earlobe which seems to tickle her. She giggles again and suddenly the knife drops from her hands and she stiffens on her very spot as her face turns bright red. What the fuck just happened? Did I do something wrong?

"Ana?" I shake her but she doesn't reply.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note.**_

 _Am I not becoming the queen of cliffhangers? XD_

 _So FINALLY they made love! Hurry! Tell me what you liked the most in this chapter._

 _I haven't begin with the next chapter yet and I am telling you guys in advance the next one is going to take time and IDK how long. I need your reviews to push me to write further and complete the next chapter._

 _Keep reviewing! They are always appreciated._

 _Laters xx_


	13. Chapter 13 - English Twinning's

_**Author's Note.**_

 _Hello guys! Well I hope i was missed. Here goes the 13th chapter. and dont forget to check the pinterest page._

 _missalltimebook/serendipity-the-beautiful-accident/_

 ** _DO REVIEW._**

 _Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 13 – English Twinning's.**

 **CPOV**

" _Ana?" I shake her but she doesn't reply._

She looks at me briefly then again turns her gaze and looks over my shoulder and bites her lip. Is she trying to kill me? Standing in front of me in only my shirt with bright red cheeks and now biting her god-damn lip. I pull her lip out of the grasp of her teeth with my thumb and her eyes slide on me again. She lightly wiggles her eyebrow and points with her head to something behind me. I turn to meet her gaze and there stands… _my mother_ with Taylor by her side. _Well, Taylor, you have got a lot to answer on why I was not informed._ Her eyebrows are literally touching her hairline, both her hands covering her mouth. Okay?! This is strange, classically strange. She has always been so calm and composed and ever so collected. I guess I have again manages to give her the shock of her life, or rather surprise. Yeah mom, I am not gay. I don't know for how long she has been standing there and how much of my playing around she saw. _She just saw her ever so collected, almost emotionless, the ruthless bastard of a son, who she and the whole world thought was gay and celibate, nibbling his girlfriend's earlobe and trying to seduce her, not to mention laughing meanwhile. Oh! That's not so much to take, is it, Grey?_ I can feel tension oozing out of Anastasia's body. God! This woman is so shy. I put my arm around her and stroke her back but she doesn't relax this time as she always does. I move out of the kitchen with Anastasia in my arm towards my mother, smiling shyly at her. She has somehow managed to compose herself again but I can see her eyes twinkle and a beautiful smile filled with satisfaction spread on her lips as we make our way towards her.

"Good morning mother, what a pleasure to see you this morning." It's always a pleasure to see you mom. She smiles sweetly as I kiss her cheek and looks at me briefly but unable to keep her eyes from Ana. _Trust me mom, I know it's impossible. Been there, done that._ I turn to look at Ana who is smiling her beautiful shy and sweet smile, I inhale deeply, taking in the beauty in front of me as I kiss the temple of my girl's head. "Meet my beautiful girlfriend here, Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is my mother, Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey." I could surely put finger on the childish excitement in the eyes of my mother as the world 'girlfriend' escaped my mouth.

"I am delighted to make your acquaintance, Dr. Grey." Ana says shyly and offers her hand to my mother. I guess she just made my mother fall in love with her all over again by her voice and choice of words. I guess it's her English lit-worm speaking. My mom looks at Ana with a pair of sparking wondrous eyes. I think she is just going to lunge herself on her… Oooo-kay! She just did! Now she has me in shock. Grace Trevelyan-Grey _never_ puts her guard down. All I can cumulate is Anastasia did the same to me, Taylor and now my mother. What does this woman do?

"Rubbish! The pleasure is all mine and call me Grace, sweetheart." Mom exclaims. I can see Ana's shoulder leaving her tense demeanor as she smiles at my mother. "You are very pretty." She tells Ana who blushes at the compliment and smiles in acknowledgement. "She is very pretty." Now she says looking my way for the second time she has been here. I know mom! Most beautiful woman I have ever seen. My smile my turns at a grin and I nod at her.

"We'll just get changed. Please have a seat, Mother." I wave my hand towards the couch before taking Ana's hand and moving to the bedroom. When we enter she just sat on the edge of the bed with her head in hands and started despairing. She actually thought that my mother would think of her as a lousy woman roaming in her son's house without clothes. Not to say I was livid. How can she even think that way? Women are such complex creatures. I reasoned her and told her that I don't want to hear those words anyway associated with her name ever again and embraced her in my arms. When she turned her gaze to the bed, its then she noticed a spot of blood, evidence of her shredded virtue on my bed, on the white sheet of her side making her blush furiously. God! I wanted to take her then and there but duty calls. I gave her one of Mia's denims which she forgot when she stayed overnight once. And fuck me! When I got to know she was wearing my boxers all along, it turned me on more than I already was. She runs to her side of the bed and picks her bra from the floor and starts to move to the bathroom but me being the pervert stop her there and then.

"You can change in front of me, Ana." I whisper seductively. She raises an eyebrow at my statement as I smirk at her. "I saw you naked last night, baby. It's nothing that I haven't seen." I say as I run my eyes all over her body hungrily.

"Your mother is outside waiting for _us_! I don't want to sit uncomfortably with her while having a recollection of your eyes on my bare body and I guess neither do you." She whispers and I clear my throat and shake my head with the image of her perfect naked body.

"Good point well made, Miss Steele." I kiss her lightly and she sprints to the bathroom.

We are seated on the breakfast bar with my mother. Ana somehow managed to convince her to have breakfast with us, reasoning that she has made enough pancakes for four. I doubt that anyone else was required to eat all the pancakes when she cooks like _that_. Seriously, I am having IHOP standard pancakes with chocolate syrup. She is a sinful cook. To say Anastasia was surprised to see her favourite English Twinning's tea which I served her while she made coffee for me and my mom was an understatement, she looked overwhelmed, gave me a questioning look but didn't put it in words. I saw her drinking tea in office and noticed an English twinning's bag. Taylor told me that there was no tea in the office kitchen so she had to bring her tea with herself. I tackled the situation and ordered ever flavor of English twinning's and dedicated one full cupboard to varieties of English twinning's both in office kitchen and here at Escala. Now she can have any of them anytime. My girl will have everything.

"So, tell me how did you both meet?" Mom questions excitedly. A smile spread on both Ana's and my face at the recollection.

"We literally bumped into each other on her first day at GEH." I reply looking at Ana and then my mother.

"You work at GEH, Anastasia?" She asks looking at Ana.

"Please call me Ana, Dr. Grey. And yes, I have recently joined the internship program at GEH." Ana replies.

"Oh! That runs for 6 months, I guess?" She asks looking at me finally and I nod in agreement. "So, you just graduated?" She questions Ana who nods.

"Yes, this year from WSU in English literature." Ana answers politely.

"How wonderful!" Mom replies smiling at her sweetly. "So honey, are you coming on our charity-ball this Saturday?" She asks.

"Yes, Christian asked me last night. I would love to accompany him." Ana smiles back and takes a glance at me.

"Great!" Mom says and squeezes Ana's hand and turns to me. "So, when are you planning to go public?" She asks me slightly annoyed.

"The moment Ana _allows_ me to." I say irritably and roll my eyes, adding amusement to my mother's countenance. Did I just roll my eyes? Mom turns to Ana and raises a questioning eyebrow at her, Ana sighs deeply.

"Uh… Dr. Grey-" Ana shutters but is cut off by my mother in mid way.

"It's Grace, darling." She murmurs and Ana nods her head smiling.

"Grace, Uh… I actually want to keep a low profile... at least till the time I manage to create an image of my own in my work place. It's my first serious job and he's the CEO, I am the intern. It's a labyrinthine situation. So, we are just keeping it to friends and family right now." Ana sounds apologetic in her statements and now I feel like shit. It was my duty to make my mother understand not her.

"That's a very sensible and wise decision, Ana. So, I can introduce to some of my family on Saturday, right?" What? That was not ' _sensible and wise'… 'Sensible and wise'_ would be when everyone knows that she is mine.

"I would love to meet them all." Ana answers in her own sweet way and I can't help but smile and pat my back for finding an amazing woman like her.

"Why don't we all have a family dinner tomorrow at Bellevue?" Mom cheers and looks back and forth towards me and Ana.

"Mom, won't it be hectic for you? I mean you have a gala on the day after." I reply but I don't think she will have it. Am I too bad to want my girl all to myself on our first weekend together?

"Oh no, sweetheart. Everything is almost done and the rest shall be taken care of today. So, dinner tomorrow?" No. She is having none for it. I turn to Ana hoping she says she has plans or whatever but she smiles at me and I am a done deal now.

"Sure, we would be glad to join you." She answers Mom and I just smile. How can her one smile make me lose all my control? God! I need the control back. With that my mother thanks Ana for the breakfast and takes her leave.

 **APOV**

I am comfortably placed in Christian's huge bath while he is in his study attending to his work with Taylor. Grace just left and to say Christian is lucky to have such a lovable mother is to put it lightly. Not everyone is as lucky but I had a fair share of a mother's love from my gammy, not my biological father's mother but my real dad's mother. Yes! Ray is my real father, the only father I have known and that's how I like it. Some relationships are stronger than blood bonds. He is never to be termed as a step-father because he has given me more love than my own father ever could or my mother ever did. Grace is everything a good mother is supposed to be and more. Sad I couldn't have it. Though Gammy always loved and pampered me like any mother ever could but I couldn't be with her all the time, she was far away in Atlanta whereas I was with daddy in Washington.

I am excited and a bit nervous too for the dinner tomorrow with Christian's family. Grace seemed to like me but I don't know how his sister and father would take me. I am taken out of my thoughts by the click of the door. Christian enters and gets rid of all his clothes and splashes into the bath behind me and pulls me firmly against his chest and places a kiss on top of my head.

"Penny for your thoughts." He murmurs.

"I loved your mother." I reply truthfully. He kisses my cheek and starts massaging my shoulder.

"She loved you too." He says and I smile. I turn to face him and plant a soft kiss on his lips and it's when I feel something between us, poking into me. I think I have woken him up.

"Oh! What happened here?" He smirks too smugly, holding my breasts softly in his hand and circling his thumb on my nipples over the light red mark he gave me last night.

"Oh! Bug bite." I say playfully and he grins widely.

"Lucky fucker!" He exclaims, getting a giggle out of me and the very moment I felt him twitch against my belly, harder that before. I look down and blush. How much I want it inside me! _Jeez, Steele, you are such a slut._

"Just avoid it, baby." He says apologetically.

"I don't wish to!" I whisper.

"Aren't you sore?" He asks concerned. Oh! He is always concerned. That's sweet.

"You were really… very… gentle." I say between the kisses I was planting on his collar bone. "So, No. Not really sore." I finished. When I finally meet his gaze I notice his eyes have already turned darkest shade of grey. Oh, how much I love that look. He doesn't utter another sentence before attacking my lips as his hands reach south and his fingers penetrate me with utmost ease, making him groan louder than me.

"You are so… _so wet_ , Anastasia. So ready for _me_." His husky voice finds words. "What had you so drenched?" He nibbles my earlobes. By now, my veins are ready to burst, so is my vagina. How much I love when he talks dirty.

"You. You make me wet." I reply in equally husky voice while rasping for air and he groans in his throat as soon as those words escape my mouth. His fingers performing its sinful assault, rubbing the exact spot each time while his palm circles my clit. Just when I was about to explode he removes his hand making me feel void and leaving me devoid of pleasure.

"You don't know what that does to me, Anastasia." He attacks my neck and I start sucking on his shoulder. "You are mine, Anastasia, only mine." He whispers. He is so possessive and god help me, it's doing things to me. I am probably soaked by now and by that I don't mean soaked by water. He lifts me up and I ease myself on him making us both moan in pleasure. He grabs my body and wraps both his arms around me as I gently move up and down on him. His mouth lands on my breast, lightly kissing it before sucking on my nipples making me roll my eyes at the back of my head. "You. Are. Mine." He says firmly and possessively between kisses. "Don't forget it." He orders. I open my eyes and meet the gray orbs, somehow unsure of themselves… lost somewhere.

"Yes, yours. _Yours._ " I moan before lunging my lips on his and soon we both fly over the edge together.

I get dressed for office after despairing over the extravagant, over-expensive, Prada clothes he has ordered for me. He tried to reason me but there cannot be a possible reason which will make me okay in accepting a two thousand dollar dress from my boyfriend. Why doesn't he understand this makes me feel cheap and after learning that was what he used to do with his subs is even more conflicting with my mind. The dress is gorgeous, undoubtedly, a three quarters sleeves grey skater dress with a fluffy-ish skirt, which is pretty short by the way, though longer than the dresses for night clubs but shorter than anything I'd prefer wearing in office, paired with four inch dark grey heels. Somehow my loosely curled hair from yesterday look pretty when I let them down so I just let them be. I move in the closet from the bedroom where I was dressing up, looking at Christian in grey pants and white crisp shirt, beautifully tousled copper hair and that Adonis of a face, putting his cufflinks on. I move towards him and he turns.

" _Grey_ suits you." He says playfully and smirks at me.

"Really? I was beginning to think otherwise." I retort to which he narrows his eyes making me giggle.

"Always with the smart mouth, Anastasia?" He questions raising his eyebrow. I reach him and take the tie from his hand and he immediately pulls me to himself and curls his strong arms around my waist. I place the tie on his neck and start knotting his it for him.

"Not if I can help." I say simply, concentrating on his tie. He chuckles and I can feel his eyes boring holes in me. And then I realize it's the same tie he blindfolded me with. The soft silky fabric of silverfish grey tie. And then he says romance is not his thing!

"Nice tie!" I say sheepishly without taking my eyes off his tie and smiling shyly.

"It has become my favourite recently." He tightens his grip on me before leaning forward to kiss my cheek.

"There. You are done." I close his neck button and help his tie up. Perfect knot. He kisses the top of my head as I smile shyly at him. My cheeks are probably a lush pink now. He deeply inhales in my hair and lets me go.

"There is another thing." He points at his coat, I willingly pick it up and help him with it. I know he has been doing all this by himself for years but I like doing it.

"You look lovely." He says looking at us in the mirror in front of him.

"You too." I smile and he chuckles. What?

"I have never been accused of that." He shakes his head while laughing and I giggle. "Your dress is very short, though." He frowns.

"You paid for it, I didn't and it's not _that_ short anyway." I say evenly.

"Next time I'll get you pants. Only _I_ should be able to see those sexy legs." He says possessively, half joking. I just shake my head while grinning brightly at him as we head down the parking garage.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele." Taylor nods to Christian and smiles at me in return to my smile.

"Good morning, Taylor." I say brightly before Christian ushers me in his black Audi SUV. As usual he held my hand in his while playing with my knuckles and making circles with his thumb.

"Christian?" I say, suddenly remembering something.

"Hmm." He replies softly without taking his eyes off our entwined fingers.

"Could you please ask Elliot if he has invited Kate to the event on Saturday?" I ask and he looks at me with confusion and slight frown on his head and I continue, "I will have to go shopping today after work, tomorrow we have your family dinner so I won't get time afterwards." I reason.

"You don't want to take me shopping with you?" He says sadly and pouts. I kiss his pout away.

"I would love to but I have issues with your credit card, plus, I need some girl time. We have all the time in the world for shopping, anyway. Rain-check?" I ask sweetly, giving him my best smile which he returns with his awfully beautiful one.

"Where does Elliot comes in all this?" He questions confused. Gosh! Guys can be so obtuse.

"Oh! Christian. I don't want our relationship to be a problem for theirs. If Elliot hasn't asked Kate and she gets to know that you asked me to the same family event, it might create a rift between the two since they have been together longer than we have. I don't want to get Elliot in problem with Kate." Or anybody in problem with Kate because she has the tendency to eat people raw! He listens and nods while thinking.

"Sure." He says and kisses my hand.

"Umm, Taylor?" I call after a few minutes, he looks in the rear view and catch my eye.

"Yes, Miss Steele?" He says curtly.

"Can you do me a favor?" I ask nicely, much to Christian irritation.

"Anything, Miss Steele." He replies.

"Next time Mr. Grey asks you to pick clothes for me, you can always go to my place. You know, I happen to keep clothes there! And ask Kate to do that, she will be more than happy to oblige." I say amused by my own self, earning a laugh from Christian. Taylor is blushing a bright pink now.

"Sure, Miss Steele. I would be happy to oblige if you manage to get Mr. Grey on the same page." He says smugly and Christian laughs again, enjoying the banter between us.

"Taylor, I really thought you were on my team." I say faking a sad voice.

"I am in your team, baby." Finally Christian speaks.

"Sure you are." I smile at him and give him a peck on lips.

As I walk in the corridor of Ad-com to get to my seat, I notice a few women circling my desk. They all scatter as I reach my desk and then I notice a huge bouquet of fifty roses. All shades of pink and white bound together into a beautiful bunch. A huge smile spreads on my lips and my cheeks heat up with the glances I am getting from the women around. I pull the card out and my heart skips a beat with his playfulness and that too in his own office.

 _Roses for my little toe-curler,_

 _You look beautiful with those flushed cheeks you have right now._

 _I love that I can make you blush and curl your toes, of course!_

 _Thank you for… everything!_

 _Yours,_

 _Jealous & possessive. ;) Xx_

"Boyfriend?" I hear someone say from behind me, I turn back to see a smiling Natalia. Actually smiling Natalia.

"Yeah." I say returning her smile.

"You said you didn't have one." She narrows her eyes at me and frowns a little.

"Yes, because I didn't. Now I do." I shrug and smell the beautiful flowers in my hands.

"That's good. So, what does he do?" She questions. Only if you knew, lady.

"He has his fingers in all sorts of pies." I reply evasively. You are not getting anything out of me lady.

"You don't give much away, do you?" She mocks and crosses her arms against her chest.

"Natalia, I have a professional relationship with you and I would like to keep it that way." I say politely so she doesn't feel offended.

"I was just trying to make a conversation, Ana, you-" She replies innocently but I cut her off.

"Anastasia, my name is Anastasia." I smile at her. She can't just wound my pride the other day and come running to me to be my best friend. "Ana is reserved for my friends and family." I say dismissively.

"I _thought_ we were friends." Sure you do. Just because now I have a boyfriend and you don't see me as your own pre-conceived threat in your climbing-up-the-CEO mission, who apparently is my boyfriend, doesn't mean I forgive you for the way you treated me, bashed me and set me down for no reason. I am no fool.

"I am happy to clear the misconception. Now if you please…" I smile at her and wave my hand towards my desk, signaling her that I have work to attend to. She smiles and scurries off to her desk. I wonder how she would have behaved if she knew Christian is the one to send me flowers.

After two hours of consecutive work I lean back and take a deep breath. Ash has been crazy over the flowers the moment she walked in the office. I really like her, I told her I have a boyfriend who I really like and how he planned a private date without mentioning Charlie Tango or the rooftop of Columbia Tower and without divulging any personal information that could lead her to Christian. I close my eyes but am suddenly jolted by a slight gasp from behind me, I turn back to see a swooned Ashley staring at my flowers, _all over again_ , which now I have managed to put in a vase with her help. I just couldn't let them shrivel off before their age and they are from Christian! You _have got it bad, Steele._

"Ana! I can't keep my eyes off the flowers!" She complains and I giggle. She hands me a cup to coffee, earning a frown from me but I get a scowl back from her. Easy these, Ash.

"Come on, drink up. I know you drink tea, but try it. It's my special coffee." She smiles, I take the cup from her hand and sip the hot coffee. Hmm, not bad but tea is tea.

"Jesus, I need to find myself a boyfriend!" She cries, "Does your boyfriend have a brother?" She asks jokingly.

"Actually he does, but unfortunately he's taken as well." I reply amused by her expressions.

"God, Ana! Your boyfriend is soooo dreamy." She gushes. Suddenly I feel the air turning warmer and just like always I feel him before I see him. "You know-" And she pales suddenly, her eyebrows raise slightly. Christian really intimidates people, I am glad I don't feel the same way. "Good morning, Mr. Grey." She shudders, I turn around to see a certain Christian Grey whose smile is directed towards me.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." I smile at him remembering our very good morning in his bath. _God, Steele. You need to stop doing that._

"Good morning, Miss Martin, Miss Steele." He nods to Ash and smiles at me. Oh! I just want to kiss those lips. I sip my coffee to hide my smile, he looks at my cup and notices coffee, and a light frown touches his head but disappears even faster.

"Nice flowers." He smirks. _That bastard._ A soft smile appears on my lips as I thank him. "Boyfriend?" He questions with a smug look on his face. What are you playing at, Grey!

"Yes, Mr. Grey." _It's you._ I smile at him and his smile broadens.

"Lucky man." He says smugly and takes the cup from my hand and sips it in front of us. "I'll take it, thank you." He purrs with a pleased-with-myself grin on his face. I feel Ashley's eyes are about to pop out of the sockets and as if she is about to choke on the air she is breathing. "Good day." He says to both of her and turns slightly to go to Jen's office, I hear a gasp from Ashley by my side who is looking intently at Christian.

"Mr. Grey?" She stops him in his first step, he looks at her questioningly, "Sir, you have a mark on your neck, its pretty red. I have an ointment in my bag…" She shutters hesitantly and then I notice a soft red mark on his neck which I must have given him. My cheeks have heated up instantly and are probably blushing the brightest red. He just smirks at her and steals a glance at me.

"Thank you, Miss Martin. It's just a _bug bite_." He says impassively but I can see his eyes turning darker. He sips my coffee from the very spot I did before moving to Jen's office. What will I do with you, Christian!

It's a little before lunch by this time and I have edited, omitted and re-wrote speeches, edited articles, advertisements and written a few of those as well.

"Ana, do you want anything? I am going to get a coffee." Ash says from behind me. I give her the knowing look with a smile. "Hot water for your tea, right." With that she rushes off to the kitchen. After some 2 minutes she rushes to me again, "Ana, you have got to see this." She says excitedly, grabs my hands and pull me to the kitchen. She opens a cupboard and the whole thing is filled with flavors of English twinning's, shelf after shelf. _Christian!_

 **CPOV**

"Why don't you take her?" Elliot asks. I am doing as Ana asked me to but he hasn't asked Kate yet, though he was going to ask her tomorrow.

"I would if she would let me." I reply irritably.

"What do you mean?" He questions.

"I mean she has problem with me paying for her, even paying for dates for fucks sake. It can be really frustrating." I reply annoyed and irritated by Ana's independence. As much as it's new and refreshing, as much as I appreciate it, it does irritate the fuck out me. I mean I am a billionaire for fucks sake.

"So, how does it feel like to have billions in your account and yet unable to spend on your girl?" He jokes adding to my irritation.

"It's fucking frustrating. She is way too independent. I mean I really like this quality but it's frustrating to debate with her that I am a guy so I get to pay on the dates. How hard it is to understand that I am a fucking billionaire?" I rambled and this is probably the most I have spoken to my brother in years. He laughs like a maniac over the phone.

"Throw your billions away, bro. She is one feisty girl. Kate told me incidents when she went out of country and bought Ana gifts and Ana's smart ass remarks to those… _'Kate is it my birthday or is it Christmas? None? Then you know what to do with it'._ " He mimics Ana much to my amusement. So she has problems accepting gifts from everyone, not just me.

"Anyway, why haven't you asked Kate yet?" I question.

"Are you mad? Asking Kate days before any event is suicide. She would have been dragging me to every store for her _perfect outfit_ , every fucking day. I'll ask her today so that she can go out with Ana. Anyway, I went to mom's today, she said she caught you biting your girl's neck." Fucking Elliot.

"Fuck off Elliot." I say chuckling.

"So finally you popped your cherry?" He jokes. Well technically, I popped Ana's but there is no way in hell he gets to know this.

"Who said I was a virgin?" I question much to my amusement.

"We never met any of your girl pals or anything… what do you expect? Everyone thought you were gay, even mom dad but I have seen you checking out tits and ass at various occasions. So when was your first time?" He says with a cautious tone, trying to get to me.

"None of your business." I reply curtly.

"C'mon bro. Ana just pumped some senses into you to talk to your family, don't brush me away." He tries hard to sound pleading and awfully sad.

"Not working Lelliot." I counter while laughing.

"Fuck you, bro." He mutters annoyed.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way." Woah! I really said that? Did I just joke with my brother?

"Fuck off man." He says laughing and cuts the call.

Whatever, I really felt close to my brother for the first time. It's not like I don't love him, I love my family but I have always kept everything to myself and never indulged with them or as much as joked. It felt… nice, light and comforting. Being able to talk to your brother about your girl and just joking around is so… normal and so un-me like. What is this woman doing to me? Whatever it is, I don't want her to stop.

 **APOV**

It's after lunch and Jen has handed me a detailed file of suppliers and asked me to mail them of our needs and clauses attached. My legal class is helping me right now with all the formal setting of conversation. After sending a few mails, I check my inbox for their replies but don't find any so I check my personal e-mail in the meantime and all I see are mails from… _José Rodriquez_. There are over 20 mails sent in last two days at different timings, some have been sent at wee hours like 3 am and 5 am. I pull myself up and click on the first mail.

 ** _From:_** _Jose Rodriquez_

 ** _Subject:_** _Sorry._

 ** _Date:_** _June 8, 2011 3:43_

 ** _To:_** _Anastasia Steele_

 _Ana,_

 _I am sorry for what I did today. I didn't mean to scare you away. I just couldn't handle to see you with someone else and definitely not that Grey. Ana, you can't be with him of all the people. He doesn't deserve you. Don't let him touch you the way only I am supposed to. I have known you for years… you have known me for years and on the other hand you have known him for what? 2 seconds? Please reply Ana. I am dying here._

 _Yours_

 _Jose_

 ** _From:_** _Jose Rodriquez_

 ** _Subject:_**

 ** _Date:_** _June 8, 2011 4:27_

 ** _To:_** _Anastasia Steele_

 _Ana? I know you are there Ana. Fucking reply me._

 _I can't live without you, Ana and thinking that you would be with him right now… in his bed… I just want to fucking kill him. Don't let him touch you. I love you, Ana. I fucking love you and I know deep down you love me… give us a chance. I can make you feel things he can't. Please Ana._

 ** _From:_** _Jose Rodriquez_

 ** _Subject:_**

 ** _Date:_** _June 8, 2011 7:49_

 ** _To:_** _Anastasia Steele_

 _Don't bitch with me Ana. I have waited four years for you and you are fucking toying with me? I will get you Ana. Any fucking way I can. I will sweep you off your feet in front of your asshole of a boyfriend._

 ** _From:_** _Jose Rodriquez_

 ** _Subject:_**

 ** _Date:_** _June 8, 2011 11:56_

 ** _To:_** _Anastasia Steele_

 _Ana baby please. Come to me. I know you want to. I love you Ana. I can't live without you. Please. You know baby, our dads have always wanted this for both of us, how happy they will be when they learn that we have decided to live the rest of our lives together. Come back to me Ana. I love you._

 ** _From:_** _Jose Rodriquez_

 ** _Subject:_**

 ** _Date:_** _June 8, 2011 2:53_

 ** _To:_** _Anastasia Steele_

 _I know you are fucking reading all this. You know what? I'll come there and get you and that Grey won't be able to do anything about it. If I can keep all those guys away from you in college for four fucking years, it's no big deal I keep that pompous fucker of a billionaire away from you. Even if it means fracturing his hand like Ethan did in our freshman year, or the dislocated shoulder Paul had after third semester or the broken jaw that Kevin guy from your British literature class had or the bleeding nose that asshole Peter from your financial analysis class had. Yes, I hit them all. It's out in open now. I did it all for you. To keep their dicks away from you._

 _I heard Ethan talking to that bitch of his sister about asking you out… I just set him straight and had him hospitalized after the car crash. That Paul Clayton was annoying you, Kate told me once so I had to set him straight too. Then all those other guys who were checking out your ass and eye fucking you, they were totally asking for it. You don't know the depths of my feelings for you Ana, or you are just acting not to… I can fucking kill for you. If you are not mine… I won't let anyone have you._

 _See Ana, if I can do it for four years without being suspected, I can do worse to Grey. If that asshole doesn't keep his hands off you, I won't mind to rip them off. I'll get you, Ana. Sooner rather than later. I'll come and get you and you won't be able to run away from me, my sweet little, Ana._

Panic. Panic. That is all I can feel. My blood is rushing and I don't have the courage to read further. Everything is going hazy in front of me, my head is thumping and spinning and I am fighting to breathe. Water. I need water. I dash to the kitchen and fill myself a glass and slowly drink it before heading to the ladies room. I sprinkle water on my face to get into my senses and when finally I reach equilibrium, I can feel tears running down my face. He physically hurt all those people because they were interested I me? What asshole of a friend I have had all this time? I feel disgusted. Christian. I need to get to him and make sure he is fine. Nothing should happen to him on my account, nothing. I move out of the powder room and my eyes are met with Taylor's concerned ones.

"Ana, are you okay?" He asks and I only nod.

"Do you want something?" He tries to comfort me but I shake my head.

"I just want to see, Christian." I say as I feel tears building up again in my eyes.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note.**_

 _Another cliffhanger? :P_

 _Review as much as you can to get the next chapter sooner rather than later! ;)_

 _Laters xX_


	14. Chapter 14 - Only Mine

_**Author's Note.**_

 _Hello to all my lovely people! Well updating the story in less than a week so tell me how much you all love me! xD_

 _Also, delighted to read your amazing reviews. You guys are the best!_

 _And yes, 'the falling of knife from Ana's hands' incident in the 12th chapter was just to show the shock Ana suddenly felt. It definitely didn't fell on her feet or Christian's because Christian was obviously talking to her normally and didn't panic as he would have on seeing Ana injured. It was just to show the shock._

 _Enjoy the chapter. Dont forget to review._

 _ **DO REVIEW!**_

 _Laters. xX_

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – Only Mine.**

 **APOV**

" _I just want to see, Christian." I say as I feel tears building up again in my eyes._

"He's in a meeting right now, Ana, but I promise I'll take you to him the moment he is out." He replies calmly and I nod. "What happened, Ana?" He asks and I shake my head. "Do you want anything?" He questions again.

"I am fine, Taylor, I just panicked." My voice finally find words. After checking on me and settling me down in my seat Taylor exits, leaving Reynolds in Ad-com, probably to watch me. How did he get to me? How did he find out I panicked? I sure covered it finely because Ashley or Christopher or William didn't notice any change in me. I am just satisfied that Christian is in the building and is safe.

 **CPOV**

I get out of the conference room after a meeting with the Taiwanese who are fucking adamant and playing with me. We did discuss some important clauses but still closing the deal will take time. I see an impatient Jason Taylor by the door who is fidgeting… wait, he doesn't fidget. How bad is it?

"What is it, Taylor?" I say cutting the chase.

"It's Miss Steele, sir." Fuck. I can feel my blood turning cold and everything seems to sink.

"What happened to her?" I panic and stutter impatiently.

"She is fine, sir. She panicked slightly some twenty minutes ago. I was in the security room, keeping tabs and I just felt something off with her as she sprinted to the kitchen, I ran and found her in the ladies room with… umm… red eyes." Fuck. She has been crying. Someone get her to me. NOW. "She was slightly shaken, I asked if she was okay or if she needed anything, she didn't utter a word but only said that she wanted to see you." He finishes and I know the green-eyed monster in me has now completely woken up.

"Then why the fuck didn't she see me?" I am shouting now and I don't give a fuck if it's Taylor or the President.

"You were in the meeting, sir, and as per your instructions you were not to be disturbed under _any_ circumstances." I do not give a fuck to what I said, he knows me better or he should fucking know me better.

"I do not care, Jason. She has to have all-time, I repeat _ALL-FUCKING-TIME_ access to me even if I am in the meeting with a fucking president, even if she wants to say only hi to me or nothing at all for that matter. ALL TIME ACCESS, am I clear?" I fucking better be. I am in now seated in my chair in my office.

"Yes, sir. Reynolds will get Miss Steele here, she is right now in a meeting with Mrs. Reed." He says and I nod.

"What happened, how is she now and what did you find?" Jesus Christ, I am rambling. What could it might be that got her this bad? Why the fuck is that meeting taking so long? Why isn't she here?

"She is fine now, sir, calm and composed. She hid her panic very well, no one noticed. She ran to the kitchen after reading something on her computer, I checked her work mail but didn't find anything so it has to be something in her personal one. We didn't access her personal mail as it's connected with her iphone, it's an apple id sir, probably it's her father that has made it although more safer, she would have been notified if we would have hacked and probably her father would have received a breach of security threat. So, it's best she tells you the access codes so that we can look into it without getting into her or her father's bad books. We don't want to mess with an ex-marine or his daughter, sir, at least I don't." He says without a break and I think it's for the best. I sure as hell don't want to piss her off or her father. Why is it taking so long? Where is she?

"What did she say?" My voice almost broken. "Details."

"She only nodded when I asked her if she was okay and shook her head when I asked her if he needed anything. She just said that she wanted to see you. That's all she said when she was in shock." Fuck. This cannot be happening. I just got her and now all sorts of shit start happening? Is she being threatened on my account? Does she want to breakup with me? Is that why she asked for me? No. No. This can't be happening. I can't let that happen.

"Fuck." My voice is barely audible, my elbows rest on the desk and my hands find my hair pulling them and then I hear the door click and I feel her before I see her. I jump out of my chair and sprint to the door. As soon as she puts her feet in the office I have her in my arms tightly pinned to myself. She wraps her arms around my neck tightly and places her head at the crook of my neck. I close my eyes and inhale her hair which calms me down but soon the paranoia takes over me, again. Is it the last time I am having her in my arms? Has she realized she is too good for me? Is she going to break up with me? I tighten up my hold on her, unable to bring myself to speak a word. We just stand there in each other's embrace for what felt like a lifetime.

"I was so worried about you. I just panicked." She whispers in my neck and kisses me there. Her kisses are distracting and are sending waves right to my groin. _You are a pervert, Grey._

"You are safe baby. See," I tighten my arms around her, "I have got you. I'll keep you safe." I whisper lightly and I feel some wetness on my neck. Fuck, she is crying.

"Baby, please don't cry." I rub her back and she nods. After a few minutes of standing in each other's arms, I take her to my desk and sink her down on my lap.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to cry-" She starts but I cut her.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, Anastasia. I _want_ to embrace _all_ your emotions." I say truthfully, she smiles lightly and nods. "What happened?" I ask softly.

"Jose happened." She says and all the blood in my body boils even by the mention of that fucker's name. "He has spammed my inbox with his mails… declaring his love to me and all sorts of shit! He is a psycho, Christian. I only read a few mails and panic hit me so bad. He has completely lost it. He fucking thinks I love him! ... or rather I should say he is _sure_ I love him!" She says half screaming and half livid but not even close to the anger I feel building up in myself. I'll fucking rip his throat out once I get my hands on him. She doesn't fucking love him… if she loves anyone that is supposed to be me! _Whoa there, Grey! What the fuck?_

"Can I read those?" I ask as calmly as I can at this moment and she nods. Without thinking another second she gave me her id and password. I read all 23 fucking disgusting mails in next twenty minutes with Ana in my lap, hugging me like a kitten. If I say I am angry it would be putting it the mildest way known to mankind. This man is fucking lunatic, he's mentally unstable and has been obsessing over her for four fucking years. I am seething with rage, he will not live another day once I get my fucking hands on him but a part of me is scared and disgusted as well thinking she was in such close vicinity with this fucker who she thought was her friend, what if he had done anything to her, what if I wasn't there in the club with her when she was drugged? He would have raped her. Nightmare of the lifetime. He is even giving me creeps and I am Christian Grey, I don't get creeps. He is fucking obsessed with her. He physically hit guys who were interested in her… Well, I think I would do the same but planning car crashes? What the fuck? I would not scheme to injure someone, just right in the jaw in front of the world so they all get the message loud and clear. I don't do behind the back. And what the fuck are all those mails claiming he loves her and he magically knowing that she fucking loves him too? The fuck she does. She is mine. Only mine. That fucking asshole has fucked with the wrong man. _Okay Grey, reverse counting from 100… that should be enough, hopefully._

"Don't worry baby, I'll keep you safe." I kiss her temple and rub her back. She shifts back and looks at me with a slight frown.

"He physically harmed people, fractured limbs, dislocated shoulders, broken jaws and car crashes. He threatened to _kill_ you. I was _worried_ about _you_." What? She can't be serious. She has an obsessive lover and she is worried about me? And here I was thinking she is going to break up with me. God! I love this woman! _WHAT THE FUCK? That can't be, Grey. Get a grip._ Yeah, I don't love her… I am just super-protective of her. I feel like ripping every guy apart who as much as checks her out. Right! I care for her. I can't love, can I?

"Don't worry he won't get to you or me for that matter. I am going to get your mail filtered so that you don't get his mails and the security team can deal with it." I assure her and she nods. "Just please do me a favor, don't go anywhere alone. _Anywhere_." I demand.

"I won't, I promise. And dare you go anywhere without Taylor." She commands with the hottest dominant glare ever. I didn't know feisty could be this fucking hot! How hot would it be in bed? Oh dear God, hard-on alert!

"I won't, I promise." I mimic her words and sincerity. She brushes her lips against mine in an intimate, desperate kiss.

"I have to get back to work." She says looking at her wrist watch. "Thank you, Christian." She says before kissing my cheek. I kiss her forehead before speaking.

"Never thank me again. I want to take care of you Ana. As much as you are capable to do it on your own and have been doing it ever since… forever, I want to do this." I say embracing her again.

"Hmm… it's a nice feeling." She whispers against my chest. I grip her tightly and in no time my lips find hers. I kiss her softly, giving her shivers, I brush her lower lip with my tongue asking for entrance which she happily provides. In no time my tongue with sinful slowness explores her mouth, making her moan in my mouth. I hear some rattle in the background but I am too occupied to give a damn.

"Mr. Grey, you have your… Oh my god! I am so sorry." Ana breaks away on Andrea's sound. A mollified Andrea turns her back to us and Ana hides her face in my chest and I can't help but chuckle at my shy girl. Just when Andrea is ready to sprint out of my office I call her.

"Wait, Andrea." I say smoothly in my CEO tone. She slowly turns to face us, now we are both standing and moving towards her. She looks embarrassed and even afraid. Am I that bad?

"Mr. Grey, I am really sorry. I just wanted to-" She rambles but I raise my hand to shut her up.

"Andrea, meet my girlfriend Anastasia Steele and baby, this is Andrea Parker, my PA." I do the introductions and Andrea's eyes evidently sparkle at my words.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Steele." She offers her hand to Ana which she take gracefully while smiling shyly at her and blushing a deep red.

"Nice to meet you too, Andrea." Ana says blushing to which Andrea beams.

"Mr. Grey, you have your next meeting… now." She says with a quick glance at her watch.

"Tell them to wait." I reply and she moves out of the office after nodding.

"Caught second time kissing. Taylor now Andrea. Just great." Ana murmurs to herself much to my amusement.

"I won't mind the third time either." I say seductively.

"Save it, I don't want to keep you from work and definitely not when I have mine to attend to." She states.

"You. Are. Not. Keeping. Me. From. Anything." I say each word slowly and clearly. She kisses my nose and bids me goodbye before moving out of my office. I ask Ross to look into this meeting as I have my security head to deal with. I call Taylor and quickly text him Anastasia's mailing id and password.

"Mr. Grey." He nods curtly but I am too saturated for a formal setting right now.

"Jason, we need to speak freely right now, man to man." I say and he nods and takes his seat on the couch.

"It's that fucker Rodriquez. He has spammed her mail box with disgusting e-mails, he is fucking obsessed with her." I say running my hands in my hair, Taylor is now pissed beyond my imagination.

"What the fuck does he want from her?" He grunts.

"He wants _her_! He's fucking obsessed with her and has been for four years." I growl.

"I made that much out when you told me about the conversation he had with Ana in the club. That conversation made him my prime suspect in the drug case. I had my men looking out for him that very moment but the asshole is hidden somewhere. I just have a gut feeling he drugged her and kept on pissing her off to keep the conversation going so that she passes out on him and he could… umm… get his filthy way with her." Fuck! I know we have discussed this already but hearing it again is making me sick in my stomach. Taylor is a green eyed monster now but I don't think he's anywhere near me. I brief him on the situation and the protocol to be followed as we discuss the whole security errands to run. He was disgusted to read the mails and agrees that he has an unhealthy and very severe obsession with Anastasia. That fucker is not getting anywhere close to her.

 **APOV**

After a dreamy start of the day, the love making in bath tub, the roses on my desk, his playfulness in front of Ash, the José shit just hit the fan. I was ape-shit scared but being in Christian's arms was soothing and very relaxing. I don't know what this feeling is… or maybe I do, I have never felt so dependent on somebody, nobody's presence has ever cheered me even slightly near to what Christian's presence does to me. Am I falling in love with him? No! That can't be. Then why did I feel like my world was falling apart when I just read about him being fatally hurt? _That's because you care for him, Steele. You just have been with him once. You can't possibly fall in love just yet! You care for him. You are protective of him. That's it._ I care for him too much that the thought of him being hurt made me cry like a baby. I wasn't much scared for myself, my dad has taught me way too well after what happened back _then_ … I shove the unhappy or rather the worst memories back in the pit of my head and concentrate on what I have to do. I am on my way back home now with Taylor. Christian told me that Elliot has asked Kate out for the event, so the mission of the day is to find myself a beautiful and sexy gown, buy some sexy lingerie and escape the Katherine Kavanaugh inquisition, if that is even possible.

"Thank you, Taylor. And thank you for looking out for me when I panicked." I say when he stops in front of my apartment.

"It's alright, Ana. Don't worry, he won't let anything happen to you and so won't I." He smiles at me and I smile back at him. Someone needs to tell them I know how to protect myself way better than most of the marines do. Daddy taught his girl well.

"I am going to be okay. You need to take care of him." I say firmly to which he smirks. Is he laughing at me? He thinks I am joking that I can protect myself?

"Will do, Miss Steele." His smile has now turned into a full grin. You don't laugh at me on this, Taylor. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Taylor, I am _not_ kidding here. You better take care of him. If anything happens to him you will have _a lot_ to deal with and _me_ to answer to. You won't even _know_ what hit you." I say in my firm no-nonsense tone with an impassive face, all his smiles and grins have faded and he nods in all seriousness.

"You are scary, Ana." He says actually afraid and now I smile at him cutely.

"Well I can be when I need to…" He sighs and I get out of the car and bid him goodbye. Now I have a Katherine Kavanaugh to handle.

I move in my apartment and Kate comes rushing out of her room, looking at me with excited eyes, vibrant mind filled with hundred types to questions. I take a deep breath and prepare myself to what is going to hit me. She comes and hugs me tightly which I return with equal force.

"So?" She widens her eyes and grins at me.

"So?" I repeat trying to play dumb.

"Oh, Steele spill! Did you do it?" She screams with excitement. You know she has been waiting for this just as much as I was or rather more! Ever since we were 16 she has been trying to set me up with the best guys available but I just couldn't bring myself to just randomly give it away and she completely agreed and supported me in that because her first time was a drunken stupid and painful mistake. So, I guess she has been waiting for this just as much as I have been, well she has worked a lot to set me up though none of it worked!

"Uh huh!" I smile and nod at her and she screams at the top of her throat and starts singing, "My-best-friend-cashed-her-v-card, my-best-friend-cashed-v-card." And dances in the living area and I can't help but laugh at her.

"WHAAAAAT!" A loud roar comes from Kate's room and Elliot storms out of the room. Oh, fuck! "What the fuck!" He screams again looking at me.

"KATEEE!" I scream at her who has gone white as a ghost now.

"Holy fuck! Shit, Ana. Sorry! I forgot he was here. I was so excited and it just slipped my mind. Shit sorry, Ana." She rambles. Jeez, this is so embarrassing! Somebody kill me.

"Fuck, Ana, you are really a virgin?" Elliot exclaims completely shocked.

"Elliot!" I scream at him.

"Was! And now shut up, Elliot. Forget what you heard." Kate screams from behind me the same time.

"Relax you two! I am just imaging two virgins together." Elliot jokes but it's not fucking funny.

"Wait, what? He isn't a virgin! The farthest thing from it rather." I say smugly. Confidence oozing out of every word of mine as I swim in the recollection of our night together. Elliot smirks as if he accomplished some mission. He tells us to get ready in 30 minutes as he will drive us to mall and takes his leave to run his errands.

"Tell me how was he?" Kate pulls me on the couch as soon as Elliot is out of the apartment.

"What?!" I exclaim utterly surprised by her questions.

"Oh come on, Steele! Was he good? Was he gentle?" I cover my eyes with my hands and she pulls them away.

"He was amaaaaazing and yes _very_ gentle." I say and I find my voice getting husky by the recollection.

"Ooh, swoon! So, did he make you come?" Jeez, Kavanaugh! But somehow I don't feel shy talking about it now, I feel giddy and excited.

"Um-hm, thrice!" I say and show her my three fingers with a very much satisfied smirk on my face and she squeals.

"Making a virgin come, and thrice! He must know what he was doing _really well_. But he was never seen with a woman before… he never pursued a woman before. No girlfriends in the past, no link ups, no scandals. Hell people thought he was gay!" She says thinking hard, probably her mind going back on the digging she did on him when she interviewed Christian.

"Oh, he is definitely not gay, Kate!" I blush, "He never had a girlfriend before, I am his first but he is sexually experienced that's all I can tell you." I inform her and run to my room to get changed and Kate follows me in. I pull out a dark drown shorts, a black tube and an oversized and baggy gray tank top to go on top. Gray is really becoming my color. I take a quick shower and get ready in few minutes, apply some mascara and lip gloss and tie my hair in a pony tail. I choose it to pair my look with my white chucks and a black purse. I put all my cards and cash in the purse and my iphone as well. I meet Kate out in living room who is dressed in denim shorts and black tank top with black strap sandals. Doesn't she get bored of heels?

We are on our way to the pike place market in Elliot's BMW. He has been giddy like a schoolgirl ever since he got to know I was a virgin. Men!

"So Ana, are you sure my brother is not gay?" Oh for fuck sakes not again! I know he's just joking and messing around with me, this is the second time he has asked me this and now it's not the time to be a good girl. You want to play Elliot? I am game!

"If he's gay, Elliot, then probably your thing is as small as a one year old!" I say evenly and he chokes on air and Kate bursts out laughing.

"Way to go, Steele." She cheers and I giggle.

"Smart mouth, huh Ana, but definitely not as small as a one year old. Ask Kate if you wish to double check." Are all the Grey men good at the dirty talking? God help me!

"Yea, Ana, not as small as a one year old." Kate says seriously and Elliot turns his head at her and smirks before she continues, "definitely smaller." She shouts and I burst out laughing. We are stuck in heavy traffic but time passes easily with Elliot and his jokes. I really like him, he's so funny and so easy to like. Now after learning about my 'smart-mouth' as the Grey brothers put it, he has learnt not to mess with me! Ha-ha! My phone rings and I see it's Christian, just what I needed.

"Hi baby." I greet him. I can feel his smile from the other side of the line. Kate and Elliot mimic my voice and repeat my words.

"Hey! Who are you with?" He asks referring to the 'hi babys' Kate and Elliot are mocking from front seats.

"Two jackasses of friends who aren't over high school yet!" I reply and force my words to Elliot and Kate who laugh and shake their heads. I guess we are all in some fun mood today. Christian chuckles from other side, pulling my smile into a grin.

"And what are those jackasses of friends called? I thought you were only going out with Kate." He asks.

"Well one jackass is Kate and other one is actually a double jackass but I like him and he's funny so I'll give it to him." I say making Elliot grin but I hear a sharp intake of breath from Christian.

"And what is that another _man_ _you like_ called?" I giggle the way he emphasized on 'man you like.'

"He's called Elliot Grey, brother of a certain Christian Grey. Does it ring a bell?" I ask playfully and he chuckles.

"So, Elliot is your friend now?" He mocks.

"Oh yeah! Totally my friend." I reply and Elliot shouts from the front seat, "A very close friend." And asks for the phone, he puts his finger on his lips and winks at me, signaling me to play along to what he's about to game. He connects my phone to his car's sound system so we can all hear their banter.

"Hello little brother." Elliot smiles.

"Hi Elliot, where did my girl go?" Oh! _My Girl!_ I think I just fell in love with him all over again. Wait, what? _Steele, calm the fuck down._

"She has gone to try the lingerie I and Kate selected for her." Oh, shit. What the hell is Elliot playing at?

"WHAT THE FUCK? Why would _you_ select _my_ girlfriend's lingerie?" Oh! Christian has now gone ballistic. He's practically shouting and Kate is trying hard to keep her laugh in her mouth.

"Because I am a guy and I know what guys like… Oh! Look at that. Wow Ana you should definitely buy that. You look so hot in red…" Elliot acts and tries to sound turned-on. Christian is going to eat his head out.

"Oh my god Ana, you are so buying that one. You look so hot!" Kate mimics from Elliot's side making Christian groan even louder.

"Elliot I will fucking kill you if you see Ana in her lingerie. Where the fuck are you? I am coming right there." Christian is seething with anger. He sounds so mad. I hear him shout at Taylor to give him the keys and a few things rattling.

"Baby?" I call out finally breaking the stupid prank that Elliot was pulling.

"Ana? What the fuck? Why are you-" Christian starts but I take my phone from Elliot and disconnect the sync with his BMW's sound system.

"Christian, calm down. That was Elliot and his sick prank." And Elliot and Kate burst out laughing finally now that they have been eating shit to keep it in.

"I am going to kill Elliot." I giggle after he sighs out of relief.

"I'll help you. We are, by the way, in his car and on our way to the pike place. He's just dropping me and Kate off." I inform him.

"Okay baby, just call me if you need me. I mean it. And don't let my asshole of a brother or any other fucker _see you_." The way he said 'see you' clearly sounded the most intimate way possible. Oh! He's all cavemen right now.

"Christian!" I shout. How much I wish I was with him in a bed! _Shut up, Steele. Focus._

"What baby? I am just saying… it should only be my eyes seeing you in some sexy lingerie… or in nothing at all for that matter." He says seductively and I feel a puddle of discharge inside me making me wet.

"Hmm." Is all I can manage out.

"Are you wet, Ana? Did I make you wet?" His voice husky and needy.

" _Very._ " I am suddenly super aware of my surroundings as I talk in monosyllable. He groans and all I want to know is, is he hard for me yet but to my dismay I am in a car with his brother and my best friend. "How are you doing?" I try to play safe and I can feel his smile.

"Are you asking if I am hard for you, Miss Steele?" He teases.

"That is exactly what I am asking, Mr. Grey." I try to sound confident with my husky voice and turned on soma.

"Oh, Miss Steele, only if you knew the effect you have on me." He sighs.

"Enlighten me then." I reply innocently.

"I am always hard for you, baby. Even looking at you makes me hard as a rock, so, talking dirty on phone with you is giving me blue balls." He says playfully and I giggle, "And every time you giggle, I twitch." Oh my! Now that's new. I didn't know I have _this_ effect on him but he makes me wet and horny big time.

"Oh!" Is all that comes out of my mouth before Elliot parks his car and Kate tells me we are here, Elliot get out to kiss Kate goodbye. I continue when I am left alone in the car. "Well you make me wet on phone and make me come by just playing with me… I guess it's only fair I have this effect on you, because you have the same on me." I whisper lasciviously making him moan on the phone. I tell him we are here and he tells me to take care and call him if I need him. I can't believe what I just did! Was that really me? When did I become so brazen? Oh! How much I love that Ana. I didn't know I had such strong effect on Christian but he has a magical and magnetic effect of me as well so I can't be happier to learn that I have the same pull on him. I get out of the car and hug Elliot goodbye. Kate quickly takes her phone out and hands it to Elliot to take a picture of her and me. What is it with Kate and random photographs is beyond me. I look at her with a quizzical brow she shoots me a look and I shake my head and smile with my stupid best friend.

"This is for instagram." Kate cheers. Of course, her obsession with instagram is known to everyone. She insisted me to get a better phone in college just for facebook and instagram and she was the happiest when my dad gifted me an iphone on my graduation. I instantly get a notification of being tagged in her picture. Isn't my best friend a social butterfly?

We walk in the mall and to different stores. I tell her everything about my dreamy date with Christian. From Charlie Tango to Columbia Tower which made her giddy like a school girl. She was beyond ecstatic when I gave her the little details on my first time. That stupid… stupid girl actually asked me how… ehem… _big_ Christian was. I just glared at her. There is no way in hell am I telling her that he is pretty above average. Bigger than usual. Oh! definitely above _normal_. She asked me about work and all my thoughts went straight on the obsessive mails José had sent me, she notices the panic in my countenance and pushes me to tell her. I tell her about the e-mails and about how he injured all those guys even her brother who was apparently interested in me.

"Oh my god, Ana. He is fucking crazy. He was the asshole to break Ethan's arms?" She sounds disgusted and I can only manage to nod. "I always felt a negative vibe from him but Ray and his dad were friends so I never tried to meddle. Shit, I should have seen this coming. You don't know this, but he was telling guys at college that you both are dating." Say what? Holy fuck! "When I learnt, I took him by his collars and straightened him and told him to shut the fuck up and that you are not seeing him and if he messes with you I'll chop his dick off. I also announced it in front of the guys he had called off." Now I am pissed Kavanaugh. "I know-I know, I should have told you, but I was looking out for you, Ana. You already had too much in your hands, two majors, dance team, work. I didn't want to stress you. I put the asshole in his place." I sigh and realize that she probably did the right thing back then. I would have stressed myself too much over it.

"I understand, Kate, thanks for looking out for me but after the things got better you should have told me. But let it be now. Christian has his people to look for him." I shrug. Kate changes topic and it goes back on Christian.

"How is that girl from you office? Still pissing with you?" She asks about Natalia, I told her how she was unnecessarily rubbing me off the wrong way.

"She is… interesting.-" And I continue to tell her how nicely she acted when she learnt that I have a boyfriend, who I am very much into.

"Babe, you have to be careful there. You told me she was trying too hard for Christian, unbuttoning blouses and pushing her tits in his face, bitch social climber. Just watch out. Whenever she gets to know about you two I don't doubt she won't try to mess around. Keep your eyes open when it comes to her." Kate warns me. She has always been very protective of me and I really love her. She is one of the few good things my mother ever did to me, unknowing though. We have both bought some sexy lingerie for our men. It's sale time so I am saving a lot and actually enjoying shopping, well you always enjoy shopping when you have money to spend on the things you want and don't have to think twice or about the money you would be left with for the rest of the month after buying those. Now we need to look for our dresses. Kate takes me to her favourite store, we walk into a modest place which is filled with colors and every type of formal dresses. I see a set of ties and cufflinks and rush to that corner. I quickly pick a light blush pink, a deep dark red and a royal blue tie for Christian. He needs to add colors to his wardrobe or I don't mind doing it for him. As much hot as he looks in black grey and white, I think a bit color would make him irresistible, after all girls have hots for guys who wear pink and pull it off just as sexily as they would do a black. Kate is already picking every possible gown she can, her arms are flooded with blacks, reds and pinks. Classic Kate. As I look in the different shelves, my eyes fall on the most beautiful piece of cloth. A beautiful strapless white gown with little silver diamonds densely set in its sweetheart cut chest, not even a piece of cloth is visible from its sweetheart cut to the waist, the diamonds start to loosen up as they dress falls down my waist to my behind and vanish just from the beginning of the slit in the dress. I quickly pull it out and run my eyes all over it.

"Ana, you should try that. I'll give you some other as well but after you try that one." Kate says from other side of the store. I sprint to the trial and try this alluring piece. Wow! It hugs me at the right places and gives my lean yet curvy figure a boost. The dress had fitted me like a glove right till the end of my behind. The slit starts from the mid thigh and goes all along on the right side, giving the gown a flare in the bottom region, well this is it. I got my dress. I step out of the trial and see Kate in front of the large mirror in a black backless gown, she definitely looks hot. She turns when she sees my reflection in the mirror and gapes at me like I have fallen right from heaven.

"Oh my god!" She whispers. I smile at her knowingly. "You look amazing, Ana. It will fuck Christian's mind out to see you in this." She says getting a giggle out of me.

"You look great too, Kate. I am getting this one. What about you?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think I am getting this one too, it's not too much is it?" She turns to show me her bare back. I think, if she can carry it off well, it won't be too much.

"No, it's great. We are black and white." I giggle at the realisation.

I get changed in my clothes and walk to the cash counter with Kate. The gown is on discount, so I didn't spend too much on it, anyway I have fifty thousand in my bank account, courtesy dad. All night I have felt like I am being watched, and the similar anxiety hit me again. I shove the thoughts back and hand the lady my card. I turn and see a similar shadow which seemed to follow us and my eyes fell on a guy in cream pants and black hoodie and black worn-out chucks and suddenly paranoia hits me. He was everywhere we went. His face isn't visible as the shadow of black hood covers it well. And it was not before now I remember all the mails I got from José… _I'll come and get you and you won't be able to escape me._ I move to let Kate pay for her dress and lightly get hold of her elbow before I whisper in her ears.

"Kate, we are being followed. Don't panic, follow my lead." I take her hand and walk out.

"Who could it be?" She asks terrified.

"José…" I whisper and I can see the horror on her face.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note.**_

 _Oooo. Now that is bad of me to leave you hanging again, isn't it? :P_

 _ **Review to get the new chapter sooner rather than later! :D** And i write this because when i read your reviews it motivates me to write, so i end up completing a chapter in 3-4 days and then leave it for proof reading and some editing, some addition and deletion. Its not that I am keeping chapters hostages. So... if you want a sooner update, review away! ;)_

 _Until Laters. xX_


	15. Chapter 15 - Fucking Flynn

_**Author's Note.**_

 _Hello people! As I promised I am back with a new chapter and as my pay back this chapter is much much longer than the usual chapters. Take it as my apology for being late. Thankyou for your reviews, they are so heart warming._

 _Your reviews matter lot. Thankyou for being so understanding about my commitment towards my studies._

 _Enjoy the chapter, don't forget to review._

 _Laters. xX_

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – Fucking Flynn.**

 **APOV**

"Kate, follow my lead, will you?" I whisper to her while walking normally, without any indication of panic, in the now-empty passage. Kate discretely nods. We reach a t-point and take a left turn, I grab Kate's wrist and pull her to the side, between two L-shaped walls covering us from our follower, I put her behind me as I place myself in front of her and wait for our stalker to cross the path. I hear brisk, almost running, footsteps coming towards us, the moment I feel his steps just another step behind the wall. I pull my elbow and hit the side of his stomach, slightly off his liver, in order to not cause the man any fatal damage. He jolts back from my punch and stumbles. I quickly kick his knee to get him off balance and he falls right on the ground on his face, without waiting for another moment I grab both his hands in both mine in a rotational wristlock and he screams in pain. _Well, you should have thought of that before stalking me._ Kate comes rushing out from our hiding place and pushes his hoodie off.

"Who the hell are you?" She screams at him. Okay, so it's not José. Who is it? "It's not José, Ana." She completes.

"Miss Steele, I am not here to hurt you… rather the opposite." He gushes breathlessly.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you following us?" I shout.

"Ma'am, I am your covert security, employed by Mr. Grey." He says in pain and I leave him immediately. What the hell was that about? Covert security for me without my damn permission? What the hell is happening? He's having me followed? You are so going to have it, Grey.

 **CPOV**

I am smiling like a stupid fool as I drive to Flynn's clinic thinking about the naughty conversation I had with Anastasia. I didn't know my shy girl could be so brazen, not that I am complaining. I love her rare brazen appearance. _There is that word again, love. Ugh!_ I wonder how sexy it would be to see her brazen side in bed! Hard-on, hard-on, hard-on! Think about Barney kissing Taylor, Frog in a bikini… ugh! … Elliot in a ball gown… ELENA! And it deflates like a balloon. I see my phone buzzing and it says Luke Sawyer calling, my security team's second in command who is now Ana's covert security. He did send me her and Katherine's picture entering in the mall and as much unhappy as I was with the choice of her outfit, I couldn't help the huge hard-on it gave me! Those little shorts and her baggy top, ugh! Now everyone can see those legs which only I am supposed to see, this is not helping. It was a novelty to see her in chucks after seeing her in heels all the time, maybe that's her casual wear. My girl is pretty different than Katherine, who prefers to wear almost not there tops with fuck me heels with loud bright makeup, not that I am judging… just drawing the differences and I am happy about the difference, very if i might add. About the security… I didn't want Ana to get worried or panic about the José situation but there was no way in hell I could let her be alone. If I would have told her about the security she would have a) Panicked b) Defied or c) Both and most probably option C.

"Grey." I say in my CEO tone as I pick the call.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey." Holy fuck! It's Ana. How the fuck did she get hold of Sawyer's phone? Her voice is so calm that it's scaring me. I gulp hard and get myself to say something but she continues, "Well, sir, Miss Steele and Miss Kavanaugh have bought their dresses from a store named 'Incense' they were in my close proximity and I had my eyes on them but somehow, when the subject and the supplement got out of the store, I lost their track so I rushed in their direction to search for them and out of nowhere got elbowed in my stomach by the subject itself." She stops to take a breath. What the fuck is she talking about? How can her voice be so calm when I know she is mad at me. Fuck! She can't be mad at me, she has to understand that this was required. Wait! ELBOWED by the subject in the stomach? FUCK! Ana elbowed Sawyer in the stomach? She hit Sawyer? Fuck. Did she got hurt in the process? He is a mass of hard muscles. I hope she is not hurt.

"Ana-" I begin just to get cut off by her.

"Thankfully, sir, she didn't aim for my liver or else I would have been in the hospital. She pinned me to the floor in fear that she was being followed by Mr. Rodriquez. Don't you think it would have been better if she would have been informed about the security beforehand because she clearly thinks so. Would that be all, Mr. Grey, or would you like me to send you the pictures I took of the subject and the supplement?" She says in no nonsense tone. What the fuck is happening? This is so frustrating. My hands are perpetually in my hair pulling them hard as I listen to her. How the fuck did she realize that she was being followed and more than that how the fucking fuck in hell did she bought Sawyer on his knees? She elbowed him and took him down? Fuck! Who is she? Luke is a trained ex-marine and was undercover for half his time in his service. She took him down? How the fuck is that possible?

"Ana, will you please listen to me?" I say frustrated. She has to understand that her security is my number one priority at all times.

" _No_ , Christian. I _won't_. What is there, anyway, that you want to tell me? Let me guess… umm… that _you_ appointed covert security for me? Well, breaking news, I _know_ that." She mutters, her voice screaming anger. I reverse count from 10. _You are mad because she is mad? Well, Grey, you really are fucked up._

"Anastasia, you will listen to me now. I appoin-" I try to say in my dominant voice... and she cuts me off again. She is one frustrating woman.

"Christian, I will _not_ listen to you and _do not_ take that tone with me when it's clearly your fault. You should have told me this beforehand and whatever there is to talk about we'll do it tomorrow, face to face. I am _not_ having this conversation on phone. Good night." She says adamantly and before I could utter a word she hangs up on me. He fucking hangs up on me! Defiant woman. I furiously dial her number again, unable to keep my temper. I would have spanked her perfect little ass by now if she would have been here. _And if she would have let you do it, Grey._ My subconscious reminds me and I nod inwardly in agreement.

"Yes, Christian." Ana picks the call and answers calmly. How does she do it?

"Anastasia, do not hang up on me ever again and yes, we'll discuss this when we meet tomorrow but I am _not_ sorry for what I did, you need to understand that your security is my prime concern, my number one priority. Have a nice time with Katherine. I'll see you tomorrow." I say and hang up. I take a deep breath in exasperation and my phone buzzes again and I see Anastasia calling me. I rub my forehead as I pick her call.

"Anastasia." I answer calmly, gathering my composed self.

"Christian." She says in her sweet old, Ana voice. "I know you care for me and I appreciate it, more than you know but having said that, it doesn't make the fact easier for me to accept that you appointed someone to keep an eye on me and take pictures of me _without my permission_. We need to discuss and sort this thing." She murmurs a bit sweetly, her anger slowly slipping off. Thank God for that.

"Yes, you are right, we'll talk this out and please just remember I care for you… a lot… more than you can imagine." Jesus! I sound like a lovestruck teenager.

"I know and thank you. Oh! And yes, you cannot hang up on me and expect me never to do that again to you, can you?" She questions. Well, I hate to say it but she is right.

"Yes, I am sorry for hanging up on you. See you tomorrow?" I ask as I reach Flynn's clinic.

"See you. Bye." She says and ends the call.

* * *

I am now seated in the mint green couch of Dr. John Flynn's clinic, waiting for him to show his presence.

"Christian." He says and closes the door behind him. I stand up to greet him. "Good to see you." He says as he walks towards me.

"John, good to see you too." I shake his hand and take my seat back. "How was London?" I ask and suddenly all my thoughts go back to the first time I had lunch with Anastasia and how fascinated she was about all her classic English authors, their books, their life and everything about them. When she talked about them and their books she had a sparkle in her eyes. London would definitely be on her places to visit list. I'd love to take her with me! There is that god-damn word again… Love. What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Christian?" John calls and I look at him realizing I ran off with my thoughts about Ana for a few moments.

"Yes?" I say curtly.

"How have you been?" He asks knowing full well I have a lot to tell. Christian Grey doesn't zone out.

"I have been good, better than… ever. Happy." I say with a smile as I imagine my time with Ana in London, in London eye, having her in my arms. _Shut up, Grey. You have things to discuss right now._

"That's good to know. What led to that scenario?" He asks as he gets hold of a writing pad and pen.

"A woman." I answer.

"A woman?" He judges those words before continuing, "A submissive?" He quizzes and I just want to laugh at that. Anastasia as a submissive? You can only laugh at it. _Miss 'Do-not-take-that-tone-with-me' as a submissive._ Can there be anything more ridiculous?

"No, she is not a submissive." I shake my head while grinning ridiculously at the thought and he looks at me with a quizzical brow asking me to continue. "She is my girlfriend." I reveal and John's head shoots up from his writing pad to look at me. Much to my surprise, his face reveals shock. His eyes are about to pop out of its sockets. He never let's on any emotion on his face. I know that because he never even flinched when I told him my gravest, deepest shit.

"I see. So tell me how did you meet her?" He covers his shock and pulls his poker face again but I can pin the excitement in his voice.

"We bumped into each other on her first day at GEH and I fell on top of her…" And probably in love with her as well. _What the fuck, Grey? It's just been 3 days, you CARE for her._ And I continue to tell him about how we met and what she did to me to make me see past BDSM and that how I don't want that with her… I want more with her. I told him about what I did for her on our first dinner date and how her tendencies of fighting with me on who will pay for ice-cream is so frustrating but so refreshing as well. I informed him about how I told her everything before taking the relationship further and how she reacted to all of my shit. I swear to god, I could see how proud he was at that step of mine.

"So, you meet this girl, Anastasia, bumped into her and screamed at her, she answered you back and you ended up talking for hours, she made you see past BDSM relationship which you have been into from age 15, you forced her to have lunch with you but she was okay with it when you told her to follow her heart, you ended up making-out with her in your car and asked her to be your girlfriend to which she agreed but asked to keep a low profile because of the cliché at work. She got drugged and you bought her home and slept in the same bed and you slept the most peaceful sleep without any nightmare, her touch doesn't hurt, it doesn't burn like it does with other people as you barely noticed when she touched you for the first time and you felt the most normal thing, now you seem to crave for it. You planned an extravagant evening for her and told her about all your past demons, which she took well." He summarizes and I nod in agreement and murmur my assent. "So, how was her reaction when you told her about your relationship with Elena?" He asks.

"She didn't take it well… called her a bitch-pedophile." I chuckle. "And named her Mrs. Pedo and Mrs. Robinson." I say and John and I chuckle at the same time. "She was so angry, soooo angry when I told her about it. Her anger wasn't directed at me but towards Elena. She sympathized with the fifteen year old me and told me that I didn't deserve it, actually she dared me to think that I deserve it. She ended up crying. I hate seeing her cry." But her lips are so fucking soft when she cries. I answer while looking at my fingers.

"And what was your reaction to it?" He questions again.

"I just rubbed her back and soothed her. I told you I hate seeing her cry." I reply.

"Christian, your reaction to when she called Elena a pedophile." He clarifies. Oops! I think I forgot to mention some big deal.

"Oh! I was fine with it. I forgot to mention, the day Ana and I bumped, Elena showed up unannounced at my apartment with a submissive, told me people like me and her cannot _love_ and that I cannot pursue Ana and even if I did I would fail miserably in my relationship. I told her to fuck herself." I say and he looks at me in disbelief. Absolutely shocked and I can't help but smirk smugly at him.

"What caused you to tell her that?" He asks trying to regain his composure but failing miserably.

"She can't tell me what to do. No one can." _Really, Grey? Ana can get done whatever the fuck she wants._

"Interestingly, that's all she has been doing ever since you were fifteen." He says and I frown at him and ask him to elaborate. "We discussed this earlier to which you disagreed completely, you have been with woman she approved of, she basically dominated over you on which woman you were supposed to be with. She chose each and every submissive of yours. She has been playing around for so long and finally you realized, but please do tell, what nerve did she hit that made you see _that_?" He asks again and I am deep in thoughts. I am frustrated, irritated and angry because I never saw what that bitch was doing to me. Fuck!

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't like how she showed up unannounced with a submissive." I say pulling hard on my hair.

"Try again." He smirks and I think hard.

"Because… she told me I couldn't have a relationship with Anastasia!?" I say slightly unsure to which he smiles.

"She tried to pull the only person you have ever been attracted to and the only woman you wanted to actively pursue, away from you. You retorted because the hold Anastasia has on you is stronger than the one Elena ever had." He says and oh my god! This is mind-baffling.

"Anything you want to ask?" He questions after a few minutes. Fuck Flynn, I have a hundred question prepared! I nod my head before speaking.

"How can I sleep with her so peacefully?" I ask.

"Christian, you slept with her when she was drugged. So, the thought that she is unconscious and under the influence of rohypnol and won't be able to hurt you while you sleep made it comfortable for you to share a bed with her." Didn't I tell him I have shared a bed with her more than one time and also with some added action?

"NOOO. I have slept with her more than once and in more than one way and she wasn't under the any influence the other time." I reply.

"Wait, you have had sex with her?" He quizzes and I nod with a shy smile. Well, this is new. Christian Grey with shy smile. "That is a development, when did that happen?" He asks.

"After we talked about all my baggage." And he raises his eyebrow at me as if I seduced her into it. Fuck you, Flynn. "I didn't seduce or force her into anything, if that's why you are giving me an eye. She wanted it. She wanted her first time to be with me and there was no doubt that I have wanted her from the day I laid my eyes on her." I spit back at him.

"Her _first_ time?" He looks shocked and I realized I didn't mention the impact her revelation had on me.

"YES! She was a virgin… can you believe it? A fucking virgin for Christ sakes! I didn't even know they existed and I found one for myself! I was never so shocked and turned-on by anything in my life before!" I exclaim and kill me if he doesn't look shocked. I further explain what her confession of being a virgin did to me.

"I can understand how that would appeal to a man like you, Christian, with your need to control." He states while writing something on his pad. "So, you had sex with her in your bed?" He asks and I nod. What does he think? I would take her to my playroom? It wasn't sex with her, it was… making-love. I made love to her and she made love to me, several times. "I have to ask this, after all your experience with hardcore BDSM, how did you find your first normal sex, vanilla, as you call it?" He inquires.

"It was… something inexplicable. I can't even put it in words how fucking awesome it was. I always thought of vanilla as something boring and now I realize how fucking wrong I was about the whole concept. You know, I have had sex, a lot of it and it was always great but with Anastasia it was something else, it was on a completely different level… just out of the world. She is the best I ever had." I can't help the grin I have on my face thinking about how good it was to be inside her and I can feel my buddy down there waking up and then I look at Flynn and it punchers.

"So, it was satisfying for you?" He doesn't even need to ask that, he is just pressurizing the same thing.

" _Very_." Is all I reply.

"So, now you realize that sexual intercourse, when performed with someone you have emotions and feelings for, is far better than meaningless sex." He says and smirks smugly. He has been trying to make me understand this from a very long time but I always refused to agree to that as sex was always a way to get off steam for me and not for connection with the partner on a deeper lever. Well, now it's just the connection I want to feel all the time, which every ounce of my being craves.

"Yes." I say almost apologetically.

I continue to tell him about all that happened today, how my mother caught us fooling around how fucking independent Ana is as she doesn't even let me buy her clothes and how her smart mouth drives me crazy but also makes me laugh and makes me want her even more. No one makes me laugh but her smart mouth! I told him about the incident of covert security and a bit about her obsessive lover and my jealous and possessive behavior which she brings out of me and at that moment John looked smug as fuck and I am frustrated to hell.

"Christian, you have to understand that from what you have told me, she has been an independent person from very early in her life, not having one's mother makes the child although more independent. She didn't take money from her father, how can you expect her to be happy with expensive gifts being showered on her from her billionaire boyfriend, a man she met only few days ago. As for the security, you did the right thing to have a covert for her but you cannot do it without her permission, it's gross invasion of privacy. If you would have informed her, it would have been for the best. Christian, you have to understand what she must have gone through when she realized she was being followed, she must have thought it was that guy, José, which led her to take your ex-marine of a security on his knees. She is her father's only daughter, Christian, and fathers are super-protective of their daughters. He's an ex-marine, don't you think he would have taught her some basic self defense and you told me she has something in her past which you are not aware of. Maybe that past incident made her judgment and reflexes more powerful. I say you talk everything out and take one step at a time and ask her about it. She is an intelligent woman, Christian, by not disclosing your moves you are just challenging her intelligence which she would never take well. Discuss everything and move together…" And he explains me everything about how Ana must have felt, an independent woman like her would have felt and now things get in perspective. "I just want to ask one more thing, how did it feel like when your mother saw you with Anastasia? Keeping in mind, you never acquainted your family with any of your submissives." He asks after sometime.

"It felt… nice. We are meeting my family over dinner tomorrow. Anastasia is not a dirty little secret, she is everything to be proud of. I want to show her off to the world. The look my mother had on her face, the satisfaction she had! The amount of security it must have given Ana… To see my mother happy, Ana happy… I like to make them happy… I want to make them happy-" I say but John interrupts me in between.

"You want to make them _happy_? Not _please_ them?" He quarries and I frown.

"No. Happy. Pleasing is one-sided, making someone happy is a bigger deal." I reply without thinking and he smirks.

"And where did you get this thought from, since the word in your account has always been 'please'. What caused the sudden change in the heart?" He smirks at me and now I realize I just spoke Anastasia's words. I quoted her in front of my therapist.

"Anastasia. Fuck! I just quoted her. She said the same thing when I told her at our dinner date that she is easy to please, she said she would prefer to be someone who can easily be made happy and explained to me when I asked her why. What is she doing to me?" I ask confused and he smiles at me. He's amused by my confusion. Fucking Flynn.

"Clearly, nothing bad at all. She is undoubtedly one brilliant and insightful young lady, Christian. She's doing good to you, better than good." He says what I had already figured out a long time back. I know she is healing me, but I don't understand how the fuck she is doing this? I was beyond repair. Broken to the very core. Wasn't I?

"I know that, but how? How the fuck can she do it? How the fuck can she touch me and have such strong hold on me. She just fucking smiles at me… and I am a done deal. Like a fucking teenager all over his girlfriend. She brings all these alien emotions out… all this… excessive care, which I am fine with but I didn't know I was so fucking possessive and jealous. It kills me to see her as much as smile at another man. She knows that she is beautiful, she is confident and smart and very comfortable in her own skin. She is every man's wet dream but doesn't want to accept the hold she has on the male species and it fucks with me. Sometimes I just wish to lock her in a cage to keep her safe, I know it's insane but this is how I feel about her. I lose all control when she is around, she just needs to smile to get me to do anything, if she touches me or even looks at me… it turns me on! It has never happened before, ever. It's so out of my character and so out of control, I am a fucking dominant not a pussy. She keeps the nightmares at bay, her touch feels so fucking amazing, she doesn't listen to me, gives me her smart-ass remarks which make me laugh, MAKE ME LAUGH! It's amazing, it's refreshing but I need some control. She doesn't want me to pay, argues when I buy her something and makes even Taylor blush! Can you believe it! Taylor blushing but she is so fucking innocent, I know I am rambling… but if I see her smile right now, it would completely shut me up. And I have no fucking idea how she does it or what has got into me." I say everything and John has his index finger pressed against his lips, clearly trying to stifle his laughter.

"First, Christian, for a bright man like you it's surprising you haven't figured out _'What has got into you'_. Second, you _were_ a dominant, with Anastasia you are her boyfriend." He replies while smiling and I nod at him in affirmation that I was a dominant but not anymore, just in reference to BDSM.

"Figured out what?" I question frustrated.

"It's for me to know and you to find out. About your possessive and jealous tendencies, it's understandable, Christian, you have missed so much in your adolescent years, in your young years while you were being abused by a family-dom-friend or playing a dom to a sub. You have missed a whole adolescent experience, furious emotions, deep feelings, insane jealousy, the chase, the protectiveness and the possessiveness and every true essence of a relationship which you kept hidden deep inside you all along but not anymore, reason being your woman, who pulls it out of you. You are just making up for your lost teenage experience, reliving it in a way. For now, I suggest you to embrace all these emotions, you have done great by far. Talk to Anastasia on every step of your relationship, don't wound her ego or challenge her intelligence-" He starts but I cut him off.

"I have never done that and I would never do that. I know she is one intelligent woman, I want to pamper her and boost her ego. Which she, by the way, has none for but should have… for such a beautiful thing. Self-respect, yes. Self-esteem, yes. Ego, I don't think so." _And it's one of the many things I love about her. LOVE? Again? What the fuck?_ He cannot point me like I categorize her as some spineless, dull, dumb, _submissive_ woman. She is everything opposite and so much more.

"I understand. What I meant was, talk every step in your relationship. As for your losing control, when you are with her you feel happy, wanted and everything positive, right?" He asks and I nod rapidly. "So, if it makes you this happy, why don't you just take what is coming your way? I guess you have to let go of some control if it makes you feel this good, if it's worth it and from all your rambling, I know that it is. It's your choice if you want to be happy by letting go of some control or be in control by giving up all your happiness which you found after 27 years of your existence. And as for her touching you and how she keeps your nightmares at bay… that's a topic I would like to discuss when we meet next, when you understand and embrace all these feelings and find out what you are supposed to. For now, all you should know is she is good for you, more than just good I'd rather say. So now, would you give in seriously for SFBT, as we talked?" He asks and I nod. _She not just good for me, she is the best thing to ever happen to me._ "So what goal do you look forward to?" He asks, but what was the need to ask? He knows my shit.

"A relationship with Anastasia." I say firmly.

"So, keep all channels of communication open. You are doing a good job already. Embrace all these feeling and loosen up on your controlling needs if it makes you feel better…happier than you were before and as for keeping nightmares at bay, it's intriguing, we'll be discussing this in detail next week. You know your homework. Now… care to describe Anastasia's appearance?" I am surprised by this question. Why is he interested in how she looks? No way in hell is he knowing how perfect her ass and breasts are.

"She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Long chestnut colour hair, clearest of the clear skin, those powder blue eyes… Jesus, they always get me. And she has natural blush pink cheeks and rosy lips. She is naturally beautiful. She has this natural scent and alabaster skin… it just calls to me on some deeper levels." I say daydreaming about those eyes.

"And her build?" He emphasizes. I find it irritating that he wants to know about her body but he's a guy I trust a lot.

"She is petite, not exactly though, i mean in size. She must be 5'7 in height. Just slim… well maintained and toned body, quite skinny. Why do you ask?" I counter and he stops writing in his pad.

"Well, she has blue eyes instead of brown. 5'7 instead a below average 5 or 5'2. Witty, intelligent, independent, feisty and someone who isn't afraid of the famous Christian Grey growler. Basically, who doesn't take your shit, for the lack of better words. Your choice of woman, in real, is just the opposite of what you have pursued in the past. Quite a contradiction." He answers and I nod in agreement.

"What I _contracted_ in the past." I correct him because this is what it was. They were contracted, not pursued. I didn't realize what my true liking is until Anastasia came along.

"So, when will I have the pleasure of meeting the ever-famous, Anastasia Steele?" _The woman who stole my heart!_ He asks and snaps me out of my thoughts.

"At the coping together gala, if you are coming." I state plainly. Thinking of which, why hasn't sawyer sent me Ana's picture in her dress yet?

"Great. Maybe, I'll steal her from you in the mean time." He states with a wink. Fucking Flynn.

"Oh, I would like to see you try." I reply too smugly. No one, no-fucking-one steals my girl from me.

"Jealous, are we?" He knows better!

"You have no idea." I smirk at him sheepishly.

* * *

I am finally in bed at midnight after working on the Taiwanese deal after I returned. There hasn't been any phone call from Ana, no message nothing. I am a bit scared about what she is thinking regarding this whole situation. Still haven't received any picture of Anastasia in her dress from Sawyer. I'll look into it tomorrow. I look over my bed, which seems too big and cold without Anastasia and her chestnut hair sprayed all over. I lie on the bed and let sleep take me with it. I suddenly jolt up, my shirt wet in sweat, my hair damp from it and my breathing is raging and so is my blood. The nightmare has returned with a fucking awful vengeance. I saw Ana there being beaten up by the pimp and I couldn't do anything, I couldn't keep my girl safe. He hurt her with a belt and I couldn't do anything and at the end she lay on the floor cold and still. Too still. No, I'll never let that happen. I leap out of my bed and see it's a little over one in the morning. Only one hour of sleep and I am attacked with the nightmares. I change into fresh t-shirt and pajama bottoms and slip-ons and leap to the parking garage. I am off to see my girl. I need to make sure she is fine. I just want to lie next to her and drown yourself in her scent. I take my R8 and drive to her apartment.

I knock on her door after ringing her phone a million times and texting her about just the same, now I am officially scared and just a few minutes away from breaking the door. I have been calling her from the moment I left Escala but she didn't take any call. Jesus Christ! I hope she is fine. _Calm your shit, Grey. It's quarter to two, she is just sleeping. Keep your shit together._ I hear rattling from inside. Plates clicking, chair squeaking and footsteps. The door flies open and I see Katherine in her PJs and camisole with her frameless glasses on, looking at me with evident surprise on her face.

"Christian? What are you doing here?" She asks and my hand finds the back of my neck.

"Just came to check on Ana." I reply and she smiles. She smiles a genuine smile at me. She opens the door wide and let me enter.

"She is asleep right now. Before you go in, don't even think of waking her up. She kicks when someone tries to wake her up in wee hours." She chuckles and I nod. I go straight to her room, open the door and there she is lying… sleeping like a baby. Beautiful chestnut hair sprayed all over her pillow, lying peacefully on her front with one side of her face pressed against the pillow. I plant a kiss on her forehead before exiting the room to get some water from the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so late, Katherine?" I ask, she startles suddenly and a cookie falls from her hand. She is sitting on the couch with her laptop and a plate of cookies which she hides as soon as I reach her.

"What the fuck! You scared me." She hisses and covers the plate of cookies with a cushion.

"I am not going to steal your cookies, Katherine." I say slightly amused. She narrows her eyes at me.

"Just getting some work done for tomorrow's presentation." She replies without looking away from her laptop.

I reach the kitchen which is flooded with decorative cookie boxes which are filled with chocolate chip cookies. Numerous boxes and jars of cookies. What the fuck! I feel like a kid in sweet shop. Kitchen is filled with the sweet aroma of these cookies and my stomach grumbles by its fragrance. Why the hell is Ana's apartment flooded with cookies that could feed the whole America? I reach out for one of the boxes but Katherine scares the hell out of me.

"If you want to live another day, don't even think about touching any of the packed boxes." She warns me. But the warning is not directly coming from her, it seems she too is scared by her own warning. I frown at her and shrug my shoulders asking her the reason for the sudden fury. "Come here, take one from me." She gestures and I pick one from her plate. Jesus Christ! What the fuck is this thing? Who the hell made these sinful cookies? Argh! These are some awfully delicious tiny monsters, fucking best.

"These are so fucking good! Where did you get these from?" I ask blown away by the taste.

"From my kitchen." She hisses and I look at her questioningly. "Ana made these." This is why I love that woman! _CARE FOR, Grey. CARE FOR._ Is there anything this woman can't do? She makes the best fucking cookies in America.

"Is she planning to feed the whole United States of America?" I chuckle and Kate grins. I reach out for another cookie but she snatches the tray away, much to my annoyance.

"No, she does this to get off steam." She whispers and I am sure my eyebrows are touching my hairline at that.

"I think I just got a reason to piss her off every now and then." I grin as I snatch a cookie from her tray.

"You didn't piss her off, I mean you did but this is end result of me pissing her off. Anyway, this is rare." She picks the cookie in her hand and signals towards it, "She usually dances in the rental studio or kicks her trainer's ass off when she is angry but in some heavenly rare situations, when it's too late for both, she takes it out in beating the eggs and flour together and packs half of the cookies as gifts." She snickers and I am taken by surprise. I knew about her expertise in dance but a personal trainer? For what? I guess I'll ask her later.

"How did you piss her off? Last I remember, she was angry with the covert I appointed." I say matter-of-factly.

"As much as I hate to admit, I took your side." She confesses and I grin at her discomfort on her admission. "Well, of course, I agree that you should have told her but after those creepy mails from José… I was just glad that there was someone looking out for her. I think your guy was a bit scared of Ana." She lets out a chuckle and I smile. How ridiculous can that be? Sawyer is some huge guy who was scared of my little Anastasia? "I just tried to give her some piece of my mind but now I realize she was right. She thought it was José following her and he could have a gun as his dad too is an ex-marine. He served some years with Ray together. But I guess I pissed her further off by asking about the mails… End result." She grins and signs over the cookies. That's a lot of information to process. Jose's dad in army with Ana's father. Is he her childhood friend as well? God no!

"So, is José her childhood friend as well?" I ask and she shakes her head. Thank God!

"No, they just met in college. I could tell he was all over her but Ana never saw him more than as a friend. I even warned him several times when I caught him spreading rumors of him and Ana being together to keep other guys, who were throwing themselves at her feet, away from her but never told Ana about it. She was already too stressed out with two majors and dance team and then her part-time job. God! I don't know how she was holding up herself together." Fuck! How was she holding herself together? At least the fucker was only a part of her college. Katherine really is one gem of a friend. As much as I hated her in our first meeting, she has been a great friend to Ana.

"I am thankful that she has had a friend like you who has looked out for her all these years when I wasn't around." I say genuinely and smile at her which she returns. I bid her goodnight and stand up to move to Ana's bedroom.

"Christian? I am sorry for asking if you were gay. That wasn't appropriate… now that I can see you aren't." She grins and I smile at her.

"I am most certainly not." I reply and get in Ana's room which is enveloped by the usual Ana fragrance. I slowing slide in her bed causing her to stir, I stop breathing for a second as I realize I might wake her up. I slip in the duvet as she settles down and pull her back to my naked front. She stirs again and now buries her face in my chest and places her arm on my waist.

"Christian." She murmurs in her sleep as she inhales in my chest. "I think I am fallin-" She sleep-talks again but drifts in deep sleep before completing her sentence. She thinks she is falling? Where? I kiss the top of her head and as soon as my head hits the pillow, sleep takes me with itself with Anastasia tightly wrapped in my arms. My personal nirvana.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note.**_

 _Are you happy? NO CLIFFHANGER! I didn't leave you hanging to some horrible twist this time. Again, take it as my way to pay you back for being late._

 _Your reviews matter a lot, they are the only thing that keep me on the story. Review if you like the story and to get a new chapter sooner!_

 _I want to give some space to Elliot's and Kate's characters. I always wanted them to be in supporting cast just as much as Taylor or Sawyer were. I am happy with the outcome. Are you?_

 _Review Away!_

 _Laters. XOXO_


	16. Chapter 16 - Screwed

_**Author's Note**_

 _Hello to my dearest people. Missed me? Well, i did. Glad to be back with a new chapter which is the longest chapter i have ever written. 9k words! I hope you are all well and kicking._

 _Thankyou for your amazing reviews on the last chapter. I loved them._

 _Go ahead and read your chapter! There might be some errors i couldn't proof read it the second time. Its way too long for that. Hopefully there won't be much mistakes._

 ** _DO REVIEW!_**

 _Laters. xX_

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Screwed**

 **APOV**

As the light of the sunny Seattle falls in my room, I come to consciousness, feeling the certain warmth enveloping me. I slowly open my eyes and find myself next to Christian, tightly pinned to him. My head rested on his shoulder, his muscular arms wrapped around my waist and his leg between both mine. He sleeps there so peaceful and carefree and _shirtless_ , his tousled hair looking sexy as ever. It's really unfair that he looks this good… Greek-god-good even in the morning. I kiss his cheek unable to keep myself away from him. He stirs and smiles in his sleep and I feel him waking up and poking into me… well, _him_ down there. Slowly his mesmerizing gray eyes meet mine and he smile grows wider at the sight of me.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispers, I can't help but smile. He starts to lean towards me to kiss my lips but I tilt my head away, soon the shock and hurt on his face is evident.

"Morning breath." I try to reason him to which he smiles and pulls my face to his and kisses me without caring about anything in the world. A girl could get used to this.

"Good morning." I say shyly and he gives me his best smile. "When did you come here?" I ask him.

"Around 2 in the morning." He answers and starts kissing my neck. Good God, it feels so amazing. "I couldn't sleep without you." He murmurs against my neck while sucking on it. Light moans escape my mouth and I could feel his smile against my skin. I pull is face to mine and kiss his lips fiercely, raw and wild. He kisses me back with equal desire and wildness as mine. He hovers on top of me and pulls me up in sitting position without breaking our hot kiss and soon gets rid of my camisole and takes in my naked body in front of him.

"You are so beautiful, Ana. What you do to me." He murmurs while slowly laying me on the bed with my back. I cannot seem to get my thoughts together or to get myself to utter something as I enjoy his touch and lose everything I have in our moment of pleasure. His hands cup my breasts and massage them while his lips are on my neck, kissing and sucking. His mouth lands on my nipples and he sucks them hard sending waves of pleasure to my aura, I arch my back as he twirls the other nipple with his fingers.

"Ahh… Christian." I moan as his fingers reach down and circles my clit.

"So wet, Ana. So wet for me." He groans, his mouth on my stomach.

"Christian, please." I plead him. I open my eyes and found the gray piercing eyes looking at me with want and desire and something else…

"What do you want Ana?" He asks without taking his hand off my clit and continued his sinful assault on me.

"You…" The word left even before I could contemplate anything.

"You have me." Oh, you frustrating man. He wants me to say it.

"I want you inside me…" I say huskily, he smiles and engulfs me into another wild kiss.

"Your wish is my command, Miss Steele." He says and in no time he gets rid of his pajamas and slowly glides inside me. Oh my God, this feeling is so fucking amazing.

"Aahhhh…" I moan in pleasure as he slowly slides into me like the first time.

"Fuck, Ana, you are so tight. You feel so fucking amazing." He groans and I could feel myself building up.

"Faster, Christian, please… move faster." I screamed and he picks up the speed and banged into me just the way I wanted, hitting my spot everytime with precision. I start to move with his rhythm making him groan under the pleasure I gave him.

"Ana, come for me. Come all around me, baby." And that was all I needed to give up. In no time I detonated around him as the waves of my orgasm took over me.

"Ahh! Anaa…" He screamed, emptying himself inside of me and fell flat on top of me as we both come down from our post-coital bliss. He pulled me to him and I rested my face on his shoulder as he lied on his back looking at the ceiling. I concentrated on his profile and his angular jaw as my fingers played with his chest hair and his with my tresses.

"I am sorry about yesterday." He whispered after what felt like a lifetime pulling me back from my thoughts. "I should have told you about the security." He says looking in my eyes directly. He looks like a lost child right now. What I would give up to make him feel otherwise.

"I am sorry too. I shouldn't have screamed at you. I get that you were trying to protect me but I was really scared when I realized I was being followed. I thought it was José… and all I could think was he might have a weapon from his dad and could hurt Kate or me." I say and I could see the horror in his eyes. In no time he pulled me in his arms and inhaled in my hair.

"I would never let _anything_ happen to you, Anastasia. Never." He answered and I hugged him back tightly and kissed his cheek. I feel so cherished and loved right now. He does really underestimate himself when it comes to romance.

"Thank you. So what made you come here at 2 in the morning?" I question him genuinely interested.

"Couldn't sleep without you." He said evasively and I narrowed my eyes at him. Of course he could sleep without me… he has been doing the same for 27 years now. He sighs under my gaze and gives up, "I had a nightmare." He declares and suddenly I feel protective of him.

"You have nightmares?" I question concerned and he only nods looking lost, "What are they about?" I ask wanting to know everything there is to know about him.

"They are about the life I had before the Grey's adopted me…" He answers unsure of himself. "I didn't exactly have an ideal initiation to life." His voice is so sad that it breaks my heart. "You keep the nightmares away." He says and it takes me by surprise. I keep the nightmares away? Actually, now that I recall, he said he had the most peaceful sleep in long time the first time we shared the bed.

"I do?" I question surprised and he nods looking right in my eyes. "Well, that's good. I don't want you to have nightmares." I smile and kiss his nose to which his face breaks into a grin and he captured my lips in a passionate kiss and we lay there in comfortable silence before I break it.

"What's your favourite color?" I ask him and he looks at me with an amused grin, a slight wrinkle on his forehead and a surprised expression. "What? Just trying to know you better." I say matter-of-factly and his smile grows wider.

"Blue. Yours?" He counter-questions and I make a mental note in my head of his color.

"White… but now, I think, grey is beginning to be my color." I say cheekily he chuckles and sits up on the bed pulling me to straddle his lap as he kisses me wildly and it's when I feel him coming to life again. My eyes fall on the table clock and its 7 already. I am so screwed.

"Oh my, God. I am going to be late." I said as I tried to pull myself away from Christian's embrace but he didn't let go of me and rather looked amused. "What? Leave me or I am going to be late." I try again and he laughs at me and my strength to pull myself out of his grip.

"I am sure your boss wouldn't mind, he might rather insist on it." He says playfully earning a giggle from me.

"You mean my boss's boss's boss who prefers being trapped in his ivory tower and comes down only to tease me or else steal my coffee from me." I reply amused and he laughs louder than before.

"Tease you? Well, only I have that privilege, baby and as for the coffee, I think I did you a favor." He says earnestly.

"Yes, you did. Thank you, it was very sweet of you. I really don't like coffee." I say scrunching my nose and he chuckles at my expressions and kisses away the wrinkles. "Christian, I am really going to be late if you keep me in bed any longer and then you can help yourself with Kate's half burnt and half raw breakfast." I tell him and he just shakes his head like an errant child telling me he's not letting me go.

"Call-in sick today. I assure you I will keep you busy." He smirks and my eyes grow wider. Well, how can anyone not fall for this guy? Because I think I am falling for him.

"What? No. It's my first week at my first proper job. I am not calling-in sick just to stay in bed with you… as much appealing as it sounds, I really need to go to work and so do you Mr. CEO." Whole day in bed with him? That's like a dream! _Shut up, Steele. Focus_. I say firmly and he pouts. He looks so young and carefree right now. I kiss his pout away and giggle at his playfulness as he tries to seduce me again by slowly roaming his finger all along my spine.

"Anything funny, Miss Steele?" He narrows his eyes at me.

"Yes… you." I kiss his nose and he smiles at me, "Now please let me go, Christian. See its Friday today. We'll have tonight and the whole weekend together but I need to go to work today." I say firmly and he purrs his lips

"Tonight is the dinner at my parent's house to which _you_ agreed. Tomorrow we have coping together… I won't have you to myself then." He complains making me giggle.

"You are such a child, Christian. It's not the only weekend we'll have! Plus you didn't count the mornings and the whole Sunday. I really need to get going." I state and after a few minutes of looking at me pleadingly he finally gives up. I get on my feet and cover my naked body in Christian's t-shirt much to his annoyance.

"Stubborn woman." He accuses while smiling and shaking his head as I rushed to the bathroom.

"… of a stubborn man." I called as I reached the bathroom. As I strip of the shirt I hear the click on the door and Christian saunters in all naked. I could feel the wetness between my legs as his eyes ran all over my body appreciatively.

"That you are. _Stubborn woman of a stubborn man_." He whispers in my ear and starts nibbling my ear-lobe. His hands reached my sex and he inserts his finger inside me, rubbing my spot mercilessly as his palm circled my clit.

"Always so wet and ready for me, Ana." He says huskily and my eyes roll at the back of my head. "Eyes open." He commands and I oblige. "I want to see you when I give you pleasure." He murmurs, his face so close to mine but not touching. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his lips to mine. Soon I slip my tongue inside his mouth crease every inch possible. He continues to finger-fuck me with two of his fingers now. Just when I was about to come, he withdraws his hand pulls me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he pushes my back to the wall of the bathroom and quickly thrusts into me. I could feel my legs weaken as he entered me. I curled my arms around his neck and soon my mouth lands on his neck and I plant wet and hot kisses there.

"This is going to be hard and fast, Ana." He says while ramming into me but I couldn't care less if it felt this good. I continued to suck on his neck and tried to match his beat.

"Oh, Christian. Just there… Aaaahh… This feels… Aahhh.." I moan and scream until I came violently but he didn't stop and continued to thrust into me till I could feel myself building up again.

"This feels what, Ana? Tell me…" He groans as he kissed my neck and my throat.

"Oh! Chris… Christian." I couldn't get myself to say anything but his name. It was like a mantra which had me in its spell.

"Tell me, Ana, how does this feel… how do you feel when I am inside you… when I touch you." He demands… Good God, Christian, I love it.

"I… I…" _Man up, Steele. Say you love it._ "… Good. This feels perfect." _You pussy._

"Yes it does." He says huskily and I clench around him as I feel the brim of another orgasm. "Yes, Ana, give it to me. Come for me, baby." His words were all that I needed to come again and soon he fills me with his release.

* * *

"I see that you have learnt some moves." He says as he shampoos my back.

"You don't always need practical knowledge when you have Google and cosmopolitans." I smile at myself.

"You have me for all the practical knowledge, baby." He says amused and I just shake my head.

I head out of the bathroom to my bedroom and find Christian's gray suit and dark gray tie lying on the bed. I quickly pick his tie up and replace it with the blush pink one I got for him yesterday and saunter to my closet to pick my outfit for the day. I choose a pair of cream coloured trousers and white camisole and pair it with thin light-pink formal jacket, matching Christian's tie. _What if he doesn't like me messing with his attire? Or his choice of colors?_ I quickly run back to the bedroom and sigh as I don't see Christian around. I quickly place his old tie next to the one I bought and leave it to him to choose. I quickly dress up in my chosen outfit in my closet and brush my hair after applying a few strokes of mascara and a berry color lip gloss. I move to the kitchen to prepare our breakfast and I settle on Spanish cheese omelette with toasts and coffee for Christian.

 **CPOV**

Taylor bought all my stuff to Ana's, that's another reason why I can't function without him. He's is so fucking efficient. I get dressed in my gray Armani suit and black Alfred Sargent shoes before brushing my hair. I move to Ana's bedroom to get my tie and see a pink tie, which I definitely never bought, adjacent to my dark gray tie. Only one thought crosses my mind… _Ana_. I smile to myself and feel cherished at this gesture of hers. God, this woman makes me feel so… so… loved. I pick her tie and start knotting it and that's when I remember something.

"Ana." I called out loud enough for her to hear me.

"Coming." She replied and walks into the room in pants which fits her like a glove and emphasizes on the right curves. She has paired it with formal pink jacket matching the tie she chose for me. I feel lucky but also jealous that everyone is going to check her out at GEH, I mean look at that ass. How could anyone not? Ugh! This is so frustrating. _You can't lock her in a cage, Grey._ I hope I could. I hide her tie behind me quickly.

"You forgot something today." I say but she looks confused. "Don't take a job you can't complete, Miss Steele." I point at the tie on the bed recalling how she tied my tie for me yesterday and now she gets it. She smiles looking at the tie but there is a tinge of disappointment when she picks it up and doesn't see the one she chose for me.

"Not that one." I answer and bring her tie from behind me and hands it to her. She smiles brightly at me with sparkling eyes and takes it from my hand and places it around my neck. I would give away everything for that look. "So you bought a tie for me?" I ask and she takes her eyes off the knot to look me in the eyes. She goes shopping for her dress and brings me tie. How can anyone not fall for this woman?

"Umm… not _a_ tie but three." She replies blushing. "I just wanted to add some colors to your wardrobe. I hope it's not a problem." She asks unsure. How could that be a problem?

"Of course not, baby. I love that you thought of me while shopping." I love that? Did I say that out loud? Please don't freak out Ana. Please! She looks up at me from her lashes surprised by what she heard and her face breaks into the most beautiful smile and a lush pink color crawls her cheeks. "And now that we are doing gifts… it's all in my favor." I say smugly and smirk at her. Now I can buy her whatever the fuck I want and she can't complain.

"That's not a gift!" She exclaims defensively.

"So… you want me to pay for these?" Oh, Miss Steele, you are not getting away this time.

"Nooo." She replies , "But…" And she sighs giving up. "Okay. Whatever." She gives up and rolls her eyes irritably.

"Don't roll your eyes, Anastasia. Bad manners." I tell her clearly.

"Okay… Dad." She mocks making me smile, "Come now, the breakfast is ready." She says.

"I can come whenever and wherever you want me to as long as it involves you coming too." I reply playfully and her cheeks turn bright red and her eyes widen at my statement.

"Christian!" She exclaims turning deep red and I laugh at her expression.

She serves me Spanish cheese omelette which tastes scrumptious. I eat it hungrily. Is there anything this woman can't do? I appreciate her culinary skills. Ana finish her food before me as she only had toasts and tea much to my annoyance. She started to put most of the packed boxes of cookies in a bag.

"Will I get a box of those cookies?" I look at her with puppy eyes.

"You ate those with Kate last night?" She narrows her eyes at me and I not shyly. I don't even want to know how she knows Kate stole her cookies. "You like them?" She questions and I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Like them? I love them, Ana. How did you learn all this?" I question and her face drops. What did I say?

"Well, on my own. I have been cooking since I was seven or eight. I got better with time. My grandmother taught me a few of her recipes when I became a teen." She tries to smile but I can see the pain in her eyes. Seven or eight? That's too early to even boil water and she has been cooking since then? Now I remember, her mother. That woman didn't cook for her own child? She is even worse than my crack-whore of a mother in that case, at least she cooked me food. This is the first time Ana has opened herself to me and I want to make the most of it.

"Seven or eight, Ana? Isn't that a bit early for a child to cook?" I asked incredulous and she gives me a sad smile.

"My mother didn't really care about us, Christian. I was done with eating take-outs, dad couldn't cook anything more than toasts and tea as much as he tried." To that she chuckled and I smiled slightly, " _Gammy_ would come every now and then to feed us and stock our fridge but I had to do something." She said and shrugged her shoulders, "She wasn't a good mother. You are very lucky to have Grace." She smiled a sad smile which broke my heart. I want to take all the sadness away from her and replace it with happiness. She deserves it. I got up and enveloped her in my embrace and stood there for what felt like a lifetime.

 **APOV**

It's before the lunch time and I am trying to get done with whatever is required and is on my desk. Well, on my desk is also a beautiful bouquet of blue orchids and white lilies from Christian. When I stepped on the floor the same hush and crowd was all over my cubicle and instantly I realized that there must have been something from him which had women swooning. I quickly pull the card which read…

 _Dear Girlfriend,_

 _You asked my favourite color… it's blue._

 _And that's because it's the color of your eyes._

 _Blue flowers for a certain woman_

 _With the most beautiful pair of blue eyes._

 _Thank you for your thoughtful gift._

 _I don't care about colors in my wardrobe_

 _As long as you continue to add some in my life._

 _-Your Boyfriend. xX_

And the bouquet was accompanied with a first edition of 'A pair of blue eyes' by Thomas Hardy. It must cost him a fortune but I push the thought away after the conversation I had with Kate yesterday. She told me men liked to pay and gift their girlfriends every now and then, it boosts their ego in some way. I was happy to accept the books, now he knows my type of gifts. I smile to myself and realize I am acting like an idiot. I pull my to-do list for the day and see that I am supposed to write an advertisement for Escalava chain of saloons. This name just rings a bell in my head but where have I heard of it. Suddenly the realisation takes over me and I saunter to the filing room I was disposed to in the early days.

"Jen, can I have a word with you?" I put my head in her office after my visit to the filing room.

"Sure, Anastasia. Come in." I walk in and she asks me to take a seat. "What can I do for you?" She asks politely and I put the files on her table.

"I saw that I was supposed to write an advertisement for Escalava chain of saloons, to which we have been silent partners for years." I say and she nods.

"Yes, that's right. What is the problem?" She asks and frowns.

"Jennifer, when I was disposed in the filing room, I came across a file of 2008 of a company whose financials were incorrect. Naturally, I corrected that file and noticed a fraud of some seventeen thousand dollars but we weren't supposed to contact any higher position for anything regarding the work in filing room and so I just talked to William, my then team-mate, about it. Today this name ringed a bell and turns out that company that stole from us that time, Escalava, is still doing business with us and possibly stealing too. I thought the accounts department must have caught the fraud when I came across the fraud but turns out I was wrong. Here, check it." I hand over the file to her which she takes hastily and puts on her glasses to read it. All blood drains from her face as she reads the file.

"My god. It's just a biannual financial report. If it has been usual I can't even think how much that awful woman has stolen from us. How could it go unnoticed?" She looks at me and I shrug. Awful woman? That is a direct and personal attack. "I think you have found your project for your internship, Miss Steele." She smiles at me and I nod in agreement. Every intern is supposed to indulge in at least one project in the tenure of the six months of the internship at GEH, it needs to be a real program which is somehow beneficial to the company and I just found myself one.

"That's why I came to you. You are my immediate boss, so help me how can I get on with it while still being a part of Ad-Com?" I ask her and she smiles at me.

"Before the lunch time, you are mine and after the lunch you can devote your time to your project. You can still use your cubicle here or any of the conference room at various floors, if they are free. You are supposed to ask the floor in-charge for that. Like for ground floor the floor in-charge is Claire, similarly each floor has its own in-charge. Also Anastasia, beware of other interns, I have seen in the past that your competitors would try to steal your work." She warns me and I let her words sink in and nod in acknowledgement. I know I have to be careful about a certain woman here. "And yes, no matter what you have to be there at the weekly meeting of the Ad-com department. It's an every Friday after lunch thing where we discuss the week's progress or the difficulties." She tells me to which I agree.

"So, how come are you this good at finance and business? Aren't you Lit major?" She quizzes and I smile.

"I am but I also pursued Business major till the end of 3rd year. Had to give it up in the last semester, it was getting too much." I answer and her eyes widened. Her brows are touching the hairline now.

"That's impressive. Well, Anastasia, I am sure you'll do good." She smiles at me and I smile back.

"Call me Ana, Jen. And thank you for your support." I tell her to which she smiled brightly. I got up from the seat to go to my cubicle.

"Hey, Ana?" She called from behind me and I turned to look at a hesitant Jen. I look at her quizzically and she continues, "Those were some amazing cookies you baked. I stole some from the lot you made for Claire." She snickers and I giggle.

"Thanks. I'll get you a box, I have some left." I say giggling, her face breaks into a grin on that and I just shake my head and leave her office. Ash, William and Chris have got their own boxes and when they tasted the cookies it drove them crazy. I laughed at their expressions. Ash could have married me for those cookies, it seemed like. Chris was blown and William whispered to me that he would name me as the CEO of Smith Steel if I gave him another box but unfortunately the stock was limited or else I would have been a billionaire!

"Did any of you see Grey today?" Asks Natalia. We are all at the lunch break now, sitting in the deli with our meals. Ashley kept gushing about the flowers from Christian in my ear and Chris told us about the project he has found for himself. But why is Natalia suddenly asking about Christian? Well she has my attention but I am not going to show it. I concentrate my eyes on the pizza and my ears on Natalia.

"I wish I did." Ash fans herself and I am tempted to roll my eyes. "Why do you ask?" She questions.

"I heard he wore a pink tie today. Can you believe it?" Natalia sounds surprised.

"You have got to be kidding me. That can't be." Ash exclaims. What is up with these ladies?

"What? Please tell me it's not a crime. Or worse it's not mentioned in the code of conduct of the business world." I dramatically gasp and all the guys on the table burst into laughter.

"Shut up, Ana. He has been known as a ruthless, hard-ass businessman and has never gone beyond the shades of black or grey with signature white shirt. Not even a nice boyish blue… pink surely was a far cry and today he jumps in wearing a pink tie? That's pretty unbelievable." Ash finishes and Natalia nods in agreement.

"Not just that, people said he even smiled today and that too numerous times. There is this person I know from communication she told me this and she is hardly ever wrong." Natalia feeds us more with information. Smiles? Is she kidding me? Christian smiles all the time. Wait, is that only when he is with me?

"So what? He was all smiles when he met me an Ana yesterday." Ash answers back and I shoot her a look and discretely shake my head and tell her to keep the rest of the information to herself. By this time Natalia is practically staring daggers in me but Ash has thankfully held onto her tongue.

"Ladies, enough now. You do realize that Grey is probably gay." William snickers. Oh, fuck off. He's everything but gay. And the random conversation goes on.

"My parents are going to the Grey's for dinner tonight maybe they'll get to know what is up with him these days." Natalia says and I choke on my juice. Her parents are going to be at the dinner? I thought it was just family thing. I need to ask Christian about this.

We are on our way out after paying for the food when I see Luke in his casuals seated at the back of the deli. William soon joins me by my side and pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Ana…" He says and I look at him, "Umm…what are you doing tonight?" He asks and I don't like the way this conversation is going.

"I have prior commitments." I say truthfully and he nods his head once.

"I was wishing if you could join me for dinner tonight, nevermind. Perhaps, tomorrow?" He asks and I stiffen.

"Umm, William, I hope you do realize that I have a boyfriend now." I tell him politely. But seriously, who does he think has been sending me flowers? My dad? He presses his lips together and gives me a slight nod.

"So, your boyfriend has been sending you flowers lately?" He furrows his brow and I answer him. "I thought it was just some date who had hard time moving on. I guess I got late." He says sadly. So he really was interested in me but Christian doesn't need to know about this.

"It's not about being early or late, William. I don't think anyone chooses their partner on first come first serve basis. It's about who makes you feel right and he makes me feel perfect." I answer back truthfully. He seriously thinks that if he would have asked me out before Christian then it would have been him in his place? Fuck no.

"Lucky guy." He smiles which I return.

 **CPOV**

I have been getting weird expression ever since I stepped into GEH. Well, they were still afraid but also kind of surprised or shocked or something. I don't know what led them on that. Its lunch time now and I tried getting hold of Ana but when I sent Taylor down to get her she was busy in a meeting with Jennifer and after that she just evaporated into thin air with rest of the interns. Nevermind, I have Sawyer coming now anyway to brief me about what happened yesterday. I finally got the pictures of our first date from Kate early in the morning. Seems like that's what she was doing last night. Did she size me up before sending me the pictures? Anyway, I had Andrea get the hard copies of all those and I have two of them placed on my desk in a silver glittery photo-frame. One which is placed on the right side of my desk is of her smiling and looking off the camera, she just looks so beautiful and peaceful in this picture. And the other, on the left side, is of me and her. I have her in my arms from behind. She is placing the white roses in the vase as I kiss her cheek making her giggle. It's such a mesmerizing picture. Even I look happy which I know I was. I always am when I am with her. I choose one other picture of her smiling and place it in my wallet so that I can see her whenever I want. _Whenever you want? Wasn't your phone wallpaper enough for that reason? Why not just accept that you fucking love her?_ My sub-conscious scolds me but the knock on the door saves my ass.

"Come in." I shout and he walks in. I ask him to take a seat which he does.

"So, Sawyer what happened yesterday and care to explain why I haven't received Anastasia's photographs in the dress of her choice yet?" I ask and he shifts in his seat uncomfortably. I must sound very stupid right now but I don't do well at surprises and not when I know that he has the photographs.

"I was following her, Mr. Grey, and out of nowhere got elbowed. She took me down and had me in reverse wristlock. It's not something you learn just like that. Of course I knew her step-father is an ex-marine but this kind of self defense and such precise shot needed a practice of years. She had me pinned down to the floor and I couldn't do anything, it was a reverse wristlock for fuck sakes, she knew the right amount of pressure to be exerted and elbowed me right above my liver or else I would have been in the hospital. She thought I was Rodriquez. She was scared." He replies, I pull my hair hard. She had him pinned to the ground?

"You mean she has learnt some self-defense?" I question.

"Not just some, probably Krav-Maga or Jiu-jitsu and that too from some expert also seems like her father personally trained her as well. She knows my moves and those are specific to marines." Krav- Maga or jiu-jitsu? That's… that's hot! I need to ask Ana about it. "And about the photographs… I am sorry, I can't give you those. Scout's Honor." He finishes and looks at me impassively.

"What do you mean?" I say gritting my teeth and he swallows the lump in his throat.

"I mean, I cannot give those to you, I promised Miss Steele. SCOUT'S HONOR." He empathizes on the last words. I know how truthful marines are to their words so it's futile to ask him about the photographs. I sigh and give up. "You might want to know what happened at lunch though." He says after a few minutes and he has all my attention.

Fucking Smith kid. Can't these men find themselves another woman and leave mine alone? What the fuck does 'I guess I got late' is supposed to mean? He thinks if it had been him before me he could get what is mine? Fuck no. Good that Ana straightened him out or else he might have had a broken jaw by now. It's time for the weekly Ad-com meeting and it automatically puts me in a good mood. I'll get to see Ana! I move out and see Andrea eating the chocolate chip cookies Anastasia asked me to give Andrea. Everyone got their box but me. She gave Taylor a box, sent Andrea one through me and even saved one for Elliot. I guess I am in Kate's category who won't be getting any for pissing her off. There was a part of me, actually whole of me, who thought of stealing the box from Andrea… but the thought of pissing Ana again put me straight and I handed it to Andrea who looked so fucking shocked as if I gave her poison instead of the world's best cookies.

I walk into the conference room and let my eyes search the whole room for certain blue eyes but they are nowhere to be found. Where are you Ana? I quickly search for the Smith kid who is seated on one of the chairs around the table and I sigh out of relief. I take my place on the table and Jen is seated opposite of mine in her usual HOD's position. I see that there is one vacant seat next to Smith kid. Please don't tell me he saved one for Ana. I'll kill him right here if he did. Another woman in blue dress hurries in the room and takes the seat next to him, he looked at her with annoyance but I was too happy. Usually I would have screamed at the lady for being late but today I am just happy that she took the place and saved Ana for me. Can I just give her extra bonus for that?

"Good after noon, everyone." I get in my CEO mode as I take my heat and there are the similar murmurs, wishing me the same. "Everyone here, Jennifer?" I ask her. Tell me where the fuck Ana is.

"I assure everyone is, Mr. Grey." She answers and I nod.

"Sorry for being late." The very irritating Natalia Brown enters the room with too much make-up. Is this why she is late?

"There is no room for late-comers in this meeting. First and the last time. Have I made myself clear?" I say without looking at her. She should better know that I don't pay her for wasting my company's time in putting make-up to get on top of me. That's never happening.

"Sorry Mr. Grey." She apologizes and takes her seat next to Ashley Martin, who also must have saved a seat for Anastasia. I am getting worried now. Where is she? Just when I was about to ask Taylor to look for Anastasia, I feel her… even before I see her.

"I am so sorry." She rushes in the room with her hands full of files and panting hard. What has she been up to? She has taken her jacket off which shows her alabaster skin from the white top she is wearing. Taylor moves towards her and takes the files from her hands and places them on the side cabinet. She has now tied her hair in a bun, her skin is flushed and she is breathing heavily as if she ran a marathon. My dick is in attention just by looking at her, well, she sure is sight for sore eyes. I look her up and down appreciatively and our eyes lock momentarily before she starts scanning the room for a seat but couldn't find one. Why is she so flushed again?

"Seems like you had to _rush_ things up, _Anastasia._ You know you could have taken your time. Anyway, sorry but no room for the late comers. Mr. Grey's words not mine." That must be the snooty bitch Natalia. I can feel my blood boiling in my veins. How dare she to subject Anastasia with such allegations? Ana looks shocked and embarrassed, her gaze turns my way for a moment and I could see fear in her eyes before giving Natalia a death glare. I have a hard time remembering that Natalia is a woman and I am at GEH. I look her way unable to keep my temper whereas she is smiling at Ana as if she didn't do anything. I stare at her with cold eyes till her smile breaks away on receiving a death growler from me. Just when I am about to burst out, Jen takes over.

"Natalia, unlike you, Ana wasn't in the powder room re-doing her make up for a weekly meeting, she seems to do some real work which I never find you doing. So, its better you keep that mouth shut when two of your bosses are sitting right in front of you and focus on the meeting and not on my interns." Jen growls at her and Natalia looks away. I have never seen this sight of Jennifer. Taylor has placed an extra chair on my right side, very close to me. I'll keep in mind to thank him for that later. Ana doesn't sit down, she is still out or sorts on what she heard. This wouldn't have happened if everyone knew that she is mine. No one would have even dared to look at her directly.

"Miss Brown, it would be better for you to watch your mouth before I do something that will not turn out to be good for your career and no, that won't be firing you. I would rather boycott you from all the meetings and developments of my company. You can very well imagine the reference letter I'll be writing for you in that case. And by now you must know that I am not known for making threats. Apologize right now or I'll make sure you don't get a job in any high profile company as GEH ever." I finish and the look on her face is worth a million dollar. I can see the fear in her eyes. It better stay there. Now, I look at Ana who is looking at me with gratitude… but for what? For fighting for her or for not outing _us_ in front of everyone?

"I am sorry." She says but doesn't seem like she means it. Ana doesn't even look her way. Her eyes are locked to mine.

"Miss Steele, as Jennifer put it, we appreciate your efficiency and determination towards your work. We appreciate it. I apologi-" I start but Ana cuts me off midway

"Please don't, Mr. Grey." She says with a light smile. I nod at her and she nods back.

"Please be seated, Miss Steele." I wave my hand towards the empty seat to my right and she settles down. I can smell her vanilla and apple fragrance which automatically calms me down. She takes her writing pad and pen out and starts taking the notes of the important things being discussed. She is so efficient. We discuss the progress of the week and also the goals for the next week and month as well.

I try to concentrate on the rest of the meeting but with Ana constantly chewing her lip, less than a foot away from me not just makes it difficult to concentrate but absolutely fucking impossible. I am sure she can by now feel holes in her with my constant staring. Thanks for the darkness and the projected presentation that no one can actually see how turned on I am and how I am eye fucking my girlfriend who happens to be my intern as well. Ana's head jerks up and she looks at me confused and releases her lip realizing what she has been doing all along. Her head moves back and forth between me and Jen, she gives me a wide eye look which snaps me out of my world.

"Mr. Grey?" Voice comes from the other end of the table. How long have I been lost?

"Yes?" I ask Jen and she gives me a confused look. What?

"Do you want any changes, sir?" She asks. I am trapped. Shit.

"To what?" I finally ask feeling embarrassed that I haven't been paying attention to what has been going on.

"To your speech, sir. The one I sent you a few days back for the promotional event we are planning to organize with the CGOI for our charity work in Africa to attract more donors." She finishes and now I recall reading the speech on hunger and poverty. I don't know who wrote that but I couldn't find even one mistake in it. It felt like I personally dictated every point. I remember the blasted piece of shit some intern wrote and I had to do it all by myself. Incompetent fuckers. _Hmm, intern wrote it last year? So, some intern must have written it this year as well. And if I am not wrong it must my little book worm right here._

"Just wanted to add a few points to it from my experience. It was very well written speech, by the way. So, you finally found some competent intern this year who could do the job to your standards?" I ask and she smiles and looks at Anastasia appreciatively.

"Yea, I did. Anastasia over here is an English major and very skilled one." She finishes making Ana smile and blush. Baby, you are making it hard for me.

"Very well then, let's call it at that. Good job people, now pull up your socks for next week. Have a nice weekend. You are dismissed." I state rather politely. What is up with me these days? Politely? Well, I don't care, Ana is smiling. She gets up and starts to move towards the door. Oh, no baby. You are not leaving me when I just got hold of you.

"Miss Steele." I call her and she turns back to look at me with a knowing look on her face. "I need to add a few points to the speech, stay back till we are finished." And if it were up to me we are not getting finished anytime soon. She bites her lip and fuck me, my dick just twitched. She takes her seat and as soon as everyone leaves I get up to lock the door of the conference room. Anastasia and me in a locked room. That's the best combination ever. I look back at her and she has now tugged herself in her jacket. Well I don't mind pulling it off again, baby.

"So what do you want, Mr. Grey?" She asks playfully when she catches me eye-fucking her.

"I think you know." I reply with a smirk.

"Forgive me if I don't." She counters. By now I have picked her from the chair and seated her 0n the table and forced myself between her legs. My mouth attacks her lips hungrily. She wraps her arms around my neck and buries her fingers in my hair and pull hard on them. We are all lips and teeth and tongue this moment. She pulls away to breath but I plan on more. I start to devour her neck making her pant harder.

"Ah. Christian." She breaths. It turns me on even more when she takes my name so breathlessly. It's so sexy.

"Yes, baby. Let me hear you." I whisper. Thank god for the sound proofing Elliot did in all the conference rooms. She tilts her head back giving me the way to her throat and neck. I kiss each and every inch of her before pulling her jacket off and tying lose her bun.

"Christian we are in the office." She tries to get firmness in her voice but the huskiness gave her away.

"I am well aware." I say with a smirk and go for her camisole but she stops me. What the fuck.

"Christian, I am serious. I can't do it here." She says apologetically and I back off respectfully. "I am sorry but it would just make her words true." She says without looking in my eyes. Whose words? Oh crap. She is thinking about Natalia's words. Shit shit shit.

"You don't have to be sorry baby. But don't let her words mess with you. People do it to get back at people who they are better than them." I try to reason her and she nods with a smile. I'll kill for that smile. "And we'll have many occasions to christen every room of GEH." I say as I wrap my arms around her waist and she around my neck. I kiss her gently but passionately and she responds immediately.

"Well, I would like to start with your office." She smiles and blushes a baby pink color.

"We can do it right now. No one is stopping us." Please say yes, baby. Come on, say yes.

"Oh there are people out there who are going to doubt." She objects. Fuck the people. _No, just fuck me and with me._

"I don't give a fuck." I really don't.

"I do." I know you do. You are so sweet and innocent and that's why I lo… ehem, nothing.

"Well then don't say things you don't plan to pursue." I answer sadly to which she giggles.

"You had your lunch?" She asks concerned.

"As if you care." I say like a stupid teenager. What is up with me?

"What is that supposed to mean? You know I do." Yes, I know you do. I am such a dick.

"Then where were you during the lunch hour? I tried to get hold of you but you flew with other interns. Half of which are incompetent and assholes who can't seem to keep their hands off you." I say angrily and she raises her eyebrow. You just walked right into it, Grey.

"Sawyer." She says annoyed, I don't flinch or take my eyes off her. "He just asked me out, Christian. I declined and now he knows that I have a boyfriend. He won't do it again." She counters and I breathe as a sign of giving up.

"He better not. How dare he think if he had asked you out first you would have been his? Arrogant fucker. You are mine. My Ana." I say possessively and tighten my arms around her.

"I know it pissed me off too but I let him have it. I am your girlfriend, Christian. You don't need to get jealous and act all _Christian_ one me." She says cupping my face and her touch calms me down immediately.

"But I like acting all _Christian_ with you. Especially when we have a bed around in which you squirm comfortably in." I say seductively and she bites that lip of hers. I think I am going to come in my pants. She slowly brings her mouth near my face and I thought she was going to kiss the hell out of me but what she did next, I almost just came in my pant. She takes her mouth near my ear and whispers…

"You have no idea how wet I am right now or of the puddle in my panties." She says and bites my earlobe. I swear to god I felt the pre-cum release. What is this woman? I swallow hard and try to get my wits in place. I take her hand and place it on my crotch to let her feel me.

"Feel how hard you make me." I whisper back and her breathing hitches. She firmly held me from the pants and rubs her hand all along my length. Fuck! This feels so good. I take that as a cue and slip my hands in her panties through her pants and start to circle her clitoris. She moans lightly under my touch and starts to rub me harder. She quickly unbuckles me and slips her hand in my boxers and firmly grips my dick. This is the first time I have felt the touch of her hand on my dick and it feels so fucking amazing. She grips me just the way I like and starts stroking me. I breathe deeply under her touch and start to finger fuck her.

"Oh, Christian! Fuck…" She breaths and I slip another finger in her and rub her G-spot again and again.

"You like it, Ana? Tell me." Tell me you like it baby because I love it. I love the feel of your hand on me… I love you.

"Yes… yes. Just like that. Oh, I love it baby." She whispers breathlessly and it drove me over the edge and I came in my pants, all over her hand and the very moment she comes all over mine. Her eyes roll back, she tilts her head back in sheer pleasure. Her skin is flushed and she is panting just as hard as I am. Seeing her come undone is the most beautiful sight. God she is so beautiful and fuck I have fallen for her. Shit! I am so screwed.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Oh! Screwed Christian. I love this confused and slightly unsure christian who is fighting his way into the world of feeling and emotions._

 _Do review people. Next up would be Ana meeting the Grey family. :D_

 _Stay tuned._

 ** _DO REVIEW!_**

 _Laters. xX Take care everyone._


	17. Chapter 17 - Repercussions

**_Author's Note._**

 _Finally! Hey people. Yes, I am super late with the update, i know. But before you start judging me on that... you should know that i wasn't well. When i was preping for my exams I was bit by a mosquito and infected with Dengue which is a high alert in india during rainy seasons as dengue is a tropical disease. I was ill and not really in shape to continue writing that time. So, to the people who asked me if i was alive... guess what! I am. And now to all the sweet people who actually spoke up for me... I continued writing only for you guys and to everyone who loves this story and is sensible enough to at least respect the author._

 _Here you go with the new chapter. There maybe quite some mistakes as no proof reading has been done. Sorry for that already._

 _Go for it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Repercussions.**

 **APOV**

Where did I put my pearl earrings? It's impossible to find something Kate borrowed from me. Its quarter past six already and Christian will be here any moment now. Damn you Kavanaugh, you misplaced my pearl earrings that my dad gifted me on my eighteenth birthday. Isn't it not enough that I am already so tensed about meeting Christian's family that now I can't find my earrings. I have dressed myself in a blue skater dress which has a white bow along the waist line and have paired it with black stilettos and have let my hair down. Christian had asked me to leave early today so that I can get dressed accordingly. I still remember our little scene in the conference room. He really does have some strong effect on me which I can't seem to get enough of. Ahh! Finally found my pearl earring. Maybe I just need to calm down a bit. I just hope I don't get to see Natalia's parents there. I did ask Christian about it and he assured me that people like her lie to get an upper hand over the others. Let's just hope what he said was true.

 **CPOV**

"Taylor, our first stop is a florist." I say as I get in the car to pick Ana for the dinner at my parent's place. I don't think I will ever be able to believe that I have actually, truly and unfathomably fallen in love with a woman, with Ana. Shit! It's too soon for all that and I don't want to scare her away. She has her whole career in front of her and she wouldn't want to get herself into any of the love shit. Just the thought of her not loving me back is gut-wrenching. May be she would… with time. _Who are you kidding, Grey? Do you think anyone can ever love you?_

"Sir, we are here." Taylor snaps me out of my thoughts and I get out to buy some flowers for Ana as I shove all the negative thoughts in the back of my head. I just want to buy flowers and fly to her apartment as soon as possible. Jesus that woman never ceases to amaze me. The mind-blowing hand job she gave me in the conference room was better than even the hundred blowjobs I ever received. She was so bold in that moment. God! I can't help the hard-on the thought is giving me. After out little shenanigans I asked her why she was breathing so hard when she came for the meeting and to say I was angry and annoyed at her explanation is an understatement. Apparently, she had to get off the elevator on 13th floor to collect some financials and when she returned, the elevator was busy already so she took the stairs instead of Ryan asking her to take the executive elevator. Why won't she take my elevator is beyond me. She knows the pass-code, I have asked her to use it, my security is always after her to use it but she is so stubborn when it comes to everything! She doesn't want to out us and surely using the executive elevator would do that. Do I look like I care? She had to use stairs for four fucking floors.

I knock on Anastasia's door and in no time the door flings open and there stands Ana, looking beautiful as ever in a blue dress. She should wear blue more often, it makes the color of her eyes stand out. I see her checking me out and it makes he evidently happy that I appeal to her just the same way she does to me. Wait, did she wear blue because I told her it's my favourite color? No! It's probably because she likes it too.

"We match!" She cheers and then giggles. I look down at my attire and then I understand how true her statement is. I have downed blue trousers, same color as Ana's dress and have paired it with white casual dress shirt which complements the white bow on her dress. I smile brightly at her and rub the nape of my neck as I enter her apartment and give her a peck on the lips as I hand her the flowers. Those lips!

"You know, you are spoiling me and every women's standard for men." She says from the kitchen as she puts the flowers in the vase. I smile and head towards the kitchen. I would spoil her with diamonds if she would let me! _You already know the answer to that, Grey. Better keep shut for now!_

"I like spoiling you." I reply as I pull her to myself. I can see the nervousness in her eyes and a slight fear. But about what? Meeting my parents? It really is that important to her?!

"Christian…" She whispers unsure and I kiss her lips once more. This time more passionately than before.

"They will love you Ana. Stop worrying." I assure her and she nods her head. She picks up three paper gift bags from the counter of the kitchen and I give her a quizzical look about that.

"I made some desert and I am taking a box of cookies I baked yesterday." She answers my unasked question and I can't help the grin on my face to which she narrows her eyes.

"What?" She questions sweetly and I just shake my head while grinning like a loon. "You are very mean, Mr. Grey and you are not getting any of that desert." Well that effaced the grin on my face. I want that desert and those cookies too! "That's better." She exclaims and walks out of the apartment.

"And Ana, I spoke to my mother, she assured me that Natalia's parents won't be there. She was surprised herself with that development." I tell her as we get in the car.

"Why would she lie?" She murmurs more to herself than to me.

"I told you, people do it to get an upper hand. She is just a social climber, Ana." I reply "but what led her to say that is beyond me." I finish my sentence and look at Ana to elaborate.

"It was about the colour of your tie. She was surprised to see you wearing a pink tie and even said something about you smiling. She wanted to find out what is going on with you these days and so she told her that her parents are having dinner at the Greys today and they may find out about you or your life." My love life. I get it now. Wait, that saw me smiling? That's a first. I hardly think anyone at GEH would have seen me smiling.

"That's a first, Miss Steele. The pink tie and I smiling." I entwine my fingers with her and kiss the back of her hand making her blush.

"You smile all the time with me. It's good, you should do that more often with others as well." She says and kisses my cheek.

"I think I would like for it to stay exclusive with you." I answer and she giggle and my day just got brighter. God! I sound like a fucking love-sick puppy.

"Thank you, Taylor." Ana says to Taylor sweetly when we reach Bellevue. We walk in the grounds and reach the main door rather quickly. I see that the preparations for the Gala tomorrow have already been set. The stage has been set, tent places and tables and chairs arranged. I take Ana's hand in mine and lead her inside. My mother soon appears and approaches her with a huge smile on her face on seeing me holding Ana's hand. She doesn't miss a beat and envelopes Ana in a hug completely ignoring me.

"So good you both could come." Mom says to Ana and takes a glance at me but soon shifts her focus to Ana again.

"Thank you for having me here, Dr. Grey… umm Grace." Ana smiles and corrects herself to which my mother smiles broadly.

"You look good, Christian." She says kissing both my cheeks.

"I have been doing good, mom." I answer with a shy smile which I know she understands.

"Please come in, Elliot and Katherine have already made themselves comfortable." Mom gestures us towards the living room.

"Uh, Grace? I made some lemon ice box pie, here." Ana hands a paper bag to mom, "And these are for you." Ana says as she hands my mother the box of cookies. She looks lovingly at Ana.

"You didn't have to do it, sweetheart, but thank you. Lemon ice box pie? I'll have to keep it away from Carrick." She answers making Ana giggle.

"What will you have to keep away from me?" Dad walks from behind her and giver a kiss on the subtle.

"Carrick Grey, Christian's father." He says politely as he shakes hands with Anastasia.

"Anastasia Steele, nice to meet you Mr. Grey." She replies.

"Please call me Carrick, Anastasia." He corrects her.

"Sure thing if you call me Ana." She replies and my dad smiles at her.

"How are you doing, young man?" Finally his attention diverts to me. Thank god for Ana taking all the lime light from me.

 **APOV**

As we enter the living room I heard some one's squealing before a ball of muscles ran into me and hugged the life out of me.

"Oh my god! She exists!" She exclaims as she hugs me and now I realize it must me Christian's little sister.

"Oh god, Mia, let her breathe." Christian frees me from her strong arms and I come face to face with a beautiful lady of my age with raven balk bob hair.

"Ana this is Mia, my sister. Mia this-" Christian starts but is cut off mid way by Mia.

"I know! I know! Anastasia. Heard so much about you from mom and just now from Kate and Elliot. Oh my god! Look at you two! You color coordinated, that's so cute!" She exclaims cheerfully. This girl is a bundle of energy and I instantly like her.

"Well, I too have heard a lot about you from Christian." I reply and she looks sweetly at Christian.

"From him? He talks about me? I can't believe that!" She answers while looking between us.

"Of course he does! You are his only sister." I affirm my statement to which she smiles broadly at me and then goes off to hug the life out of Christian. We take our seat just opposite to Mia and Carrick. Christian lifts his arm and wraps it around my shoulder and shifts me tighter to her side and I relax under his touch. Meeting a guys parents can he hectic.

"Is there anyone who is unaffected by your spell?!" He whispers in my ear making me blush. I turn my head to look at him with a soft smile and I notice a smirk playing along his lips and he starts to draw circles on my upper-arm with the hand which is around my shoulders.

I take my mouth near his ear and whisper, "Yes. You."

"Oh baby. I assure you I was the first one marked by your magic." He says making me giggle as he smiles his all-american-boy smile.

"Awww! You guys are too cute!" Mia cheers from her seat with a really awed expression. Christian gives her a shy smile and rubs the back of her head with other hand. He's too cute when he's shy.

"So, Ana, you studied with Kate at WSU?" Carrick asked after we all settled down and had a light conversation.

"Yea, I took English literature and business where as she studied journalism. We met in high school and became best friends and luckily got in the same college." I answer and steal a glance at Kate who is beaming at me.

"You had two majors?" Carrick asks surprised.

"Yea, until 8th semester. I had to give it up. It was hard to cope up with." I reply politely.

"Tell us about your family Ana." Grace interjects cutting short Carrick's interview.

"Well, my dad lives in Montesano, he's an ex-marine. My grandparents, paternal grandparents, live in Atlanta. My grandfather was the editor-in-chief of the Atlantic Times and my grandmother is a doctor." I finish the brief of my family.

"And your mother?" Carrick asks and I shift in my seat. Christian suddenly stiffens in beside me. Does he know about my issues with my mother?

"She left me and dad when I was a teen. Last I know she was in Texas." I inform him and he suddenly looks at me with sympathetic eyes.

"We are so sorry dear." Grace consoles and I give her a week smile.

"No, please. Don't be. It's all in the past." I say as cheerfully as I can manage. Christian puts his arm around my waist and pulls me to him.

"Are you okay?" He whispers in my ear.

"Yea, I am fine. Thank you." I smile looking directly in his eyes. He leans forward and surprising me, kisses me on the lips without caring that we are at his parents' and in front of them actually. Thank god it's just the lips and no tongue. I suddenly hear sharp intakes of breaths and rather loud gasps from people in front of us. We look their way and notice that Grace, Carrick, Mia and Elliot are looking at us as if we grew not just a second hear but a third as well. They are just staring at something between us or on us and not _at_ us. What is happening? Grace and Mia have their hands on their mouths with eyes too wide. I look at Christian with confusion and he mirrors my look. He follows his father's gaze and looks down at himself and looks at my hand on his chest. Oh my god! His touch issues. Was it that bad when he was young? Just as I was about to take my hand back, Christian puts his hand on mine and plants it back on his chest after kissing it. He smiles at his family and just shrugs his shoulder as he kisses the side of my head. Ooo-kay! Now they are all looking at me! Can the ground just crack open so that I can go in it?

"You are a remarkable woman, Anastasia." Grace whispers in my ear and hugs me just as we were about to leave for the dinner in the dining room.

"I didn't do anything, Grace. Christian did it on his own. I didn't realize it until now that it his issues were this bad." I say truthfully.

"They were, honey. But you really are good for him." She squeezes my hand and I smile at her. The sparkle in her eyes is something I always wanted to see in my mother's eyes for me but couldn't ever see.

CPOV

We are all seated around the dining table and Ana is beside me. I can see her log creamy legs by my side as her dress has riddled all the way up to her thighs. I gently place my hand on her thigh. All I know is she is having some conversation with Mia about shopping and the gown for tomorrow's ball and all I can think of is Ana and how it would feel to be inside her. I slowly push my hand upwards to the apex of her thighs but she crosses her legs! She crossed her legs on me! She said no to me? No one has ever said no to me before and fuck it, it's so…. Hot! My mother soon enters the room with Gretchen who is totally eye fucking me. I look away and concentrate on what Ana is saying but god help me all I can think about is her crossed legs and how much I want to fuck her. I didn't know saying no could be this hot! My head is not in sorts right now all I can think about is Ana and me on a bed, all sweaty and messy and then I hear my mother's voice and some words creeps in my head.

"Elena, darling, come out of the kitchen now." Whaaaaat? Elena? What the fuck is she doing here?

"Mom, Mrs. Lincoln is here?" I ask her

"It's Elena to you Christian, dear." Elena's irritating voice comes from the door and fuck this is the biggest turn off in the world. All the inappropriate thought I had in my head have evaporated in thin air. But the question is, what the fuck is she doing here?

"Everyone, meet my friend Elena Lincoln. She was kind enough to help Gretchen and me for tonight's dinner preparation. Elena, this is Katherine Kavanaugh, Elliot's girlfriend and this lady over here is Anastasia Steele, Christian's girlfriend." Mom grins at Ana making her blush. Elena is looking at her in a way that I deem inappropriate. They all exchange smiles as Elena doesn't make an effort to meet the girls but directly jumps to me. Fucking bitch.

"Christian, dear, it's been so long." I stand up as she reaches my chair and just when she was about to land her hands on my shoulder I don't know what happens but I flinch and take a step back. She looks shocked at me and then to Ana who doesn't understand what is going on.

"Thank you for helping out my mother, Mrs Lincoln." I say offering her my hand to shake. I don't know how I couldn't take her touch but I am really glad I couldn't. She looks pissed as she shakes her hand with me and steals a few glances at Ana who is now engaged in talking with Mia again. Elena goes and takes a seat next to my mom, just in front of Ana. She as much as tries to pull some funny business, she will regret it for the rest of her life.

"So, Anastasia, I heard you intern at GEH." Elena purrs as Gretchen serves the dinner.

"You heard correct." Ana replies politely with a smile. No baby, you don't know who she is. Oh my god! How will Ana react if she gets to know that Elena is actually the woman who pulled me in the world of BDSM?

"I guess you have that no fraternizing rule in your contract." Oh, that bitch. Elena smiles at me and then at my Dad who is looking at Ana for the answer. Ana looks at me momentarily and just when I was about to answer Ana puts her hand on my thigh to keep me quiet.

"Yes, I do, Mrs. Lincoln. And believe me this was my prime concern as well, I was scared to even go out on lunch with Christian but then he asked me to follow my heart. Something's are just meant to be. You of all the people would know it, this is what you must have with Mr. Lincoln." Ana replies sweetly and it takes all my power to not burst out laughing then and there. Elena and Linc in a loving relationship, yeah that's something to laugh at! Elena's facial expression has changed from funny to completely pissed-off. She is rather fuming and that is when I see Ana stealing a glance at Kate who mysteriously smiles back at her and Anastasia winks in return. Wait, she was aware that Elena and Linc divorced? How?

"Linc and I divorced way back." She answers and looks at me as if I am the reason for it. I agree I am the part reason but she was the one to seduce me, seduce a fifteen year old boy.

"I am so sorry. I did not know." Ana says too nicely but I am just amused the way she got back at her.

"Anyway, I am just amused to think about the repercussions once the HR knows." Elena speaks before laughing her evil laugh. What the fuck is she trying to do? And what the fuck does she think? That my HR department is more powerful than me? This is fucking it. She will continue to do this shit if I don't intervene. She shouldn't have been here in the first place.

"Excuse me? Repercussions? To my girlfriend? Well, for one, no one would even dare look her way." I answer back truthfully and a light chuckle escapes from dad, I look his way and he looks amused and winks at me. "I don't have a board, it's my company, Mrs. Lincoln. HR is just the delegated authority and not above me." I complete too smugly and the look on her face is worth a million dollars.

"So, Katherine, you and Ana met in high school? Tell us about it." Mom suddenly changes the direction of our conversation and I guess it's because she sensed the tension.

"Yeah! High school, freshmen year." Kate grins to herself and shakes head before continuing, "She was the new admission in Texas High, I was the editor of the school magazine and then one day we hear about this new dancer girl who took the whole school by storm. Every guy was awed by this new girl and I was surely insecure and… okay I accept, a bit jealous too." To that everyone at the table laughs. "We didn't come face to face for another few days and then one day she walked right into me, she lost her balance and took me down with her and that's when I got a sister." Kate says with much love. Some of the pieces of Ana's past life are falling into place. She and Kate met in Texas in freshman year, she last knew her mother was in Texas but she did her senior year back from Montesano. Something must have happened in the years she was in Texas. Mia's loud exclamation takes me out of my thoughts.

"Awwww!" Mia shouts in reply to kate's story. My sister can be way too loud.

"I still don't know how she won nationals with that horrible balance." Kate interjects and laughs.

"Ana you won Dance nationals? Oh my god!" Mia screams at the top of her voice. "That is so amazing! My brother's girlfriend is a national level dancer!" Mia shouts at the top of her voice and mom covers her ears with her palms. Ana, Kate and Elliot are laughing at Mia and I am just enjoying the bond between Mia and Anastasia.

"You are amazing baby." I whisper in her ear and a light pink color creeps her cheeks.

"Ana you had two majors and were part of the dance society as well?" My dad asks a surprised.

"And she used to work part-time as well." I answer my dad even before comprehending it. He looks surprised or rather shocked by this and god knows I too was.

"It wasn't as much as it sounds." Ana says defensively.

"Then surely you should teach some time management to Christian, he couldn't complete his graduation." Of course dad had to say that. Dad's and my relationship hasn't been the same ever since I decided to drop out of college to build my own business. I would just have been wasting time there. I have done what they teach at Harvard without even a degree and yet my dad isn't proud of me. I am just pissed off now.

"I don't think he had to graduate. He is an over-accomplished man at this young age. Others can't even achieve all this with a degree what he has without one. I just wish I had that in me." Ana answers back my dad and wraps her arms around my bicep and held my hand all along. My love for her just increased ten folds and it's not because she fought for me but because she really believed what she said. She is truthful to everyone and to herself. I just love this woman and can't wait to show her how much. I sure as hell can't tell her but can definitely show her.

We are back to the living area after the dinner and it's a good thing that Elena has held her tongue now. Dad and Ana are in a deep conversation and it is evident that he has become fond of her.

"It's still beyond me how you could do all that Ana." My dad chuckles nervously.

"Oh please. You are making a big deal out of it Carrick. Its literature first of all, what do they have there? Stories! Then there is dance which isn't so tough and of course she had to work part-time to pay her student's loan, her dad is an ex-marine for heaven's sake." That bitch just cannot keep her mouth shut. Now she is insulting Ana's father? Fuck all this, I am fuming right now. I and feel my knuckles going cold and white as I have clenched my fist so tightly.

"This is just-" I screamed and was about to lose it all when Ana held my hand.

"Literature isn't stories Mrs. Lincoln. It's a way of living. To understand the perception of the author of a novel which was written hundreds of years ago, belonging to a completely different culture and society. Understanding their notions and strictures isn't as easy as you put." She says sincerely and I feel so proud of her. "I'll give you Macbeth or Hamlet sometime to read." Ana completes smugly earning a chuckle from my dad but I am just looking at her intently with immense pride. "As for my dad being an ex-marine and I am extremely proud of that and guess what! so is the united stated of America." She says and this time Elliot, Kate and Mia snicker at Anastasia's answer. "He has his own business now and by the way, student's loans are paid after completing graduation so, I worked part-time because I had to pay my bills and that is because I didn't want the money from my dad. Everyone is not lucky enough to have a millionaire husband." Ana finishes and scores straight home run with the last sentence. My dad is looking at Ana with a slight smile as if trying hard keep the laughter to himself and gives me a thumbs up. Mom calls for dad from the kitchen to help her with desert and he takes his leave.

"Yes, but why would you want a millionaire husband when you have a billionaire boyfriend to finance a lifestyle you can only dream of and that too without having to tie a knot." Elena says bitterly and I have now pulled Anastasia back and behind me as I stand right in front of Elena.

"This is fucking it, Elena. My girlfriend and my relationship is none of your fucking concern. Stay the fuck away from her and from me. Another word and I'll kick you out of the house myself." I say each word so slowly and clearly with so much hatred towards the horrible woman in front of me. I am so fucking furious right now that I have to constantly remind myself that she is woman and I cannot break her nose or her jaw or anything. I see Kate standing behind Elena looking mad. Elliot and Mia are in deep conversation thankfully. I am so fucking mad right now that I cannot even bear to be in the same room with her. I get hold of Ana's hand and take her out of the living area with me and inform my mother on the way to the lawn that we are off for a walk and will be back in a few minutes.

I breathe deeply as soon as the fresh air hits my face. Somehow nothing seems to calm me down. Ana comes and stands in front of me and looks in my eyes. Now I have to tell her that Elena is _that_ woman. Just fucking great.

"Calm down, Christian. It's okay. Elena is that pedophile bitch, isn't she?" She tries to calm me and asks the very question I have been dreading about. I look down at her nervously and nod my head without uttering a word. "I knew it." She says in a louder, furious tone. She turns her back at me and put both her hands on her head. She breathes deeply a few times as if trying to compose her anger. I am the reason for all this anger. Why didn't I ask my mother about everyone who is going to be present? Now that fucking bitch is insulting my girlfriend in front of me and my whole family. How long will Ana be able to keep up with this shit of mine? Elena called her a gold-digger in fucking front of me, insulted her subjects and most important her father. How do I make up to her? Is she reconsidering our relationship after seeing for herself how fucked-up my life is? I am bought back to the present by a soft voice calling out for me. I blink away the thoughts and come face to face to a concerned Anastasia in front of me.

"Christian? Christian? Stop over-analyzing, Christian." Ana pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Ana… please. She… I. It's all in the past. We'll work this out." I murmur and soon my hands start to pull my hair.

"You think too much, baby, and this is what she wants. She wants either of us to question the other and our relationship. Don't let her get to you." She says softly as she cups my face in her hands and pulls me downwards as she plants a soft and gentle kiss on my lips. I wrap my arms around her waist tightly and kiss her fervently and furiously. When we part I can see the storm of lust in her blue orbs, it feels so amazing to have the same effect on her as she has on me. She bites her lower lip and I release it with my thumb and bite it with my teeth rather. Her breathing is heavy and crisp, I know she is so turned-on by this. I take her hand in mine and start walking to the boat house.

"We need to get a room, baby." I say urgently as I start to walk and she giggles at the urgency and need in my voice.

"At your parents' place, Christian?!" She half asks and half exclaims extremely amused by the situation.

"Just adding it to our list of places where we did _it_." I answer back which maker her blush a deep red color. How can she be so brazen a moment and so shy the other is absolutely beyond me. As we reach the boat house I shut the door hurriedly and launch myself at her. Kissing her deeply and passionately not just on the lips but also on the neck, throat, jaw and every portion of skin exposed from the dress. I unzip her dress from the back and notice that she is not wearing any bra! Fuck, this is so hot! Knowing that she is all naked under that dress only for me does hundred kinds of things to me. I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and take my mouth near her ear.

"Hmm, no bra. To know that you are completely naked under this piece of cloth and that too all for me is so fucking stimulating, Anastasia. I can't wait to be inside you." I say biting on her earlobe now.

"CHRISTIAAAAAAN!" No that is not Ana screaming my name but my sister. What the fuck! Can I have a moment of privacy with my girlfriend? "I am coming upstairs." She screams again.

"Fuck." I sigh under my breath and zip Ana before the door bangs open and my sister walks in all smiles. Yeah, little sister no smiles from me. I give her a pissed off look and she frowns at me for a second before smiling at Ana who too is all smiles at her. Women! I think my head is going to explode with the sexual tension I can feel between me and Ana.

"Mom is calling you both for desert. Elliot has gone completely crazy after having your lemon icebox pie." Mia giggles and Ana only smiles politely. Seems like her head is going to explode too. I don't want to go in there and share a room with Elena and definitely don't want to leave our little scene hanging.

"Okay. Let's go." Ana says in no nonsense tone.

"Whaaat? No!" I say immediately as if the words slipped my tongue without asking for permission from my brain. Mia turns to look at me as Ana hides her smile by biting her lip. Ugh! She is not helping by doing that.

"If you are worried about ice-queen, she is just leaving." Mia informs me but I still don't want to go before having my way with Ana.

"Ice-queen?" Ana giggles with a bit of confusion looking intently at Mia who winks at her playfully.

"Yea. Her Royal Highness, Ice-Queen, Elena Lincoln." Mia says dramatically earning a full blown laughter from Ana. We head back to the house, against my will, but there wasn't much choice as my sister wasn't ready to leave without taking us with her. We enter the living room and see Dad, Kate and Elliot in a hilarious conversation.

"Ana, Kate was just telling us about some Richard guy." Elliot says before breaking into a fit of laughter making Ana blush a deep red color. Even dad is barely able to control his laughter. Who the fuck is this Richard guy now? Ana glares at kate who has joined Elliot in the laughter club. What the fuck is happening and who the fuck in this new guy now? I don't feel much comfortable with Ana's name being related to some other guy.

"Who is this Richard guy, Anastasia?" I hiss in her ear unable to keep the anger to myself.

"Stop frowning, Christian. He is just some guy from high-school." She answers evasively and I let it go for now. After the laughing session my family had first at this Richard guy and second, at my expense, basically the way I reacted to another man's name in regard to Anastasia.

"Carry, you son is just like you… way to possessive. How do you keep up with him, Ana?" My mother interjects from the door with Elena by her side. How long have they been standing there?

"The way you keep up with Carrick." She giggles and so does mom. "I think it's kinda cute except for when he gets all cavemen…" Ana stops for a second to think, "yea, that is hot!" She says more to herself than to other and suddenly looks up with wide eyes and Dad, Elliot, Mia and Kate are laughing like maniacs. "Oh my god. Did I say that out loud?" She turns to ask me and I can't help the grin on my face.

"No sweetheart, we didn't hear a word you said." Elliot says in between and laughs even louder. "Yea, that's hot little brother." He completes and Ana hides her face in her hands making me chuckle at her innocence and shyness. I pull her to myself and soon she hides her face in my shoulder.

"I just want to take you home and show you how much of a caveman I can be." I whisper into her ear as she raises an eyebrow to that and smiles knowingly.

"I will be holding on to that." She whispers back and I swear her husky voice makes me so hard and ready to be inside her. Some irritating voice by my side clears its throat and it doesn't a genius to guess that it's Elena. I don't look at her and frankly that is because I don't want to be reminded of what a huge mistake or rather a blunder she has been.

"Christian, dear?" She says and now I look up at her expectantly, "could you escort me out? I have some financials and business to discuss." Oh she thinks she is too smart? I know well what she wants and she sure as hell isn't getting the satisfaction.

"Business has its time and place, Mrs. Lincoln, I took this time out for my family and _my girl_. I talk business at GEH so why don't you take an appointment with Andrea if you wish to discuss anything." I said impassively and the anger in her eyes is visible. Yea, as if I give a fuck to that.

"I don't think that will be necessary, I can always drop by." She says too sweetly. Fuck! She is doing this to get a reaction out of Ana.

"Then I am afraid you'll have to wait all day. My PA's do a lot of hard work in scheduling my meetings, I wouldn't wish to intentionally ruin that so you can either take an appointment or wait, as you wish." I say and turn back to Ana who is staring daggers at Elena but has a smug smile on her face as well. Dad is looking at me intently with one raised eyebrow and so are Elliot and Mia. Well, I wasn't much of a family guy before. I was always into business so this refusal to discuss business came as a shock to them.

"I am not letting you sleep the whole night, Mr. Grey." Ana whispers into my ear and I gulp hard with the anticipation. I guess that is the benefit of making your woman happy. Sex all night.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note.**_

 _What do you think? How was it? Well i really hope you liked it and if you did the only way of telling it to me is by your truthful reviews!_

 _DO REVIEW!_

 _See you later. xX Take care everyone. Much Love._


	18. Chapter 18 - Seven!

**_Author's Note._**

 _I know, i know that took a lot of time for this update. I have been really busy with school and everything. I can't promise to be as regular as i was and post a new chapter every week. I haven't set any kind of schedule so i start writing when i am free and in the mind to to write. Its been times when i sat with my laptop but couldn't write anything. I had a lot of things going on... But i am thankful to your constant support and love towards the story. I really appreciate all your encouraging words and your love. You guys are the best!_

 _ **Pinterest page** __missalltimebook/serendipity-the-beautiful-accident/ **has been updated.**_

 _Read your new chapter! Its longerrrrrrrrr!_

 _Do not forget to **REVIEW**!_

 _Love you guys! And also there are going to be mistakes as no proof reading has been done. It would have taken even more time to proofread and so it would have caused a delay. I am in need of a beta reader, info at the end of the chapter!_

 ** _DO REVIEW!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – Seven!**

 **CPOV**

"Aaahh…" Ana screams in pleasure as I drive in and out of her in an animalistic speed. Fucking can never be better and definitely not when it's a _demand_ from your woman. "Oh! Christian" She heaves as she is about to reach her climax. "Oh my god!" She rasps again and wraps her arms around my neck and starts kissing and biting on my neck and god help me but it's impossible for me to stop myself from coming anymore.

"Fuck! Ana… Come now, Ana. Come for me, baby." I say breathlessly and she detonates all around me and clenches on my dick even harder making me scream her name as I come with her. She moans a lot of unintelligible things as she climaxes and I just crash right onto her and stay there for what felt like a lifetime. She doesn't move a bit or speak anything or even have a field trip in my hair which, I have noticed, is her favourite thing to do. I put my weight on my arms to look at her and see my girl sleeping like a baby. I can't help but grin at the realisation that I just fucked my girlfriend into oblivion, literally. I kiss her for the final time before wrapping her in the duet and move to the bathroom to clean myself up and pick a clean towel from the stand. I come back to the bedroom and Ana is still fast asleep. I slowly pull the duet up to clean her… What? I just want her to sleep peacefully without any… _mess_ between her legs! I return to the bedroom after throwing the used towel in the basket and fuck it's four in the morning already! We fucked for four fucking hours!

 **APOV**

 _"…And I can tell by the way you walk that walk_  
 _And I can hear by the way you talk that talk_  
 _And I can know by the way you treat your girl_  
 _That I can give you all the lovin' in whole wide world_

 _Oh, all I wanna do, all I wanna do is cook your bread_  
 _Just to make sure you're well fed_  
 _I don't want you sad and blue_  
 _And I just wanna make love to you_

 _Love to you, ooh yeah_  
 _Love to you, ooh, ooh_  
 _Love to you…"_

I hear some piece of music from probably the alarm clock and only the lyrics of the piece save itself from being thrown away by my sleepy head as I only hit the _shut-up-already_ button of the alarm system. I try shift in the bed but completely fail to do so because of the stiffness I feel in my muscles after my last night's _adventure_ and also because Christian has his arm wrapped around me. I try to push his arm away but it only tightens. Ugh! I can even move! I groan in frustration… frustration of my rigid muscles and of excessive warmth. He loosens his grip on me, I guess I probably woke him up with that groan of mine.

"Good morning, baby." He says and kisses my hair but doesn't move much.

"No good morning. I am going back to sleep." I say sleepily and burry my face in the pillow making him chuckle.

"Okay sleepy-head, it's probably early anyway." He says against my skin as I try to wiggle out of his grip. "What?" He asks with a bit of dejection in his voice.

"You are hot." I murmur sleepily getting a chuckle out of him.

"Well, you are not so bad yourself, Miss Steele!" He says seductively and starts to run his feather light fingers on my arm. Is this man ever satisfied?

"Christian, don't you even dare to think about _that_ three letter word." I reply still sleepy and as soon as the words leave my mouth he pulls me to himself and wraps his arm and leg around me as I lie on the bed flat on my stomach.

"Actually I was thinking about the four letter word." He remains silent for few seconds as if he was fighting with himself in contemplating his thoughts but in time he brings his mouth near my ear and starts nibbling my earlobe before whispering "F-U-C-" but I cut him off with a light elbow in his torso making him laugh and I can't help but giggle at his playfulness. I turn to face him and his bed hair that lie on his forehead make him look so adorable.

"You-are-insatiable, Christian Grey." I say as I turn to him and put a pointing finger on his chest. He beams at me and I would have been jumping him just the very moment if every bone and muscle of my body wouldn't have been in pain.

"If it comes to you then… guilty as charged!" He raises his hand in a mock show of surrender making me laugh.

"I can't even move my limbs. Ugh!" I groan in pain as I try to move again. "How many times did we do it last night? A hundred?" I admonish in my own little world of agony.

Christian laughs before saying. "No. Seven." He says plainly and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"You were counting?" I ask surprised but he only smirks confidently. "I can't believe you were counting." I finish still surprised. Why would he count?

"A man can only dream of a night like that, Anastasia. It's a once in a lifetime kind of thing." He replies joyfully as if there is nothing more in his life to achieve which, by the way, is true.

"You bet your ass that it _is_ a once in a lifetime thing." I reply exasperated. My muscles are paining like a bitch and I don't even want to think of the pain when I walk. He looks at me with sheer shock and if he opens his eyes even a nanometer more, I am rather sure that his eyes are going to pop out of its sockets.

"You are kidding, right?" He asks in all seriousness. Well, I think it's time I have some fun with the all-so calm and composed multi-billionaire, CEO.

"Do I look like I am kidding? Every muscle in my body is screaming with pain and I don't think if I'll even be able to walk before a week or a month or worse… a year." I try to sound lost and agonized and with the expression on his face I think I did better. "I am completely off sex for a while." Oh god! As much in pain I am right now, there is no denying that last night was the best night of my life and there is nothing in this world that can put me off sex with Christian. He's a god in bed and that stamina… _Oh!_

He is looking at me with complete and utter shock on his face… or is that pain? The wheels of his head start running and I see a remorseful look on his face. Did I just take this joke too far?

"I am so sorry, Ana. I didn't mean to hurt you. Should I call a doctor? Wait, lemme call a doctor." He breaks the silence and starts to move out of the bed but I get a firm hold of his hand.

"Oh Christian! I was just playing with you. You didn't hurt me and you never can. Relax, will you?" I try to calm him down. I still can't get my head around on how he took the whole thing on himself. I agreed or rather emphasized on everything we did last night so how could he take all that blame on himself and that too so easily?

"You were joking?" He asks confused. The CEO I know is nowhere near this vulnerable man.

"Of course I was! Well, my muscles are paining but I guess that's natural after our… ehem… _sexcapade_ last night but there is nothing in this whole wide world that can put me off sex with you." I reply matter-of-factly and he releases a breath I didn't know he was holding.

"You can't joke about this." He sounds hurt and more like a child, earning a giggle out of me.

"Honey, you need to learn to take up jokes. We'll get there." I say with a smile and kiss him softly on the lips but didn't let him deepen it as I don't want things to get far. I am in pain and probably sore.

"I know where I want to get." He answers lasciviously and starts to kiss me first on the lips and then descends to my neck, making me weak on my knees and make my stomach unfurl. I am lying on his bed completely naked from last night, just wrapped in a thin white sheet up to my chest. I better get my head straight or else I'll be lying here begging _for_ him, again.

"Well, you are not getting there… Aaah!" Damn it! _You have no fucking control over yourself, Steele. Do you?_ A moan escapes my mouth as he sucks on the base of my neck and making me want him even more.

"You need to sound more sincere in what you say, Miss Steele." He says looking straight in my eyes, making fun of my lack of self-control. His eyes are dancing in glee and a self-satisfied smirk proudly plastered on his lips. He slowly comes close to me and captures my lips with his and kisses me softly. He runs his tongue along my lower lip, seeking permission for his tongue to enter me.

"Ch-ris-tian… Umm." I moan again, half out of protest and half out of need. He finally parts from me and looks at me speculatively.

"Relax, Ana. You don't want to have sex - we are _not_ having sex." He says clearly and firmly making me relax and feel cared for instantly. This incredible man makes me feel so many emotions all at once. He makes me feel desired, sexy, funny, cared for… all at once.

"Then what are we doing?" I ask seductively and smirk at him. He comes near me again and kisses me even more passionately than before and in no time he is straddling me as I lie on his bed. His tongue enters my mouth and dances its erotic dance. I rub my tongue against his and continue kissing him.

"THIS." He replies as soon as we part breathless. I smile at his playful antics and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"So, you want to make out? We can do that." I say excitedly and he looks at me with a little surprise and a bit of confusion, I can't put the finger on his emotion but I let it slip and wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to my lips and kiss the life out of him… literally. I run my hands over her bare chest and abs as I roll him under myself and straddle him while holding the ends of the white sheet with one hand along my chest. I lean on him and take his lips with mine, my tongue enters his mouth and ravish his taste until we are both breathless and fighting for air. I sit straight up with a satisfied smirk on my face, still holding the white sheets. Christian grins at me knowingly and in one flick of a second he pulled my sheets off making me cover my breasts with my hands as a reflex.

"This is not making out!" I chastise and his grin grows wider.

"Well, it is to me!" He exclaims and rolls himself on top of me. I still have my hands over my chest just to get some reaction out of him. "Take your hands off, Anastasia." He says bossily and I nearly convulse by his bossy and demanding voice.

"Make me." I pant. His eyes locked to mine as his gets hold of my wrists and struggle a bit to get my hands off. In a few seconds he has my hands in his and pinned above my head. Straight away he attacks my breasts with his lips and teeth, licking and sucking my nipples and writhe in pleasure under him. I can clearly see the tent in his pajama bottoms and I don't know how long he will last without giving his much needed attention to himself. He travels down my body but I sit straight on the bed and pull him to my lips. I kiss each and every mark on his chest and starts nibbling on his ear after kissing his neck while massaging his scalp with my fingers. His continues groans and moans encouraged me but soon he had to attend to his… ehem… needs. I can't help but think about him jerking off in the bathroom. Oh god! I really need to get my head out of the gutter. I stand quickly, run to his walk-in closet and find myself his T-shirt and underwear. As I started dressing myself in his clothes a sudden and deep roar came from the mahogany door of the bathroom.

"Aah! Anaaa…" Christian's scream reach me making me blush furiously. I run from the bedroom as soon as possible so as to dodge to look at him after the knowledge of him jerking off at the thought of me. Of course, I would have hated it to learn that he has been doing it at someone else… but it's just so much more intimate. I run to the kitchen and pour myself a glass of orange juice and settle on the breakfast bar with today's newspaper. Christian enters the kitchen, still shirtless and I blush at the sight of him recollecting _that_ moment. There is a slight confused frown on his forehead and I turn back to the newspaper in one flick of a second. He takes his seat next to me and tries to read my expression. I compose myself and look at him.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask him as I get up from the stool and in the kitchen.

"You." He replies clearly and I am sure I am pretty shade of pink by now.

"I am not in the menu." I say with a smile.

"Shame." He answers back with mock horror.

"How about _subs_?" I say playfully as I search the fridge. I don't know if he'll get the connection.

"Not my style anymore." He replies back instantly and I raise an eyebrow at him with a satisfied smirk on my face.

 **CPOV**

We have had our breakfast by now and it's really confusing to see her blush at every glance I take in her way. She smiles shyly, blushes then suddenly turns her face away from me. I really don't know what got into her after she left our bedroom but ever since she has been blushing at everything, not that I am complaining, but it's unnerving not knowing the reason behind her pink cheeks. During our make out session she was bold and fun and a true and absolute goddess in the bed. I certainly was a bit confused or rather deep in thoughts as she mentioned 'make-out', I didn't know what got into me then but all I could think about was if she had done that before and the very thought makes me see red. _Calm it down, Grey._ When I entered the kitchen in of Ana, I saw her sitting on the barstool with those long creamy and naked legs crossed which made me twitch, i still don't understand the hold she has on me. She sat there sipping her juice, in my shirt and fuck me if it wasnt the hottest thing ever! My shirt on her seemed like a flag on my conquered fortress, my fortress, mine!I never thought that making out could be this fun… this exciting. We were into each other hot and heady, sucking onto each other as if our life depended on it. Her feisty self was such a fucking big turn-on for me, when she refused to take her hands off her breasts and rather challenged me to make her do that… oh good god! I was literally hovering over her and attacked like a drug addict would to his very own brand of heroine but after a short while I had to take things in my own hand. I came back to an empty bedroom which was disappointing because I wanted to _make-out._ I picked my phone up to check the morning mails and realized that it was already half past ten in the morning and I have no fucking clue how I slept over. At first I thought it was all the sex, I mean come on, seven times in a night… that requires some energy. And that night… When we reached home we were both horny as fuck, our foreplay started as soon as the elevator doors closed. We were both just lips, teeth and tongue… Ehem! Let's not get carried away as she must be sore as fuck. I have fucked her and make love to her on the alternate basis and worn her out beyond her expectations but I don't know how on earth she held up to our seventh round… some stamina, Miss Steele!

She steals a look at me and blushes again before picking the dishes and taking them to the sink. What is going on?

"Anaa, baby!" I say and she looks up from the dishes and at me and she tries to suppress a smile. "As much as I love to see that pink blush on your cheeks… it's driving me crazy not knowing the reason!" I complete and fuck me! Now she is biting that plump lip of hers. _You are just making things hard, baby._

"It's nothing!" She smiles while biting that fucking lip. _Doesn't look like nothing!_ I raise an eyebrow at her and try to hide my smile behind my index finger. I look at her expectantly but she doesn't say anything.

"Anaaaa…" I reemphasize to get her to tell me.

"What?" She whispers and blushes again, "I am not telling you." Infuriating woman. I need to know! I stand up from my seat and walk to her and press my lips against hers and kiss her passionately. Well, I just gave her a reason to blush now!

"Tell me I am the reason for that blush." I say each word clearly and seriously. I am a crazy, possessive, jealous man. I need to know that I am the one who is behind that blush and not any other fucker.

She giggles a little before answering, "Yes, Mr. Grey it's you."

"Good. Come let's take a bath." I say and take her hand in mine as I walk to the bathroom.

* * *

We have been sitting in the warm water for a while now. Ana is sitting in front of me as I shampoo her back and her hair. Having a bath with your partner is so intimate _. Yea, even more intimate than having sex, Grey?_ I don't know, but it's more intimate than just sex for me and that's why I never had a bath with any of my submissives and not even Elena… Well with Elena, we were mostly afraid to get caught so we stayed away from the main house and stuck to her dungeon in the basement which didn't have any bathroom attached, thankfully. I don't think she would have spared me if there was an attached bathroom. As for my submissives, it's just so much more intimate and never in my worst nightmare would I have wanted this with them. For one, they were just submissives and not my girlfriend. They were contractual and were seen as an outlet to let go of my steam and frustration and not towards any sort of emotional connection on a deeper level. Second, with my fear of being touched, which by some magic doesn't seem to be a problem with Ana…? She is the first woman I have bathed with and the second I have kissed but the first I have really wanted to. Just seeing her plump, pouty rosy lips stirs me to kiss, lick and bite them… but what I would give for her to be the first. Elena was the first and being her submissive I could not deny. Once I tried to deny and refrain from kissing her, I had a beating of my life with that fucking cane of hers. Fuck! Even the thought of her runs a chill down my spine.

I asked Ana about the little incident she had with Sawyer the other day and also asked her that by any chance she has learnt any kind of self defense. The answer surprised me… she has taken special training in Krav Maga and also self defense training from her dad when she was a teen. When I asked, she just told me that some things happened in the past that led her to learn Krav Maga. She sounded so sad that moment and as much as I wanted to know more I just couldn't see her sad so I left the topic then and there… At least she is opening up to me.

I quickly finish shampooing her back and slowly travel to her stomach then soon her perky breasts, where I spend more time applying body shampoo and a lot more concentration as well. She is groaning and whimpering in her throat and I know exactly that it's going to leave her hot and bothered.

"So you are not going to tell me the reason of your blush." I say as I start massaging her breasts.

"Christian…" She barely whispers.

"Yes, I am listening. Tell me why you have been blushing." Now I am pinching and rolling her nipples with my thumb and index finger. "Tell me." I pinch harder making her arch her back and her head lands on my shoulder and I start kissing her neck.

"I heard you… when you were- aaahh!" She moans as I start rubbing her clit slowly.

"You heard me when?" I know I am being an A-grade asshole right now. Torturing and pleasuring her.

"After our make out session… I heard you taking my name when you were…" She doesn't complete but I know what she is referring to. She heard me taking her name while I was jacking off at the thought of fucking, eating and making love to her. She turns and straddles me as we sit face to face.

"When I was?" I press and start circling her clit. She moans in sheer pleasure and lands her lips on me kissing me passionately. "Tell me. When I was what?" I repeat after the kiss.

"When you were doing your thing!" She says clearly annoyed.

"Well, it wasn't the first time but anyway you left me no choice, baby." I answer back as I insert my index finger into her. Her eyes shut while moaning my name and start rubbing her G-spot. She closes her eyes and her back arches with the sensations and taking it as my cue I pull my fingers out leaving her wanting. _You are such a son of a bitch, Grey._ She opens her eyes with confusion written all over her face. This day is going to be fun. I give her a kiss which leaves her breathless and probably more needy.

 **APOV**

So, it seems like Christian is planning something or else he would never leave me hanging. This whole shower together was a bad-bad idea! I had asked Taylor to pick up my overnight bag from my apartment which he did, thankfully, without informing his boss about it. So I have dressed myself into casual denim shorts, loose tank top and a strappy bra. _Payback is a bitch, Mr. Grey._ He dressed up in denims and white t-shirt and bitch slap me if that wasn't a hot site. I was combing my hair, which he insisted on drying, as I sat in front of the mirror and when he passed by I just couldn't stop staring! He looks just as hot as he looks in his suits.

I asked Taylor to also pick up the files of escalava saloons which I bought home from GEH for the presentation. I picked the financials and the contract to study on the weekend but I haven't had the time to do anything. Well I have a few hours before I start getting ready for the gala so I can work for the while. I move out of the room in search of Taylor as the files I asked for weren't in my overnight bag or anywhere near that. I see Christian sitting in the great room with a newspaper in his hand, he looks us as soon as he hears the footsteps. He takes a deep breath and inspects me from top to bottom, there is a look of surprise on his face and also an expression of delight.

"That's something, Miss Steele." He comments as I out of the bedroom. _Oh! You are yet to see the best part… the back!_

I just smile and without replying pass by him towards the kitchen, walking with my back on him, I pull my hair up and tie them in a bun so as to expose the best view. I can feel his stare burning on my back and believe me or not but his breathing is so shallow and harsh that it could have been heard in the bedroom. I take a glass of water for myself and then settle with Christian in the great room but not near him.

"Where's Taylor?" I ask him.

"Wait! Taylor got you this…" He points and circles his finger at my breasts, "This… bra… top. Whatever?" He asks annoyed.

"Oh! no, these clothes are mine. I had packed them yesterday and asked Taylor to get my overnight bag from my apartment.

"Oh thank god. You just saved his job." He takes a deep breath and then sighs out of relief.

"His job? You would have fired him? For what?" I ask surprised.

"For buying my girlfriend strappy bras." He says matter of factly and shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, he has been buying me lacy lingerie and not to mention on your orders." I answer back and the wheels of his head start churning.

"You are right, so from now only we are going to shop for your lingerie or my female personal shopper or anyone who is a woman." He grumbles and I roll my eyes.

"Where is he anyway? I asked him to pick a few files and they are nowhere to be seen." I ask him.

"Yea, I asked him to put those in my home office. What are those about anyway?" He enquires.

"Just some files of a company involved with GEH. Financials, accounts, contracts and obligations. It's my ad-interim project." I finish but he looks confused.

"Ad-interim project?" He questions unaware.

"Yea, every intern is supposed to indulge in at least one project in the tenure of six months of internship at GEH. It needs to be a real project and everyone has to find one for themselves and it should also prove to be beneficial for the company." I reply and now he seems to recall.

"Yes, Jennifer, Miranda and Ross used to take care of the business and I was only told about the best ones in brief." He answers almost apologetically.

"Of course, no one would expect the CEO to take an interest in the ad-interim project of an internship program. You have more important things to do like an empire to run, be the master of the universe." I say humorously to which he smiles.

"I would like to be the master of your universe." He says seductively and I instantly press my thighs together which leads to a certain smirk playing around his lips.

"We'll see about that." I reply sassily. "Now, can you please get me the files?" I ask too sweetly.

"You want to work?" He asks completely disinterested in my present plans to work.

"Yeah, I have to give the presentation in the coming week. If I don't get it done by then, then I'll have to wait until for another two weeks. It's a bimonthly conference." I try to explain and he releases his breath.

"Okay, come we'll work in the office." He stands up and offers his hand to me which I take instinctively. He walks me to a room at the end and corner of the penthouse, guarded with two huge mahogany doors. He pushed the door open for me and I came across a huge desk, just like one in Christian's office at GEH.

"Here are your files, where would you like to work?" He picks up a dozen files I had Taylor to bring me but refuses to give them to me and ask where I would want to be settled with these. There is a huge U-shape couch in the other end of the room with a long centre table in the middle. I point towards the table and he deposits the files there. I realize that I don't have my phone with me, I must have left it in the room.

"Hey, I forgot my phone, do you want anything? Coffee or something?" I ask politely.

"Coffee, please." He replies.

"And how do you take it?" I enquire but he only smiles.

"As per your imagination." He answers. I smile and shake my head and move out of the office. I put the coffee on heat before I move towards the room. The bed is still messed up since there is no Mrs. Jones so I change the sheets and fold the duet and organize the room. I pick my phone up and move to the kitchen. The battery has died and I don't have a charger. Great. I make Christian's coffee with cream so as to get some foam at the brim. I push the door open and see him placing his things on the centre table and opposite to my things. His computer, some files, pen and pencil stand and some notepads. What is he doing exactly?

"What are you doing?" I ask confused.

"Arranging my things." He replies simply.

"You already had them arranged on your desk." I reply cheekily, well what can I say, I love pulling his leg.

"I can re-arrange my things on the desk, including yours, so you wish." He contorts smartly.

"Oh, I don't want to get you all worked up." I answer back.

"I like getting all worked up with you, Miss Steele." He counters and I can feel my cheeks exerting heat, I must be pink by now. I bite my lip to hide my smile and his eyes instantly turn darker. I shake my head lightly and ask if he has an iPhone's charger, he gets me a multi-pin and set my phone on charging.

 **CPOV**

I had to reply e-mails, read contacts, read proposals and prospective mergers and check the status of different acquisitions but from past two hours I have been sitting here trying to concentrate. I had the coffee Ana made me and it was amazing. I never thought coffee with cream could taste like this! Ana has been making notes and reading all those files diligently and I barely replied five e-mails and read a few contracts and proposals. She refused to sit on the couch, instead she settled on the floor with her back against the foot of the couch and so did I. Every time she leaned on the table I got a full view of her breasts captured in her insanely sexy strappy bra. I have never had a worse concentration on business ever. Her creamy long legs in those short shorts, her tits in that torturous strappy back bra and her mahogany hair which she had tied in a loose bun and a few strands let loose around her face. Fuck my life, I have been sitting here with a constant hard-on and literally I had to think of Elliot to keep myself down. And plus she is wearing those black bold librarian specs. I didn't know she wears specs but she tells me it's a very minute eyesight issue. She is looking so fucking hot in those. God help me. I shut my laptop with finality since I am not having any work done. I stand up and walk over to her side and sit beside her.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask when she doesn't even look my way. She gets startled and looks my way with surprise and pulls off her specs.

"When did you come here?" She asks surprised.

"When you were engrossed in reading… whatever you are reading." I answer with a smile.

"No, I am fine, thank you. I just need to use your computer, can I?" She asks and I set my laptop in front of her. I searches for vicarious liability and does it apply to the other partner if one is embezzling from the other investors. She finally turns the computer off and takes notes of same. When she finishes, I pull the notepad from her hand put it on the table.

"Heeey!" She exclaims as I snatch the noting pad.

"Enough of working for the day. Are you hungry?" I ask her and I am surprised that I am the one saying no to work and that too in just three hours. Well, this is new.

"I am starving!" She groans with hunger and it makes me happy. I slide my arm around her waist and pull her to myself and land my lips on hers. I have been wanting to do that ever since she entered the great room wearing these teasing clothes. Just when I was about to deepen the kiss she pulls away leaving me wanting more. _That's what you deserve after you left her hanging this morning, you asshole._

"Let's not get carried away." She says with a cheeky innocence as if she has an ulterior motive to it. Is that a tit for tat?

"Right. What do want to have?" I ask.

"I would kill for a pizza." She says dreamily. Mostly I am not fond of greasy junk food but it's been really long since had a nice pepperoni pizza and with the look Ana is giving me, I don't think I can ever say no to it.

"Pepperoni?" I question to she nods enthusiastically. I kiss her for the one last time and look for my phone on my desk but its nowhere to be seen. Ana asks me to use her phone which I do. I am such a big sucker of apple product but still I prefer my blackberry over iPhone. Barney has them customized for me. Maybe I can pursue Anastasia to use a blackberry instead of her iPhone.

"Ask them for some canned coke, canned not bottled." Ana whispers in my ear and I can't help but smile at her child-like antics. We stroll to the great room and I find my phone beside the newspaper I was reading earlier. I pick it up and check the phone and notice 2 missed calls from Mia. I call her back and confirm my and Anastasia's presence at tonight's gala and also ask her to move Elena to as farthest table from us as possible which is does most gratefully. Turns out my siblings were only bearing her because of me.

"So what do you want to do?" I turn and ask Ana who has busied herself in her phone.

"We can watch a movie of something. Where is the TV?" She asks looking here and there and I feel like a fool for not even giving her the tour of the place yet. I had been locking her up in the bedroom ever since.

"Sounds good but how about a tour of the house first?" I ask and she nods nonchalantly. I take her hand and show her all the guest bedrooms first then the entertainment room.

"You practically have a theatre in your house!" She says amused.

"Yea, I don't watch it though. It's there just for the heck of it." I shrug.

"You play?" She asks pointing towards the playstation installed.

"I used to… a lot, when I was younger. Elliot and I used to play video games all the time but then… my teens." Elena Lincoln happened. "Now I only play when Elliot insists. I like that better." I point at the billiard table. We agreed to play a game sometime later and trust me I am excited already. I take her out and to the final station which I know is going to be her favourite. I let her push the door and she just stops dead in her place while taking everything in. The shelves after shelves and racks after racks filled with books. Mostly first editions since my mother is a reading enthusiast and now I have someone else to use this room.

"Oh my god!" She whispers. "Books!" She exclaims. "This is amazing!" She says excitedly and I chuckle at her reaction. "You have read all of these?" She asks without turning to me.

"No, definitely not all but some. Very few rather. I don't have much time to invest in reading." I reply looking at her, she briefly turns to me but soon turns back to the shelves.

"These are all first editions!" She exclaims surprised.

"I know." I reply sassily to which she rolls her eyes.

"What do you do of all these books when you don't even have time to read?" She asks confused and I shrug. I really don't know why I had this library installed in the first place.

"I really don't know the answer to that question. Maybe because there is a library at my parents. The whys and whats never crossed my mind." I answer truthfully and we turn to leave.

"So which movie do you want to watch?" She asks.

"Which ever you want to." I reply sincerely.

"What is your favourite genre?" She enquires.

"I don't know. I don't remember the last movie I watched. Mia used to make me watch snow-white when she was little and I watched star-trek, it was good. Not really a fan of movies." I inform.

"How about a romantic drama?" She asks and I agree. Well, it wouldn't make a difference.

"Okay then. So, it's a really emotional one, so stay strong. It's based on the novel by Nicholas Spark of the same name." And of course she would know that. She must have read the book before watching the movie. She hits the play button and the movie starts to play. It's a high school movie. A bunch of teens hit someone with a car and the one of them caught has to participate in theatre as detention. A girl, who probably would turn out to be his love interest, from theatre agrees to practice with him if he promises not to fall in love with her. Well, that is some sassiness there! She is the daughter of the reverend and the two have known each other from their childhood. Meanwhile I get a call from the front desk informing me of the arrival of the pizza boy. I get up to take the pizza and I am surprised that this time Ana didn't fight me over paying. Happy but surprised. She pauses the movie for me as I go for the pizza. I had given Taylor the day off, that guy needed some rest. Sawyer is going to escort us to the gala. I pay the guy plus a huge tip and take the food to the entertainment room. Ana jumps right on the food which amuses me. With that built she doesn't seem to be that much on food as she probably is. I had forgotten how good a normal pizza tasted, it's heavenly, it's second to mac and cheese. We watch the movie in silence. Ana is wrapped around, her head on my chest, my arm wrapped around her back. This is some fucked up movie, I swear. That guy, Landon, completely changed himself for the girl, Jamie, he left his fucked up group of friends who insulted and harassed her. He changed completely, he fulfills the list of things she wanted to do like be in two places at once and get a tattoo. The guy who thought he could never love a girl, fell head over heels and turns out she is going to fucking die. How the fuck can she fucking die? How the fuck can she leave him all alone. How is he supposed to live without her?

"Hey you okay?" Came a voice from Ana. I look at her and instantly I realize that the fear in this movie reflects my very own fear. What is she leaves me? What the fuck will I do? I hold her closer to me and tighten my grip around her and continue to watch the movie. By the end, the certain part of my shirt is wet and I look at Ana who is silently crying while watching the movie.

"Hey! It's over. It was just a movie, Ana." I try to soothe her.

"I know but I hate that she died." She whispers and it's one of the few moments when I have seen her so vulnerable.

"Me too. Let's just never watch movies with such endings." I pat on her back as I try to calm her down.

"Yea." She agrees. When she has calmed down I go back to my study and hastily call Welch.

"Mr. Grey." He answers the phone in the second ring.

"Welch, I need all the health reports and prescriptions named to Anastasia Steele. Find anything possible you can. As minute as a bruised knee she might have had when she was four. Everything health related." I am not a calm person. I can't lose her, I need to know she is fine. I just need to know that for my peace of mind. I know I won't be able to sleep without knowing of her health after watching that god-awful movie.

"Yes sir, anything else?" He asks.

"Yes, her father has a security unit, ex-marine, be careful. Don't use your real name or your face even or anything that scarcely lead you to me. Her records are probably in his care. Be careful. That will be all. Get it done urgently." I say and cut the call. I am not losing her.

"Hey, you okay?" I sit beside her in the great room and pull her in my arm.

"Yeah. So did you like the movie?" She asks me. Yeah except for the guy changed himself from a mean, A-grade asshole who even refused to recognize the girl in front of his friends to a completely different person, someone who got a star named after her and did everything possible to make her happy but only to lose her in the end. Sure, why not! I loved it.

"Not quite. That guy deserved a happy ending." I replied.

"Yes he did, so did Jamie and they both got their happy ending. For Landon happiness was Jamie's happiness. She turned him around and made him a whole new person-" I cut her off in between.

"And then died and left him all alone." I complete.

"And then he became a doctor to cure leukemia so that no more couples have to suffer the pain that he had to. Let's just say it wasn't a love story, it was a story about love." She finishes and hugs me tighter.

"Yea but love or whatever, she wasn't supposed to leave him." I say arrogantly as if it's Ana's fault that Jamie left Landon

"You say as if she did that on purpose. She died." Ana whispers in my chest and I kind of freeze in the moment. Nightmare situation. "Okay anyway, tell me… do you play or it's just as a piece of decoration?" She asks pointing towards my piano.

"Piano? Yea, I play." I inform.

"Is there something you can't do?" She asks with a scrunched nose. Not a fan of over-achievers are we, Miss Steele?

"Not that I know of." I answer with a self satisfied grin playing along my face.

"Oo, cocky." She narrows her eyes.

"You have no idea, baby." I reply and plant my lips on hers and slide my hands under her top to feel the warmth of her flawless skin.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note._**

 _So i hope you guys liked the new chapter. Tell me in the reviews._

 _As for about the beta reader, anyone who is interested, send me a piece of your writing in english either in the private messaging section or you can mail me on missalltimebooks_

 _Also your Name, location and age and do mention if you have done beta reading for any other author._

 _Pinterest page missalltimebook/serendipity-the-beautiful-accident/_

 _Pinterest page has been updated!_

 _ **DO REVIEW!**_

 _Love you guys!_

 _Laters xX_


	19. Chapter 19 - Amount and Interests

_**Author's Note**_

 _Hello people!_

 _I hope you are all kicking! Here i am back with the new update, hopefully you all like it as much as i liked writing it. I have been getting a lot of PMs lately, and i just want you all to know that this is Happily Ever After story and of course no cheating, i couldn't even bear the thought of either of them cheating._

 _I'll be posting a chapter per month, at least. Depending upon my school's schedule I might post two chapters a month as well but a chapter a month is a promise. I know its not what you all expect but i am trying my best to manage both the things._

 _Thank You_ _Aleksandra for editing! Yes, I found a beta :D_

 _ **Pinterest page** __missalltimebook/serendipity-the-beautiful-accident/ **has been updated**_

 _Hope you guys like this chapter!_

 _Love xX_

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – Amounts and Interests.**

 **APOV**

"Yes Christian, I'll be fine. It's not like I am a two year old who always needs an adult to watch out for her." I tell Christian almost annoyed. Kate is picking me up from Christian's place so we can go to a salon for a little pampering for tonight's gala. Since Taylor and Luke are off for the rest of the day Christian is seriously a bit tensed about me going out without security or Christian himself and I fail to understand that. It's not like I had security all my life around me, though I have a feeling that my dad has been keeping tabs on me.

"Okay, at least let me take you wherever you want to go." He says picking up the keys to his car from the corner.

"I am sure you have better things to do plus I'll be with KATE." I emphasize on her name and he clenches his teeth clearly annoyed. I take a deep breath and calm myself, "Christian, I have been this way the whole time. I have lived without security… or a boyfriend, for that matter, all my life. I am not Christian Grey who needs to be protected from paparazzi or whatever. I am Ana, no one knows me and no one cares!" I let him know as politely as I can but he looks even worse than before. _What did I do?_

"Anastasia, do I need to remind you of the threats you have been receiving from José Rodriguez? I am sorry if you want me to sit here while I let you put yourself in danger. I thought that we developed that Jose is dangerous. I know you have never had security but you need to have it this time. I didn't even know that you were planning to go somewhere today except for the gala with me." He answers back annoyed and now I seriously feel like a child. Partially because I had forgotten about the whole José thing and partially _because of_ acting like a child in terms on security.

"How could I just forget about José? Oh god! How can I be so stupid? You are right, I'll wait for Ryan or Reynolds." I reply as I sit back on the couch, deep in thought.

"Hey." Christian sits next to me and takes my hand in his. "I didn't want to remind you of it but you can be pretty stubborn. Everything is going to be okay, Ryan and Reynolds are both going to be here and one of them is going to go with you. Okay?" He asks and I only nod.

"Thanks for being the mature one." I whisper.

"Mature one?" He asks in confusion.

"Mature one in this relationship." I reply.

"And which one are you?" He asks playfully making me smile.

"Okay, let me see… I am funnier, sweeter, nicer, prettier and _definitely_ smarter and sharper." He bursts out laughing with my list of adjectives and kisses me on the lips chastely.

"You forgot sexier and hotter." He adds seriously to which I only smile.

"Umm no, I'll let you have those." I say with another kiss on his lips which he deepens and I go with it.

"Ahem, Mr. Grey?" I hear from behind and break off our little show. Its Ryan, he's dressed casually to be my covert. Kate called up to let me know she is parked outside the building so I kiss Christian goodbye which he tries to deepen but I pull away quickly keeping in mind Ryan is in the same room as us.

"When will you be back?" He asks and I furrow my brows slightly.

"Uhh, I will be going back to my place to get ready. So I'll be back with you after the gala, I think." I reply.

"Okay, I thought you would dress up here. So I guess I'll be picking you up!" He exclaims with a little excitement. Mercurial as ever!

"I hope you will." I answer and kiss him lightly.

* * *

"Shit! You are glowing, Steele. Like really glowing, like the night sky on 4th of July. Moneybags giving you lots of orgasms?!"Kate chuckles making me suddenly more conscious and a bit embarrassed as well.

"Elliot not giving you any?" I question too innocently with a smirk as she narrows her eyes at me.

"So tell me, Ana, how is everything with Mr. Dollars?" She jokes but earns a glare from me which makes her laugh even harder. Best friends. Even my glare doesn't scare her.

"Don't call him that. And everything is just perfect!" I say as I daydream of him and me far away.

"You have got it bad." She replies and raises her eyebrows at me with surprise. What did she think, it was just a fling?

"I guess." I reply nervously.

"Anaaaa?" She pushes.

"What?" I whisper and try to act clueless.

"You can talk to me." She soothes me and I give in.

"I think… umm… I might be in love with him." I say nervously and she halts the break suddenly and I yelp.

"Ana, have you told him?" She seems scared and asks me hastily and I only shake my head to which she sighs in relief. Am I missing something here? "Well, thank god for that." She says relieved.

"Uhmmm, you have lost me there." I say really confused.

"What? First of all I really don't think it's love, it's just that it's your first serious relationship and even if it is love… Ana you can't just tell him that you love him. It's not been that long! You don't want to scare him away, do you?" She asks while driving and I am deep in thought. Will I scare him away? "Ana, you don't know men. It takes them longer to get to the L word. Trust me on this, I have _been_ with more men than you have _talked_ to. It's just going to scare him away. Men are like that… commitment phobic." But Christian isn't like that! He practically proposed me to be his girlfriend on out first date, which was actually nothing more than a lunch date, in the lunch hour of GEH. He wanted to tell everyone that I am his girlfriend and I was the one to tell him not to. But maybe Kate is right, maybe I am dwelling on this way too soon. He's the first man I have been with maybe that is why I feel this way. No, but it's not that. God! I am so confused about my own feelings, I guess I just need to truly discover my own feelings for him first. And I think Kate is right, I am not that stupid to scare him away. I take a deep breath and engage in a conversation with Kate about what is expected tonight.

"Umm, Kate, there is this saloon Esclava. Let's go there." I tell her, she turns her head to me and gives me a confused look with a smile. No Kate, don't get your hopes up, I am not turning into a Barbie doll anytime soon, its work.

Kate and I are done with waxing, mani-padi, haircut, Kate also wanted to get her hair coloured so I opted for a spa. Now with all the work's done, I head to the reception area for the last call.

"I hope the services were up to your expectations, ma'am." The polite receptionist says and I smile at her.

"Sure. The owner has done a great job here. Excellent employees and services. Can I get a brochure or some tariff card for my friends? They are going to love this place as well." I try to play and she gladly gives in with a huge smile and enthusiasm. I give her my debit card after collecting the brochures and tariff cards.

"Your payment has already been made, ma'am." She says and looks confused about my lack of information on that fact but I am lost. Christian or Kate are the only ones who could have done this, but Kate is having her colour washed and Christian doesn't know where I am even though I texted him to let him know I have safely made it to the salon but didn't mention which one so it couldn't be him either.

"And by whom, if I may ask?" I ask her confused and her eyes run to the main door.

"Umm, your security guy, ma'am. It's what he said he was. I am sorry I should have asked you before letting a stranger pay for you." She apologizes and I sigh, not in relief though. Christian!

"No its okay, he is my security detail. Nevermind." I brush the whole situation away and she visibly relaxes. I wait for Kate and she comes after a few minutes looking all polished. She goes to the counter to pay, little does she know.

"You paid?" She asks and I simply nod and move out of Esclava.

"Christian paid, apparently." I reply and she raises an eyebrow at me. "He asked Ryan, over there" I point in his direction with my chin, "to clear the bill." I roll my eyes and Kate giggles.

"He's cute." She laughs and I just shake my head at it with a smirk. Cute! "I am glad you are taking my advice in choosing your battles. A restaurant bill is hardly a battle or any sort of bill… he's a gazillionaire for heaven's sake." She finishes and I just shake my head, showing my disapproval.

"He might be a gazillionaire but it makes me feel uncomfortable." I murmur sadly.

"Then you must talk this out with him. And please don't pull paying for the dates in between, Ana. Let the man be a man. You can show your affection in other ways… like you bought three-four ties for him… yea I noticed. Like you sneaked in the biggest jar of your cookies in his kitchen." She says cockily and my cheeks turn red. How does she know about that? When Taylor came to drop me off from work yesterday I gave him the jar and asked him to sneak it in one of the cupboard in the kitchen. Well, to find the jar he'll first have to step in the kitchen to which possibility is bleak. I remember the look on his face when I asked him to give the cookie box to Andrea. He looked like a kid who was barred from eating cookies.

"How did you know?" I question curiously.

"I keep tabs on your jars of cookies." She says proudly and smirks.

"Well then, I guess you must have found yours as well." I ask suspiciously.

"Closets aren't the smartest hiding places, Ana." She laughs at me.

"So next time I'll make it a point to hide them in a better place. I hope you'd enjoy your bunch of clammy cookies." I retort sarcastically.

 **CPOV**

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele has made it to her apartment safely. Miss Kavanagh dropped her off and drove to Mr. Grey's Place. Ryan is on duty until Sawyer is back." Taylor walks into my study to let me know and I nod at him. When I learnt that Anastasia was planning to go out, I quickly made a call to Taylor and here he is. This is the most efficient man I have. I get out of my office and move to the kitchen to make myself some coffee.

"And when will Sawyer return?" I ask.

"He'll be on duty by the end of the gala." Taylor replies as I put the necessaries into the coffee maker. How the fuck did Ana make that coffee with cream? How do I make it?

"Is there something I can help you with, Sir?" Taylor asks amused and I am sure that amusement is at my cost.

"If you know how to make coffee with milk and cream, like Anastasia makes it." I say and the amusement evaporates from his face and I smirk at him knowingly. "I thought so." I turn to open a cupboard and come across a huge ass jar filled with cookies, I grab it and put it on the shelf. Well these look like the ones Ana made. How I thought I won't get any and she gave me the whole fucking jar. I pick a cookie and turn to pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Taylor, do you want some coffee?" I ask and he gives me a look. A certain disbelieving look. "What?" I ask confused and he pulls his poker face back on.

"Nothing, Sir." He says and I roll my eyes at him, wait did I just roll my eyes? I stare at Taylor and he finally gives in, "Well, it's the first time… you know… you asked someone for coffee or anything." He says and now it's my turn to give the disbelieving look. I must have asked or given something. Well, Ana gave him a red box of cookie and the red ones were the bigger ones. The Blue ones were the smaller which she gave to Andrea and Jen but Taylor got the red one. So, if Ana can give him a box of cookies after knowing him for just two seconds, I must have done something too, hadn't I? I pour him a cup of coffee and grab two cookies for myself and then get settled at the breakfast bar.

"What's the news on José Rodriguez?" I ask.

"My men are on it, Sir. He hasn't tried to contact his father or Miss Steele's father. We'll know if he does. He has cleared off his place at Portland, dumped his old cell phone and changed his number and probably his identity as well. One thing I am sure of is that he isn't in Seattle." Taylor informs and I nod.

"Tap his father's phone lines. He is his only family and therefore he will try to contact him. As long as he isn't in Seattle, Ana is safe. Do you think he could harm Anastasia's father?" I ask.

"I don't think anyone is capable of harming him. He's good." Taylor appreciates. "But I think Miss Steele should let her father know of the situation in hand. That could help us track him faster." Yea, I'll ask Ana to tell her father about the José situation. I nod at him and let him know of the same.

* * *

I am outside of Ana's apartment and I am a little early. Well, to be precise thirty minutes. I do not expect her to be ready and that's exactly what I wanted. I knock on her door and hear some rattling and footsteps, soon the door opens and in front of me is a glistening Anastasia, wrapped in a towel. I freeze momentarily in my steps, absolutely taken aback by her beauty. She has no make-up or whatsoever, her skin is flawless, eyes shining and lush pink lips…ehem! I recover soon and clear my throat. _Don't get fucking hard. Don't get hard._ She too eyes me up and down and bites her fucking lip and shakes her head as well. _We got a situation._

"You look very dapper." She plants a kiss on my lips. "But are you early or am I late?" Ana panics a little as she invites me in.

"You are not late but before that, how could you open the door dressed like this?" I demand as I wave my hand up and down at her.

"We have peepholes in the twenty-first century." She says sarcastically and smirks, "and I wasn't expecting anyone else." She shrugs.

"Very well then, these are you. Not as pretty but should work." I pout at her as I hand her the pink lilies I got. She smiles and takes them towards the kitchen in order to put them in a vase, as she always does. I can't help but stare at her ass as she walks away from me and just to think she is all naked beneath that towel… ugh! _What fucking agony have you put yourself into, Grey?_

"Give me 20 minutes, I'll be ready." She says and scurries into her room and I highly doubt she'll be ready in twenty, I argue with myself to go or not go after her but if I go in there we won't be coming out. I waited for her in the lobby and after thirty minutes and inspect her place, the place is full of pictures of her and Katherine, pictures from their school, their picnics, pictures of Ana with her dad and her grandparents and then there were some from her prom. I hate to see her with another guy, they guy has wrapped his arm around her tightly and I fucking hate this, wait! This is the Kavanaugh boy! He went to high school with the girls? But his background check says that he is a few years elder to the girls. After looking at more of her pictures with her friends I realize she looks so happy in the ones she is in her early teens than the ones of her later ones. I don't know, the shine in her eyes is no longer there in the pictures of her late high school years. The college experience bought back the shine in her eyes as I see the pictures of her with Kate and José.

Anastasia walks out of her room and stops in front of me but I am at loss. Never did I ever think of myself to be at loss of words but fuck my life! She looks divine. She looks like a goddess in a sliver-white dress which has sparkly diamond like things all over. Her neck and shoulders are bare and her hair is on one side. She just stands there with a smile and I just can't get myself to say anything.

"Will you just stand there and stare or say something?" She asks in a soft voice and I shake my head and clear my throat.

"Umm... Wow! You look… you look breath-taking." I walk towards her and wrap my arms around her back and kiss her below her ear after whispering, "Beautiful." She blushes and looks down and smiles.

"Thank you. Just give me a minute, I need to find my earrings. Maybe they are in Kate's room." She says and tries to wiggle out on my grasp but I don't let her. _This is the moment, Grey. Give her and cross your fingers._ I pull a Tiffany box out of the inside pocket of my jacket and hand it to Ana.

"What is this?" She asks confused

"Open it." I encourage and she does. Her eyes widen a little and it's clear she likes it as she blinks at it a few times. I got her diamond earrings and I hope she doesn't refuse to accept this one.

"Christian these are beautiful but-" She says and closes the box.

"but you want to get them changed? Okay. But you want a matching necklace? That's a happier situation, my prayers are finally heard." I say just trying to keep her away from _her_ earlier but and she giggles. "I can work with only these two buts, none other is acceptable." I say with finality.

"I can't take these, Christian. These must me so expensive." Will she ever let me spoil her? EVER?

"Kiss me and that would be your payment." I give her my best puppy eyes and I can practically see her conflicting thoughts but she obliges and leans down to kiss me softly on the lips, she slowly wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me deeper before breaking the kiss.

"That was the payment, now some interest." I murmur and kiss her fervently, invading her mouth with my tongue while taking all her moans in. We part the kiss breathless and probably senseless as well.

"Thank you." She whispers and blushes.

"No, thank _you."_ I reply making her giggle. She goes off to her room to wear her new earrings and also put some lip product as I sucked all her strawberry flavored lip gloss. I get an idea and so I move in her room and see her wearing her earrings.

"Actually, you were right." I say and she looks at me confused, "The earrings are quite expensive, although the amount of the product has been cleared by your kiss, the interest perhaps is still to be paid." I say.

"Perhaps the middle-man is quite a greedy man." She retorts.

"Perhaps." I confirm.

"So what can I do to pay the interest, Sir?" She asks playing along.

"Three _interest_ kisses in the gala and the interest shall be cleared." I smirk at her and she narrows her eyes at me.

"I am game." She confirms. _Oh, baby! Game on._

* * *

We reach Grey's mansion and the paparazzi are crazy, well they always are for this event. The press is only at the entrance gate and none inside, we are all very keen on tight security. The cameras start flashing as soon as they notice the black Audi SUV. Thank god for the dark glass. I hand Ana another jute envelope which has her mask. Call it gut feeling or a coincidence but I had the designer personalize two matching masks for both of us, black for me and white for her and surprisingly, she has a white and off-white gown. She doesn't question and directly opens the envelope and looks at the mask perplexed and excited.

"It's a masquerade ball?!" She question and exclaims together excitedly. Way too excitedly.

"Yes." I answer with a chuckle. "What has you so enthusiastic?" I finally question.

"Attending a masquerade ball is on my bucket list! I am going to achieve one goal, yay!" She is so excited and I absolutely love it. Seeing her this happy and excited! I take a note in my head to search for her bucket list… and have her accomplish all her goals.

"I am glad, Miss Steele." I chuckle again as I put my mask on and so does she.

I foot out of the car and the flashes are go crazy, I move to open Ana's door and pull her out of the car and beside me and if the flashes were crazy then, now they have gone wild and I am literally going to be blind. The car moves, leaving the two of us prey to press and I gladly pose with Anastasia in my arm and then grasp her waist tightly as I start to move into the venue.

"Don't look or answer." I whisper in Ana's ear before reaching the crowd. Both Ryan and Reynolds have caged me and Ana and are helping us getting inside as the reports throw a thousand questions my way about asking who Ana is or is she my girlfriend or asking if it is a confirmation that I am not gay or if I ever were gay and a thousand more. We finally get inside and I nod at my men while Ana sweetly thanks them. No need to thank, it's their job! But then, that's who Ana is.

"Well, that was something." She sighs in relief. "Is it always this bad?" She asks and I want to laugh at it, she doesn't even realize the 10x amount of media overage she bought.

"Not always." I smile at her as I hand her a glass of champagne. And not too soon, my brother and Kate are walking to us. Kate decided to wait for Ana when she called her to ask how long we'll be.

"You look hawt, Steele." Kate jumps to hug Ana, "You too brushed up well, Grey." She smiles and rubbed her hand along my arm. Elliot just stands there and stares at Ana which makes me uncomfortable, if my own brother can't stop staring, this night is going to be a nightmare.

"Done staring at me girlfriend?" I break his stare by my annoyed statement and he dares to smirk. Asshole.

"You are going to break hearts today, Banana." Elliot says making Ana giggle. He reaches her and I instinctively tighten my grip on her waist. He hugs Ana and then kisses her on her cheek. I don't understand this unreasonable jealousy but I just want to push and probably punch my elder brother. I am fucked-up. Fifty shades.

"I don't care as long as it's not this one." She replies and places a hand on my heart and I smirk proudly at Elliot who grins wide at the both of us. She doesn't care, in my language she doesn't give a fuck about any other fucker. Hallelujah!

The four of us move into the event arena and the grounds have been beautifully decorated, as always. Mia rushes up to us and wraps me in a tight hug which I oblige. Then she hugs the living daylights out of Ana, like she did last time. I just hope my sister doesn't choke my girl one day.

"You look so beautiful, Ana. I love your gown. And you guys color coordinated again! How cute!" She gushes and Ana laughs. Both of them are of the same age, Ana is a few months older but that doesn't count.

"You look amazing, Mia. Pink is so your color." Ana says and Mia blushes.

"Thanks Ana. Brothers, I am going to take your girls away from you for a while, I have got to introduce them to my friends." Mia says as she grabs Ana's and Kate's wrists and without another word has pulled my girl off my arm. I love my little sister but she can be a pain in the ass too.

 **APOV**

"Mia, Christian and I are keeping it low-" I try to say as she pulls me to her friends.

"Yea yea I know, Christian told me on phone. Not going to use the G word." Mia answers as we reach her group of friends. She introduces me as her friend, Christian's date and Kate's best friend. I don't know, but being called Christian's date instead of girlfriend doesn't make me really happy. _Decide what you want, Steele_. I know what I want, I want to keep us low key but I want the world to know that he is taken. If this shit isn't confusing. Mia introduces me and Kate to her friends and all seem to be pretty sweet towards us, at least on the face they do. But the looks we first got were of envy and jealousy. Kate was of course introduced as Elliot's girlfriend since she is not a crackhead like me to keep it low. Soon a very, very familiar arm wraps around my waist and pulls me to itself.

"Ladies." Christian nods at the girls. Such a gentleman. "Thank you for giving me back _my_ date." Christian says to them and I smirk at his smartness, he doesn't _ask_ , he thanks.

"No biggie." Mia giggles as we walk past her.

 **CPOV**

"Ana, sweetheart. You look absolutely ravishing." My mother gushes and hugs her and I feel so fucking proud to have her in my arms.

"Thank you Grace, you look lovely." Ana replies all smiles.

"You look handsome, as always, sweety." She kisses me on the cheek finally addressing me.

"Thanks mom. You look wonderful." I kiss her back.

"Thank you, honey. Now let me borrow your girl for some time. I need to introduce some of my friends with _my son's girlfriend_." She says fondly only to get her plans cancelled or rather postponed.

"Grace, Christian and I are keeping it only to the family right now." Ana says sadly and mom's memory comes back soon.

"Oh! Sure, I remember. It's no problem, we'll do it next year!" She winks at me. My mother, Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey just winked at her son. "You kids have fun." She says as she kisses Ana and soon vanishes in the crowd.

The next hour, I introduce Ana to all the important people I do business with as my date. She is not my fucking date, she is my girlfriend. I am not happy with the uncertainty of this term. DATE. And I hate the looks Ana has been getting from the moment she stepped in this place. She is literally turning heads and even some of my business associates were gawking at her, at that moment I just wanted to punch them in the face and give them a broken jaw and it's all because of the term DATE, if it had been girlfriend in it's place, this wouldn't have been a problem. _Who are you kidding, Grey? Girlfriend or Date people would still have stared at her. You just want to call her your girlfriend just to let each fucker know that gawking is all they can do and that too pretty secretly if they love their jaws._

"Do you want something to drink, baby?" I ask Ana when we finally get some alone time. She smiles and blushes, probably at the baby thing! I just wish I could kiss her real hard right now.

 **APOV**

"Anastasia Steele?" I hear a familiar voice call my name and I turn back to look at the figure dressed in tits-bits of red cloth, I would hardly call it a gown! She is at some distance and has a similar red color mask which makes it a bit difficult for me to find out who that is. She walks towards me and it's none other than, Nataliah Brown. Not that I didn't have this in my mind but I would rather she wasn't here. I smile at her when she is face to face with me.

"That's me." I reply.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asks with a bit of hostility in her voice. Well fuck you too.

"Oh, grocery shopping. What else." I say sarcastically and she fakes a laugh.

"No, I was just surprised to see you here, I didn't mean anything else, Ana." She tries to cover.

"Anastasia." Is all I reply.

"Huh?" She asks confused.

"My name is Anastasia." I smile.

"So, are you here with someone? Of course you are. No way have you got an invite for this event… I mean… it's not your social circle, not the people you hang out with. That's all." Oh she just didn't say that.

"Actually yes I am here with someone. Someone you know of." It's time to rub it in her face. Even though I won't disclose Christian is my boyfriend, I am still his date.

"Who?" She asks uninterested.

"Me." Christian's voice comes from the side and we both turn to look at him, blood has drained off Nataliah's face when Christian hands me my glass of wine and smiles at me before wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Christian?" She whispers utterly confused.

"Excuse me?" Christian brow furrows and Nataliah immediately clears her throat and shakes her head.

"Mr. Grey, how nice to see you." She says formally.

"I would say the same if I could recognize you, Miss." Christian acts but I know better. Nataliah seems a bit furious. " _Ana_ , is she of your acquaintance?" He emphasizes on Ana and I want to laugh. He heard my conversation.

"It's Nataliah Brown, Mr. Grey. An intern of yours." I reply.

"Its _Christian_ , Ana, how many times do I have to tell you?" He smiles at me. "Miss Brown, great evening." He nods at her and she smiles uncomfortably.

"Anastasia, I guessed you would have come with your boyfriend… you know, Mr. Grey, Anastasia's boyfriend sends her beautiful flowers every morning to her desk. Isn't that wonderful?" Nataliah joins and I am fighting hard not to laugh at the moment.

"Of course. I think I saw the flowers once… is it an everyday affair, Ana?" He asks looking at me and I nod while blushing. "He is a keeper." He says proudly.

"He is." I answer.

"Why didn't you come with him today?" She asks me. Only if she knew…

"He has this charity thing today with his colleagues." I say truthfully. Well he does have a charity thing today though that involves a high society, fancy gala. Just then someone approaches Christian and shakes his hand, probably another business associate. He introduces me to the aged man and he engages Christian in talks of business.

"I don't understand, you have a boyfriend and still you are here with another man, no less, our boss." She chastises in a low voice.

"He was coming alone, I was coming alone. We came together" I shrugged. "You don't have to worry about my boyfriend." I warn.

"You are not his plus one?" She asks rather happily.

"I am now." I revert.

"How did _you_ of all the people even managed to get an invite for this event?" She asks with disdain and I have had enough now. I feel Christian stiffen besides me and I covertly rub his back in order to calm him.

"See there? That is my best friend, Katherine Kavanagh of Kavanagh Media. We attended high school together and decided to go to the same college and be roomies. That is Elliot Grey, my best friend's boyfriend, I practically feed the guy everyday, so yes, we are pretty close friends. And that would be Mia Grey, Elliot's and Christian's sister, you should sometime see the way she hugs me, you won't have any further question about how me of all the people managed to get an invite for this event." I throw back at her and she looks red with fury. I am not backing down.

* * *

Christian and I excused ourselves from Mr. Whitmore and Nataliah only to run into her mother who is literally batting her eyelashes at him. God! Give me the strength to not murder the mother-daughter duo. She barely addressed me, if that isn't rude.

"Sweetheart, you wouldn't mind if I take your date away from you for a while?" She asks over sweetly and I want to say that I mind because she is fucking trying to take him to her daughter and I hate the idea.

"Mrs. Brown, I would rather accompany my date. I'll catch up soon with Mr. Brown." Christian says with finality before I could answer. Then suddenly a voice comes from behind me…

"Ana?" The voice calls out and I turn to look at the tall, blonde man who is looking at me intently. William?

"William?" I counter and he grins in response.

"Yea! Small world, huh?" He comes and hugs me in a friendly manner and I giggle a little nervously.

"Yea." I smile.

"Mr. Grey, good to see you." He offers his hand to Christian who takes it after a second of scrutiny. He doesn't look too happy on seeing him, I am not ecstatic but it's still better Nataliah and her mother's company.

"William this is Venessa Brown, Nataliah's mother." See I haven't forgotten my manners unlike these high society people who think they are all god and every lady who doesn't belong to their circle is a gold digger. _Frustrated are we, Steele?_

William introduces himself with Mrs. Brown and they lady clearly looks charmed.

"Christian dear, your date has got company now, come on, let's say hi to Charles, he has been asking for you." She says and Christian looks perplexed and I know better, he told me the man of the family is a gentleman, it's the ladies no one is fond of.

"It's okay." I whisper to him and he looks distraught. This lady is way too forward in what she wants from other people. Can't she see he doesn't want to go?

"I don't trust him." He whispers sourly and I control the urge to roll my eyes.

"You trust me?" I ask knowing his answer and he sighs deeply.

"You sure you are going to be okay?" _Yes I am going to be okay but I don't want you to go with this shrewd woman to her tramp of a daughter who is going to try to seduce you._ But all I do is nod at him.

"You are here with Grey?" William asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Seriously? How?" He asks curious.

"His brother is dating my best friend and roommate, so I was going to come with them but we both were coming alone, we scratched that and came together." I answer simply. I had this story in my head cooked up for Nataliah but then I realized the god-awful woman doesn't deserve any sort of explanation from me.

"His brother and your best friend? Seems like you are going to see a lot of him personally now." Oh! you have no idea.

"How are you here?" I ask.

"I am a billionaire too, Ana." He smirks. "Come, let me introduce you to my parents." Oh ho, this is not how I planned spending my evening…

 **CPOV**

Fucking hell. This is not how I was supposed to spend this fucking evening. Brown women batting their eyelashes, the older one calling me by my first name without my consent, the younger one messing with my girlfriend and trying to pull her down. This is all a huge cluster fuck. And to top it all, that god damn blonde fucker had to show up the very moment when I didn't want him to. Just fucking great. Of course I knew he'd be here, the guy is going to run a multibillion dollar company but I had it all planned in my head to set him straight once and for all but what I am doing is pretending to be in a conversation with Browns where my eyes are set on Anastasia and Smith as they walk across the ground to a middle aged couple. Fuck! Fucking fuck of the mother of all fucks. He is introducing her to his parents? Fuck the lady just hugged Ana like my mother did the first time she met her. This isn't good. This isn't supposed to be happening. The father kisses her hand and she must be blushing. She should have been with my parents! And not with the parents of a guy who wants into her panties. I think I am going to lose it any moment now. Ana looks in my direction and the smile on her face suddenly vanishes as she sees me and a distraught expression takes over. What? What the fuck? I look around me and see that the calculative old vixen has gone MIA and I am standing alone with the vicious little Brown. I excuse myself and start walking towards where Ana is. She looks so damn beautiful in that gown, it hugs her in the right places and just looking at her makes me twitch further. How can any man not be in love with her?

"So darling, are you here with someone?" I hear the mother ask.

"Yes, me." I prompt. As soon as I reach her I wrap my arm around her waist, she tries to discreetly wiggle out but I don't let her. "Mr. Smith, Mrs. Smith" I nod at them politely.

"Mr. Grey, good to finally meet you." The old man says.

"The pleasure is all mine." I smile. "Thank you for giving me back my date." I say and I am all ready to walk away with her.

"I would rather stay and talk for a while." Ana says over sweetly to me and now I know I have pissed her off, royally. It's going to be a long night…

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Let the drama begin... I am loving a jealous and confused Ana, she seems more natural to me this way. And christian is amazing as always... charming. Tell me how you guys feel._

 _One of my reader asked to get them out of the bedroom and more into conversation... so i kept them out of the bedroom in this chapter and yes, they'll be learning of each other's pasts soon. Christian doesn't know whatever happened to Ana in her teenage years and ana doesn't know about his birth mother but they are getting there its not even been a week for them and they already seem consumed._

 _Love xX_

 _Hopefully you'll get another update by the end of the month. Miss me!_


	20. Chapter 20 - Promises, Promises

**Chapter 20 – Promises, Promises.**

 **CPOV**

" _So darling, are you here with someone?" I hear the mother ask._

" _Yes, me." I prompt. As soon as I reach her I wrap my arm around her waist, she tries to discretely wiggle out but I don't let her. "Mr. Smith, Mrs. Smith" I nod at them politely._

" _Mr. Grey, good to finally meet you." The old man says._

" _The pleasure is all mine." I smile. "Thank you for giving me back my date." I say and I am all ready to walk away with her._

" _I would rather stay and talk for a while." Ana says over sweetly to me and now I know I have pissed her off, royally._

As per Ana's wishes we stay with the old couple for a few minutes, as much as I hate it and as much as I hate the glances she is getting from every male including the blond fucker himself, I can't just pull her away from anyone. I wish I could. First I have to deal with the whole DATE fiasco and then the wicked mother-daughter duo and now to top it all this blond fucker literally salivating over my woman. Just fucking great. This is a nightmare of all the nightmares. How fucking out of control I feel right now! Just then with a wicked play of destiny, the MC informs everyone that the auction is about to begin and so I take it as my cue to get Anastasia away from the Smiths and all to myself. I bid them goodbye and delicately place my hand on Ana's back and move her out of the tent and into the secluded area. I have had enough of the date shit, I am done with all the salivating fuckers, now she has to know she is fucking mine. She cont just go around and make me feel jealous of any other fucker. She. Is. Mine.

"Where are we going? The auction is-" I shut her up with my lips as I kiss her ferociously. She melts in my arms as she kisses me just as hungrily, possessing me.

Without another word, I take her hand in mine and continue my quest to the boathouse. As soon as we reach there, I lock the damned door and slowly move towards Anastasia. Without breaking our eye contact I remove my mask and hers as well. As I snake my arms around her she surprises me by pinning be to the wall and kissing the living daylights out of me.

"God woman!" I exclaim breathless after battling with her tongue and losing in conquering her mouth.

"Shut up." She orders before crashing her lips on mine again. _What did she just say to me?_ I unzip her dress while kissing and she struggles with my tux and my bow tie but takes gets them off hastily. She starts kissing and sucking on my neck and my jaw line… very territorially. I think I may just come in my fucking pants. I bought her here to show her that she fucking belongs to me and to fuck her senseless to remind her of the same but I can clearly see the tables turn and fuck me sideways if my jealous woman isn't the sexiest thing known to humankind. She struggles with my shirt buttons and when I try to help her with it she thrusts my hands away with such ferocity and opens them by herself. I get her out of her gown and fuck, she is wearing a white corset under it with matching satin and lace panties. Good god! That was the most of the dominance I could take so I pin her to the wall and attack her neck, her hands find their usual place in my hair and she pulls them hard driving me wild. She slips her hand under my unbuttoned shirt to my back trying to bring me closer to her if that is even possible. I pull her up and wrap her arms around my waist. Shoving her panties to one side I enter her ferociously unable to take any more of the foreplay. I just had to claim her. Her back arches to the sudden fullness. I drive in and out of her and this is the first time when the room is illuminated with only our moans and grunts and the sound of flesh hitting flesh, the first time when there is no space for words, just our craving to claim each other. I can feel her clench and she instinctively closes her eyes to feel the sensations.

"Eyes open. I want to see you when you come." I say hungrily and her eyes bolt open and lock with mine. In no time she convulses all around me, milking me. I drive into her a few more times prolonging her orgasm before I come loudly myself.

"Fuck Ana." I grunt as I come. We both her stay there for some time. Ana is now clinging onto me for dear life while playing with the hair on the back of my neck.

"I hate the _date_ thing." She whispers close to my ear and I sigh loudly. _So do I baby_. "And I hate the skank even more." She says sadly and angrily.

"I absolutely hate that date shit too baby and more than that I hate that blond fucker." I say angrily. "But Ana, you emphasized on the date status… you know that I want everyone to know you are my girlfriend. Mine. Right?" I ask her calmly. I want to reassure her and I want to tell her that I want to be with her.

"I know that Christian and I also want everyone to know that you are taken but I don't want to be the office whore." She says meekly making me angrier than before. How can she even think of saying that sort of shit? I place her back of the ground after pulling out of her and look her straight in the eye.

"Anastasia you have said this thing this time, if I hear that coming out of your mouth again, so god help me, I am going to take you across my knee and it won't be for pleasure." I threaten her and she bites her lips as if… aroused? Well, something to keep in mind.

"But it'll be like that if they know we are together!" She says.

"If they as much as breath an air against you… they will find their sorry asses on the sidewalk. Neither of us like the date thing Ana, so why do it anyway?" I try to convince her.

"Because, Christian, it's my first job! I am sure you wouldn't have liked it either if you would have been romantically linked with your first business partner. All your hard work and determination would have gone down the drain. I hate being called your date. Its… it's so casual. I hate it but I also don't want to be termed as… you know." She says and I glare at her.

"So we'll just have to put up with the skank and the fucker, for now?" I try to humor her to lighten the mood.

"I guess." She giggles.

"But Ana don't try to make me jealous of any other guys. I am not good at handling it." I say seriously.

"I wasn't trying to make you jealous!" She says and I stare at her and she breaths out heavily. "Maybe I was… I don't know. Seeing you that woman just got the worst out of me. Not that I did it intentionally." She replies.

"I know baby. But I am not good at handling my jealous and possessive streak. If this happens again I am going to fucking kiss you so hard in front of any other fucker and show them that you are mine." I threaten and she bites her lips instinctively.

"Understood." Is all she answers as a sexy as fuck smirk appears on her lips.

"I like your jealous streak though, it has its advantages!" I wiggle my eyebrows at her while buttoning my shit.

"What? I wasn't jealous." She says and rolls her eyes at me and I just stand there staring at her with a satisfied smirk playing along my lips knowing full well of the truth. "I just wanted to pull her hair out. Okay?" She answers making me laugh.

"She is not worth it. I have eyes only for you." I say kissing her.

"And I for you." She replies while kissing me.

"What we did was amazing and… so hot!" I exclaim making her giggle.

"I know right!" She winks at me and asks me to zip her dress.

"By the way you look abso-fucking-lutely stunning in that corset. Can't wait to peal it off you." I whisper in her ear making her shiver.

"Promises, promises." She says and gets hold of my hand as we start walking towards the tent. On the way, we bump into Elliot and Kate who I guess were involved in the same activity lately as me and Ana.

"You have a little something there bro." Elliot points towards my neck and its then I realize that Ana has marked me. I am so going to return the favor this time. "You have a wild cat." Elliot chuckles making Ana blush. I button up my collars and tie my bow tie which Ana straightens. As we reach the tent, the stage has been taken over by a promotion team of other charity. I notice that Little Brown is nowhere to be seen. Thankgod! And the blond fucker's table is just adjacent to ours. Fucking Great.

As soon as we reach our table I can practically see my grandmother's eyes sparkles as she spots me with a woman.

"Grandmother you look beautiful. May I introduce you with my girlfriend Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is my grandmother." I do the introductions.

"Oh! My baby boy has finally found someone! And so pretty." She gushes as she holds Ana's hand with both of hers making her blush.

"It's really nice to meet you Mrs. Trevelyan." Ana says to my grandmother.

"Call me Beckie or just call me grandmother, sweetheart." She replies, then murmurs, "How wonderful!" She murmurs more to herself looking at Ana and me in turns. "I do hope you make an honest man out of him, darling." Hmm… food for thoughts! Ana turns beet red and doesn't dare to look at me and I... I am just smiling… and thinking…

"Forgive my wife dear, she thinks she can get away with anything in this age. I am Theodore Trevelyan, Christian's grandfather." He says and kisses me on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Trevelyan." Ana blushes.

"Call me Grandpa Theo, my dear." Grandfather says.

We all get seated on our respective seats. I seat Ana on my chair rather than hers because the angle of her seat would have given the blond fucker a view of Ana's mile long leg that is sticking out of the slit of her dress. No one gets to see what is mine. The auction starts soon after my dad welcomes everyone and Ana has been playing with me every now and then. I have my arm on the back of her chair and my finger is drawing circles on her upper arm. The sitting area has been darkened so one can actually see what we are upto. Ana feathers her fingers on my balls and my hard dick which I try to control by thinking of Elliot but it's not of great help when her hand gets hold on my dick through my trousers. When I try to return her the favor she fucking crosses her legs! She crossed her legs at me… again. Fuck! It's making me harder. She is getting fucked so hard now. The auction for a seven days trip to Paris falls on my ears, although I am struggling with Ana's hand on my balls, I manage to win the Auction and keep my mind in place. It's one of Ana's dream destinations and I plan to make her dreams come true and complete her bucket list. Paris ought to be in the list but before that England.

"Ana? Ana?" I hear my sister calling Anastasia.

"Yes!" Ana answers I little breathless.

"So will you help?" She asks Ana who just smiles at her.

"Uh! Yea, sure." Ana says politely. I think I know to what Ana just agreed to. It's only fair she suffers a little with all the attention after teasing me and crossing her legs on me.

"Yeeeiee!" Mia cheers, "Let's go ladies we gotta get to the stage. Chop chop!" Mia refers to Ana and Kate as she stands and Ana looks at me questioningly.

"To what did I agree?" She asks me a little nervous.

"The First Dance Auction." I smirk at her.

"To what?" She asks confused.

"Your first dance will be auctioned. The highest bidder will win." She looks at me as if she saw a ghost. "You and your first dance are mine. All your dances, for that matter." I tell her matter-of-factly to which she smiles. She stands up and leans down to kiss me romantically but passionately. Good thing for her the lights are dim, so only my family will be able to see us. When be break apart I can see that every member on the table is looking at us with their mouths open.

"First interest installment." Is all she murmurs in my ear before going towards the stage.

The auction wraps up in another ten minutes before the dance auction starts. The MC requests all the young men to come near the stage to bid and claim the first dances of some ten beautiful girls. Well I have eyes only for one.

 **APOV**

Good god! What have I gotten myself into? Here I stand on the stage in front of the elite society of Seattle, ready to be auctioned. Natalia brown is to be auctioned after me making her place next to me, just my luck. Kate is to be auctioned before me so atleast I have my best friend beside me to stop me from committing a murder, just in case.

The first few girls are sold off at an exuberant price of ten thousand, fifteen and even twenty. In no time Kate is called upon by the MC who introduces her with a bunch of hilarious lies, the chef of a five star hotel at LA, being one. Elliot of course starts the bid at five thousand which is soon raised to twenty five thousand.

"Thirty thousand dollars." Christian says from the crowd making me confused but when I see the expression of Elliot's face, all the confusion in my mind evaporates. Christian is just messing with his brother.

"Thirty five thousand dollars." Elliot counters, smirking at Christian.

"Forty five thousand." Christian retorts, looking smug as fuck.

"What the fuck bro?" Elliot whines making Christian chuckle. "Half a hundred thousand dollars." Elliot says and wins Kate finally. Soon the spot light falls on me and I panic a little. Then I look at Christian and that bastard is smirking at me.

"Alluring Anastasia here is a Yale graduate, author of a best-selling novel and also a winner of world dance competition. So gentlemen…" Before he could finish Christian interrupts him, glaring at the MC.

"Fifty thousand dollars." His sharp voice reach my ears.

"Sixty Thousa-" Just when Elliot was about to bid another voice comes from the end.

"One hundred thousand dollars." _What the fuck?_ I hear a few gasps from the ladies beside me as someone from the far and dark end on the area bids on me. He starts walking towards the stage and the first thing I notice is his blond hair. Blond, blond, blond. Oh my god! Is it..? Christian voice disturbs my thoughts and brings me back to the present.

"We have high rollers in the house this evening. Wonderful." MC exclaims excitedly.

"Three hundred thousand." _I think I am going to faint._ The gasps just got louder as Christian says confidently although I can see the anger in his eyes. He saw him, didn't he?

"Five hundred." _Can the ground crack and swallow me in?_ I look at the same person and yes it is William Smith. Christian looks at him and smirks… then looks at me again. Is he going to let him win? Just as the thought crossed my mind… his deep, clear voice echoes in the pavilion.

"One million dollars." Christian says assertively earning the loudest gasps and a trail of 'oh my gods' and some profanities.

"Oh fuck!" Natalia murmurs beside me and for the first time I and her are with the same reaction. I don't think I can move right now. The MC hammers me out sold to _Mr. Dollars_ to which everyone laughs. I take a deep breath and walk towards the stairs, Christian comes to receive me and I gently place my hand in his.

"What did just happen there?" I ask numb. _He just spent a million dollars on your first dance, that's what happened._

"I bought your first dance. Like anyone ever had a chance!" He rolls his eyes and I am at loss of words for the first time.

"I will never get used to your wealth." I tell him still in the after-shocks to which he chuckles.

"It's nothing Ana. I would have gone to billions for you." He says seriously, giving me Goosebumps.

"Oh my god! Stop." I plead making him laugh for some reason. He takes my hand in his and takes me to the same secluded place where he kissed me before. He looks at me with dark those dark eyes making me wet. He comes near to me and kisses me slowly and lovingly. I kiss him back just as slowly and wrap my arms around him neck and bring him closer. My one hand descends south to rub against him to bring him to edge and then leave him hanging… like he did to me in the bathroom. _Payback is a bitch_. But when my hand finds his member, it's pretty clear that he already is ready for action. There goes my plan of arousing him.

"I believe you own me a dance, Miss Steele." He says offering me his arm which I take like a giddy school girl.

"A very expensive one, that is." I answer.

"Nothing is expensive when it comes to you, Anastasia." He replies sincerely making me swoon.

We are on the dance floor with other couples of the first dance auction all around us dancing to the beats of 'Three times a lady' which is one of my favorites.

"This song is one of my favorites." I tell him to which he only smiles.

"I know." Is all he answers.

"I like it here." I say as I put my arms on his shoulders and interlock my fingers behind his neck.

"I love it here." He answers too fast but sincerely and in all seriousness. _I love it too, I love you._ My inner goddess screams at the top of her voice. In that moment everything is lost to me, just the two of us enjoying the music in our own world and forgetting everything else.

 **CPOV**

It's been the time of my entire existence. I am in love and I want to scream it at the top of my voice. It's such an amazing yet frightening feeling. I and Ana have danced all the four dances till now and are on our fifth one. The way her body moves with music is absolutely astonishing, I would love to see her dance for me sometime. She does her little moves every now and then and is undoubtedly the centre of attention although she doesn't realize it. As the song 'I just wanna make love to you' ends, everyone applauds the singer for the great music. We excuse ourselves from the sixth dance and move towards the bar for some drinks.

"You have got moves, Banans!" Elliot exclaims kissing Ana's cheeks and I instinctively bring her closer to myself. I don't like the fact that he was watching her dance but then I can't complain because she is an exquisite dancer and my brother has a girlfriend.

"I didn't win the worlds for nothing, Ell." Ana replies. _So now he is Ell and I am still Christian? No nick names for me, huh?_

"We guys should do something together… like a double date." Kate suggests after all of us get the drink of our choice. Ana looks at me with questioning eyes and I just smile at her.

"Sounds good." Ana answers for the both of us.

"How about Clubbing?" Kate sounds excited.

"I don't think I am ready to go clubbing just yet. Not after the Jose incident." Ana shudders at the thought and I rub her upper arm to comfort her.

"We can go bowling." Elliot suggests and we all agree to that one. We decide Sunday evening for our double date, I would have preferred having Ana all to myself for at least our first weekend together but fate! As the lyrics of 'Wonderful Tonight' by Eric Clapton fill the room I am again in the mood to dance. Just when I am about to ask Anastasia for another dance, my fucking brother interrupts me.

"Would you do me the honor of this dance, Miss Steele?" Elliot asks charmingly making Ana giggle. _No. Say no, Ana. Forget that he's my brother. Just say no, baby._

"I thought you would never ask." She says over sweetly and before heading to the dance floor she kisses my cheek relaxing me a little bit.

"You can't possibly be jealous of your own brother." Kate laughs besides me.

"You can't blame me, she is stunning." I reply without taking my eyes off Ana.

"Yes she is and she has got eyes only for you." Kate tells me and the very moment Ana looks my way and our eyes interlock. "Elliot has always been very fond of her but he loves her now. Do you know why?" She asks and I just shake my head. "Because he has witnessed the change she bought in you. He lover Ana like a sister because of you, Christian. So you don't really have to be jealous." Kate tells me.

"Thanks Kate." I reply. Soon Kate is also on the dance floor with the man who asked her for a dance. It never crossed my mind that I was so cut off with my family before Ana came in the picture. Feeling guilty I move towards my mother and ask her for a dance and I can see the tears in her eyes.

"You seem very happy, sweetie. It's a joy to see you with Ana. She is a wonderful young woman." My mother almost sobs for maintains her calm exterior.

"Yes she is mom and yes I am very happy, she makes me very happy." I answer and then we dance in complete silence for a few minutes before I break it.

"Mom? I am sorry for being so closed off for all these years. I didn't know what I was losing on until this moment. I'll try to be a better son." I say apologetically making her tears fall at an erratic speed.

"Oh honey, you are the best son any mother could ask for. And I am so happy that you have found a woman who makes you see the importance of family." She smiles through her tears. This is one of the very few times I have seen her cry.

We dance the rest in a comfortable silence. The song finishes and my eyes roam all around the dance floor. When I locate her, I see a third person standing close by them. Ana looks hesitant for a moment but then Elliot excuses himself and the fucker holds her hand in one and places another hand on his shoulder. I am going to kill William fucking Smith. I excuse myself from my mother and start moving towards the fucker to punch some sense into him. Elliot stops me in the way and he better let me go if he doesn't want the taste of my anger.

"Where to li'l bro?" Elliot stops me and asks.

"To knock some fucking sense in that asshole." I point towards the blond fucker.

"Take it easy bro. It's just once dance." He tries to reason me.

"That fucker tried to win my woman in the auction, as if I would have ever let that happen. He needs to know she is taken and back the fuck off. Now the thing is he knows she is taken but it doesn't stop him from hitting on her, does it?" I am practically seething as the singer starts singing 'Let's just kiss and say goodbye'. He deserves a fuck off not a goodbye.

"You are rambling Christian." Elliot chuckles but suddenly stops when he sees my pained expression. "Calm down bro. See dad just took Ana over. She is dancing with dad now." I move my eyes towards the dance floor and see the fucker walking to the bar and Ana is now dancing with my father. I close my eyes and sigh in relief when I open them I see Ana looking at me with an apologetic expression, I shake my head to her conveying it's okay. She smiles brightly at me and fuck, I am done deal now.

"You are not going to pull a Ted Mosby, are you?" He asks chuckling out of the blue and I just stare at him with confusion written all over my face.

"A what?" I ask.

"Ted Mosby?" He emphasizes and then gives me a disgusted look when I fail to recall. "That's a character in a sitcom. That guy met this girl at a bar and practically blurted out 'I Love You', while slow dancing with her at her place after knowing her for barely two seconds, prematurely destroying his chances with her. Though he ended up marrying her after some 20 years later." Elliot tells me and I just roll my eyes at him. I am not a Ted whatever. "I know you love her." He whispers secretly in my ears as if it's a top secret.

"Good for you." I whisper just as secretly before walking to the bar.

"Your family seems to be really taken by her." Says someone standing beside me. I am standing near the dance floor looking at my beautiful Anastasia laughing and dancing with my father and it somehow fills my heart with joy. I look sideways and of course it has to be William fucking smith.

"My father the most, I think. Look at the way he is laughing." I answer with a self satisfied smirk.

"My parents loved Ana in a second too." He says without looking at me and fixes his eyes on Anastasia. My Anastasia. _It's your parent's event, Grey. You cannot punch him in the face_.

"And your point is?" I ask nonchalantly, keeping my poker face on although I feel so angry that he's looking at Anastasia the way only I am supposed to, but all I do is clench my fist to stop myself from beating the shit out of him.

"My point is that I am going to sweep her off your fingers and make her mine. You see I am not blind, Mr. Grey. Ana spending two hours in your office on our second day after you screamed at her, her disappearance in the lunch hours and attending meetings with you, the sudden change in her relationship status, her boyfriend sending her huge ass bouquets and signing them off as 'C', Ashley referring to Ana's boyfriend as Chris and Ana suddenly being heads over heels with this Chris guy. The joke is, until now I never felt anything fishy between you and her. I never thought that Chris could be Christian… Christian Grey, it just never crossed my mind but now you spending a million dollars on her first dance, your family all over her, your sudden off and on disappearances, your little touches and stealing glances and now you looking at her as if she is a piece of cake. She is supposed to be with me and believe me, she'll be. I just wanted to give you a heads up." He says and all I do is smile at him.

"Are we quite done yet? Because you see, the song is about to end and Anastasia's boyfriend, with whom she is suddenly _heads over heals with_ , has to attend to her and _I_ wouldn't like to keep _my girlfriend_ waiting. So excuse me, I quite miss _my girl_." I say and walk two steps and then turn to him, he looks enraged and even pained. _Good._ "And just so we are clear, this is between you and me. Hurt a hair on her head and I wouldn't flinch in destroying you… for good. And since you are interning for me, you should know I am not known for making vague threats." I complete and start moving towards my girl with a self satisfied grin on my face. A part of me is elated that he knows she is mine and the other is petrified that that asshole will try to steal her away from me. No, no. I can't let her go, I won't let her go. I fucking love her.

"Enough dancing with the old man." I say kissing her cheek.

"I have had my moments, Son." My dad winks at me, "It was a pleasure, Ana." He says kissing her hand in a gentlemanly way.

"The next song is dedicated to Anastasia from a certain J&P. Enjoy everyone." The singer announces before starting the song 'Something about the way'. It took them long enough to get to my request only if Christian Grey would have been mentioned, it would have been the opening song of the gala but the timing couldn't be better. The smile she has on right now could light up this whole world, well it does light up my whole world at least.

"May I have this dance, Miss Steele?" I ask her looking straight in her blue orbs.

"Of course you may, Mr. Jealous & Possessive." She giggles after saying and he dance slowly on the beats of the song.

"I see the Grey men are all over you." I say making her laugh.

"Oh! But this one is my favourite in _all_ men." She says putting a finger on my chest. It makes me smile. "I am sorry about William. He came out of nowhere and before I could say no, Elliot was already gone and my hand was in his." She tells me.

"It's no problem baby. You have nothing to be sorry about." I say brushing my thumb on her cheek and she closes her eyes and relishes my touch. "He knows about you and me." I tell her and her eyes open suddenly. "He came to me to tell me that he has put 2 and 2 together and got the answer. He won't utter a word about this to anyone, so don't worry." I tell her and she nods understandingly.

"When we were dancing he asked me point blank if you and I are together but before I could answer he was gone and I was dancing with Carrick." She tells me.

"What were you going to answer?" I ask too quickly.

"I was going to tell the truth that a certain Christian Grey had charmed me beyond bounds." She says and I just want to kiss her right now but damn it.

"And a certain Anastasia Steele has bewitched me body and soul." I reply making her bush a rose pink shade.

 **APOV**

I stand in front of the mirror reapplying my lip-gloss after dancing on a few songs with Christian. The evening has been dreamy, if only I could kiss him every time I wanted to it would have been perfect. Something about William's revelation doesn't sit right with me and I don't know what it is. There is a sudden commotion near the door of the washroom as I open the door and see Natalia in a heated argument with her mother. The mother scurries off as she sees me.

"Having a good time, _Anastasia_?" She slurs a little and asks with a little hostility in her voice.

"Sure." Is all I answer. I start to move back to the tent but her voice stops me.

"Don't get too ahead of yourselves, Anastasia." She says and I look at her confused.

"You mean?" I ask.

"Just that Christian always make huge donation to Coping Together, you were just the means this time. Don't think too much into it." She smiles too much towards me.

"Oh! I wouldn't dare." I roll my eyes at her audacity.

"If I were you I would-" She tries to say but I cut her off.

"That's the point, you aren't me and you can't ever be." I say and turn to walk away but I see Mia a few feet away, walking towards me.

"Oh! You pompous arrogant bitch." Natalia screams and Mia splashes her drink all over her face much to my surprise.

"Oops! That was meant to wash your mouth, never mind your face isn't any better." Mia tells her bitterly, "Next time you talk to my guests in that way and especially to my friends, remember this." Mia completes and Natalia is practically in shock. "Your parents have already left so the security will lead you out. You are not welcomed to any of the Grey's events anymore." She tells her before turning away and locking her arm with mine. "Social climbing whore." Mia murmurs much to my amusement.

"Thanks Mia but wasting a drink on her? Really?" I ask trying to soothe her mood.

"It wasn't any good." She shrugs earning a chuckle from me. "Anyway, I know I would have made my brother proud." She winks at me.

"Here you are!" Christian exclaims but I shut him off as I plant a lingering kiss on his lips. "What was that for?" He asks amused.

"For you being you." I smile sheepishly at him.

"Interesting." Is all he says.

We watch the beautiful fireworks, his chest against my back, his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. He kisses my neck every now and then making me go weak on my knees. As the fireworks get over, the MC announces that this year's collection has been the highest recorded and this year the record of the First Dance Auction's highest bid which was of half a million dollars has been broken and my name is being written in the Coping Together records book. After the fireworks most of the guests leave and it's only the family, the close friends and the youngsters in the crowd that is left.

"The real party is about to begin." Mia cheers as she hands me vodka shot.

"Ana aren't you tired? We could go." Christian says over the loud, blazing music.

"Go? But I wanna dance." I say as I slowly start moving against Christian's body. I take his hand walk to the dance floor. I close my eyes to feel the music and feel Christian's body against mine and start to move to the beats of the music. Christian makes himself scarce for a few minutes telling me he'll be back in a few minutes. I dance with Mia and Kate and from the corner of my eyes I could see William making his way towards me and instinctively my body stiffens at the thought. A familiar pair of hands wraps around me from behind and I relax almost immediately.

"The next song is a special request from a very secretive boyfriend to his girlfriend." The DJ speaks in the microphone and I am content because there are at most twenty people on the dance floor and all who already know that Christian and I are together. He puts his hands on my hips as I stand with my back against his chest. He brings his mouth near my ear and starts singing the lyrics for me in my ear.

" _Ain't this what you came for?_ _  
_ _Don't you wish you came more?_ _  
_ _Girl, what you playing for? Ah, come on_ _  
_ _Come on, let me kiss that_ _  
_ _Oh, I know you miss that_ _  
_ _What's wrong? Let me fix that, twist that_ _  
_ _Baby, tonight's the night I let you know_ _  
_ _Baby, tonight's the night we lose control_ _  
_ _Baby, tonight, you need that, tonight, believe that_ _  
_ _Tonight I'll be the best you ever had_

 _I don't wanna brag, but I'll be the best you ever had_ _  
_ _I don't wanna brag, but I'll be the best you ever had"_

He sings the sinful lyrics in my ears making me hot and bothered. I try my best to keep my calm and dance but his hot breath on my neck and his occasional kisses on my ear lobe aren't making things easier for me. I start to grind my ass to his front just to give him the taste of his own medicines.

"You are the only I have ever had… So you are lucky you are only competing with yourself, Mr. Grey." I say in his ear while dancing.

"Thank goddess divine for that." He almost screams.

" _I hit you with the best stroke,_ _  
_ _freestyle and the breast stroke_ _  
_ _'Til you're blowing cigarette smoke_ _  
_ _And now the bed's broke_ _  
_ _So what we gonna do now?_ _  
_ _Fuck it, round two now_

 _Work it out then we cool down, cool down"_

"Promises, Promises." I say as I turn around and face him. His eyes are so dark right now, the light gray shade is nowhere to be seen.

"I intend to keep that promise, don't believe me?" He pulls me hard to himself so that I can feel his hard erection on my lower belly. I start to move and rub his erection in the process making him groan.

 _"Baby, tonight's the night I let you know_ _  
_ _Baby, tonight's the night we lose control_ _  
_ _Baby, tonight, you need that, tonight, believe that_ _  
_ _Tonight I'll be the best you ever had_ _  
_ _I don't wanna brag, but I'll be the best you ever had_ _  
_ _I don't wanna brag, but I'll be the best you ever had"_

As the song finishes, we didn't even realize we are making out hard in the middle of the dance floor. We break apart and the storm in his gray orbs doesn't pass me. He takes my hand in his and starts towards the house. We enter the house and see Carrick and Grace with Elena Lincoln in the living area.

"Mom can we stay the night?" Christian asks almost hurriedly and Grace goes silent for a few seconds before replying.

"Of course, honey. It's your home." She tells him sweetly.

"Thanks." He kisses her cheeks and moves towards the stair case, pulling me with him. "We'll take my old bedroom." He says while climbing the stairs. He opens the door of a room on the second floor, the insides of the room is pretty much what I would expect from a teenage boy. Posters if boxers and posters of starwars and matrix. A queen size bed in one corner and a study table on the opposite end.

"I have never had a girl in this room before." He whispers as he rests his chin on my shoulder and nibbles my earlobe. "Another of the many firsts, Miss Steele." By now he has unzipped my dress and thrown his jacket and bow tie away.

"Hmm, I would like to know your list of many firsts you shared with me... Later." I whisper seductively in his ear. As promised, he peels the corset off my body and sets me in the middle of his bed in my naked glory. He then stands in front of me and starts unbuttoning his shirt without breaking our eye contact. My eyes slide down his body as soon as he sheds his shirt and gets rid of his shoes. His pants hang on his hips in a very sexy manner. Holy fuck! He looks so hot. He slowly walks towards me and straddles me on the bed and starts kissing and massaging every inch of my body.

He takes one of my nipples in his mouth and sucks hard while his hand plays with the other. I am so wet already. Then he kisses every inch of my chest, neck and face and then heads south kissing my torso. He kisses the inner of my thighs and without stopping heads downward. I sit straight missing his lips on mine and pull him to myself and kiss him hard. I feel like my body is on fire. He starts his similar torture on my body again while I writhe in need under him. I feel his lips on the inner part of my thighs and his warm breath on my core. I sit up straight in shock, wide eyes as I felt his tongue's light slick on my clit.

"Wha... What a-are you doing?" I stammer in shock and he smiles at me oh-so-confidently.

"Trying to eat my girlfriend's pussy?!" He answers amused and fuck! I must me deep red by now.

"CHRISTIAN!" I scold "I-I am not so.. Umm.." I lack words.

"Ana, lie back on the bed and enjoy this." He says softly.

"I don't know. I-I am not really into this." I reply hesitantly.

"Ana, you weren't even into sex a few days back." He chuckles lightly, "Do you trust me baby?" He asks and I just nod. "Then lie down and enjoy its going to be amazing." He tries to comfort me but I am anything but comfortable. He sighs heavily seeing my expression. "Is something wrong?" He asks concerned.

"No. No. Nothing's wrong. It's just... " I say but am unable to complete but give in under his gaze. "Its.. Its embarrassing!" I exclaim.

"Ana!" He admonishes. "Its NOT embarrassing. It's sexy and hot." He corrects me. "It's nothing to he ashamed about, baby. It's not at all embarrassing, it's pleasurable. And i really want to do it, baby. I have waited long enough to taste you, I can't anymore." He says and the insides on my body clench and my stomach unfurls in desire. "Trust me on this?" He asks and without another word I lie down on the bed and let his tongue do its sinful magic on me. He plays, flicks and sucks my clit and in no time I come hard all over his mouth. Without wasting another minute he enters me immediately and starts moving himself at a painfully slow pace.

"Faster Christian. Faster!" I ask and he kisses me on my lips instead.

"I want this slow, baby." He says against my lips and I moan appreciatively. "I want to make love to you." He murmurs while kissing my neck and I feel my inside clench at him words and to my irritation he stops. "Not so soon." He kisses my lips again before he starts to move again. He picks up the pace as soon as I feel myself building up.

"Oh fuck." I murmur as my breathing hitches.

"Who do you belong to, Anastasia?" He questions possessively and I answer only too quickly.

"You." I reply and he slows the tempo making me groan.

"Take my name." He demands.

"Christian, Christian Grey." I scream and he picks up the temp and I convulse all around him again and then again. God! Possessive Christian is so fucking hot. I will never get enough of the possessive Christian but then Christian is possessive all the time, what new happened today? He sounded demanding and desperate while asking me to take him name.

I open my eyes after coming down from my orgasmic high and see a pair of most beautiful gray eyes concentrating on me.

"How was it?" He questions a little nervously but with a smile.

"God! Christian. It was phenomenal." I answer amazed and awestruck.

"Phenomenal huh?" He presses with a smug smirk.

"Uh huh" Is all I could manage before Christian breaks in a fit of laughter.

"You are so cute when you blush." He kisses my cheek and I giggle nervously.

"You were to tell me your list of firsts Mister." I remind him and he pulls my back to his chest and wraps on arm around my waist and supports his head with another.

"Oh yes! From the beginning, fraternizing with my staff would me one, then my first date, first woman in Charlie Tango, first woman in my bedroom and in my childhood bedroom, sleeping next to someone, dancing in public, being seen with a woman in public who isn't my mother or sister, having a date. It's a pretty long list baby." He says chuckling. "I don't want to bore you." He says kissing my temple.

"You are not boring me, baby. I want to hear this and it's surprising how many firsts you have had with me and I am only getting to know about them now. Next time you have a first you tell me then and there, kind Sir." I say purring my lips and a soft groan leaves his mouth.

"You calling me baby and sir in the same sentence, in bed when I have you naked in my arms is hot." He tells me.

"Is that so, baby?" I tease and oh-oh! I have got myself a situation. I can practically feel that situation poking me in the back.

 **CPOV**

" _Who do you belong to, Anastasia?" "YOU. Christian. Christian Grey."_ Fuck my life! Those are the hottest words ever spoken. It gave me the peace of mind I wanted ever since I had a word with that blond fucker. I just wanted to claim her and wanted to know if she and I are on the same page and I absolutely fucking loved her answer. She took my name in her weakest moment, under throes of pleasure and that's all I needed to calm myself and it was all the reassurance I needed.

"Ana? Can I ask you something?" I hesitate but can't help myself from asking. The background check I ordered on Ana after watching that fucking movie which freaked me out of my sorts came in this afternoon and every bit of information from fourteen years of age to eighteen years is unavailable. I have Welch on that already but I just can't help myself from asking.

"Anything." She whispers. I am lying flat on my back with her head on my shoulder and her arm wrapped around me.

"Did something happen to you when you were in high-school?" I ask softly and she immediately stiffens and shifts her weight on her arms to pull herself up and looks me in the eye.

"Why would you ask that?" She murmurs fearful.

"It's nothing much baby. I just put some pieces of puzzle together and was impatient about the rest of it to fall together. I know you completed you high school at Montesano but then yesterday Katherine mentioned that you met her in Texas when you both were attending your freshman year at high-school and Texas was where you last knew your mother was. Did something happen at Texas? I just have a bad feeling about this." I try to say everything as politely as I can, without showing any panic or raising any panic. I know it's only the part of the truth but I am not lying. She looks at me with pained expression and I can see her close down from me a bit, her eyes suddenly look distant and are brimming with tears. Fuck! I make her cry. "Hey! Hey! I am here, don't worry. Whatever it was, Ana, it's done and gone. I'll protect you." I say and cross my heart and hope to die, every word of it is true. I sit up and support my back with the headboard and pull her up in my lap as I cover her naked skin with the duvet. She rests her head in the crook on my neck as I hold her close to myself for dear life. What the fuck happened to her then? There is a persistent silence in the room and just when I thought I have went too far by asking her this question, she begins to talk.

"My mother met this rich guy somewhere and started cheating on my dad when I was twelve. She waited had a two year affair with that man before moving out on my dad. I wanted to stay with my dad but she wouldn't have any of it. She knew my dad loved me and she didn't want that for him so she forced me to come with her and when my father tried to stop her she threw a legal notice in his face. She was never a good mother but by doing that she became the worst. Husband number three was from Texas and a big name there. They got married and everything went fine for the first six months. They got me in a private school and I met Kate there and made other friends so I was happy although I missed my dad but my mother wouldn't let me go. My mother made these high profile friends and started staying late with them and then it all started. In the beginning he started scolding me, shouting at me about everything. I started staying late at school and then I used to lock myself in my room." She says and then takes a deep breath to continue.

"One day a friend of mine dropped me home and he hit me for dating another guy." She says and my blood boils just by thinking about anyone manhandling my Ana. That fucker will pay for that.

"When I told my mom she brushed me off and the other day I had a beating of my life for misleading my mother. I tried to contact my dad and then I got to know he fought a battle for me in courts and he lost because my mother proved that I was happy there. The first six months was just a lie. Dad took a mission, after seeing me happy, and was deployed to Paris and therefore I couldn't contact him. I confided in Kate and she asked me to file a complaint which I did but the guy got out only too easily. She then forbid me from going back there and I stayed at her place for a few weeks before Stephan and Carla came to Kate's place and talked to me in front of her parent's and made sure nothing would happen now." However much I disliked Kate in our first meeting, her respect in my eyes has increased ten folds.

"Things got tolerable for another few months but after my fifteenth birthday Stephan started touching me in all the wrong areas and in all the wrong ways. I thought it was only in my head but it continued and when I told my mother about this she slapped me. His touches became bolder with time. I started staying late at school again and locking myself away. One day, in the mid of my sophomore year, my mother had gone to somewhere for a charity event and was to stay there overnight, I didn't know because no one told me. I reached the bungalow late and he manhandled me into him room and tried to force himself on me. He hit me severely and several times because I wasn't being cooperative after teasing him and leading him on for so long. He was so fucking delusional. When I said he was lying, he banged my head in the headboard, I got hold of a lamp and hit him hard on his head and ran as fast as I could. Kate's place wasn't so far from mine and it was the only place for me so I ran till I got there. Next thing I know, I woke up in the hospital with a few broken ribs, a concussion, dislocated shoulder and jaw and cuts here and here. I didn't realize it was that bad when I was running but the doctors told me it was the adrenaline that kept me going and when I reached my safe territory, I collapsed." She says and I feel so enraged and so fucking helpless right now, only if I could protect her then. I just want to end that asshole with my bare hands. Fucking pedophile. I am going to fucking find him and I'll kill him when I do.

"The hospital filed a complaint against him but he got out again. I stayed at Kate's place in the meantime and a police officer was posed outside the house at all times. As soon as my dad heard about me, he came running. Dance became my coping mechanism till finals. Dad wanted me to sue him for assault and sexual harassment but for me that meant to stay in Texas but I wanted to come home." She finishes and now I have her head pressed against my chest as I try to sooth her.

"Thank you, Ana. Thank you for tell me, for trusting me enough. I'll protect you from everything and keep you safe and it's a promise which will only break with my last breath." I run my fingers through her hair and rub her rack in order to calm him.

"Christian?" She murmurs and looks up at me with tears in her eyes. Her voice trembling and her eyes unsure and a bit apprehensive of what she is going to say next… "I… I"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note._**

 _Hey! I read your reviews for the last chapter and i saw that many of you were unhappy that Ana's and Christian's relationship isn't made public knowledge. I don't think that chapter is too far now but it'll take some time, i guess._

 _Now, before you guys start reviewing that Christian should fire William, you guys must know that there has to be a specific reason to fire an employee. You can't do it in whims. There has to be a valid reason and anyway William is now going to create some drama and I just love jealous Christian so William isn't going anywhere any time soon!_

 _I love reading what you guys review! So review away! And this story shall not me abandoned and yes, it'll be a happily ever after! I cant have it any other way!_

 _Love you guys!_


	21. Chapter 21- And she said she won't leave

_**Author's Note**_

 _Hellooooo! :D This chapter was the most difficult one for me to write. The toughest. I was fighting with myself when i was writing this one, i had to delete and re-write a few times because it wasn't coming along as i wanted it to. But i am very happy with the final outcome. I am going to give you guys a heads up... we are dealing with a little emotional turmoil in this one and are going to address some_ _insecurities of the characters but it's not just that! It has its elements ;)_

 _Won't keep you long! Enjoy reading :*_

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – And she said she won't leave.**

 _"Thank you, Ana. Thank you for telling me, for trusting me enough. I'll protect you from everything and keep you safe and it's a promise which will only break with my last breath." I run my fingers through her hair and rub her rack in order to calm her._

 _"Christian?" She murmurs and looks up at me with tears in her eyes. Her voice trembling and her eyes unsure and a bit apprehensive of what she is going to say next… "I… I"_

 **APOV**

"I... I am not like her. I am not like my mother." I say into his chest, a bit teary eyed. I don't know why but I want him to know that I am not like her. I won't cheat on him or on anyone for anything. It's not me and I want him to know that. I don't want him to have any doubts about me in his heart. And I don't ever want to hear 'like mother, like daughter'. He pulls my chin up and makes me look into his eyes.

"Of course you aren't. And you can never be like her, Ana. You are a beautiful person, both inside and out. You are strong but kind and compassionate. You are fiercely independent but thoughtful and loving. Trust me Ana, even if you try your worst you will never be like your mother." He tells me this with so much love that I can't help the tears that start falling from my eyes. No one has ever soothed me the way he did and I don't want anyone else. He just holds me tight in his arms until I am finished and kisses me softly when I am done.

"You are a very good-hearted and loving man, Christian Grey. Never change." I warn him with a smile and he smiles his shy smile at me.

"That's a first Miss Steele, someone calling me loving. Usually they prefer hard-ass." He says and a giggle escapes my mouth.

"Well, what can I say? I like your hard-ass too." I reply amused making him laugh. We talk for some time and I tell him the rest of the story... Of how I took a year off from school after sophomore and focused on therapy and dance, how often Kate and I used to meet and how we both used to tease Ethan.

"Ana?" He calls out. I am sitting in between his legs with my back to his chest and duvet wrapped around me. I look at him and he continues, "Have you talked to your father about the José situation?" He questions and I shake my head. "I think you should talk to him. He might try to contact his father or yours for that matter. The sooner we catch him, the better. I don't want his situation to deteriorate from what it is now. He already is a risk but it could get worse." He tells me and I nod my head thinking. Why didn't this cross my mind? Of course I have to talk to Dad.

"Yes, you are right. I'll talk to him in the morning. It's long due anyway. I have to tell him about you as well." I mutter.

"You haven't told him about me?" He asks, I can practically hear the annoyance in his voice. I shake my head apologetically.

"Didn't really get a chance to talk to him. I'll call him tomorrow." I say and use my kissing skills as a deflection technique and it works. He at least calms down.

"When do I get to meet your family?" He questions and takes me by surprise.

"You want to meet my family?" I say with too much emotion in my voice.

"More than anything. Why would you think I wouldn't want to?" He probes and I shrink my shoulders.

"I don't know. Just like that. We can drive down to Montesano the next weekend or any weekend you are free and see my Dad. As for my grandparents, we'll have to plan a trip to Atlanta." I reply excitedly. I last saw them was on my graduation... So it's been kind of long.

"Next weekend sounds good to me." He replies. I didn't know he was so desperate to meet my Dad. I can see the wheels of his head churning.

"You know my grandfather's name is Theodore as well." I tell him out of nowhere.

"Really? That's nice." He replies and I yawn sleepily. "Come, let's sleep baby." He says and tugs me in bed and pulls me to himself and soon I fall asleep in his arms.

 **An hour earlier**

 **Narrator's POV**

"Carry, did you see that?" Grace smiles so broadly that her face splits into two.

"I did, indeed." Carrick answers in disbelief. He can't seem to believe that it was their youngest son who rushed up to his room with his woman in his hand. Ever since Christian dropped out, he and his father have had a stained relationship and that is one reason why Christian never stayed the night but today was different. He could see his boy, the boy he was before his teens hit him and he became problematic. Carrick just couldn't believe his eyes. Well he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his son dancing, laughing and kissing his girl. Christian danced almost all the dances and both his parents were amazed to see how serene their son seemed and for the first time they saw him acting his age. They could see the walls he had build around him so successfully over the years, crashing down and it was all because of the woman he was with. It was a joy to see them both together.

"She is like an angel in his life. I have never seen him this happy." Grace gushes to which Carrick laughs and kisses the side of his head.

"Let's not get too ahead and deal with the situation we have right now." Carrick says and looks back in the parlor where Elena Lincoln was seated. "And that _situation_ doesn't look happy." Carrick says, referring to Elena as situation. Grace turns to look at Elena and notices a scowl on her face as her gaze followed Grace's youngest son.

Ever since the dinner at Grey's the other day, Carrick and Grace could sense something fishy about Elena. The way she conversed with Ana and tried to ridicule Anastasia's and Christian's relationship was not only inappropriate and uncalled for but also raised suspicions in Carrick's mind. Carrick talked about the same with Grace and she has been keeping an eye on Elena during the gala and keeping her away from both Ana and Christian. Grace couldn't exactly pin the emotion she saw on Elena's face when her son bid on his girlfriend and won her for one million dollars. Mia had suggested Grace to assign Elena a seat which would be farthest from the Grey's to which Grace was perplexed. If her little girl could sense something wrong, was Grace that blind or in debt to Elena for bringing her son on the right path all those years back?

"Let's get this done, Carry." Grace says motivated and plasters a broad, fake smile on her face.

"Elena dear, did you see Christian? So happy. It's such a joy to see him like this and it's all because of that wonderful woman with him." Grace says excitedly, trying to get a reaction out of Elena. Clearly she has an issue with Ana, now Carrick and Grace wanted to know why.

"Oh! Grace, darling, Christian has always been happy. Though I do see some changes in him now." Elena tries her best to smile.

"If you mean staying-locked-up-in-his-halls-of-ivy-happy, then yes sure." Carrick chimes in chuckling but Elena forces a smile.

"I have been his confidant for years, Carrick. I know he has been happy." Elena says confidently.

"So you don't see much change in him after Anastasia came in his life?" Grace asks sweetly but a little harshness in her voice could be heard.

"Except for he has been a little too generous with his wealth lately." Elena says and pulls a concerned expression on her face.

"I see. So you think Anastasia is with him only for his money?" Carrick says nonchalantly.

"I didn't mean that but yes, it could be possible." Elena answers back smartly.

"How can you say that Elena?" Grace asks politely.

"Didn't you see the diamond earrings she was wearing, Grace? That's a latest design at Tiffany's and limited edition. Soon she will be wearing matching necklaces, rings and what not." Elena tries to convince them both.

"Carry, I think Elena could be right. He is a rich man and he just spent a million dollars on her. After all these years… when he remained so closed off… secluded and now when he has found happiness I don't want it to be plastic and shallow, I don't want a money-minded girl to hurt our boy. We'll have to look into this." Grace plays along with Carrick. Elena secretively smiles and pats her back for making fool of Grace Grey once more.

"Exactly. Christian has always been closed off and now when he is letting himself breath, imagine what would happen if he finds out that the girl he cared for was only after his money. He'll never get his happily ever after. And think logically, what has Anastasia bought in this relationship? Just her student's loan. She works for him and is involved with him. She could be a social climber for all we know. Who knows how many professors she must have had slept with for good grades." Elena finishes and looks at Carrick who is ready to blow fire but soon a furious looking Kate enters the room besides an equally furious Elliot.

"You bitch, how dare you?" Kate spits and walks to Elena to slap her but Elliot stops her.

"Get the fuck out of this house and never come back. People like you who fuck anything with legs think everyone else to be the same. We don't want people who can't be happy in our times of happiness. Take your old, ugly and swollen face out of my sight." Elliot says with so much anger that it makes Elena filch.

"Grace, Carrick, won't you say something to your son?" Elena says angrily.

"Yes, I would." Carrick cuts in between and looks at Elliot and says, "Well done son." Then turns to face Elena and says, "I don't know what your problem is, Elena but I sure as hell will find that out and when I do, trust me, it won't be good. We have been tolerating you for so long just because you brought our son back on track but now I highly doubt you did any good to him. A person with so much venom cannot do anything right by anyone. You are not to contact my wife or any of my children ever again. Now I would ask you to leave and never come back." Carrick finishes.

"You are making a mistake, Carrick Grey. Whatever your son is today is because of me. Ask him who gave him the start up money." Elena spits back.

"Oh I know it was you. It doesn't take a genius to guess. You got Lincoln's half property and what could be a better investment than having a future billionaire be indebted to you for life. Just so you know, with or without your money my son would have done it anyway. If you think my reluctance to give him the start up money was because I didn't have faith in him then you are wrong, I just wanted him to complete his graduation. Every fiber in my body knew he would make it big so don't get so ahead of yourselves and get the fuck out of my house." Carrick orders and Elena without another word leaves the house.

"Okay, enough drama for the night. Kate, darling I am so sorry for what she said, you must know we never believed her. We knew something was wrong was so we were just trying to get to the bottom of it. Ana is a wonderful young lady, we never doubted it for a second." Grace says and Kate only nods because of the overwhelming emotion she feels in her throat would make her cry if she even tried to utter a word. "Now I would like for both of you to keep this thing from Ana and Christian. Carrick and I will find an opportune time to talk to them. Am I clear?" Grace tells her kids in a strict mother tone to which both of them nod. "Elliot show Kate the guestroom next to the master bedroom and you can take your old room." Grace tells them definitively, in no nonsense tone. Grace would not have her children share the room with anyone but their spouses, that's when they get married. Her youngest son was an exception to this rule today because she just couldn't find it in herself to deny him but when it comes to Elliot, he has had so many girls that Grace was afraid one of them would come to their doorstep with their grandchild in her hands. With the thought of a happy Christian, Grace smiled at Carrick and they walked to the master bedroom.

 **The next morning**

 **APOV**

I wake up to Christian prepping light kisses all over my face. _What a wonderful way to wake up!_ I slowly open my eyes and let them accommodate to the light in the room and them I see him, tousled hair, bright grey eyes with an all-American-boy grin on his face and all of a sudden I am overwhelmed by the beauty this man possesses _and he is all mine._ I can feel my desire growing just by looking at him, that mouth and the wonders it did last night. H.O.T

"Sept well?" He questions bringing me back from my reverie.

"Like a baby." I smile at him and he kisses me on my mouth. "You?" I ask knowing well about his nightmares and restless sleep, though luckily I have never seen encountered it.

"I always sleep well with you." He says while kissing my neck… _Ohh!_ And just like that we get lost into each other. What is better than morning sex with this Greek God of a man?!

After one round in the bed and another in the shower, we get dressed in the clothes Taylor bought for the both of us and we head downstairs for breakfast with the Grey's. We meet Elliot in the hallway and he looks at us speculatively.

"Good morning li'l brother, Banana. You book look very delightful this morning." He says smiling at me and I smile shyly, "Wait, did you share the room?" He asks Christian who smirks at him playfully.

"Yeah. You didn't?" Christian asks him with mock surprise.

"MOM!" Elliot screams and I am a little lost here. Grace answers from the kitchen and he all head to the kitchen bar. "How is it that Christian gets to share the room and I don't? I am the elder one." Elliot confronts Grace who then looks at me and Christian.

"Oh! Honey I didn't know they shared a room. Christian you know the rules of this house." Grace reprimands trying hard to wipe that sly smile off her face. "Next time you share a room under my roof, you better be married." She tells him stealing a look at me and fuck! What am I supposed to do now? Smile? My face is as hot as Death Valley in July. I can't even manage to look at Christian! _Married? Yea, right! He probably doesn't even love you yet, Steele._

"Oh dear! It seems I have my mother's big mouth. I didn't mean to embarrass you, Ana." Grace smiles at me and I return the smile. I steal a glance at Christian and he is looking at me with an arch smirk on his face. What does that even mean?

After a nice breakfast in the outdoors with Christian's family we all just sit and enjoy the sun and talk. Mia tells Christian about our encounter with Natalia last night and needless to say he doesn't look happy. I don't even wish to think what her reaction will be once she finds out that me and Christian are together… and have been all this time but then… I cannot care less about her.

"Look at this!" Mia exclaims from her seat looking into her phone. "There is an article about Christian and Ana on Seattle Nooz web-site." Mia tells us all and Christian soon pulls out his phone to check out what has been written. _Brace yourself, Steele. There goes nothing._

 ***Seattle Nooz***

 _ **More than just Charity…**_

 _The most awaited event of the year in the high class society of Seattle, Coping Together, concluded last night. Like every year, venue was the Bellevue bungalow of the host couple, Grace and Carrick Grey._

 _In attendance were TV actors, artists and many leading businessman, one such was the youngest son of the host couple, our very own Heartthrob Billionaire._

 _What peaked our interest was that unlike every year, this time he was in attendance with_ _ **someone**_ _. Yes! Ladies, Christian Grey attended_ _ **his parents'**_ _event with a_ _ **Beguiling Brunette**_ _in his arm last night. She is definitely not from the upper circle or we would have known, obviously! We have shooed our little birdy in search of our Beguiling Brunette. No more hiding, lady. We'll find you and we'll viral you!_

 _Also in attendance was Edward Smith, the steel tycoon from England with his wife and his dreamy son, William Smith. We hear the word from our Sherlock that the newest edition to the Seattle upper class, Dreamy Boy was also plasy-walsy with our Beguiling Brunette._

 _So, who do you guys think this lady might be? Who do you think has claimed our BB? Grey or Smith? Tell us in your comments. Also check the pictures below of our Heartthrob Billionaire with our Beguiling Brunette._

 _-XoXo_

 _Seattle Nooz._

Beguiling Brunette? Well not quite what I expected. I expected them to call me Seattle's biggest gold-digger but they made me sound like a slut instead. At least it's just a stupid gossip website.

"This is not what I quite expected." I tell Christian as he is flipping through our pictures in his phone. Hmm, we look good together.

"It's not that bad." He says brusquely and I can sense the coldness in his voice. Am I missing something here? What is it? He doesn't want to be seen with me? No, that can't be. He has always emphasized that we become public knowledge. Maybe he doesn't want me to be in media's eye but that doesn't mean he'll be distant and cold with me. "I have to make a phone call, I'll be back." He tells me and then he's gone. After what felt like a lifetime he joins us again and looks just as distant as he did before.

I put my hand above his and he doesn't respond to my touch as he usually does, he would start playing with my fingers and my knuckles unknowingly but right now it's nothing. What's worse is that after a few seconds he slowly sneaks his hand out of mine. Is he having second thoughts about us?

Soon we all stand up to bid farewell to Carrick, Grace and Mia. I thank them for their hospitality and congratulate them on the successful event last night.

"Ana, you coming with me?" Kate asks and now I am seriously thinking if I should go with Christian or give both ourselves some space. I turn to look at Christian and although he has pulled his impassive face I can see the turmoil in his eyes. Can't he just fucking tell me to come with him? What's with the fucking ego? I calm myself down telling myself that I have to make things right.

"No, I'll go with Christian." I reply and he heaves a sigh of relief. He offers me his hand and I take it because I don't believe in tit for tat and because I love him too much to do that.

"We'll see you guys tonight." Elliot calls from behind and I just nod at him feeling absolutely out of spirit. I need to know what is going in that head of Christian's.

After an awfully quite ride back to Escala, I am settled in the bedroom with my files and trying hard to concentrate on work but my thoughts are directed to Christian and what has suddenly happened to the playful Christian I was with this morning. I tried to the best of my abilities to start a conversation on our way back but you can't exactly converse when the replies are monosyllabic, can you? As soon as we reached the apartment, he excused himself to his study to tend to business and I have locked myself down in his bedroom. After trying hard enough to concentrate on work and failing miserably at the task, I put all the files aside and get hold of my phone and surf the Seattle Nooz website and read the damned article again. This is where it all started from.

 _*Dreamy Boy was also plasy-walsy with our Beguiling Brunette.*_

 _*Who do you think has claimed our BB? Grey or Smith?*_

Is it the mention of William in the article that has him this cold towards me? But what have I done? If it is this, he is going to have it from me. But sure he understands the difference between reality and gossips. He isn't that dense, is he? No, this can't be, it's too stupid of a reason. My head is spinning with all the possibilities that might have affected Christian's behavior towards me suddenly. I put aside all the thoughts of how Christian is being an asshole and decide on pampering myself with some chocolate. I raid Christian's fridge in search of chocolates or ice-cream but all I find is vegetables and healthy shit. I don't need healthy right now. I search the cupboards for the cookie jar and finally find it. After treating myself with some cookies I move towards Christian's study and I hear distorted hauling voice coming out of his study, with each step I take in the direction of his office his voice gets clearer and it's understandable that he is shouting at one of his employee on phone.

"I don't give a fuck Ross, get that fucking done." He says and slams the phone down before I knock on his door.

"YES!" He growls and I slowly open the door. He is looking into his computer and doesn't even bother to take a look at the door.

"Umm, hey. I was in the kitchen… do you need anything?" I ask slightly unsure and as soon as my voice reaches his ears he looks at me immediately.

"No, Ana. Thank you, I am good." He replies formally, gives me a tight smile and nods at me before turning his attention back to his damned computer. I have had enough of this. I enter his office and shut the door a little loudly but he doesn't look at me.

"Christian?" I call again and he answers without taking his eyes off the computer. What the fuck? "Is everything alright?" I ask and he finally looks at me with a poker face.

"Yes, why? What happened?" He asks a bit concerned.

"Nothing." I reply meekly and walk out of his office with deflated spirits. I make a sandwich for myself. Yes, I eat when I am sad. So? I pick up my phone from the side table and remember that I had to call my dad today. I dial his number and he picks up in the second ring.

"Hello pumpkin!" He says excitedly.

"Hi daddy." I try to sound just as cheerful.

"Why doesn't my baby girl sound like her old self? What's up?" He inquires and I sigh deeply.

"Nothing dad. I have got this presentation to do, lot of work and I am missing you." I say because I really miss him.

"I miss you too darling girl. How about you visit your not-so-old man sometime soon?" He asks and I giggle at his not-so-old comment. "Now she's back." He says cheerfully in the phone.

"I want to visit you as soon as I can. Maybe the 4th of July weekend." I reply and he asks me about my job and I tell him briefly about everything. He was shocked to say the least when I told him that I earn 5K a month. I then tell him that I have finally met someone who is nice and really cares about me. _Although he doesn't seem to do so as the moment, Steele._ Dad was very attentive towards everything I told him about Christian but he didn't take it well when I told him that Christian is actually Christian Grey, the CEO of the company I am interning at. He was concerned about me but when I told him I have met his family and how nice they all are, he seemed to relax.

"Dad, there is another thing…" I wait for him to reply but he waits for me to continue. "The other week Jose ran into me when I was at a club with Kate, Ethan, Christian and Elliot…" And so I apprise him of the narrative of that night and tell him that I have received some threatening emails from his account and that Christian's security team is all over this.

"When did this happen?" He asks shortly.

"Umm... Early this week?" I answer evasively. And he takes a sharp breath in.

"And I get to know about it now? Anastasia, even if you are living independently and earning handsome money in your new job, you are still my daughter, my responsibility. You should have told me about this way earlier. You are very callous when it comes to your own safety. You realize that he could have communicated his father and easily could have got hold of a gun?" He scolds me and this is exactly what I feared.

"Yes dad, I am sorry. Christian pointed that out as well." I apologize feeling guilty.

"Christian pointed that out? And whose idea was it to inform me of what has transpired between you and Jose? His?" He questions me a little angrily.

"Of course not, _daddy_." Let's play daddy's little girl and hide the lie.

"You are a terrible liar, Anastasia Steele." _Ha! And you thought you could hide your pathetic lying skills by playing daddy's little girl?_

"I am sorry dad. I just… didn't want to worry you." I tell him honestly.

"Worry me?" Oh my god! His voice just went up by a few decibels. "Anastasia, you are my daughter. I worry about you all the time, every second. That's what fathers do. I am very annoyed with your behavior right now but convey my thanks to Christian for thinking about the poor old man here. I'll be in touch. Take care of yourself, Annie. I'll keep worrying because that's what I do." He says and disconnects the call. What is it today? International let's-be-mad-at-Anastasia day?

* * *

"Let's have a girl's night tomorrow." Kate suggests after assessing and interrogating me for the past half hour. We are all out for bowling at West Seattle Bowl as planned yesterday. Elliot is as always living high on life and is goofy as ever. His funny antics have lift my mood.

"Yea! That will be nice." I reply a little cheerfully. A girl's night is exactly what I need. Away from all the boy's drama and then they say that girls throw temper tantrums, have they ever seen their tantrums? I think Christian is on his period or maybe he just PMSing and his PMS is worse than mine. He sat in his office all day and came out just to change so we can leave to meet with Kate and Elliot. The ride in car with him was almost silent although I told him I talked to my dad and said thanks to him from Dad's side and that was the only time he smiled today after departing from his folk's house. Geez! Whatever crawled up his ass. He is just being so distant, not rude or cold anymore but just so distant. I don't like it… in fact I hate it. I am so used to him being all over me that I can't handle him being so distant. I know something is bothering him but what is it? I have tried talking but he gets into his fucking CEO mode and that's it, it's impenetrable. What am I going to do with you, Christian?

"Hey! Why don't you girls join us to _bowl some balls_?" A huge guy says standing over my head as I and Kate wait for Elliot and Christian. We both look up at him and he gives us a creepy, perverted smile. Ugh! I am not in the mood today.

"No thanks. Please just go away." I reply with a stint of hostility in my tone.

"No need to be so rude babe. We just offered you to _play balls_ with us. Nothing else." Okay! I have had it today. He is totally asking for it. I stand up to face him and suddenly a strong arm pulls me back and behind his broad shoulders.

"How about you stop being a dick get the fuck out of my face? Sounds legit to me." Christian growls at the guy who shoots his hands up in surrender and walks off.

"I could have handled that." I say plainly.

"I look after what's mine." _Oh! That's good to know_. He looks at me with such intense eyes but I refuse to give in.

"Remember that the next time you plan to lock yourself down in your palace." I give him a tight smile, leaving him flabbergasted. I am so mad at him. He can't treat me like this and he needs to know that.

"OKAY!" Elliot comes in with a few cans of beer, "Let's pair up and get down to the alley." He cheers and I laugh at his excitement. He really is fond of hanging out with his brother.

"So, what's the team?" I ask looking at Elliot.

"You and me." Christian chimes in authoritatively. _Well, too late, Mr. Grey. You should have thought of it before pissing me off._

"Yea sure, take him if you wanna loose, Banana." Elliot winks at me and I walk towards Elliot. I look back at Christian and he raises a questioning eye brow at me and I smile sweetly at him.

"I am shit at this game and Ana is a pro. I don't agree with this team." Kate, as always, whines like a kind. "I want Ana in my team." She argues. Aww! Kate I would be in your team if you could play for shit.

"C'mon, we'll beat them." Christian says giving me a cocky smirk and I roll my eyes at him. We'll see to that Grey.

"We'd like to see you try." Elliot smirks at his brother and puts his arm on my shoulder. This place isn't much crowded today and I wonder why. Bowling alleys are usually flooded. Hmm, does Christian have something to do with this? We are in the last alley and a few alleys before ours are vacant and I wonder why? Who comes to Bowling alley to just eat?

"You go first, li'l bro." Elliot says and Christian goes to select a ball of the right weight. He picks up the ball of his choice and walk to alley as if he owns the god damn place. I just can't get my eyes away from his muscular body, the way his biceps curl when he stretches his arm backwards to forcefully glide the ball. He scores a spare and a strike in his first frame. _Hmm, not bad but I can do better._

"Not bad… _for a beginner_. Now watch and learn, Grey." I say before walking towards the stash of balls. I score two strikes and an eight in my first frame although I was hoping for a perfect 30 but 28 isn't that bad after all we are ahead by 8 pins. Elliot ran down to me when I scored my second strike and hugged me before giving me a high five. I walk back with a satisfied smirk on my face and Christian has pressed his index finger to his lips in order to hide his smirk. What in hell is he smirking about? Next up is Kate and I don't even bother to look her way I know two shots of the frame are going to go down the gutter but I won't be surprised if it's all three shots. Christian comes and stands behind me and breaths around my neck. I swear I practically melt.

"Isn't it amazing want you can do with two fingers and a thumb." He breaths near my neck and everything south tightens and my stomach tingles at his sexual bowling innuendos. He places his hand on my ass and cups it firmly before squeezing it. _I should let my inner bitch our more often because holy fuck! Does she get shit done._ All day I was chasing him and now when I distanced he is seducing me, not that I mind but where was this Christian this whole day? Kate scored an 8 which is more than what I had expected and Elliot scores a spare with a seven.

"Now how was that, Miss Steele? For a beginner, of course." Christian sings in pride after scoring three perfect strikes in one frame.

"Impressive." Is all I reply before taking my turn to bowl. I score a spare and a strike. We are still leading after 9 frames and its Kate's turn now. I am a bit scared because we are only leading by 2 point and Kate has turned to be a dark horse in the challenge, she has managed to score several strikes and I have no idea how. Christian on the other hand is impeccable in this game. He has scored nothing less than two strikes and seven pins in each frame. Kate picks the ball of her choice and god damn it! She scores a strike.

"Aaaah!" She screams in elation. "Ana, did you see that? Oh my god!" She says excitedly and I can't help but laugh.

"I wish you had played this well back when we were betting with Ethan and Jose last year." I smirk at her and she winks. That bitch! She played like shit deliberately back then? Why would she? And there goes another strike! What the fuck is going on? And now she is jumping up and down like a little kid making all of us laugh.

"I am on fire today!" Kate declares before taking her last shot which unfortunately for them goes down the gutter.

"Not so much baby." Elliot says as he reaches her to take his turn. Kate slaps him on his arm and he loses control of the ball in his hand which conveniently slips off his hand and rolls down the alley and in the gutter. What the fuck is happening today?

"This should not be counted." I say looking at Christian and he just shrugs.

"Ask the computer, baby." He says wrapping his arm around my waist and I wiggle out of his grasp. Well I am just so annoyed. I don't want to lose. I hate losing. "Good job." He smiles and winks at Kate who laughs. Fucking cheaters.

"You are such cheaters!" I exclaim and move away from both of them and for some reason Kate bursts out laughing.

"Try to find joy in defeat, Steele." She says and I give her my death glare. "She hates losing." She tells Christian who has an amused expression on his face. Well wherever the fuck this expression was all day.

"Two strikes, Ell!" I cheer from behind and Elliot winks at me. Elliot is good but not as good as Christian. I swear I'll be pissed if we don't win. I have always been a sour loser and nothing has changed. Elliot rolls the ball and… BINGO! He scores a strike. I yell a "Yeeee!" cheerfully and Elliot grins. Christian and Kate are still leading with 8 pins. _Don't get so excited just yet, Steele, you never know if you snatch defeat from the jaws of victory._

"Elliot Grey, if you hit a strike then be ready to sleep in a separate room for at least a week." Kate shouts from behind and Elliot looks at her funny.

"If you don't... them…" And I don't have anything to say, "Your brother will be sleeping in a separate room." I tell him because I don't have anything to threaten him with so be it, however illogical or stupid it sounds. Elliot laughs looking at Christian and I turn my gaze to look at him and he is staring at me absolutely shocked.

"What did I do?" _Except for avoiding me the whole day and playing so fucking well…_ Christian asks and I shrug my shoulders and concentrate back on Elliot. He glides the ball down the alley there is a commotion amongst the pins, eight of them fall instantaneously where as one of them is dangling, it suddenly loses it balance and falls on the floor, its head hitting the second pin making it lose its balance as well and it's a strike! I run to Elliot and wrap my arms around him and he swings me in the air. He puts me down on the floor and hi-5's me.

"Enough fondling with my girlfriend." Christian says and wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to himself.

"You should be thanking me, I saved your ass from sleeping in a separate room." Elliot smiles a smug smile at his brother who chuckles.

"Yes Elliot, thank you." Christian says smiling while shaking his head.

"You are very welcome li'l brother, after all we wouldn't want a grumpy Christian back." Elliot says with a smug smile and I turn beet red. He was grumpy? Sure he got loads of sex. So not grumpy, for sure.

"Congratulations on your win, Miss Steele." Christian says and kisses the top of my head and I sigh in relief. Relief of having my old Christian back and of winning, of course.

"Mr. Grey?" Someone calls from behind and we both turn to look at him. Okay, is this a coincidence or what? "Ana? Hey!" William calls out my name pulling me out of my reverie and Christian suddenly stiffens and tightens his arm around and I instinctively put my palm on his chest.

"Hey." I wave my hand at him. I am not quite happy to see him because I just don't want any more drama today.

"Mr. Smith" Christian nods his head to him.

"Meet my cousin, Fred Smith. Fred this is my boss, Christian Grey and this would be Anastasia Steele, my colleague at GEH." William does the introductions.

"And my girlfriend." Christian says kissing my temple and smiles at Fred who, by the way, looks too shocked with the revelation. He finally gets over the shock and comes and shakes hand with Christian and me.

"I have heard a lot about you, Ana, well that's what he calls you when he talks about you." Fred says too friendly and honestly, I don't like it so I just choose to smile politely and remain silent.

"My brother, Elliot Grey and his girlfriend, Katherine Kavanaugh." Christian does the introductions and both Elliot and Kate shake hands with Will and Fred. Kate reintroduces herself as _Kate_ to them.

"Hey, Kate as in… Ana's best friend Kate?" William asks and Kate replies in affirmative. William tells Kate that I talk a lot about her to which she tries to act surprised. She knows me too well.

"So, you guys done playing or up for another match?" Will asks looking Christian straight in the eye.

"We were just getting started." Christian replies oh-so confidently. Oo-kay, can someone tell me what the hell is happening?

"How about a Smith brothers versus Grey brothers?" Fred suggests and Christian smiles at him satisfied.

"Game on." Elliot says serious. Since Kate has finally got a hold of the game she wants to play too and that to from Christian's side because he _kicks ass_ , her words not mine although I couldn't agree with her more. I suggested being a spectator but then the team won't be even then so reluctantly I agree to play and naturally I have to play from Smith's side, which I absolutely don't want to. Christian looks livid... if only looks could kill, William would be a dead man. _What have to you gotten yourself into, Steele?_

 **CPOV**

Who else than the fucker himself! Who the fucking else could it be? Of course it had to be the fucker who practically salivates over my fucking girlfriend. And now my own fucking girlfriend will play against me, teaming up with the Smith fucking brothers. Can it get any better? Un-FUCKING-believable. Although she denied to play and suggested to be audience and even though Kate just told everyone that she is teaming up with the Greys so Ana didn't have much of a choice in the matter but I just don't give a flying fuck about it. My girlfriend was supposed to be in my team… at least when I am playing against the fucker who is trying to steal her away from me. I can feel Ana's constant stare in my direction but me being the asshole that I am, make my mind to not look her way and focus on Kate's shot. I am just so angry and feel so fucking out of control and I am not used to feel this fucking way. EVER. I just can't look her way, even if I want to. I am going the beat the shit out of this fucker in this game and kiss the hell out of Ana after winning.

"Let's win this game and let these fuckers know never to challenge the Grey brothers or ever try to steal their belonging." Elliot winks at me and I smile in agreement.

"Let's make them piss blood." I say and we fist pump just like the old times. _Did I just do that?_

Kate scored a seventeen in the first frame which is not bad at all… for her. Ana takes the shot and scores a 9 which is pretty bad for her. The lowest she scored in previous game was 20 which is the highest you score with a spare but 9 is quite unbelievable coming from Ana.

"Sorry, I am tired and a little distracted." I hear her giving explanations. You don't have to give any fucking explanations to them, baby. Elliot goes to take his shot and scores a very impressive twenty eight in the second frame. The ugly Smith goes against Elliot to take his shot and scores same as Kate. Now, it's finally my turn to take the shot and I can't let this asshole win. I won't. With that I moved to the alley and score a perfect thirty with three back to back strikes in my frame. As I turn to look at Ana's side, the softest pair of lips came crashing down to mine. Before I could comprehend what was happening, I was kissing Ana just as passionately. I snaked my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, this is the contact that I have needed the whole day. This. I want this forever. She breaks apart breathless, her fingers still in my hair. I look down at her and smile and she smiles uncomfortably at me and I plant a light but lingering kiss on her plump lips.

"You have got to win this one, Christian." She says determined and I can't help but grin. She wants me to win even though she hates to lose. She wants me to beat the fuck out of that fucker.

"I intend to." I, unable to keep my lips to myself, kiss her again. I have been an asshole to her all day. When I could have done this all day with her, I was brooding about that fucking article linking her with Smith. I am such a fuck up. "But I need some good competition and that one seems to play more like Katherine and we can do better than a nine, can't we?" I smile and her and she shaker her head while grinning.

"Why Ana, you are supposed to be in this team." Smith calls from behind. I look at the toe-headed fucker and smirk at him… How could I let it go? He, on the other hand, is staring at me and Anastasia with such anger in his eyes. Oh! How fun it is going to be.

"Oh, I am but didn't you see that? 3 strikes in a frame. I am a proud girlfriend." She says walking away from me and her words make me smile. Next up is the fucker himself, he scores a twenty. Little savage. Even Kate can score that much… on good days. As the game continued, the team gave neck to neck competition. Anastasia is really good at this and now I am beginning to think maybe I could have lived without motivating her but then where is the fun in that? She doesn't score less than two strikes in any frame and as much as I hate to say but the toe-headed plays like a man. What made me happy was when he scored three perfect strikes in a frame and that low-life asshole had the guts to open his arms to Ana in order to hug her but she had different plans… She walked forward and picked up a ball from the stash, down to the alley and rolled the ball, effectively scoring yet another perfect thirty for her team. I would be a fucking idiot to miss on the opportunity, so I ran to her and kissed her just like she kissed me when I scored a thirty.

I concluded the game with three strikes and kissed victory and Anastasia altogether. Looking at her ass walking towards the alley and nicely bent for some spankings has made me quite needy. We took Elliot's and Kate's leave as soon as we had something. I could just see in Ana's eyes that she was just as needy as I was. We left in haste and I started my sail of arousing her on our way back home. I can still feel the tingle on my fingers from when they roamed all over her legs when we got caught up in our feelings and the pull we felt while riding the elevator to Escala and just like two people madly overcome with lust and desire, we fucked in the elevator. We just couldn't control… oh those long creamy wrapped around my waist…

 **APOV**

After a round of amazing sex in the elevators and another in the bedroom my appetite has touched the sky. We heat the food Mrs. Jones had made for us which turns out to be Mac and Cheese. I was so horny that I couldn't get food down my throat and by the looks of it… Christian couldn't either. But why would Mrs. Jones cook for us when she knew we were out? And it's Sunday anyway.

"I'll be in my office, baby. I have some important contracts to read. I'll be here if you need anything." He stands up from the breakfast bar after eating his dinner and kisses my head. Hasn't he been in there all day?

"Sure. I've to work too." I say without looking at him. He avoided me all day and now instead of talking about what happened, he is going to lock himself again? Although he doesn't seem too distant anymore but we still need to talk. He exhales deeply and pulls my chin up to look at him.

"I am sorry for being so occupied with everything today. I'll make it up to you." He says and leans down to kiss me but I put my hand firmly on his chest.

"Christian, there is something you are not telling me but let me save that conversation for letter because you have contracts to read and I have a presentation to make. I'll be in your bedroom if you want to talk." I say before kissing him on the cheek and make my way to the bedroom.

I wake up with a jolt and see that the place next to me is empty. I don't remember falling asleep but vaguely remember Christian's pulling me to himself. My files are cleanly stacked on the side table and I am wrapped in the duvet. I roam my hand on the side table in order to find my phone, its past 1 o'clock. Where is Christian? I start to sit on the bed and its then I hear a musical note. I don't know technicalities of music but what reaches my ears seems to be a very sad melody. I make my way to the Great Room and see Christian playing his piano, looking extremely sad and vulnerable… like a little lost boy and I heart hurts for him. I just stand there looking at him but soon his eye catches me. He shifts sideward on his stool so I walk across the Great Room and sit beside him. He continues to play the same sad tune as I lean my head on his shoulder and he kisses me on the head a few times. I don't know what has happened to him but I just want to pull him away from all the darkness.

"Did I wake you up?" He asks looking at me as soon as I sit down.

"Your absence did." I smile at him.

"I couldn't sleep. Bad dream." He says and my heart sinks remembering his nightmares. He said he hasn't got one ever since we started sleeping together.

"Nightmare?" I ask carefully and soothingly.

"No… well kind of, but not the usual ones. Bad dream." He tells me and my shoulder sunk in relief. Half way through the batch I hear him talking…

"My mother… my birth mother, she was a crack whore." His voice almost inaudible. I don't say anything, letting him continue his story. "Her pimp would come to our house to give her drugs and use me as his personal ash tray. He used to beat me and she would let him. One day she was just lying on the floor pale and cold, I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't move. She had died. She died due to drug overdose when I was four and I was locked up with her body in the house for days before the cops found us. I was taken into emergency because I was malnourished, dehydrated and my chest and back was burnt but I was alive… she had died. I couldn't save her." He finishes and I didn't even realize at what point I started crying but tears are streaming down my face. I haven't moved my head off his shoulders and have drenched his shirt in my tears. He stops playing and wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest where I weep a little louder. "Shh, Ana, please don't cry. I didn't tell you because I wanted your sympathy." He says and I look up at him.

"You couldn't have saved her, Christian, even if you wanted to. You were a baby. It was her duty to save you and not the other way around." I say between hiccups. He doesn't say anything but just looks into my eyes. I don't know for how long we just sat there without saying anything, just looking into each other's eyes. His eyes look so sad and so afraid. "What are you afraid of?" I whisper all of a sudden without even rationalizing the question. It felt my heart connected to his and as if I could feel his fear.

"That you would go." He answers just as immediately. A little shocked by his own revelation, he elaborates a bit, "That you'd leave me and find someone better. Leave me like my own birth mother left me." Oh my little lost boy. A tear tinkles down my face without my permission and I wipe that traitorous drop of tear away with the back of my hand.

"You are so stupid, Christian Grey. . .You. Do you understand me? I am not gonna go _ANYWHERE_." I tell him with finality. He pulls me into a passionate kiss and picks me up to straddle his lap. His kiss leaves me breathless and wanting for more. Soon he attacks my neck and starts kissing my throat and shoulders. A moan leaves my mouth and he instinctively tightens his grip around my waist. He pulls on the t-shit that I am wearing which I borrowed from his closet.

"You should be in silk, Ana but my t-shits look better." He says pulling his t-shirt off me. Soon he latches on my breasts and I tilt my head backwards in sheer pleasure. He picks me up and lays me on top of his piano and joins me. His hands roam my naked body, his lips never leaving mine. His hand lands on my sex and he starts to circle my clitoris. I pull his t-shit off to get his naked skin against mine.

"Aah, Christian! Please." I say unable to keep the foreplay going. He doesn't tease me like he always does and glides into me slowly. He groans during the process making me go wild with desire.

"Do you feel how perfectly we fit, Ana?" He whispers in my ear and I arch my back in fullness.

"Oh god! Yes." I murmur. My breath shallow and needy. Christian increases the rhythm when he feels me tightening around him and we both fly over the edge together. I had such a strong orgasm that my eyes rolled to the back of my head and when I opened my eyes, I was lying on his bed and he was watching me intently.

"Sleep baby." He says kissing on my forehead.

"You fulfilled my Pretty Woman fantasy." I say sleepily and drift into a blissful sleep.

 **CPOV**

I don't know for how long I have been awake and watching Ana sleep. She looks so beautiful and peaceful when sleeping. Well, she looks beautiful all the time. I don't know what happened to me today… I was asleep with Ana in my arms and suddenly I woke up after a horrible dream of Ana walking away with William fucking Smith. He said he could give her normal which I cannot even if I tried and she agreed. That just fucked with my head.

"Christian…" Ana whispers. Just when I was about to answer her she whispers again, "Christian." And then I realize she is sleep talking. But for some reason it makes me happy that she is taking my name in her sleep. I move a strand of hair off her face and she murmurs something unintelligible and turns in her sleep to lie on her front and faces towards me. "I won't leave you, Christian." She whispers in her sleep and my heart swells with emotions for this woman. Hearing this from her when she is asleep is so comforting… It gives my heart and mind much needed solace. I lightly kiss on her forehead, her eye, cheek, nose and lips. Everything accessible to me in her current sleeping position. I watch her asleep for some more time with a smile on my face and I don't know when everything in front of my eyes turns back and I fall into a tranquil slumber.

The bright sunrays fall of my face and I instinctively squeeze my eyes and cover myself with the duvet upto my head. I roam my hand on the bed, searching for her. I raise my head and look around but she is nowhere to be found. I sit up straight knowing full well that I won't be able to sleep alone now. I see a discarded pair of sport shoes outside the bathroom. I lightly knock on the door and call her name but there is no reply. I open the door and see her in the bath tub, the fragrance of lavender bathing oil fills my nose. She is covered in lather and her skin is flushed to the brightest shade of pink and she seems to be deep in thought but turns to look my way when she hears the door shut.

"Can I join you?" It's more of a plea than a request. She gives me a shy smile and nods her head. I get rid of my t-shirt and pajama bottoms in record time and slip in the tub behind her. "Good morning, baby." I say kissing her cheek and she wishes me in return with a beautiful smile. I would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

"For how long have you been up?" I ask her. I see some discarded jogging shorts which are too short, sports bra and a jacket lying in the corner.

"Almost two hours." She replies in a hushed tone.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I question while massaging her shoulders.

"You slept late last night so I let you sleep in." She answers softly. Why does she seem to be out of her cheerful spirit today? She is consumed in her own thoughts.

"You slept well?" I ask concerned and she answers in affirmative. She asks me the same question and I tell her that I always sleep well with her.

"Are you alright, baby?" I ask her softly but she doesn't reply so I ask her again pulling her out of her reverie.

"Huh? Yes. Why do you ask?" She questions.

"You don't seem your usual self. Is something bothering you? You are so consumed in your thoughts and you just spaced out." I tell her politely. After the shit I put her through last night, I can't directly force her to tell me what is bothering her even though I can clearly see there is something. Although I'll get it out of her. I hate not knowing.

"It's nothing." She brushes me off but I am having none of it.

"Ana." I whisper her name and the demand in my voice is quite evident. She exhales all the air in her body and inhales deeply. I think this is her way of breaking whatever it is that is bother her to me.

"A New York publication offered me a job as their junior editor." She whispers and my ears go numb. No, no, no this can't be happening. Tell me this is a fucking joke and this is not even funny. She can't, she can't go. I won't let her. _Do you really think you can stop her, Grey?_ If she argues I will all my threads in New York, cash in all my favors to get the damned position filled. _And how do you think that will turn out with her? She'll stay here but she wouldn't even want to see your face_. I don't hear what she says next, my mind doesn't register her words… all I can think of is that _she said she won't leave_.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _OMG! So much in one chapter! So Elena got doomed, Carrick and Elliot were on fire! Seattle Nooz created buzz. xD Christian's insecurity and jealousy need some help and we'll discuss this issue in future chapters. William showing up at bowling alley was fun xD We needed that for Christian in order to get the best out of him and for Ana to understand what William really wants and that she needs to stop trusting him and thinking him as a friend. And finally the Piano scene! That was loooooong due. Christian had to put out his insecurities and trust Ana._

 _And as for the bowling scene... I studied the rules of the games, researched and invested time in learning about about the game. Although i know i have made mistakes with the tree shots in each frame thing. I am sorry. but when i realized that... it was too late to correct and i didn't want to re-write that part as it was hard enough for me. So please bare with me!_

 _Now i know i have left you guys on a cliffhanger, and i wont be able to update anytime soon... So let me put you out of misery. Ana is going to stay. And that will reassure Christian that Ana was really serious when she said she won't leave. I mean it's her dream job afterall. I didn't want to disclose this but I didn't want you guys in misery for a month! That would have been plain mean of me :P Next chapter is back at GEH and it's going to be sooooo much fun! ;) Everyone is going to talk about Beguiling Brunette, Natalia and William are going to keep quite about this is because of the obvious. She wants CG, He wants AS. _

_Dying to read your reviews! :D_

 _Kissessssssss! Xx_


	22. Foul, Venomous, Loathsome Little Lizard

_**Author's Note**_

 _1 YEAR OF SERENDIPITY! Thankyou all for all the love you have showered on this story. When i started writing it i had no idea it would become such a success and its all because of you, lovely readers. So, in the occasion of completing a full year here is the BIGGEST chapter with 11.6K words. Phew! I hope i made up for the delay._

 _Happy Reading. DO REVIEW!_

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – Foul, venomous, loathsome little lizard.**

 **APOV**

"Christian? Christian…?" I call his names a few times but he doesn't reply, it seems like he has zoned out. I turn to face him and I notice an anxious countenance which is staring in the space. I turn and sit face to face with him and put my hands on his shoulders then shake him gently. "Christian?" I call for the last time.

"Yea?" The sadness in his voice is evident.

"I said no." I tell him, looking him in the eye. He seems to be confused. I think he didn't let it sink in his head.

"No for?" He asks.

"To the job!" I roll my eyes and he looks at me as if I am stupid. _He's stupid._ He doesn't say anything for what seems like a lifetime and keeps looking me in the eye.

"Why?" He whispers. Seriously, Grey? You are that dense?

"Why?" I say confused with his line of questioning but he doesn't budge, "Because I can." I reply smugly.

"Ana." He presses and I sigh deeply.

"Because everything is here. Dad is here, Kate is here, I have a job here… you are here and I don't have it me to leave you… I mean everyone." I say avoiding his eyes but something tells me that his eyes are shining with glory. The only reason I don't want to go is because finally in my life I am happy, I have everything. A job, a proud father, a caring boyfriend who I love, my friends, my boyfriend's family who treats me like their own. I can't leave all that and move to New York, I am not stupid. I wouldn't trade this for the world. There are publishing houses in Seattle and I'll land into one sooner or later.

"You won't leave?" He questions disbelievingly and this sentence brings back all the memories of last night when he shared his insecurities with me.

"Now it's beginning to sound like you really want me to leave." I pout making him laugh.

"Well, what can I say? Sometimes your sass can be too much to handle." He says making me giggle. "Now come here and let me show you how much I want you to stay." He whispers seductively and a shiver runs down my spine, a very welcome shiver.

"Christian, what happened yesterday after we left Bellevue?" I ask a bit unsure. We had our fun and we are both now calm enough to talk about this.

"Ana, I don't want to talk about this. Now now, not ever. I have realized it was wrong of me to treat you the way I did and I have apologized to you and I apologize again. I would never do that to you again. I don't know what came over me." Okay so he has realized his mistake without my assistance and that's a step forward. He is apologizing and promising that he'd never treat me like that again. I am satisfied. I don't want to squabble about it.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I am satisfied that you have accepted your fault and promised me never to repeat that because Christian, that way you are only going to push me further away from you and I don't want that to happen. You can't let your insecurities get the best of you because in that process our relationship suffers and I suffer a great deal. I don't want to be treated like that again, I won't let you." I tell him clearly and he tightens his grip around me.

"I am so sorry, Ana. I would never do that again. I was suffering in my own way and I didn't mean to take it out on you but I did." He whispers sorrowful.

"It's okay but the next time if either of us is suffering in any way, we talk. We sit and talk. We do not brood about it and lock ourselves in rooms and avoid the other. Okay?" I say and he nods smiling. I kiss him quickly and jump out of the bath.

I had Taylor go to my apartment and get the bag Kate had packed for me. I had no idea that I would be staying Sunday night as well, I thought I would go back with Kate from the bowling alley but that didn't happen. I think I should put some of my work clothes here so I can save poor Taylor the whole trouble. I get dressed in my caramel cropped pants with a black button down and pair it with black heels. Wow! My ass looks really nice in this one, no wonder Kate insisted on this. I pull my hair down and they fall nicely in soft curls. I go into Christian's closet because I have my gloss and mascara on his dresser's shelf and damn it! He looks pretty edible in that charcoal suit. He sees me in the mirror and turns to look at me, it's then I notice a slight frown of his forehead.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Turn around." He orders in a CEO tone and I frown at him but do as he says after a minute of glaring contest. I can feel his gaze fixated on my behind and in a minute I feel his breath on my cheek. He grabs my ass a little too tightly and I almost faint in that intimate moment. "This is mine, Anastasia. Don't forget. It looks magnificent in these pants and I would dearly enjoy pulling these off you." He whispers in my ear from behind and I am already lost in this _foreplay_. He turns me around, facing him, and puts his palms on each butt cheek. "You know you don't have to look magnificent every day at work. You look like this and I don't get any work done." He tells me in all seriousness but I can't help the giggle that escapes from my mouth.

"Sure I do. Have you ever seen your blondes? They are basically ramp models walking down the floors of GEH with perfect makeup, neat hair and don't even get me started on their clothes." I tell him.

"First of all, they are not my blondes, they are my employees. Only you are mine. And now talking about hair, why would you cut your hair? You said spa stuff and nail things. You didn't say anything about getting a haircut." What the fuck? He literally goes from ABC to Z. Mercurial as ever.

"I don't even know how you noticed, it's just two inches." I tell him and in the mean while he hands me a light charcoal tie and I start tying it up around his neck. He unknowingly kisses on my forehead while I tie his neck-tie. It's so endearing.

"Of course I notice. I like your hair long. Why would you cut them?" He whines.

"I am sorry for your loss, Mr. Grey but the dead ends had to go." I shrug my shoulders and feign innocence. I pull his tie up and move towards the dresser but he pulls me back and I witness a huge grin on his face.

"The things I would do to you smart mouth, Miss Steele." He says and I gasp slightly but before that he has his lips on mine and is kissing me like his life depends on his. I can feel myself getting wet, really- really wet.

The ride in the car is almost silent but today's silence is a comfortable unlike yesterday's. He is as usual holding my hand and running his thumb over my knuckles, I have noticed that he does it when he is nervous otherwise he draws circles with his thumb. I look at him and I can see the conflict in his eyes, I unbuckle myself and get closer to him and keep looking at him expectantly.

"Ana, did you really mean what you said last night?" He asks and I must look confused because he continues after a minute, "that… that you would _never_ leave me?" He asks looking straight into my eyes as if trying to read me. Well, baby, I am an open book. I want to tell him that I love him and I have never loved anyone as much as I have grown to love him but I can't… I can't because I don't want to scare him away. Damn you Kate! She told me that men don't realize when they fall in love, it takes them time and they get scared if it's done before their realization. But instead I look in the front and I catch Taylor's eye in the rear view mirror who instantly shifts his gaze and looks ahead.

"Yes, Christian, I meant it, every word of it. I would never leave you… but that doesn't give you carte blanche to do anything. I am the last person on earth who would accept disloyalty or disrespect." I tell him frankly. And from the corner on my eyes I see a smile on Taylor's mouth.

"God! Ana, I would never do any of those things to you. I can't even think of doing that to you. I… Ugh! I absolutely adore you and respect you too much to do that. I would never-" He tells me with such impatience and passion in his voice. He adores me? He ADORES me! Oh my god!

"Hey- hey! I know. I know you won't do that. So we don't have anything to fear about." I cut him short and he pulls me on his lap and kisses me again with so much urgency, his tongue fighting for control which I give happily.

"Can you drop me at the Starbucks few blocks from Grey House?" I ask him.

"Sure but I thought you didn't like coffee?" He asks.

"Yea I don't but there is this one frappuccino I absolutely love but its lots of cream and chocolate chips and sugar so I can't have it daily." I sound almost sad, almost. He chuckles out of the blue and looks out of the window while shaking his head.

I am in the line to get my coffee and with a lot of persuasion I was able to let Christian know that I can get my own coffee when he was stepping out to get me one. Let alone the fact that this place is full of GEH employees. I told him I would walk down the few blocks, no biggie. Sawyer is my covert as I requested, can't have my colleagues thinking along different lines.

"Ana? Hey!" Ashley greets me when she sees me in the line after grabbing her coffee.

"Hey! Wait up." I tell her as I reach the counter. I order for my favorite Java Chip Frappeccino, Venti. I ran 5 miles today, I absolutely deserve it each and every chocolate chip in that monster.

"Ana what do you do with your ass? Seriously, it looks so… juicey!" Ashley whispers in my ear and I laugh her at her comment. Ash is crazy and has become a good friend of mine in this short time.

"Nothing much just squats." I tell her, she cringes her nose in pure disgust.

"Oh fuck! What a tonic for sore eyes." Ash says absolutely dreamy while looking somewhere behind me, I turn to look at the object of my friend's fascination and it's none other than my boyfriend. _What is he doing here? Seriously Christian!_ "That is what I call orgasm-walking-in-suit." Ash exclaims from behind and I turn to look at her absolutely astonished. No sex talks about my man! "What?" She asks with a sly smile, "appreciating the beauty, Ana. You should too." She says amused making me giggle. _Well, I do appreciate his beauty… several times a day._ Ash is harmless, I can feel it. What she is doing is exactly what Kate and I would have done if we had seen him.

"You are mad." I tell her while giggling.

"Oh! He is coming here. I am sure he must have seen your juicey ass from there… and its pulling him over here like a freaking magnet. Don't turn. Play cool." She tells me and I roll my eyes inwardly.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey." Ash smiles to him and I turn to finally look at him, his eyes dancing with playfulness. Such a kid. I nod at him and he gives me an enigmatic smile.

"Good morning, Miss Martin, Miss Steele. Fancy seeing you two here." He greets and Ash grins at him. And why is it fancy seeing us here? This place is flooded with GEH employees but does he even know that? I look around and see the many faces are eyeing the three of us. In the meanwhile a Starbucks employee hands Christian his _'regular'_. This man really gets VIP treatment where ever he sets his foot. It's definitely not what I want, ever.

"How is work treating you both and the rest of your fellow mates?" He inquires looking mostly at Ashley than me.

"We have got an opportunity to learn as much as we can in these short six months. It's new but great, Sir." Ash answers with confidence. Christian satisfied with her answer looks at me for my opinion.

"And you Miss Steele? How is this _new experience_ doing for you?" His eyes dances with mischief and I just know what he is suggesting.

"So far so good but there is a lot to _discover._ " I reply with a smile.

" Keep your patience and keep your adventurous streak alive, I am sure you will do just fine. Both of you." He quickly adds. One of his executive comes and starts talking to him, its clear Christian knows him and is annoyed by his presence, I can see it on his face. We both excuse ourselves and move out of Starbucks.

"For a minute I thought he'd take your coffee from your hand like he did before." Ash mutters. _Only if you knew Ash…_

Back at work a bunch of two dozen pink, white and mauve tulips sit on my desk and I just know where they came from. As I move close, I notice another Starbucks cup which says 'Try me' and 'Low fat'. He doesn't have to ask twice as I jump when I see its java chip. _They don't make those in low fat, they do make Light but not Low Fat!? Well, for Christian Grey they do._ There is a card that says _'Don't fret the extra chocolate chips, its low fat too. xX –C'_ Low fat chocolate? They make that? I quickly taste it and to my surprise, it tastes rather better. _Okay, he is getting me my coffee from now on._ I quickly pull my phone out to text him.

 _Thank you for the coffee, it's amazing and surprisingly better. And the tulips are beautiful… when do you get the time to go all that? x –A_

I quickly receive a reply from him.

 _I am known for multi-tasking, Miss Steele. Glad you liked the flowers and the coffee. And does that mean that you will sit tight and not argue with me, for once, when I want to get you something? xX –C_

I roll my eyes at his text. Whatever makes him think that.

 _No. It means that you can get me Java Chip from Starbucks since they treat you like God. This low fat tastes better than the original I have been drinking all these years. Now I feel like I have been gaining weight for drinking shit. Ugh! –A_

Seriously!

 _Hahaha! You are too cute, obstinate woman._

 _P.S. What? No kisses this time? xXXXXXXXXXX –C_

Did he just call me cute? He thinks I am cute? Christian Grey thinks I am CUTE! Eeeeep.

 _Calling me cute and obstinate in the same sentence and you expect kisses? Dream on, Grey._

 _I have work to do. *No Kisses. Again.* –A_

I turn my phone to silent and get to work. Soon enough all of the interns are called into the conference room by Jen. What is this about? I and Ashley share a quizzical look and walk in the conference room together. It's well lit and huge with glass windows that give a clear view of the Seattle skyline. Jen is gesturing with a wave of her hand towards all of us to get inside and seated. Ash and I sit next to each other and William takes the one next to me. I haven't uttered a word to him this morning except for the polite salutations. There was already too much of him in the weekend and too much is known to him that I just don't understand what I should talk to him about and plus, I really don't want to. And then there is Natalia who chooses to sit right in front of me, and has been eyeing me up ever since she stepped in. I think she is more mad that I was Christian's date to Coping Together rather than Mia spilling her drink on her sour face. For some reason none of them has uttered a word about me being Christian's date to the event.

"Good morning everyone. Hope you enjoyed your weekend, now time to get back to work." Jen's strong voice brings me back from my mind palace. "Okay so, you all must be thinking why I have called you guys in here. GEH has a new task for the six of you and this comes straight from the CEO's office." Jen tells everyone and to say everyone looks more excited than before is an understatement. Everyone is on the edge of their seats, except for me and Ashley, she is pretty professional though awkward sometimes but professional. I don't know about William since I am not looking his way but something tells me that he is laid back as well. "GEH is developing solar powered cell phones and we are about to acquire a solar panel manufacturer in Georgia. Mr. Grey is handling this acquisition himself and this project is important to him, it was his idea that we involve you guys in this pro-" Jen is cut short when the door bursts open and a certain energy fills the room, everyone turns to look and it's none other than the CEO himself. He is literally oozing power and dominance. Jen soon empties the seat of the head and stands for him to take the seat.

"Mr. Grey, I didn't know you were joining us for this meeting today but it's very good of you to take time out for us." Jen tells him politely and asks Ashley to move to the seat next to William, and occupies the seat which is to the right of Christian. He doesn't sit but looks my way with an expression that isn't a happy one, its cold and distant and then I realize it's not directed towards me. It's towards William. His eyes flicker from him to me and back to him. He recovers soon and addresses the room. He is so sexy when he is in CEO mode.

"I only decided a few minutes ago to join the meeting because the _entity_ involved in here is _very close_ to me." Something tells me he's not talking about the solar panels here and just then he looks at me with a lopsided smirk. He's talking about ME! I am pretty sure I am as red as beetroot right now. "And since you will guys will be working directly with me on this project, I thought it to be in my prerogative to explain it to you in order to avoid any future fallacy of what I am to expect from you." This time he addresses the whole room. "GEH is developing cell phones powered by solar energy. The basic idea behind this is to reach out to the third world countries who do not have access to electricity all twenty four hours but also cater the Americans and first world countries as well so as to minimize the dependency on electricity and replace it with solar energy wherever possible. This idea was developed keeping in mind the people of third world countries but soon expanded to cater to all but keeping the idea to reach out to the unprivileged as primary. Our team in research and development have been working in this sector for quite some time now and GEH is about to acquire a solar panel manufacturer in Georgia. Now we need Ad-Com that means you to create awareness about it more than advertise it. We need to create a buzz in the market, create hype and also know the reactions the product receives from the public. How we can completely stand up to the expectations of the tech-savvy generation and where we need to improve. You will get folders containing information about the specifications of the product we endeavor to develop. There are two tasks for each of you, one you do as a team of six that is of creating awareness. Plan, strategize and systematize how you are to approach it and the second task you are to do is in a team of two. Your separate task will be emailed to you by my assistant. So team up now and hand me the names of each member of a team on a paper by the end of the meeting." He stops speaking all of a sudden and looks at us expectantly. Did he just say team up now? What are we kindergartners? No one realizes anything until, "Team up." He roars again and everyone gets out of their reverie.

He leans back and stares at me with hooded eyes while discussing something with Jen. His constant stare is unnerving and making me nervous. He needs to stop doing that before someone else notices that.

"Team up with me?" William whispers in my ear from behind, too close. Christian suddenly whisks forward in anger and panic and its then I realize why he asked us to team up in front of him. He doesn't want me to team up with William! And frankly I don't want to do that either. I turn to look at William who is smiling at me.

"I am actually teaming up with Ash." I tell him politely. Ash is sitting behind William and is leaning on the table in order to look at me. I catch her eye and give her a thumbs-up and a grin which she returns just as enthusiastically.

"Since when?" He dares asks. Who the hell does he think he is?

"Since I want to team up with her." I tell him point blank. He is no fucking one to question me on any choice I make.

"Is he making you do that?" Oh fuck me now. What the fuck? I don't need to say a word to him because my death glare does it all and he instantly looks down to his feet.

"William, do you have a partner?" Natalia asks too sweetly. What's up with her? She hasn't spoken two words to him with a straight face ever. He shakes his and so William and Natalia make a whole new team.

"Teams, Miss Steele?" Christian asks in a dominant voice.

"Ashley Martin, Mr. Grey." I tell him and he sighs in relief very secretively. I know it because I know him.

"Miss Martin, your major?" He asks looking at Ash.

"Marketing, Sir, and Ana's…" She looks at me expectantly to answer but…

"English Literature and Business." Christian completes in my place and I look at him eye wide. Is he trying to out us? What the fuck is going in his mind?

"Anastasia is not a business major, Mr. Grey, or are you?" Jen asks me and I tell her that I studied it for three years as a second major.

"Mr. Trevino, you?" Grey barks and poor Mike is sweating.

"Umm, Christopher Tolston, Sir. My major Economics." Mike thankfully answers without shuttering. Chris quickly tells him that his major is Business.

"Mr. Smith?" Christian questions him looking a little too happy.

"Finance, Mr. Grey and Natalia Brown." He answers shortly.

"Okay so we are sorted for now, you'll receive an e-mail from my assistant, work accordingly." Christian tells everyone. To everyone's surprise, he doesn't ask Natalia her major. Who is frowning under utter confusion of what is happening.

"Umm… my major is Finance, Mr. Grey." Natalia says out of the blue.

"Good for you. We are done here for now, I'll need to look over your strategy on Friday's weekly. Any questions?" Christian doesn't even acknowledge her properly. Hallelujah!

"Mr. Grey?" This question comes from Jen. "I think Mr. Smith and Miss Steele make a better team. They have proved that when they were located in the filing-" Jen tries to convince him but he cuts her short.

"I think its fine this way, Jennifer. Anything else? Okay then. All the best." He asks everyone. "Names of team members?" He asks and since I am the only one with a writing pad in the room, I had already written the names.

"Here, Mr. Grey." I say and he walks to he and I stand up to hand it over to him. He brushes his fingers with mine as he takes the paper from my hand.

"Your phone." He whispers cryptically and I furrow my brow and within a second he is out of the door. I am too mad to check my phone, what the fuck was he trying to do in here by telling everyone that he knew my majors and even the one which I didn't complete? I sit down for further instructions from Jen and after a good thirty minutes we head out with our folders in our hands that have all the information about the project.

"Ana" William's panic stricken voice calls me. Oh! He does _not_ want to fuck with me right now.

"Save that for later because right now I have important things to do than waste my time with you." I tell him in a firm voice which Kate calls _don't-fuck-with-me tone_. I don't wait for his reply as I move towards my cubicle. Out of curiosity I check my phone and see that I have four new texts and all of them from Christian, asking me if I am fine and why I aren't replying. Why wouldn't I be fine? I am in his god damn building. Too pissed to reply, I put my phone back without replying. I insert the pen-drive given to us in the folder in my office iMac and read all the articles and information provided to us in next one hour. We had decided as soon as anyone completes reading the information they would move to the conference room allotted to us for this project, maximum time allotted for reading was two hours but I have completed in one. I am smart. And a little smug.

William enters the room in the next five minutes but I don't look up, I stick my gaze to my computer, he takes the seat exactly opposite to mine. Good.

"Ana?" He whispers after a minute.

"Yes, do you wish to discuss something about the project?" I ask calmly.

"No." He murmurs.

"Then I don't wish to hear it." I reply just as calmly as before.

"See Ana, I am sorry. Okay? I shouldn't have said that and-" He mutters but I cut him of.

"Said what?" I ask clueless and he exhales deeply.

"You know what." He replies and I lower the lid of my laptop and look up to meet his gaze. He looks a little afraid. Good. I look at him expectantly, "if Mr. Grey was influencing you in any manner." He completes.

"Yes, you shouldn't have. See William, my private life is just that, private and I will not have anyone talk about it, good or bad, unless I allow them to do so and as far as you are concerned I don't remember giving you the authority to talk about it. I will not tolerate anyone mocking or ridiculing me over my private life or the choices I make in my professional life. First of all you had no right to ask me that and secondly I don't owe you any kind of explanation why I wanted to pair up with Ashley but if you so, I click better with her, our ethics and personalities match and I want to find out if we are professionally just as compatible as much we are as friends. I am my own person. Next time you dare talk to me like that, keep this in mind or rather I would suggest you do not talk at all, just in case you can't control your tongue. It would save you the embarrassment." I keep my temper in control and say each and every word with scary calmness. This should put things straight in his head.

"I know, I know and I am so sorry Ana. I had no right to say that and I apologize gravely. I don't know why said a thing like that but I promise never to question your personal life. It's none of my business. You were my first friend here, Ana and I don't exactly like losing on friends. I really am sorry that was completely out of line but please don't let this get in between our friendship." He apologizes profusely and he does really look sorry with a mix of terrified.

"Apology accepted. You should do well to remember what I told you and we'll be fine." I said fine because if he wants to be my friend again he has got to prove that he isn't the ass he acted like before.

Soon the room is full, Natalia sits beside William and looks at him as if he is a piece of meat. Did I miss something here? The next two hours we sit and discuss possible ways to advertise/create awareness.

 **CPOV**

It's so fucking great to be the CEO, I can walk anywhere and anytime just like I walked into the meeting Jen was having with the interns. Ana wasn't replying to my texts and I got a little bit worried although I knew she was fine, I had called Sawyer to find out but I don't know what possessed me to go to that meeting. Maybe the fact that I can't stay away from her. I knew the blond fucker wanted to team up with Ana but I was really, really very happy when she told him to fuck off and teamed with Miss Martin instead. That face.

As soon as I return to my office after another meeting with the executives regarding an acquisition I see sawyer waiting for me in the reception.

"What is it, Sawyer?" I ask, not exactly looking forward for this conversation because I know it's related to Anastasia since he is her CPO.

"Mr. Grey, when I was out running with Miss Steele this morning-" Running out with Miss Steele? Excuse me? I did see a pair of sports shoes outside the bathroom this morning…

"Why wasn't I notified about that in the morning? About her jogging schedule?" I demand rather harshly. It's their fucking duty to tell me. What if I had woken up and she wasn't there? _Cell phones, you idiot. We have cell phone in the 21_ _st_ _century. Strop acting like a brat._

"Because, Sir, Miss Steele forbade us from waking you up." She forbade them? Now that is sexy. My lips crinkle with a smile. "She said you slept late and it wasn't like she was going out without any security and she was following the protocols." To that he smiles a little but that soon vanishes. I swear if he is smiling while thinking about Ana, I am going to fire his ass.

"Detailed occurrences and freely." I tell him and then he tells me the whole story… how she put up a fight with Taylor who insisted on waking me up and informing me but Ana revolted saying that if I fell ill then it would be on Taylor's account. Taylor chuckled at that and informed that I hadn't fallen sick in the last six and a half years Taylor had worked for me. He then discretely told her that I wouldn't like it if I wake up and don't find her in the house so he insisted upon informing me to which she lost it and told Taylor that he needs to stop feeding me information which is of no use. She countered saying why would I be mad if she had been following all the protocols, had I been up she would have informed me and Taylor should get it through his head that I needed to sleep since I hadn't been sleeping well since a very long time and to that Taylor's face fell and he apologized to Ana and went to his cabin.

Wow! She really must care for me to put up a fight with Taylor. This feeling warms my heart and also fills me with fear all at once, fear of losing her, fear of her walking away from me.

"We ran for about four miles and she gave me a run for my money." He remembers. Well she did knock him down and is trained in Karv plus she gained training from her father who was an undercover. I should work out with her sometime…

"Mr. Grey I noticed something today. There is someone who is following Miss Steele. Just observing from distance, seems like a covert to me or an investigator but I am sure pictures weren't taken." He informs me and I think I am going to lose my shit now. Ana as an investigator behind her or a covert? Then it clicks.

"Find out who is it, Sawyer. My guess is if it is a covert it must be from her step father's security team. Find out and keep Taylor informed." I order.

"Yes Sir and also this arrived today from Welch. You asked for Miss Steele's detailed health history, here. And also we have put someone behind Carla Adams but Stephan Morton is still in hiding. Welch is all over it." He says and puts the manila envelope on the desk and leaves my office without another word. I did ask for her health history when I saw that fucked up movie but I don't really need it anymore because at that time I didn't know about her past but then she told me all about it and after listening to that sordid shit I immediately ordered for a background check on her mother and her husband number three. Carla Adams married for the fourth time and divorced too, works at a bar in Savannah. Welch could collect very less information on Stephan Morton so I told him to dig deeper and find his whereabouts. If he thinks he can live in peace after doing those things to my Ana, he has another thing coming.

Ana hasn't replied to any of my texts yet and it's pissing me off. I know she is not ecstatic about the fact that I tried to let everyone know that I was familiar with her but seeing that fucking Smith kid sitting next to my Ana just fucking pissed me off. I wanted to claim her right in front of everyone by kissing her but I didn't do that. She should appreciate me.

"Yes Taylor?" I ask as soon as he steps into my office.

"Mr. Grey you asked me to inform you about William Smith's every move?" I look at him immediately and he smirks, actually smirks. "He was alone in the conference room with Miss Steele." That is enough to get me off my chair. "There is more…" He says, "He got his ass handed to him by her." Now that is something I want to listen.

 **APOV**

After two hours of heavy discussion and making plans, we all are famished and so we decide to go have lunch. I know Christian told me to have lunch with him but I don't see that happening since Natalia has been watching my every move. We go to the usual deli opposite to GEH and sit on our usual booth. Natalia has been clinging to William like a leech which is interesting to watch.

"Is it just me or she is practically begging him to fuck her and he is avoiding her like a plague?" Ashley murmurs into my ear and I burst out laughing.

"I thought she was clinging onto him like a leech but you version is better." I whisper back making her laugh.

We order out food and the conversation flows easily. Until Christopher touches the topic if anyone has read about the Coping together gala. Well shit.

"Yeah! I did. Grey took a date with him!" Ashley exclaims, "You know this was the first time he was photographed with the women out of his family. I so want to know who that girl is." She continued. I looked at Natalie to read her expression which is nothing but sour but something tells me she won't say anything about me being his date. She can't let these people think I have access to Christian and she doesn't.

"Oh my god! William Smith you are the son of the Steel Tycoon and a BILLIONAIRE and you didn't tell us. I just remembered reading an article online and it was mentioned you were there too and were friends with Grey's date." Ashley mutters. She must have read the article on Seattle Nooz.

"In my defense, I didn't want to be treated differently but Ana knew from the beginning. These two have been hounding me about it since the morning." William chuckles pointing towards Chris and Mike.

"Ana… umm, Anastasia, you knew?" Natalia finally decides to speak.

"Yeah, he told me on the first working day." I inform her, she frowns and so does Ashley. But Ash's frown is more like you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me where as Natalia's frown is like what-the-fuck.

"Anyway, William you are friends with that girl, beguiling brunette as the papers call her?" Chris asks smirking at him.

"I know her." He says looking at me and disinterested in the topic of conversation.

"Tell us who she is and is she dating Grey? Is she his girlfriend?" Ash is so excitedly. She is practically jumping on her seat.

"I don't think so but-" He answers awkwardly just to get cut off my Natalia.

"NO! She is not his girlfriend and he is not dating her either. C'mon Grey has better standards than her. She was just some social climbing hussy who he entertained for a night." She says bitterly and looks at me contentment filling her eyes after vomiting her poison. She is a fucking bitch and I can kill her with my bare hands right now.

"How can you be so sure?" Ashley asks her harshly. Why does Ash care? Not that she knows it's me.

"I was there, sweetheart. I saw her, the word was that she was friends with his man whore of a brother, Elliot Grey and was coming alone so she came with Christian who must have asked out of politeness towards his guest." Now she is fucking calling him Christian, I didn't hear that at the gala. Pretentious, foul, venomous, loathsome little lizard. No, not little lizard, gigantic lizard. "And to be Elliot Grey's friend it's necessary for you to have slept with him at least once. Basic requirement." Her snake like eyes glints with victory and I have never felt so helpless before. What the fucking do I do? Can I just walk out of here? Or better kill her?

"I didn't know you had that much of poison in you." William spits and stands abruptly to leave. Natalia looks crestfallen at that. Of course! Now I understand. This whole clinging onto him was actually clinging onto his money.

"Anyway." Ashley is the one to break the silence and takes out a magazine named 'Enigma'. "I bought this today, and saw this." Ash turns a few pages and slides the magazine in our way.

 _*_ _ **Christian Grey sitting under tree…***_

 _ **K-I-S-S-I-N-G**_

 _Christian Grey was seen at a bowling alley in Seattle on Sunday night with his brother and a few friends playing and having a good time. He looked edible enough in his navy blue, Versace, V neck t-shirt with black pants to go with._

 _The alleys near them were vacant but no common crowd could rent those since Grey's security team had rented them for security purposes. Now it's clear to us what the security was about… Grey had bought his alleged girlfriend with him to the bowling alley and was seeing kissing her and fondling her numerous times._

 _A person who was at the bowling alley who refuses to be named while talking to a reporter of Enigma said, "He was all over her, kissing her when he could. He just couldn't keep his hands off her, it was clear he was deeply in love and so was she. The way she looked at him, it spoke volumes." Another man who volunteered information said, "The two girls with them were sitting alone I thought they were stranded so out of politeness I went there to ask them to join us. He probably heard me and thought of it in the wrong way and was actually after my life. He was very possessive of his girl but if the girl looks like that anyone would be."_

 _So, readers it's well established that Grey indeed has a girlfriend or whatever their relationship status is but he does have a woman in his life. A person clicked a picture of the couple sharing a passionate kiss but unfortunately it's not that clear and Grey's Girl is standing with her back towards the camera so we don't know what she looks like but we will soon enough find out._

 _What do you think is she the same girl with whom he attended Coping Together gala with? Mail us your answers with your theories. Catch the updates on our official website._

Well shit. Twice, that's the number of times I went out with Christian to public places and I get printed and written about. I don't want this kind of shit in my life. Where is privacy in this? Thank god my back is towards the camera. I look up from the article and Natalia looks shocked, pissed, terrified and furious all at once.

"I think we should move back, it's about time." I say in low spirits. I don't want Natalia howling me for information. I might just punch her in the face and I don't want to do that. As soon as I return to my cubicle Jen tells me that I have been called by Andrea Parker to discuss something about the project. I know exactly _which_ Andrea Parker has called me.

I ride the elevator up and as soon as the doors open I see Christian standing near the reception, which is empty by the way, casually leaning against the desk with his legs crossed. His suit jacket is absent and he has folded his sleeves us his arm which gives me a nice peek of his strong muscles.

"Mr. Grey, nice to see you again. Jennifer informed me that Miss Parker wanted to see me?" I ask politely. His eyes twinkle before answering me.

"I am afraid she is off for lunch, Miss Steele." He answers calmly but his eyes are anything but calm.

"Oh! Okay, I'll come back later. Thank you." I say and turn to move but he gets hold of my arm and pulls me to himself. I crash hard into his chest, his warn breath tickling my ear.

"That would not be necessary, Miss Steele. Come, you can wait in my office." He says slowly and seductively. Without another word he starts walking with my hand in his and ushers me in his huge office. As soon as the door closes, his lips crash on mine with such urgency, completely dominating me. I can practically feel the puddle in my panties. The things this man does to me.

"You didn't reply any of my texts." He whispers when we break apart.

"I was working, Christian." I inform him but he doesn't seem to buy that, "and because I am a little mad at you right now." I tell him truthfully.

"I know but I saw that fucker sitting next to you, staring at you with all puppy dog eyes. Staring at what is _mine_. I just had to claim you, Ana. I really wanted to kiss you right there but I thought better of it." What? He wanted to kiss me in front of all those people? This man is crazy. And what was that entire puppy dog eyes staring at me shit all about?

"Christian can we please do this later. I don't want to fight with you right now, it's a rough day already." I say calmly as I fall on his U-shaped couch. He quickly sits next to me and takes my hand in his as I press my head in his chest.

"Are you okay?" He asks concerned and I nod my head. "Will you tell me what happened?" He questions politely.

"Later. Do you have something to eat here? I am really hungry." I say looking up at him through my lashes, he smiles a beautiful smile.

"I had ordered us lunch but then I got to know you were having lunch with interns but it's still there." He tells me.

"I had to go with them since that evil little mosquito was watching my every move and I lost my appetite over the conversation." Every word flows, literally flows from my mouth.

"Who exactly? Smith?" He asks, anger evident in his voice.

"No! I don't care about him, he knows about us and is keeping shut. Natalia, who else?" I tell him.

"Okay, I need to feed you before touching this topic. You stay here, I'll go and reheat the food and then I want to hear exactly what happened." He tells me authoritatively and exits his office. He comes back after five minutes and two plates of steak and sautéed vegetables on the side.

"Here you go." He kisses the top of my head while handing me the plate. "Now tell me what happened." He demands.

"Nothing really." I lie.

"You are the worst liar I have ever seen." He says.

"Actually I am a good liar." I tell him.

"Caught you again." He laughs. "So…"

"So nothing." I emphasize.

"I hate it when you don't tell me things." He says gruffly and I exhale deeply.

"Are you my boyfriend right now or the CEO?" I ask.

"With you I am always your boyfriend, baby." He tells me truthfully.

"So you are not allowed to take any CEO-step regarding what I tell you. Okay?" I need him to promise me not to fire her because of me. That's the last thing I want.

"I can't promise that Ana. If someone is harassing you, I need to know. Although you are telling it to your boyfriend but that cannot stop the CEO from taking an action." He says matter-of-factly.

"Then I am not telling you." I reply plainly. He doesn't say anything for a minute, deep in thought.

"Fine. Now tell me." He says and I tell him the whole conversation we had during the lunch hour. I didn't tell him that she called me a social climbing hussy just said that she made me look like a gold-digger, he obviously sensed that there was something more about this but I didn't tell him. Also I didn't see the point in telling him that she blatantly accused me of sleeping with Elliot. I will never be ready to tell him that.

"Ana I don't like this. You don't want me to fire that nasty piece of shit, you don't want to make our relationship public and here you sit all sad. I hate seeing you like this, baby. If she had known you are mine this wouldn't have happened." He argues.

"I know it wouldn't have but it's about my career, Christian. People would say worse things behind my back, once they know, if not on my face." I say sadly.

"So we won't ever come out because you fear what people will say? They will always have something to say, Anastasia. That's their problem not ours." I know he is right but…

"You are right and we'll have to tell everyone one day but I would rather it be when I prove myself first." I whisper truthfully.

"I can't wait anymore, Ana. The situation is getting worse. We have to tell everyone soon, we are being photographed already. You think now that they know I have a girlfriend they will sit quietly?" He counters.

"Okay, how about we do this after the solar powered cell phones project you assigned us is complete?" I ask hopefully. This project should take about 3-4 weeks. "Until then we'll keep it low. We won't go out to public places." I offer but he doesn't look happy, he doesn't even seem to consider it.

"No. Too long." He whispers.

"No, it's not. It's ideal. I'll be able to make an impact with this project and my ad-interim project. There is no other way." I say conclusively.

"I said no, Ana." He says firmly.

"Christian, first of all, it's not that long. A few weeks won't make a difference and I want to learn all I can before I start getting treated differently. I am ahead of other interns right now with my Ad-interim already sorted out. You need to trust me and let me have this. There is no other way." I tell him with finality.

He sighs deeply, "Fine. I am not ecstatic about it but okay." He finally surrenders. "You should consider working in my negotiations department." He says jokingly.

And then about the article in the magazine, surprisingly he knew about that and informed me that his PR team is working on this but they can't really do anything about it unless they have a name to give out.

"I'll have Taylor take you to Ecsala at five. I have a meeting but I'll see you at half past six." He kisses me quickly. Did I not tell him about the girls' night?

"Umm, I think I told you that we are having girls' night at my apartment." I say and he gives me a confused look.

"No you did not." He answers with an accusatory tone.

"Never mind, I am telling you now. I, Kate and Mia are having a girls' night. I gave Mia a call this morning and she is super excited already." I grin thinking about how excited she sounded.

"I won't have you to myself tonight?" He questions with playful sadness.

"Sadly no but you can call and hang out with Elliot since he is going to be alone too." I try to sound normal but in reality I am trying to push him towards his family. He has been cut off enough. I want him to enjoy a family.

"That sounds cool. There is a match on today anyway." He says deep in thought. I quickly kiss him and say good bye after record time of twenty minutes.

 **CPOV**

"Sawyer, were you able to listen to the conversation that rolled between the interns during lunch?" I inquire.

"Yes sir. I sat on the booth adjacent to theirs." He informs.

"Natalia Brown?" I say and he immediately tenses with an uncomfortable look on his face. "Details. Now." I order.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Miranda Wilson, head of HR, knocks on my door. I ask her to come in and take a seat. I have been discussing my situation with my publicists, Benjamin Harris and Kelly Mathews.

"Yes, Miss Wilson. Come in, have a seat." I say and she does. "First things first, I want Natalia Brown and William Smith transferred to PR, effective immediately. Get their cubicles cleared after work and set them in PR."

"But Mr. Grey, aren't they working on the solar power project? They have to work together on that one." She counters.

"Yes, they are and they do but I don't see their different departments being a problem. They have been assigned a conference room to work on solar project and after lunch they anyway have to do the work assigned by their department head. I don't see a problem in that." I don't fucking like being questioned but this woman has been on my nerves and I have kept her because she is damn good at what she does but another word and I'll show her the door. She realizes that she has stepped on her line by question the fucking CEO and that too when he was right and without sounding smug, I am always right.

"I'll get on that right away, Sir. Anything else I can do for you?" Good. This is what I ask of my employees. Obedience.

"Now, you know my publicists Ben and Kelly. So, they advised me that I should hand over this signed document to you which clearly states that I am in a very personal relationship with an employee of GEH, her name is mentioned inside, and that when she feels like to disclose our relationship to the world, she is as immune to any HR troubles as I am. You or any other HR representative is not to contact her without my permission and that you are not to inform anyone else about this document until our relationship is made public or if either of us ask you to do so."

"I-… I don't understand, Sir. You are seeing someone from GEH?" She asks quite directly with a sour face. _Yes, I am and I am so fucking sorry I didn't ask for your permission._ Ben must have seen the pretty evident annoyance on my countenance and therefore he interferes.

"Let me handle this, Mr. Grey." Ben interferes. "No, Miss Wilson, Mr. Grey is not _seeing_ her, he is in a _very committed_ relationship with her. As of now we are their publicists and not just Mr. Grey's. Now you will take this document and keep this in the safe in your cabin, the one which is given to every head of department and tell no another soul. As soon as the information of their relationship becomes public, we know there will be some employees in HR who will refute their relationship on the basis of non- fraternization policy of GEH and since infringement of the policy will lead to formation of a mechanism, followed by HR, that will not necessarily seek CEO's authorization and it might be very late when the CEO is informed about the grave steps taken by HR against the employee so involved. So, this document is to save Miss Steele from any injury that HR might cause her when the news comes out, assuming that it's a _quid pro quo_ relationship." Ben explains fluently.

"Miss Steele? As in the intern Miss Steele?" She asks looking at me. She has some guts questioning the CEO.

"Yes, the very same." I tell her and a frown forms on her forehead soon disappearing on seeing my expression.

"Now your duty is to inform all the employees in HR that this relationship was already made known to you through this document and that will happen after the news breaks out to general public. No HR rep is to contact Miss Steele without Mr. Grey's authorization." Ben finishes and drinks a glass of water, this couple is a genius and that is why I pay them handsome money. Miranda still looks out of her sorts but soon recovers.

"Fair enough. But as my duty as the head of human resources, Mr. Grey, I must let you know that coming into a relationship with an employee, irrespective of how serious it is and what documents you have signed and handed to HR, cannot save you from a legal suit of sexual harassment at workplace. There have been cases when the executives were in consensual and committed relationships with their juniors but end up being sued by their partners and finally ended up losing their jobs." Oh, fuck it. What is this noise?

"That won't happen in my case, Miss Wilson." I tell her firmly.

"How can you be so sure, Sir?" She asks calmly. She is trying to get fired?

"Miss Wilson do I need to remind you that the women you are talking about is my girlfriend?" I try, really try to keep my temper in check but the anger is all over the place.

"No Sir, I apologize but-" She starts to say something.

"You can go now." I say dismissively but she doesn't move.

"Mr. Grey, all I want is for her to sign a document that says she is in a consensual relationship with you, giving up all her rights to sue you for sexual harassment. Also, it would be prudent to get her to sign a document saying that she is not being paid for any sexual fav-"

"ENOUGH. How fucking dare you? Get the hell out of my office before I fire you." I blow startling her. Well, she should be rather thankful I didn't fucking kill her. How dare she insinuate that our relationship is about sexual and professional favors. Oh! She is so getting her ass fired the very day the news of my and Ana's relationship breaks out. I would have fired her now but she knows too much right now. This day is really shit.

 **APOV**

I finally reach home after a very hard day at work. I talked to Christian on phone before exiting so he doesn't go all paranoid on me. Since Kate was picking me up, I didn't need Taylor dropping me. It's good to be home after a long weekend at my boyfriend's. I quickly change into my cami top and boy shorts. Kate and I took out Chinese food and lots of it. We have Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie and also vanilla. Chocolate is for me. What can I say? I am a sucker of everything chocolate.

"Okay so what should we do first? Madi padis?" Mia asks from the couch as I make my way to the kitchen.

"No we eat first. I am famished. I don't know why because I had a nice lunch but I am famished." I tell her.

"They say your diet increases when you are in love." Mia shouts from the living area and for a minute I am absolutely stunned.

"Who exactly?" I finally ask, trying to humor everyone.

"Me." She chuckles.

"Well, Dr. Mia Grey, you are a quack." I say making both of them laugh.

"I might be a quack but I know I am right." She says determined but this time I choose not to reply.

"Okay, Mia Grey. So tell us when and where did you lose your virginity?" Kate jumps to ask Mia. After our dinner and a emptying a bottle of red wine which Christian got delivered to my apartment, we settled to play truth and dare and because it's only the three of us so we decided to spin the bottle. Ever since we started playing, by some luck, the mouth always pointed towards Kate. Mia has literally been roasting Kate about her sex life, well the one before Elliot. Guys she did in school, in college, threesomes, blowjobs and even deep throating and what not.

"Those are two questions." Mia whines like a little princess she thinks she is.

"What? It's one. Ana, bachelor's degree in English, tell her its one question." Kate mutters looking at me.

"I would have answered without your suffixed honorific. Yes its one question, Mia. Now tell us…" I say excitedly.

"Dame you girls are teaming up against me but okay, I was fifteen, and he was a senior. I had this huge crush on him and in the end of my freshman year there was a party during the summer at a senior's house and I knew he would be there and I won't see him again because he was going to college. So, I went to that party… we started making out on the dance floor. He took me out and we had sex in his car. It was only once and I enjoyed it. He went to college and me to my sophomore year. I wouldn't have it any other way. No regrets." Oh boy! Mia Grey is Elliot Grey part 2? I and Kate exchange a look of complete amusement. I would have never pinned down Mia as as sex adventurous as Kate. We have got to find out.

"Hi-5 sis. I lost it at fifteen too. The guy was a douche though. Horny asshole came in a minute, a single fucking minute and left me fucking hanging and in severe pain. What dreams I had of my deflowering. My bouquet got thrashed." Kate remembers whereas Mia and I burst out laughing. Oh I remember Jimmy, the guy Kate lost it too. I told her he was a douche and she knew he was a douche but I don't what came over her.

"You forgot to add there was no foreplay expect for a single kiss." I remind her laughing hysterically.

"It's nothing to laugh about. It took me a year to get over my fear of sex. I thought my pussy was going to break into two." At that we laugh even louder and soon Kate joins us.

"A year long wait after losing it? I was right at it from the very summer. But one minute really?" Mia tries to sympathize but I don't know what has gotten into me because I just can't stop laughing.

"And when did you lose it, Ana?" Mia suddenly turns the table towards me and I stop laughing immediately. I am not comfortable talking about my sex life with my boyfriends sister.

"Yes, Ana. Please do tell. When did you lose it?" Kate prompts, feigning innocence. That bitch.

"C'mon it can't be worse than Kate. And we are playing. You have to tell." Mia forces but I only shake my head. "Not fair." She mutters looking at Kate who agrees with her.

"Okay okay. A week ago. Now leave my sex life out of this game." Mia is all of a sudden too silent. She doesn't say anything but only stares at me.

"Mother of all fucks, Ana. What are you 21?" She asks.

"22." I correct her.

"Fuck my life, 22 and a virgin? What the fuck have you been doing all these years and you lost it to my brother? Ewww. I did NOT want to know that." Mia scrunches her nose in disgust and I start to laugh again. I told her not to go there.

"Okay so what's your number, Kavanaugh?" Mia asks rubbing her palms together.

"Really great line of questioning girls." I say rolling my eyes. Mine is 1.

"I never really counted-" Kate tries to…

"Oh COME ONE!" Mia exclaims. She knows Kate is lying.

"Fine. 34" Kate relents. "Yours?" She asks.

"57." Oh my God! Mia Grey _IS_ Elliot Grey part-2. Jesus Christ! How can anyone sleep this that many number of guys? "What? I lived in Europe and travelled a lot. That happens when you travel." She shrugs with a lopsided grin, looking very smug, making us laugh and the night rolls with laughter.

 **CPOV**

Elliot managed to pull me out for dinner with him. So here I sit in the private cabin of the mile high club with my brother. I can't help but think about what Sawyer told me. How fucking dare that bitch call my girlfriend a social climbing hussy and not only that she fucking insinuated that my fucking girlfriend has slept with my fucking brother. I would have loved it if Ana had bitch slapped that sorry excuse for a woman. I haven't touched the food in front of me and it's not like me to not have an appetite.

"Okay so what's bothering you? I took you out because I saw you like this at Escala." Elliot puts his fold down and stares at me.

"What? Me? Nothing." For the first time I find it hard to hide things from my family. I can see it in his eyes he doesn't believe me.

"Come on, out with it. Don't tell me you are having problems with Ana!" He says disbelievingly.

"NO! Of course no." How can I have problem with the best thing in my life?

"Thank god." He sighs in relief. Why is he so relieved? "Now out with it. Believe it or not I can of some use." He mutters.

"Natalia Brown?" I know he remembers her after all he fucked her.

"Oh that sorry excuse for a woman?" BINGO. "And a bad lay too. What has she done to you?" He questions.

"Has been saying stuff to Ana…" I didn't actually think of telling him the whole fucking story but I guess I just couldn't help it, so I end up telling him everything, literally every-fucking-thing. He doesn't look happy when I tell him what she said about him and Anastasia. If looks could kill.

"One thing I don't understand, why is Ana trying to save the bitch's ass from getting fired?" He says irritated. Mutual feelings bro.

"I have no fucking idea. She is like that." I mirror his irritation.

"If it would have been Kate she would have set fire to her and watched her burn." Elliot says in satisfaction and I can't help but chuckle. I suddenly feel light after talking this out with someone. I think I just wanted to get this shit out of me because now I feel way better than I was before and even a bit happy because I have taken right steps about it, not the one I really wanted. Stewing over it couldn't have helped me in any way. From tomorrow Natalia is going to be away from Anastasia and I'll make fucking sure that she has lunch with me and not with that bitch.

"Okay now listen, I am not supposed to tell you what I am going to so don't discuss it with Mom and Dad." Elliot says in all seriousness, instantly grabbing my attention. I sign him to go on. "The night of Coping Together, Ice Queen was in the house with mom and dad." He tells me but I am already aware of that. I saw her when I was climbing up the stairs. The three of us called Elena Lincoln an Ice Queen when we were kids because she had no emotions at all. Zero, none, nil, nada. It all started with me reading Mia a story when she was all but four. I was explaining to her the characteristics of the antagonist of the story, The Ice Queen, and she suddenly stood up and said "Like Mrs. Lincoln?" Elliot couldn't stop laughing because he has always hated her and my Dad was trying his best to hold his laugh.

"I know that." I tell him but I can see it in his eyes that there is more to this story…

"There is more. So when I and Kate entered the house, we heard voices and names… your and Ana's name. We automatically stopped to listen before Kate couldn't take any more and stormed in and almost slapped her. Elena said shit about Ana… filthy shit." HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Elliot tells me all that happened that night when I was busy sucking on my girlfriend's clit. I am so fucking stunned, she fucking told my parents that Ana might have slept with her professors for grades? Is she fucking listening to herself? I have had just enough of that motherfucking whore.

"Dad tore her a new one." Elliot laughs and again I am so fucking stunned to hear all that transpired between them and all the things my dad said to her.

"He really told her get the fuck out of his house?" I ask shocked.

"Fuck yes. And all these years he has been screaming 'LANGUAGE' – 'LANGUAGE' at us." Elliot jokes but I am too stunned to laugh. He said he knew I would make big and he knew she gave me startup money? Too much information to settle with but I put that aside for later and concentrate on the things Elena said. That motherfucking cock sucking whore is going to fucking pay for what she said.

"So what are we doing to that botoxed piece of shit?" Elliot pipes in and I look up from my plate.

"That filthy whore is going down." I tell him with a smirk and he gives me an equally devilish grin. This is 'The End' of Elena fucking Lincoln.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _I hope you all liked the chapter. I might be able to post another chapter soon but you have to tell me in the reviews if you liked this one._

 _Do Review!_

 _Kisses xxXXXXXX_


	23. Not Fucking Yet

_**Author's Note**_

 _BOOOOOOONUS CHAPTERRRRRRR! Tell me you guys_ love _me (:P) Well what can i say? After seeing the response my last chapter received, I just couldn't stop writing! And so here I ended up completing a new chapter in 2 weeks!_

 _Reviews do work and especially when they are so encouraging. You guys sure do know how to extract a new chapter from the author quickly (xD)_

 _TWO THOUSAND REVIEWS! We have been achieving milestones. I would like to thank all the readers for showering their constant love on Serendipity and immense support to me. Love you guys!_

 _Enjoy Reading!_

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – Not Fucking** ** _Yet_** **.**

 **APOV**

"Anyway, where did you go after lunch? I was looking for you and you even left your phone at the desk." Ash complains over the phone. The girls' night has finally ended and both the girls just retired to their respective rooms since it's a working day tomorrow and both Kate and I have to wake up early whereas Mia, not so much. She doesn't work; she only spends her Dad's money on branded clothes. This girls' night ended up being a career discussion. Mia got her degree in Culinary Arts from the best school in France and was back in the States two months ago but she isn't very fascinated about working in a Kitchen. She said she learnt it because she likes to cook and not because she wants to earn her livelihood from it. It's confusing as fuck and stupid, if you ask me. I studied English Literature because I love books and I can't think of a better job than an Editor. What I think is that an unemployed person finds a way and several reasons of staying unemployed if he begins to enjoy it, just my opinion but I didn't raise it. I am not that stupid.

Although by listening to me and Kate and our love towards independence and self-sustainability somewhere shook Mia because in that moment she was talking less and thinking more. She is a few months elder to me but she is still a kid from inside. The fact that Kate comes from just as rich a family as the Greys shook her even more as Kate is now living independently in her own apartment with her best friend and working hard to earn her livelihood whereas Mia is the same age as us but is still living with her parents, spending her father's cash and unemployed. Although Kate and I didn't mean to make her realize anything, after all she is our respective boyfriends' little sister and why would we poke our noses in anyone's personal business. She can spend all of her dad's money for all we care but she was the one who touched the topic by asking us what do we do and understandably we asked her the same and then we got to know of her predicament and then it all came down to independence, individuality and self-sustainability. She didn't say much, for once and was thinking more so we quickly changed the topic towards something more cheerful. After all we didn't want this night to be more like an intervention simply because it wasn't one.

"Babe I told you that I had found my ad-interim project so I was working on it. I was in Legal today." I tell her. The bell rings and I press the button and speak, "Come on up, Jason." and unlock the doors. I had called up Christian fifteen minutes ago and asked if I could come over to take my files because I have to work on the financials and contracts of Escalava since my presentation is on the day after tomorrow. He down rightly rejected and said that he would come and hand those to me but I told him it wasn't necessary so we settled on Taylor delivering those to me. I don't like that poor Taylor has to run back and forth for me, it's not his job and I am fully capable of driving Kate's car to Escala and pick up my own stuff but arguing with Christian is like banging your head against the wall, it's only your head that's going to hurt, not the wall and that's exactly why I had decided to choose the battles I really want to fight.

"Yeah, you told me. I was in finance today because I found my own project and I thought I'd see you but you were in Legal. By the way, who's Jason? Wasn't your boyfriend's name Chris?" She asks amused. She thinks I am cheating or she thinks that I don't stick with a guy for long? Anyway, in the mean time there is a knock on the door and I shout for him to come in because I am in the kitchen and making some tea for myself and Taylor.

"Yea, that's what my boyfriend's name is. Jason is his friend who is getting the files I left at Chris' place. He doesn't want me to drive this late and I asked him to take rest because god knows he works so hard. So poor Jason got caught in the middle." I reply. This doesn't sound too convincing though but it should work.

"Your boyfriend is so sweet, Ana." She gushes happily.

"The sweetest." I say dreamily as I boil the water for the tea. "Anyway, you called me this late to discuss my boyfriend with me?" I ask a little amused as I turn to pull two cups from the cutlery drawer and I yelp and jerk a little startled as two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and who else could it be than Christian himself.

"Hey are you okay?" Ashley's panic stricken voice comes from the phone. She must have heard my little yelp.

"Yea yea, I am fine. I guess my boyfriend just decided to scare me more than surprise me." I giggle and by this time Christian has begun planting a trail of kisses on my neck and I can feel his smile pressed against my neck.

"In my defense, I missed you a lot, baby." Christian whispers in my ear but I think Ashley must have heard him too.

"Damn it, Ana, his voice." Ash laughs from the other side, "Ask him if he has a brother or a cousin like him. Ask him." She says laughing. "Anyway I just called you up to tell you that I met a guy today. I really wanted to share this with someone and you instantly popped up in my head. But I won't keep you long, you boyfriend clearly needs your hundred percent attention. See you tomorrow." She says and I tell her that I'll see her tomorrow and I want to know everything about this guy.

"What guy?" Christian asks annoyed.

"She is finding prospective matches for _me._ " I say and roll my eyes. "Some guy _she_ met, obviously." I say it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't want you talking about any other guy but me." He says against my shoulders, slowly kissing every inch of my bare skin.

"Technically, I won't be talking. I would be _listening_." I somehow manage to utter and am instantly rewarded by a most delicious bite on the apex of my neck.

"Things I want to do to this smart mouth of yours." He whispers in my ear and then kisses the sensitive spot behind my ear followed by a gentle bite on my earlobe. Now he has got all my attention, all my senses have heightened to his touch. His hands crease my sides and hips before squeezing my ass firmly.

"I so badly wanted to do this at lunch but you were so upset before." He says and now turns me around, instantly attacking on my collar bone. He pulls me up and sits me on the counter of the kitchen, making me of his own height now. I wrap my legs around his waist tightly and my arms around his neck and in no more than two seconds we are making out hot and heady, his tongue clashing with mine and dancing its own erotic dance. He starts to bite on my bottom lip and an involuntary moan leaves my mouth making him tighten his grip around me. One of his palm slides on my chest and settles on my right breast, giving it a nice squeeze. He moans into my mouth when he realizes I am not wearing any bra underneath and he starts to rub his thumb against my nipple through the fabric of my camisole. This friction has its own sensations through which my whole body vibrates. After reading my reaction, both his thumbs start rubbing on my nipples through the cloth, starting slowly and then increasing the speed. He bends down and takes my right breast in his mouth through the camisole, making it wet and sticky around my nipples and sucks hard on my now enlarged nipple. My sex is throbbing at a frantic speed and I can fell his hard on right on my sex making me what to rub against it. An uncontrollable moan leaves my mouth and I felt his cock twitching against my sex and I am sure he already had his full length before he twitched. He quickly picks me up without breaking our kiss and starts to move towards my bedroom, my legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. He throws me on my bed and I bounce a few times before settling in the middle of the bed. He stands there and just looks at me with heavy eyes.

"God you are so fucking sexy." He says and climbs on top on me and starts planting kisses downwards, "I just can't stay away from you." He murmurs against my belly which he kisses through the cloth, _again._ Why doesn't he just tear the fucking thing off?

"Too much clothes." He says to himself as if listening to my mind. He pulls me up and in one swift moment he has pulled my cami top and my boyshorts off. "No panties as well. I'm loving this." He speaks to himself. "I want to taste you baby. I've been desperate for your sweet taste and velvet softness on my tongue ever since you walked in the closet this morning and then in my office." Oh my fucking god! Talk to me like this and I would combust right here. "I want to suck on that _sugar plum_ of yours and then insert my tongue in those _sweet lips_." His lips against my inner thighs, completely avoiding the place where I want his most attention.

"Oh fuck." I moan over his words and my hands automatically jump on my breasts and start pinching on my nipples. I feel a soft lick against my clit which is quickly replaced by continuous fast licks. He pulls me by my thighs towards the edge of the bed and starts sucking on my clit fully fledged while I feel his tongue hitting my nub inside on his mouth as he continues to suck on it.

"Fuck Christian. Yes, yes, yes, yes. Don't stop. Don't stop." The sensations are too much for me to handle making me pinch my nipples harder as Christian inserts his middle finger deep inside me and rubs the very spot which drives me crazy. My back arched and my legs start to dance which earns me a quick slap on the hip, I can feel the build up and it's so quick that I detonate in a matter of few seconds. I feel Christian glide inside of me the moment I reached my high.

"Aaagh! God damn it, so fucking tight." He groans and lightly kisses my closed eyes and starts ramming into me, after few seconds of composing himself, in a complete mad speed and in no time I can feel the buildup inside me.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." Christian sings while driving himself madly inside me. "Yes, Ana, yes. I can feel you. Give it up for me baby. Feel this." He says and plants my hand on his chest, exactly over his heart which is beating furiously. He shifts slightly and hits my g-spot and I come spiraling down over my high in just one stroke he suddenly stops still inside of me, still hard as rock, takes a few breaths and starts hitting my g-spot again. I clench myself tightly from inside to make him come but that earns me a slap on the other hip. I felt jitters every time he spanked me while having sex, I thinks it makes me hornier.

"Yes, baby yes. One more time. Come for me one more time. Yes yes yes." He murmurs while hitting my g-spot continuously although I can fell the buildup, coming third time is a little hard.

"Dirty talk with me." I say, my eyes closed so I cannot see the expression on his face.

"This tiny little pussy of yours is so fucking tight, Anastasia. So hot. So wet. Your walls grip my cock so tightly that I could come in less than a minute." He murmurs in my ear. He brings my hands on my breasts and I start pinching myself while he starts circling my clit. "You are so wet for me all the time and soon your arousal is going to get mixed up with my seeds when I release myself deep deep deep inside of you… where only I have ever been and only I'll ever be." Of fuck! Fuck fuck fuck. "Come for me baby. I can't hold off any long. Milk my hard throbbing cock with your juices." That is fucking it.

"Fuck! I am coming, I am coming, I am coming." I scream and convulse all around him so hard that for a moment I thought I would choke on air. The very moment he shoots his hot liquid inside me and he just doesn't stops coming. I can feel his liquid ooze out of me and he is not even done coming yet.

"Aaaah." He growls and lies on top of me and I don't know for how long we stay like that.

"That was… nice" I say breathless and he looks at me as if I am mad.

"NICE? That was way, way more than _nice_. That was spectacular. This is one of the _hardest_ I have _ever_ come." He says out of breath.

"Yea, I noticed you just wouldn't stop coming." I giggle and he smirks at me. One of the hardest? When was his hardest? Do I really want to know? He has got a line of past liaisons and that too with women who did what he wanted to do.

"You don't say, madam." He says amused. "And I didn't know you had a thing for my dirty talk." He wiggles his eyebrows at him.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." I tell him seductively.

"I intend to know them all." He smiles at me but I am a little distracted now. _One of the fucking hardest?_ Too honest talk after sex is catching up on me. Was his hardest with Elena or the other girls? Fuck Ana, stop thinking about that shit. I don't want that image in my head. "What?" Christian asks quickly as he notices the change in my demeanor.

"Nothing." I smile as brightly as possible but he just rolls his eyes at me.

"If something bothers us, we talk. You said, not me." He tells me with an eyebrow raised.

"It's nothing really." I avoid his eyes and lie straight on my back. He quickly pulls me to face him and looks expectantly at me. I exhale deeply, and sit up crossed leg. "You just said it was _one_ of the hardest you have ever come and I couldn't help my mind… it flew to the women in your past… your submissives _and_ Elena. I had images of you with other women, and I… it's not something I want in my head but you don't have to explain or justify yourself to me, Christian. I know you have a past and I-" and I get cut off by his fervent kiss on my lips. We break apart but I don't meet his eyes, he cups my face and forces me to look at him.

"Quit rambling, baby." He chuckles and picks me up, steeling me between his legs with my back pressed against the chest while he leans his back against the head board. "Okay so let me talk you through this-" but I cut him off.

"No Christian, please. Let's just leave it there." I ask meekly.

"Just hear me out first. Okay so the hardest I have ever come… hands down our first time together. God that was phenomenal." He says dreamily but I find it hard to believe because I don't remember him coming like a train that night. _You were overwhelmed by first of your many orgasms, Steele. And what would you know about how much men come back then, Silly Virgin._

"You are lying." I admonish. "I don't want you to lie to make me feel better." I almost don't believe him.

"I don't tell lies, Anastasia. When I tell _you_ something it's the truth." He says firmly and now I know he's telling the truth. "How would you know? You were busy having your first orgasm and a bit tensed about your virgin-situation." He smiles and plants a kiss on my bare shoulder.

"Even harder than today?" I ask surprised. He came this hard our first time and I didn't even notice.

"The hardest, Anastasia. And before that… the day we bumped into each other… I was a walking hard-on that day… after lying on top of you. God!" He chuckles, "so I had to take the business in my own hands… I imagined you, tried a lot not to but you kept popping in my head and that was the hardest I had ever come before our first time together. So now you should do well to understand that I would gladly prefer my hand with your image in my head over other women." He says seriously but a nervous giggle leaves my lips. "You are the second woman I have ever kissed but the first woman who I _really_ wanted to. The second woman I went down on but the first I _really_ wanted to. What I won't give up for you to be my first… at everything. I have _hated_ performing cunnilingus but when I was a submissive I was… forced to but I never engaged in it when I became a dom but with you it's one-eighty degree different… everything is. And you taste so fucking sweet." He tells me and I can feel his hard on poking me on my back. _How can he reload in just two minutes? God he is a machine gun._ I feel the heat coming out of my face. God! This is BRAND NEW INFORMATION. I don't know if I should feel privileged or just scared… scared that this might end anytime but I don't want to think along those lines. His declaration has warmed my heart and I feel a deeper connection with him now, a connection of not just our bodies and minds but also our souls. He really must like me a lot, not that I didn't know but it just reinforces that fact. In this moment… I don't know if its right to say, but I feel loved.

"Say something." His pleading voice reaches my ear and I realize I have kept quiet for a little too long.

"You really never kissed your… exes" I ask a little unbelievable. _Isn't that the most basic foreplay?_ Somehow this makes him laugh.

"Count on you to ask unpredictable questions. No, Ana, I did not. I always thought of kissing to be too intimate." He tells me seriously.

"And sex isn't intimate?" I almost laugh.

"It wasn't for me back then. It was a physical need and a coping mechanism. Whereas kissing, bathing together, sleeping in same bed and everything that normal couples do were intimate acts for me, still are. I wasn't looking for a deeper connection with someone through sex so I was never intimate. But with you it's all about intimacy, I can feel that strong connection with you every time we have sex. It's too intimate, too private and so wonderful that it makes me choke on air. You know, I and Flynn always argued about this intimate connection before I met you. I never believed such a thing existed. He used to tell me having sex with someone you care about is far better than meaningless sex but I never agreed. I just thought sex was sex. Same with everyone but then you walked right in like a whirlwind in my world and made me lose all my senses and I can't thank that whirlwind enough." He kisses my temple. I just got a whole new outlook on his life before me or rather a whole new outlook of his _mind_ before me.

"Thank you for telling me all this." I kiss him on the cheeks softly and start to pull my camisole.

"Not so soon baby, all this talk about _our_ sex has made me want it now." He says with a devilish smile. Oh I know, I was just checking my luck.

"I can see that." I say stealing a look at his hard cock which stands proud.

* * *

"Where are you going?" He asks when I start to get out of bed after cleaning myself up and changing the sheets.

"I'll be right out. I have work to do. I'll turn the lights off, you sleep here comfortably." I say pushing his curly locks off his forehead.

"WORK?" He bellows, "At this hour?" and again.

"It's just a little past midnight, Christian. Why do you think I called your for the files?" I ask him a little amused at him antics to keep me in the bed.

"Ana, you need sleep if you want to work tomorrow." He commands with a rigid voice.

"I'm used to pulling an all-nighter and then attending all classes the next day. No biggie. You sleep." I let him know.

"Work here if you want to. Light doesn't bother me." He says the last sentence too fast.

"Are you sure?" I ask skeptically.

"Yes, and if you aren't here I won't get any sleep anyway." He shrugs his shoulders as if it's the most normal thing but every time he refers to his sleeping issues and nightmares my heart pains for him.

"I'll go get my things." I kiss on his forehead before walking out of the room.

* * *

It's been almost thirty minutes I have been working and Christian has been constantly staring at me while lying on the bed. Every time I turn to look at him he closes his eyes although he knows I know he is faking it.

I start reading the contract that was drawn between GEH and Escalava. To my surprise I come over a name… a very familiar name. Elena Lincoln. God damn it! She is the fucking owner and the one who has been stealing from GEH. Christian needs to know this. I turn to look at him and see that he is fast asleep so I decide to tell him about this tomorrow. By the time I and done with financials, audits and contracts over the years, it's three and I am left with only three hours of sleep. I quickly put all the files away and get in the bed. I put my head on Christian's shoulder and wrap my arm around his torso and soon I fall in deep slumber.

I can fell a pair of soft lips prepping feather light kisses all over my face. I turn to lie on my front, not wanting that attention right now.

"Baby, get up." Calls a soft voice but I am too sleepy to be that coherent. "Ana." The same voice calls. "Ana, baby. We'll get late. Wake up."

"Who's this?" I hear myself asking and getting a light chuckle in response.

"It's Christian." The same voice, this time more amused. I feel a tingle when I hear this name.

"Oh Christian… I love Christian." I murmur and a smile spreads on my lips.

"What?" He asks a little louder and I jot upright. What the fuck did I just say? I am so screwed.

"What? What?" I ask panicking and he laughs at my horror stricken face. "What did I just say?" I inquire in trepidation.

"That was what I was asking you. Didn't quite catch it. You were mumbling." He laughs and my shoulders sag in relief. "What were you saying?" He asks more seriously.

"That's what I was asking. What time is it?" I ask. I eye him up and down and see that he has bathed and shaven and looks very edible in that suit.

"Ten past seven." He says looking at his wrist watch and I push the duvet away and stand up. I am running seventy fucking minutes late.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? What happened to my alarm?" I ask frantically.

"You slept late so I let you sleep in. I turned it off. We can still make it on time if you…" I don't wait to listen to whatever he was going to say. I take a quick shower and brush my teeth in a record time of seven minutes. I pull my simple black dress out without wanting to waste any time on selecting the outfit. This dress is perfect, touches my knees, fitted, boat-neck and without sleeves. I quickly put my hair in a pony and apply a hair spray to set my hair, two strokes of mascara and one of gloss and I am done in a total of 17 minutes.

"Let's go." I walk out of my bedroom and see him having breakfast on the counter. He turns to look at me and his eyes roam all over my body. I can't help but stare at him. He looks yummy in that crisp navy blue suit.

He holds a navy blue tie for me, the one I bought him. It has become our own routine, our own thing. I tie his tie every day. Without another word I quickly tie it around his neck.

"Now breakfast." He says calmly and I frown at him. I see a label of Fairmount Olympic Hotel; of course, he would order breakfast from a five star hotel.

"In the car. Let's go." I pick up a plate which has a pan cake in it. I think its Christian's plate. Christian managed to pick some pancakes, bacon and sausages to go so in the car he force feeds me three pancakes and bacon AND sausages. I am not a picky eater but still he forces food on me whenever he can.

"Taylor, Starbucks." He says and I look at him as if he is mad. I have had my fill of carbs for the day. I can't drink a frappuccino now.

"I don't need anything, if you are making a stop for me." I tell him.

"You need caffeine, you barely slept yesterday." He doesn't really care that I have no space in my stomach to fit a frappuccino. He just wants to feed me like my grandmother.

"I am too full, Christian. You have force fed just enough." I state earning a very light chuckle.

"I have, haven't I?" He smiles that panty- bursting smile at me. "Okay, Taylor straight to GEH." He tells Taylor. "Anyway, you do know that it's 70% fat free, the one you had yesterday. If that is your concern." He looks at me, trying to gage my response.

"70%? How could it taste better then?" I ask myself.

"And don't forget lunch. We are going out, I am taking you to a car dealership so we can get you a car. I don't want you driving around Kate's car." He orders but I am a bit lost right now. Does he think I'll let him buy me a car?

"You are not buying me a car because I already have one." I say slowly so that the words sink in his head.

"Ana, that is a _death trap_. I am never letting you step a foot in that." He bellows in such a way which tells me arguing over this would be futile and also I know that he is right.

"Fine but _I will_ buy myself a new car when _I can_. I'll save parts of my salary over the months and I'll easily be able to buy a car." Again, I say each and every word slowly and clearly for them to sink in his head. He looks pretty mad right now and I guess that he is not used to being argued with.

"Now why would you want to do that when we can easily buy you a new car?" He says a little louder, clearly annoyed.

"When _you_ can easily buy me a new car." I correct him. "And you know how I feel about you buying me things and a CAR, Christian, you really think I would let you?" I say with contempt in my voice.

"Do you always have to argue with me, Anastasia? Can't you be a little more accepting towards things?" He says with hostility in his voice.

"Great! So, I am Anastasia now." I murmur to myself.

"What did you just say?" He frowns at me.

"Nothing." I say loud and clear. "You are not buying me a car. That's final." I tell him point blank. He sighs deeply and his hands find their usual place in his hair. I swear if he keeps pulling on those like this, he'll be bald in one year.

"Ana, I can easily afford it, trust me. Let me do this for you." He almost pleads. Almost.

"Christian, you can afford everything in this world but that doesn't mean you will buy it for me. _You_ can afford it so buy it for _yourself._ Why do you want to buy it for me?" I say calmly and incredulously.

"Because I fucking want to take care of you, is it so hard for you to understand? I don't want you to _want_ for _anything_. You are mine, it's my _duty_ to take care of you." Oh! I don't think he has been living in twenty first century. Is he for real?

"Yes, I am yours _and_ you are mine. Yes, it's your duty to take care of me _and mine to take care of you_. Take care of each other emotionally, mentally, psychologically, intellectually and physically. NOT financially. Seriously, get out of Austen's era." I say a little irritated.

"Not sexually?" Seriously! That is what he caught in my whole rambling. Is he for real?

"That came under _physically_." I say coldly.

"Oh, yes. Right." He whispers.

"Do we always have to fight after spending a phenomenal night together?" He whispers confused.

"Well, at least this time you are talking to me." I counter him sarcastically.

"Low blow, Miss Steele." He says disdainfully.

"Oh! You deserve that, honey." I say politely with a very fake and forced smile on my face and he chuckles.

"Yea, I guess I do. So we are going to the dealership at lunch. It's final." What the fuck?

"Did you even listen to what I just said?" I am the one who is mad now.

"Yes I did. _AND_ we are going to go and buy you a car." God damn it! He says so calmly. I am so mad right now that first I am going to murder him and then I am going to kill myself. Is this guy deaf or what?

 **CPOV**

"You are NOT buying me a car." Oh! She is mad, like really mad. And she looks so hot when she is mad. I could fuck her right now because I am so hard for her. I only smile at her which makes her even more mad.

"We'll see about that, baby." I reply calmly. I have noticed that when she is mad and not getting her way and the other person is calm, she get wild and mad. And honestly, I am loving every part of it.

"Stop forcing things on me, Christian. I am not your fucking wife." She says angrily, hot with fury. Oh damn it, I cannot control it any longer, I unbuckle her and forcefully pull her to sit astride on my lap and kiss her so passionately that it drives me crazy with want. I push the button which enables the privacy window to slide which I got installed only yesterday.

"Not fucking _yet_." The words flow out of my mouth involuntarily and into hers as I kiss the softest pairs of lips fervently, my hands slide up her thighs and into her panties and I start to circle her clit. I quickly break apart to see the reaction on her face and something tells me she has an inkling of what I said. Good, she should know she is mine and she'll always be. Wait! _Anastasia as my wife_!? Damn it! It's a heady mixture. I start to kiss her again unable to control the desire the thought of her being _my fucking wife_ brings me. As I kiss her I see her in a long white dress, with my ring on her finger which screams 'Property of Christian fucking Grey'. Oh fuck! I've got to get rid of the raging hard-on this thought is giving me. I have got to fuck her. Now.

"Oh God! Christian. I want you so much." She moans making me want her even more.

"I need you, Anastasia and I need you now." I say authoritatively. This is the authority that the thought of me being her husband brings me.

"Yes!" She pants and there is a knock on the private window. I look around and see that we are parked in executive area of underground parking at GEH. I can't fuck her here. What if anyone sees her naked or in throes of pleasure? I won't let anyone see her. My office. I quickly jump out of the car, pulling her with me and I quickly straighten her dress. In my private elevator, I shoot a quick email to Andrea to get me the CVs and achievement of all the senior employees in HR while kissing Ana's neck. It'll take Anastasia a minute to regain her senses and tell me off and I certainly don't want that, so can't afford take my lips away from her skin. I just want to be inside her so bad. Also I don't want Andrea to see me and Ana walk in to my office like two horny teenagers so had to send her away. I quickly put my phone away, pick Ana up and press her back hard against the wall of elevator.

"What if the door opens and someone sees us?" She manages to say between deep breaths while I kiss her neck and collar bone.

"Private Elevator." Is all I reply. The doors couldn't have opened any sooner and I couldn't have sprinted to my office faster. I quickly lock the door and pin Anastasia against it and my mouth possesses hers again. I press my erection against her and she moans in response.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you all the time?" I swiftly unzip her and pick her without breaking our kiss. I clear the desk with a swift push of my forearm against it in order to clear the desk and all the stuff goes flying in different directions. I put Anastasia on top of it. Her hands struggle with my belt buckle but she undoes it quickly enough, in a stride I tear her panties and they find their place on the floor. I turn her around and press her front against the desk and enter her quickly from behind. God! I will never get used to her exquisite tightness. I always have to stop for a minute after entering her to regain my senses.

"Fuck baby, it's so deep this way." I say breathlessly while ramming into her.

"Yes! Oh god, Christian. Faster, please faster." Your wish is my command, baby. I don't stop until we both fly to the edge together.

"You tore my panties!" She says incredulous with a giggle. "What am I supposed to wear now?" I can tell she is about to crack up as something about this amuses her.

"Nothing. I'll have your naked ass to fantasize about all day." I say pleased by myself.

"Are you sure you are okay with me walking the floors of GEH without any panties. Kate told me that my ass looks great without any panties on. What do you think?" She whispers in my ear seductively making it hard for me to swallow the lump in my throat. I quickly get up and walk to the closet connected to my office washroom and pick my Calvin Klein boxers and throw them at her.

"Wear those." I tell her strictly. She is not fucking walking down the floors of GEH pantyless. That's for my eyes ONLY.

"You keep extra underwear in your office?" This cracks her up.

"I have a few sets of clothes in here." I tell her while tidying myself up.

"Good! These came handy. I can't believe we did that." She says amazed.

"It's going to happen a lot baby and this is where you wanted to get started from, remember?" I look at her and she is all flushed and warm and biting her lip. I quickly pull her lip out.

"All flushed and hot, I like this sight." I tell her making her flush a deeper red. "I can't believe you are still blushing after what we did two minutes ago." I laugh. The office intercom rings bursting our little bubble. Andrea informs me my eight thirty meeting is ready for me. I tell her to push it for thirty minutes.

"I am late." Ana panics suddenly.

"No you aren't. Its eight thirty and you are exactly where you were supposed to be." I call behind her but I the time I complete the sentence she has kissed me a quick goodbye and is out of the door.

* * *

After viewing the CVs and achievements of all the employees in senior management of HR, I decided on the Senior Executive HR, Patricia Clark who is a middle aged woman but damn good at what she does. Her work in the previous acquisitions of GEH is remarkable. I asked Andrea to inform Mrs. Clark that she is required in the CEO's office and also asked her that this news must reach Miranda Wilson. Andrea knows exactly what I am asking. I want Wilson to fret before I throw her ass out on the side walk. She should know never to fuck with Christian Grey and never when it comes to his women.

After the small talk with Mrs. Clark I tell her that I am interested in making a Company Car Policy for single women and that I want her to handle this project. First ones to enjoy the benefits of Company Car Policy would be the Base Level Management. She is also to follow up with Legal Department who would be making this policy. When the policy succeeds without proving to be a loss for GEH, we'll apply it to Middle Management as well.

"Mr. Grey, by single women you mean women who aren't in a relationship with anyone?" She asks me while noting all the points in her note pad.

"Unmarried women, divorced women, widows." I tell her and she looks confused.

"Why only women without a husband, if I may ask, Mr. Grey?" She asks out of curiosity.

"Because in a marriage you have a partner to financially support you and these partners take care of each other whereas there is no such financial support for single women." I tell her confidently. I have got to put a ring on Anastasia's finger so that at least I can freely buy her what I please. I need Flynn, I need him so bad. Ring on Anastasia's finger is fucking with me head so much that I am not able to get any work done except for daydream.

"Fair enough, Sir. So single women in Base Management without a car will be the first to enjoy the Company Cars. Do you want to set a minimum work period for CCP to be enforceable of the employees?" She questions looking in her noting pad.

"Yes, one year for all except for the interns." I answer back.

"The interns?" She asks and looks up at me finally tearing her eyes from her note pad. She looks confused.

"Yes." I reply.

"Sir, interns aren't exactly employees. They are here for only six months. But if you want CCP to be applied on them we can get it done." She turns back to her noting pad and starts scribbling. Now this is what I like in my employees, raising your opinion and simultaneously getting done what I say.

"Minimum wage applies to the interns as well, Mrs. Clark, making them our employee." She nods her head furiously. What would be the point of making this policy if my main goal of getting Anastasia a car wouldn't be fulfilled? After another set of quarries Mrs. Clark takes her leave and I give her a dead line of two days to draw the policy and get it in force. Now I lean back in my chair with a satisfied smirk on my face. You are getting a car, baby.

 **APOV**

After drawing advertising schemes and planning the awareness program for solar energy and GEH's input we finally take a ten minute coffee break. Yes, I need caffeine in my system or else my head will blow up. I walk to the kitchen with Ashley tailing behind me.

"Hey, you know what? Natalia and William got transferred to PR. I heard her talking to Jen in the morning. She did not look happy." Seriously I don't give a shit about either of them. But this screams Christian.

"Good. Won't have to see her face at least after lunch." I wink at Ash making her chuckle.

"She seriously is something. She is so jealous that Grey is seeing someone it's really fun to watch. William let her have it yesterday, didn't he?" She snickers and I smile weekly at her not wanting to rehash that topic.

"Now she'll have to work harder to get him into her panties." I just couldn't stop saying that. Ashley cracks up hearing that and pats my shoulder. The very moment a contrite looking Natalia walks into the kitchen.

"A word, Anastasia?" She says with hostility. She didn't have the guts to talk to me like this until yesterday.

"Seriously?" I ask looking at her and she nods her head. "No." I roll my eyes and turn back to Ash who is trying so hard not to laugh.

"I don't know what you think of yourselves but-" Well today is not the day to fuck with me.

"Smart, intelligent, funny, kind, beautiful." I say without looking at her.

"That's everything you are not." Natalia counters with a sour face.

"She is the one to say? Funny. Isn't it?" Ash pipes in looking at me but says loud enough for her to hear.

"You stay out of this." Natalia points a finger at Ash and that doesn't sit well with her.

"Put that finger down before I break it. And no I am not going to _stay out of this_ when you _try_ to insult my friend in front of me. I don't know what your problem is, Natalia, but seriously you need to get a life. BREAKING NEWS: none of us is one bit interested in your shit." Ash says and I honestly didn't expect her to fight my battle for me but I think I really have found a great friend in her. Natalia looks like she has been driven over by a truck.

"Attending an event with _Christian_ , being photographed with him, being written about has really gotten to your head, hasn't it? Well, all the best with your plan of sleeping your way up because I just heard Grey was making out with a girl in his car this morning." She smiles devilishly at me and I can't help but laugh.

"You are so delusional, Natalia." I laugh at her again. "Funny that I didn't even _want_ to be here, my dream has always been publishing. I don't understand why you are imposing _your_ 'plan of action' on me! And by the way, I didn't hear you calling him _Christian_ at the gala. That poor man doesn't want you, learn to take a hint. He is happy with his woman, let him be. The fact that now you are trying to get into _his_ pants isn't lost to anyone here," I point towards William. "So I suggest you to make haste before you lose him _too_. Now should I say I am sorry for your loss? But then, I am really not." I let her have it. Wow! It feels good to finally let it all out. Natalia is red with fury, eyes blazing with anger, almost trembling. Good.

"I was right about you being a pompous arrogant hussy." I don't know what I have done to gain her hostility but fine, she wants to fight? Let's fight.

"You do remember what happened after you called me that, don't you? I can't get the image of your drenched face off my head. I could refresh your memory with this coffee but as bad as it tastes, I wouldn't want to waste it over someone as ugly as you. Now seriously get off my face." I turn to look at Ash who is staring at me with her mouth hanging open. Natalia scurries off quickly without another word.

"First of all, that was amazing. Now, you attended an event with Mr. Grey? You… you are beguiling brunette?" She whispers incredulous. I frown at the stupid name Seattle Nooz has given me.

"Don't call me that." I scrunch my nose, "Now, the thing is… Chris?" I look expectantly at her and he nods furiously, "Chris is actually Christian, Christian Grey." I tell her and her mouth hangs open again. She doesn't say anything for a minute.

"His voice did seem familiar." She murmurs to herself, "Oh my god, Ana! Natalia doesn't even know this. I want to be there when she gets to know you are his girlfriend." She says excitedly all of a sudden.

"You are mad." I giggle.

"When did this start and how? Oh my god! How was I so stupid? He was taking more interest in interns than he took in his Senior Level Management. The two hour talk, pissing contest with William in his office, _you_ going out for meetings with him, he took the coffee I made for _you_ , yesterday at Starbucks he made a bee-line to _you_ , his unannounced presence at the meeting and I saw how he was _staring_ at _you_. God! I am so stupid! It was so obvious." Ash hits herself on the head. "And Natalia got transferred. You must have told him what she said about you yesterday?" She asks and I nod. "He should have fired her." She says without realizing what she was actually saying.

"He would have if I hadn't made him promise otherwise." I say more to myself than to her.

"Why would you do that? She is always after your life but it's good he didn't fire her. Now we get to see her face when she gets to know about you and _your Chris_." She rubs her hands together as if preparing to eat a seven course a meal.

"Ash, no one can know. You and William are the only ones who know except for our families and close friends." I tell her seriously and she zips her mouth with her fingers and acts to throw the key away.

"You have met his family? Of course you have! It was his parents' event. When did it start?" She asks and I tell her abbreviated version of everything that happened over the past week and she quickly connects everything with what I had told her about Chris. "You lucky girl, Steele, waking up to that eye-tonic." Ash fantasizes earning an eye from me which cracks her up. We dash to the conference room quickly and get to work.

At around half past twelve the intercom line in the conference room rings and William picks it up. His eyes quickly turn to me.

"Ana, that was Claire from the reception. She said your Father is waiting for you at the reception." He says and for a minute I can't believe what I just heard. My dad is here? At GEH? I look at everyone to see they are fine with me leaving early than the rest. They all just smile and tell me to go.

"I'll put in extra time, I promise. Thanks guys." I say as I pick up my bag and collect a few work files I have in here.

"Oh! just go!" Chris chuckles and I am out of the door in one second and in the elevator. Why didn't he tell me he was coming? Last time we talked, he got a little angry with me, I don't blame him. I haven't seen him in two months and there he stood with his back on me, wearing his casual pants with check shirt and a pair of loafers. No one could tell that he was actually fifty five years old. He turns his face to me and I could tell his eyes instantly light up. I run as fast as I could in these heels and quickly wrap my arms around his neck and hug him for dear life. And here I thought he would never speak to me again. Oh damn! I don't need the waterworks right now.

"Annie." He says as he hugs me back. "Are you crying?" He asks but doesn't pull away.

"No." I say like a petulant child with a lump in my throat and he only laughs. I am not exactly crying, my eyes just well up and the water is threatening to fall, that's it. It's not crying. "I've miss you dad." I whisper in his ear and he pulls away.

"I have missed you too kiddo." He says and kisses me on the forehead. "And you are looking like a kickass businesswomen." That makes me laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could have taken a day off and we could just do our thing." At that he looks speculatively at me.

"I wanted to surprise you." He says and I know there is something more to this visit so I just keep looking at him to say it all. "And to meet that boyfriend of yours." He says a little distastefully. Oh! So it's about that. I should have seen this coming.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Tell me what you think about this chapter in reviews! Your reviews encourage me to write. So REVIEW AWAYYYYY! You might get another chapter sooner as well._

 _Guest Readers : Make an account on fanfic to get an instant update of a new chapter. It will save you the hassle of finding SERENDIPITY everytime and checking for a new update._

 _Also I was thinking about writing another story, the one which would begin after the belt incident in book 1. I hated how easily Ana gave in. What do you guys think? Would you be interested to read it? It's just an idea, i haven't started writing anything yet._

 _Smoochies xXXXX_


	24. As nervous as June bug in henhouse

_**Author's Note.**_

 _Hope everyone is well. I have been getting a lot of requests to update more often and favorably every once a week. I can do that but then you'll get a chapter of about 2K words. Where as now you get easily 9-10K words chapter. I am able to shape a better plot this way and ideas flow easily. If something new comes to my mind i am able to edit what I wrote earlier... in a time frame of 30-35 days, definitely diving a better direction to the story. You get a lot of information in one chapter and i don't think i'll be able to condense this much in four chapters of 2K words a month because my one proper lemon is of about 1K words. I would love to update more often and indulge in writing more stories but i do have a life. Fanfic doesn't pay my bills or buy me food._

 _Love to all._

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – As nervous as June bug in henhouse.**

 **APOV**

" _Annie." Dad says as he hugs me back. "Are you crying?" He asks but doesn't pull away._

" _No." I say like a petulant child with a lump in my throat and he only laughs. I am not exactly crying, my eyes just well up and the water is threatening to fall, that's it. It's not crying. "I've miss you dad." I whisper in his ear and he pulls away._

" _I have missed you too kiddo." He says and kisses me on the forehead. "And you are looking like a kickass businesswomen." That makes me laugh._

" _Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could have taken a day off and we could just do our thing." At that he looks speculatively at me._

" _I wanted to surprise you." He says and I know there is something more to this visit so I just keep looking at him to say it all. "And to meet that boyfriend of yours." He says a little distastefully. Oh! So it's about that. I should have seen this coming._

"Of course. Come let's go have lunch then you can go to the apartment and take some rest." I say pulling him out of the door. "Let me give Christian a call, I was supposed to do lunch with him." I say and he only nods his head. I quickly pull my phone out, Christian's number is already in my favorites.

"Hey baby." He answers immediately, his voice extremely warm.

"Hey! Are you busy?" I ask.

"No An- umm… baby." What was that about? He can't take my name?

"O-kay. My dad is here, right now, with me. I got a call from reception five minutes ago. He came down to surprise me." I tell him but he doesn't let me finish.

"I am coming down." He says and before I can protest I hear voices, "Ladies and Gentlemen we'll continue this later." He speaks. He was in a room full of people? And he said he wasn't busy! My dad taps on my shoulder and moves his lips to say 'Invite him.' And I only nod.

"Hello? Christian?" I call.

"Yes I am here, almost in the elevators." He says.

"Christian, you can't come down now, people will see us. I was thinking of going somewhere out and you can join us. Suggest a place where there are least chances of you getting photographed." I mutter.

"You can come up to my office, I'll have Andrea order something for us. What is Mr. Steele's favorite?" He sounds a little nervous. How cute.

"Not your office Christian." I blush a deep red while saying that.

"Why not? Least chances of getting photographed." He argues.

"This Morning, _Christian._ " I make him remember.

"Oh! Right. Wouldn't like to meet the father in the same room where I had sex with his daughter not five hours ago." He really sounds nervous because he never talks like that, not unless we are in bedroom. This makes me giggle. "Okay, meet me at Fairmount Olympic it's a fifteen minutes drive from GEH. What does your dad like?" He quickly says and because I know he would not have any preferences so I just say Chinese.

"That's what _you_ like." He chuckles.

"Exactly. See you in fifteen. Bye." I really wanted to blow him a phone kiss for being so considerate and… just amazing but I didn't. Not in front of my dad! I quickly text Christian before keeping my phone back in my purse.

 _Don't be nervous, just be yourself. I am sure he'll love you. xxXXXXX –Ana_

On the way he asks me about work and how I met Christian.

"Annie I am not trying to rain on your parade, sweetheart, but are you sure being involved with your boss is the right decision? The CEO that too." He asks very calmly and I know he is just a concerned father.

"I don't know if _it is_ the right thing to do from the point of view of a person standing on the outside but to me it _feels_ as if it's the most right thing. I have never met someone like him, dad, and it's something coming from me. Wait till you meet him." I say with a smile and he only nods while looking in the rear view continuously.

"I think we are being followed." He says and I immediately turn to look.

"Oh! That's Sawyer, dad." I sigh and he looks at me to explain further, "My security. Christian hired him as my CPO after the Jose incident." And I can tell he looks a little impressed. Safety always comes first for my father and I am sure this earned Christian some brownie points.

* * *

In no time we are walking in Fairmount Olympic, it's huge and beautiful. The assistant leads us to the restaurant and towards the table where Christian is already seated. How is he here before us? He notices us walking towards and he quickly stands up and looks at me with a shy smile.

"Hello Sir, Christian Grey. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Christian says confidently but politely nonetheless and shakes my Dad's hand. Well, I was actually looking forward to introduce them but I see Christian doesn't take back seat.

"Well same here, Mr. Grey. I have been looking forward to meet the guy who has such an effect on my li'l girl." Okay so now I am blushing. Was that really required, Dad? Christian smiles politely.

"She has the same effect on me, Sir and please Sir, it's Christian." He says smoothly but I can tell he is a little nervous.

"Very well, Christian." Christian waves his hand towards the chairs and we all sit down. I choose to sit next to him for some moral support. I quickly put my hand on his thigh and softly move it up and down for comfort but he quickly puts his hand on mine indicating me to stop moving it. Now he knows how distracting it is and he was trying to put his hand in my panties at his parents' dinner table.

"How did you get here before us?" I ask when we sit down.

"I was in the car by the time we ended the call." He winks at me. Was he stalling me?

After the small talk we order our food, dad chooses for steak with asparagus and potatoes whereas Christian and I settle for Chinese. It seems they had kept the food already ready so it doesn't take them more than five minutes to serve us.

"So Christian, what do you do?" Dad asks randomly although I don't believe that he doesn't know what Christian does rather I am hundred percent sure he is just sizing him up.

"Sir, primarily we are into development of communication technologies and mergers & acquisitions in different fields mostly with undervalued companies or the companies which are falling apart, we develop their system, create a work friendly environment, appoint talented people to run the company and it is as good as new but I also have a niche towards eco manufacturing, next generation farming solutions, so Grey Enterprises is also involved in it." Christian says passionately but with humbleness in his voice. I swear I could kiss him right now. I look at dad and he has a smile on his face. I am sure he wanted to rattle Christian with this question and judge if he is high-headed or egoistic but Christian was nothing but grounded.

"Sounds very impressive, I must say and more impressive when it comes from such a young man. I am sorry but I don't really keep track of the business world." And at that I raise an eyebrow at my dad. He has been after my life since high school to read business newspapers because I wanted to run my own publications and it was actually because of him I developed interest business because he used to tell me all he read in business papers.

After this question, my dad seemed to put his guard down a little and he asked Christian about his family and then laughed at my embarrassing childhood stories, well that just had to happen and then they finally found a common topic of fishing and Seattle Mariners. When it's time for us to leave I hand the keys of my apartment over to Dad before he tells me he is going to see 'Katie' (that's what dad calls Kate) to Kavanaugh Media's office. He then asks Christian if he'd like to have dinner with us tonight.

"Sure Sir I would love to. Ana's cooking?" Christian asks looking at me.

"Sure." I smile back at him and I get into Christian's car and I am surprised not to see Taylor in it.

"That went well?" He asks very confused and nervous again and I can help but laugh at his expression.

"I have never seen you as nervous as June bug in henhouse and that went way better than well… that went pretty good I'd say." I say satisfied and he looks so relieved as if he just signed a multi-billion dollar deal. Just adorable.

 **CPOV**

That was the hardest meeting I have had in my career of seven years. I am known as ruthless, cold-blooded businessman, I have made businessmen, who have ten times more experience than me in the business world, piss their pants but today I experienced something I had never before… nervousness, anxiety, need of approval and god knows how many emotions have been swimming in me.

"I have never seen you as nervous as June bug in henhouse and that went way better than well… that went pretty good I'd say." She says happily and I finally sigh in relief.

"Yea that's because I have never met a girl's father before, let alone _my_ girlfriend's father. And why were you touching me like that when I was talking to your father?" Damn it! It was so distracting. Sitting in front of her father and trying to fight an erection, at which I lost miserably if I might add. Her simplest touch makes me want her so bad, it's crazy.

"I was only touching your thigh; do you remember what you were doing at _your_ parent's dinner table?" She jokingly scorns.

"No, remind me please." I smirk at the road remembering full well what I was doing. I know she can't say it but I like to have fun with her. Sometimes it surprises me how she is so vocal when I am fucking her and last night just blew my mind when she told me dirty talk with her and the reaction she gave me! H. O. T. _Get your fucking head out of the gutter, Grey._

"Pervert." She says with a giggle and just like that it puts a smile on my face. I can go on forever if I just get to hear her giggle.

"Guilty as charged." I wink at her. She inquires about Taylor and I did not miss the fact that she called him Jason… AGAIN. When the fuck did she get on first name basis with him? I inform her that when I left the building, I was so excited or nervous that I forgot to tell _Taylor (_ make a note: I said TAYLOR not JASON) that I was leaving, so he is following in another car behind.

"Oh yea, there is some news." She says immediately all excited, so I turn to look at her for a second, "Ashley knows about us." Well about fucking time. I won't deny I am happy about this.

"Such a relief, I always feared that my attention to you might be misunderstood as attention directed to her." Well I didn't really fear that, I always had eyes only for her but I'd do anything to get her to giggle and she does. "So how did this come up?" I ask simply out of curiosity but Ana stays silent for a few seconds too long and I know there is something.

"Okay so, Natalia went mad today, she was angry that you got her transferred to another department (Ash told me that, BTW) and then she came to talk to me for god knows what but I told her I don't want to listen, she got more mad and said some things to me and I pretty much handed her ass to her on a platter all garnished and glittery and amidst of that my presence at the gala with you came up so I had to tell Ashley." Well that's a very, very concise narrative.

"You handed her ass to her on a platter? Now I want to hear this!" Two asses handed in two fucking days, I love this girl! She narrates the exact occurrences and I can tell she is pretty excited and quite proud of herself. Well, if I'd be her, I'd be patting my back. By the end of the narration I am howling with laughter and so is she.

"But seriously, I can't even kiss my girlfriend in the privacy of my car? My employees come to work with fucking binoculars." It's pathetic. Seriously. _Oh come on, Grey, don't act like you aren't happy? The more people know- the more they try to scoop out, the more they try to scoop out- the faster your relationship comes into light, the faster your relationship comes out- the sooner everyone knows Anastasia is yours. I know you are fucking happy._

"Yea but I think we should be able to make it to four weeks." She says distracted and I know it's taking a toll on her too but in a twisted way I understand why she wants to keep it a secret, we have been together one week and have known about each other's existence for almost two weeks. That's it. No matter how much right we feel together, how connected, I can see her point. She doesn't know I fucking love her but this is it. I have got to see Flynn and put my shit together and tell her I love her more than anything. _Trying to pull a Ted Mosby, li'l bro?_ Elliot's voice resonates in my head.

"Ehem! So, you aren't mad at me for transferring Miss Brown?" Thin ice, Grey. Thin ice. Surprisingly she snorts and looks at me through her lashes.

"No! You didn't fire her. That's a step in the right direction. I am proud of you." I know she is talking about my need for control, what she calls 'control-freakry'. She fucking understands me more than I do myself. I am giving up some control to accommodate her wishes and I didn't even realize that. What is this amazing woman doing to me?

* * *

"By the way, why didn't you talk to Franco by yourself? Why through me when I haven't even met him before. He thought I was gay and if I wanted the fucking mani-padi shit or a more _feminine_ haircut and color." I called up Elliot to check on the progress on the 'Liquefy the Ice Queen' mission and the guy sounds pretty annoyed, call me asshole for laughing my lungs out.

"Because I knew you'd be interested in getting a mani-padi and maybe pink nail paint to go with." I say as if it's the most serious thing in the world and I guess my brother knows how to laugh on himself because this cracks him up.

"This fucking reminds me of little Mia, remember when she used to paint our toes pink when we used to be asleep." He commemorates and this brings a smile on my face. That was the best time of my childhood, the time before my problematic teens and after my awkward phase.

"You were such a fucking sleepyhead that she used to paint your eyes and lips in your sleep and you would still be out. And by the way, she never did that to me when I was out, always when I was up." I chuckle at the memory.

"Yea, that was because of your nightmares." He says sadly, "By the way how are they now?" He asks very carefully. Nightmares have always been the same, I used to scream when I was a kid and Elliot's room was adjacent to mine so he heard all the screams. Mom dad even asked him to shift to another room but he never did. He just wanted to be near me in case I wanted help.

"Don't get them anymore." I say humbly and deep in thought, so very thankful to God for bumping Ana into me. I was not a believer before I met Ana although I won't say I was an atheist but I just didn't believe but she gave me a reason to believe.

"Really? Since when?" He almost shouts in jubilation.

"Since Ana." I whisper sheepishly and he goes mum, nothing for full two minutes and he had to clear his throat before saying something.

"That's… that's great." He stutters and I think I hear him whisper 'God bless her' to himself. "Okay so are you going to fucking tell me why your little ass didn't meet Franco on its own or not?" And he's back.

"I have a fiduciary duty towards Elena because I am an investor in her business, can't breach that." I tell him, "Anyway have you talked to Mia recently? As in today?" I speculate. He answers in negative and asks me why. "I got a call from her today and she asked me to refer her to the Fairmount Olympic for the job of a Junior Pastry Chef." I would be lying if I say I wasn't surprised by this. We have all been wondering when she would leave her nest and open her wings but she just never took any-fucking-thing seriously. When Elliot and I met last week at the Deli, he told me Dad was planning to have 'the talk' with her. She wasn't applying to any jobs, she just didn't seem remotely interested in working. All she was interested in was Dad's credit card and her shopping spree. I remember the time when she pretty much begged me for a credit card, she was a teenager then and I had almost given her one but Mom and Dad told me not to and now I understand why. Whenever she came home for holidays and anyone asked her about future plans, she always sounded so callous about it, didn't even want to lift her finger. So her call was more like a shock to me, a happy shock nonetheless. What triggered her in a night? Well she did have a girls' night with Ana and Kate.

"You are fucking kidding me?" Elliot screams and I tell him no. "Well, about fucking time then. Pretty sure dad had 'the talk' with her. She totally needed that." He says out of relief.

"I don't think so. She was at the girls' place last night and Dad must have left by the time she got home." I try to deduce.

"Or maybe he had the talk to her the day before?!" He suggests and yea that might be possible but something tells me that it's a different story altogether.

* * *

"Mr. Grey, are you free?" At around four o'clock there is a knock on my door. I was pissed to see the balance sheet of a company we acquired a few months ago but when I look up at the door every ounce of bad mood evaporates and I get the biggest fucking smile on my face. Ana is poking her head through the door and she has quite a few files in her hands. Wait, she is here to talk business.

"Always free to accommodate you, Miss Steele. Please come in." I call from my seat and stand up as she makes her way to my desk. I lean down to kiss her but she puts her hand on my chest and stops me in my track.

"I am here to talk business, Mr. Grey." She gives me a lopsided smirk and something tells me she is a tat bit nervous.

"I am well aware." I whisper and plant a feather light soft kiss on her cheek. After a long day's work her exquisite fragrance is still intact. "So what brings you here, Miss Steele?" I finally formulate the sentence as I tear myself away from her and move back to my chair.

"I wanted to discuss something with you, Christian." She says softly. She didn't say Mr. Grey, she referred me as Christian and of course I don't mind but this matter seems _personal_ somehow.

"What is it, Ana?" I ask calmly, at least I try to sound calm but from within I am anything but.

"Okay, so I told you about my ad-interim project?" She asks and I nod, "When I was located in the Filing Room I came over a company and it had some problems in its financials, minor problems, it was only a quandary financial report of 2007. Then when I was in Ad-com, I was given the job to write an ad on the very same company. I was confused as to why GEH was still doing business with it and so after a brief inspection of its bi-annual financials I took it to Jennifer, I obviously wanted to pursue it because it had embezzled quite an amount from GEH and in only six month. Yesterday I was in the legal department and while reading the contract I learned the name of the owner. It was Elena Lincoln. I wanted to bring it to you first, here in these files there is everything I could find in a week. It's bad Christian, real bad. You can go through each and every detail and I would understand if you want to take care of it personally." Elena has been stealing from me? The timing of this couldn't have been more perfect even if I had asked. I have never been happier on hearing that someone is stealing from me. I am going to get her ass on the sidewalk and I am going to enjoy doing just that.

"Now listen to me very carefully, Anastasia." I mutter in a very deep and serious voice, "You are going to tear Escalava apart and you are going throw each and every dirt in her books right into everyone's face." I complete with a very satisfied smirk on my face.

"Well… I was planning to do just that." She says after a pause and with a confused expression she asks, "You don't want to go through it before?"

"No Ana, I don't." Well just knowing that I am going to break Escalava apart and earn money by selling parts is a good enough feeling.

"That was easier than I thought. So I'll go now and I'll see you tonight?" She asks as she starts to pick up the files from my desk.

"Try stop me." Her smile just got bigger. "And Ana-" I start only to get cut off.

"Sawyer is going to drive me home, I know. I know." Well shit, she reads my mind. She gets up from her chair and walks around the desk to reach me. She leans down and kisses me softly on the lips before walking to the door.

"Miss Steele." I call when she reaches the door, "Take no prisoners." I state determined and she just smiles and walks out of the door.

* * *

 **APOV**

"Oh my god! Batty! You are getting married?" I scream at the top of my voice and she only laughs. "Oh my god! Congratulations!" I scream again. Batty a.k.a Bethany Taylor was a junior when I was a fresher in WSU also she became the president of the Dance Society in her senior year. I met her on the auditions for dance society and after that we are pretty inseparable. She used to hang out with me and Kate whenever she could. Batty was like an elder sister looking out for me although I didn't need much looking out for but that didn't stop her to step in when the guys of her class were trying to rag me. She is in New York, living her dream of being a part of NY's crowd. She was the one who personally submitted my resume to several publishing houses there. I didn't ask her but she did anyway.

"Thank you." She screams just as loudly.

"When did Josh propose?" I ask curiously. Josh was her colleague actually but soon she found herself in a 'Friends with Benefits' relationship with him just after a week at work. It developed and in no time they were showing their love to each other.

"Last night. We are getting married next month here at New York. I am having a big wedding. You are coming, Ana. I am not taking no for an answer." She is like that.

"Of course I'll come." I say happily.

"And there is another thing. I was wondering if you'd like to be my bridesmaid?" She asks with a pause.

"I'd love to be." I say lovingly and soon we say goodbye and promise to talk soon.

I am finally at home after a hard day at work. Today I sat down with the head of Finance department to discuss some minute details about the meeting tomorrow but when I got to know his name to say that I was most surprised is an understatement. Gilderoy Lockhart, the Head of Finance, just my luck to meet a person who shares the same name with a character of my most loved book series and a character I hate most… well except for Lord Voldemort. Thankfully enough the Head of Finance was not as terrible as the Gilderoy Lockhart in Harry Potter books. The man was in his mid fifties, polite and also had knowledge about his business. I guess I was too early to judge him on his name. Of course, the man had to be smart and intelligent if he's the head of the department. I was just being silly but what can I say, you can't take Harry Potter away from me. So after gaining all the information about the meeting and making twenty copies of my final report, I came home to make dinner and did some grocery shopping on the way.

Dad was on the couch watching TV when I returned and I sat with him for some time to catch up on his business and everything. Well, honestly I was hoping he would say that he has finally met someone but… nothing! It's been almost ten years and nothing. I don't remember him even going on dates when I was living with him. I worry about him and I want him to be happy again. After a quick shower I walk into the kitchen and I have one and half hour, it'll do just fine with me. Suddenly the song 'My Guy' by Mary Wells fills the room and it brings a smile on my face because that's Christian's ringtone. I quickly pick it up.

"Hey." I say too sweetly because I kind of miss him. _Get it together Steele, you just met him not two hours ago. Stop being so clingy._

"Hey baby. You sound quite happy." He says just as sweetly.

"That's because I am." I say cheerfully. Dad is here, Christian's coming over what could be better? Yeah, my grandparents and Christian's family and Kate (who BTW decided to stay at Elliot's to give me and dad some alone time) "Where are you? Don't tell me you are still at GEH?" I say a little too authoritatively.

"No ma'am, I am at Escala. It's for the first time I have realized this place is too big." And too lonely as well. His apartment is spotless and beautiful but it's more like a _monument_ or _museum._ It's beautiful but not _home_ beautiful.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. He better be getting ready.

"Getting ready to come to you. What are you doing?" He asks.

"I am in the kitchen, preparing to cook you dinner." I hold the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"What are you cooking?" He asks excitedly.

"What do you want to eat?" I ask over the phone trying not to laugh at him boyish antics and I swear I can practically hear his smile.

"Well… you know what I want to eat. But I'll save my delicacy for desert." Oh my god! Oh my god! This man has one track mind… not that I mind. I smile shyly in the phone trying to stifle a grin.

"Christian!" I admonish and he chuckles in the phone. "You won't be getting any of that today." I tell him strictly.

"Not even a little bit?" He asks sadly.

"Nuh-uh." I reply.

He promises he'll be here soon and we end the call as I get busy in preparing the dinner. My dad absolutely loves Italian so I am making my special Lasagne and Spaghetti in Bolognese sauce. Hopefully Christian likes it too. I make it a point to ask him what his favourite dishes or cuisine is and also if he's allergic to anything. I quickly shoot him a text; _Hope you like Italian. Xx –A_

I get his reply within seconds. How does he type so fast? _I like anything you cook for me baby. Xx –C_

I put the lasagna in the oven to bake and the Bolognese sauce is ready. I just have to heat it and mix it with Spaghetti when it's time for dinner. There is a slight knock on the door and I rush out of the kitchen to open the door but my dad beats me to it. He shakes Christian's hand and let him in. Christian hands him what looks like some expensive bottle of scotch. His eyes roam the house to and finally settle as they reach me. He smiles at me before looking me up and down and there is an instant crackle in his eyes when he does that. I quickly look down and see that I am still in the apron. _Real sexy, Steele. Real sexy._ I quickly discard the apron underneath which I had donned a nice floral summer dress.

"Hi" He murmurs as he kisses my cheek.

"Hi." I reply smiling broadly at him and quickly steal a peck on his lips. I see that my dad is watching our interaction and doesn't look all happy about our closeness. Well, tough. I quickly take the flowers from his hand without him telling me that he bought those for me. He also bought a bottle of red wine. I ask Christian to make himself at home so he retreats to the living area and accompanies my dad. I look at them getting comfortable with each other from afar. I am just setting the table when I hear howling, I quickly turn to look at them and see them laughing over something. It's somehow a very comforting sight.

 **CPOV**

"Christian, Annie told me about the efforts that you have made to keep her safe after the incident and the efforts you are making to find that sorry excuse of a _friend_. I wanted to thank you, Son." He says in all seriousness and his voice full of gratitude. Wait, did he just call me son?

"You don't have to thank me Sir, Ana is very important to me and it's my duty to take care of her." I say confidently but he doesn't say anything, he just looks straight into my eyes trying to size me up but I don't budge or look away. A small smile creeps on his lips and he pats on my shoulder and I momentarily freeze due to the contact but I don't react, I take a few deep breaths just like Flynn taught me and the terror subsides if not evaporates.

"Enough with the Sir and Mr. Steele. Call me Ray." He emphasizes happily and now I know that he has finally accepted me as his daughter's partner. Fuck if it doesn't make me happy.

"Ray." I smile back. We small talk for a little while before I touch the topic I really wanted to talk with him. Since he is almost as security obsessed as I am. Who the fuck are you kidding, Grey? You are a FREAK when it comes to security. "Um, Ray, I have been meaning to ask you this. I actually want Ana to have a safer car but she refuses me to get her one. Could you talk to her?" I say confidently on the outside but from inside I know I might be walking on thin ice. I don't know what might trigger Mr. Steele but I don't care, Ana's safety is paramount.

"And you think she would let you buy her a car if I ask her to?" He questions and I only nod and he looks at me as if I am joking because he only laughs. "Take it from me son, you can't get her to do what she doesn't want to. She isn't an easy person when it comes to gifts. I remember her giving hard time to Kate and Ethan." He smiles while commemorating. "But, you need not worry, I have got her a little present." and he picks up the keys from the centre table and shows it to me. It's a BMW key chain. "I bought it for her." He tells me and now I am a little at peace but would it make me a real asshole if I ask the safety procedures of the car? _Fuck yes, Grey. Keep your stupid fucking mouth shut._ I only ask him the model and I am quite happy to hear a BMW 5-series.

Ana comes and sits with us for a few minutes before the oven pings. I go into the kitchen with her in order to help her with anything. She has that apron on again and is mixing Bolognese sauce with spaghetti. I don't know why but seeing her in that apron is doing things to me. I like her like this, wearing an apron, cooking for me in the kitchen. All domestic and beautiful. Fuck! I have gone completely mental after this woman.

"Need any help, baby?" I ask.

"Yes please, with the wine. The glasses are in the last cupboard." She says without looking at me and I oblige. The food is great. I love it. I have had Italian in worlds best Italian restaurants cooked by world's best chefs but nothing beats this. This food has its own story. The lasagna is absolute delight. Who thought you could make lasagna with bacon and meatballs? But this shit is amazing. I can't stop eating.

"This is so good, Ana." I can't help moaning. Both Ray and Ana laugh at me.

"Thank you. Dad and I were experimenting when I was eleven or twelve and we made this. I honestly thought it was a dish I invented but later got to know that you can put almost anything in lasagna and it would be on the internet." She tells me in mock annoyance. She cooked when she was eleven? Where the fuck was her mother then?

"Oh dad, do you remember I introduced you to a friend of mine on my graduation day? Two years senior to me, who flew from NYC for the graduation ceremony?" Ana asks her dad.

"Bethany Taylor, Batty. Yes, I remember." He says smugly and Ana rolls her eyes at him to which he scowls. So it's not just me.

"Watch your eyes, young lady." He warns to which she pays absolutely zero attention and giggles.

"She is getting married next month in NY and she asked me to be her bridesmaid." Ana sings happily. Ana's friends are getting married sure it's time for her to tie the knot as well? _Shut up, Grey._

"That's great. With the same guy she flew in with? Josh Whitmore?" He inquires.

"Well, I didn't know his full name but yes, that the same guy." She answers.

"Annie, sweetheart how would you feel about a new car?" Ray asks her and she quickly turns to look at me and her eyes telling me ' _I know what you did there, Grey._ ' I only shrug my shoulder and look like ' _I don't know what on earth he is talking about._ '

"Good, I suppose." She answers cautiously.

"Great, then here are the keys of your new car." He hands her the keys which has a red ribbon tied on it and it's a joy to look at Ana's shocked face. "It's a present from your father for graduating Summa Cum Laude and getting a job." He says so proudly and I can't help but wonder if I have ever made my father this proud. Ana quickly jumps up and wraps her arms around her step-father's neck and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you, Daddy. I can't believe you got me a BMW." She cheers excitedly _(Well at least she doesn't have problem accepting gifts from her step father. You just never know with this girl)_ with which her giggle follows, instantly lighting me up. The dinner is soon over and I ate way too much to even walk straight.

"I'll do the dishes." I tell her but she looks at me as if I grew another head. "You cooked so I'll clean." That's what my dad always said to my mom and I never thought I would be saying this to anyone.

Ray soon bids us good night after making sure that I am not staying the night. We sat down for a bit after doing the dishes over another glass of wine and just talked. When Ana wasn't with us I discretely asked him if one of his men was a covert for Ana and he answered in positive. He didn't know that Ana already had security so the moment Ana told him about the incident he sent over one of his men but now would ask him to retract.

"Okay, I have had too much to drink after the incredible food my daughter cooked so I'll be off. It was nice meeting you, Christian." He stands up to shake my hand and I only take it quickly.

"It was my pleasure, Ray." I offer politely.

"And... umm…" He leans in to whisper in my ear and seems hesitant. "You are not planning to stay the night, are you?" Well, there is nothing I want more to spend my night with Ana but I think her father will positively go mad if he saw me walking into Ana's room.

"No Sir, I'll stay a bit and then head to my place." I say sincerely but in low spirits and he only nods and walks over to kiss Ana good night. I swear I heard him whisper to himself that, "She could have done worse." Accompanied with a light chuckle and just like that I finally have Ana all to myself.

"He asked me to call him Ray." I tell her proudly to which she smiles and laughs a bit.

"He really liked you. I have never seen him being this candid with any of the other guys before." She tells me to which I frown. What other guys? What the fuck?

"What other guys?" I don't try to hide my annoyance.

"The guys I dated in high school." She tells me as if it's the most normal thing in the world. Well, it might be but it still makes me mad. I quickly stand up, roam around in order to get my temper in control. "What? You are mad over this? That I dated guys in high school? You can't be serious." She chastises with a mocking tone and I know it's stupid but I can't fucking help it. I choose not to answer her questions and focus on my breathing. I have got to find out about these fuckers she dated in high school. "You know you are going to go bald in one year in you keep pulling your hair like that." And I quickly remove my hands from my hair.

"And you wouldn't want that, would you?" I sit beside her and ask in a deep voice.

"Uh, no. I like to run my fingers through your hair." She says while massaging my scalp and I instantly feel calm. "They were just dates Christian." She whispers and I pull her into my lap.

"Did they touch you?" I ask as I roam my hands all over her back. She nods her head while biting that luscious lip of hers and something tells me she is enjoying this a little more that I would like her to. I quickly cup her tits from the sides and run my thumbs over her nipples making them hard instantly. "Did they do this?" I ask hungrily.

"Not exactly." She answers sheepishly.

"And they kissed you?" It's not exactly a question because I know I wasn't her first kiss. She nods her head self-consciously and without sparing another minute I press my lips hard against hers and the animal in me takes over as I lean her down on the couch and hover over her without breaking our kiss. "Did he kiss you like that?" I ask getting a little mad with every question.

"Not quite like _that_." She smiles a genuine smile at me. I descend to kiss her neck and collar bone with animalistic need and ferocity.

"Any of them kissed you here?" I question, her closed eyes open up at the question and she starts to sit. What _the fuck? I didn't give her the permission to sit._ So simply enough I don't let her.

"Yes Christian they did but they don't matter, _you do_." She says so serious with such truthful eyes that I believe her in an instant.

" _Now_ they don't. Back then, they must have." I believe her, doesn't mean I stop sulking.

"Yes they did but to a certain level which was pretty far from romance and intimacy. Needless to say if that wasn't true, I wouldn't have been a virgin till 22." She whispers the last part in my ear and it's more than enough to reassure me and it brings an instant smile on my face. I quickly resume kissing her, unable to keep myself away from her.

 **APOV**

"Did any of them do this?" He asks while massaging my bare breasts. We quickly dashed into my bedroom after our little makeout session on the couch. I can't help the needy feeling he arouses in me for him. It's just unbearable. He has been asking me these questions every now and then, even when he was undressing me and the answer was an obvious no. Although I know he knows it doesn't matter but it's his way of getting over the jealousy he's feeling and his jealousy, he being a caveman in bed is the biggest turn on for me. I shake my head, his eyes positively twinkle at my answer making him jump to my sensitive nipples, and he licks and sucks them hard in turns.

"And this?" He asks breathless.

"Oh! Never." I whisper. He gets more and more excited with each no. Is it just his control-freakry? But it's starting to feel more like the four letter L word.

"Yes, because these are mine. YOU ARE MINE." He growls in my ear and instinctively everything south clenches and begs for some friction.

"Christian I need you. Please." I almost cry in need. I push my thighs together to get some much needed friction but he stops me in my trans as he quickly sits between my legs. Insufferable man.

"You have to be very specific with me, Miss Steele." He smirks at me. That bastard.

"I. Want. You. Inside. Me. NOW." I say a little angrily to which he smiles, "Wait." He looks at me with a quizzical brow. "Do you have a condom?" I ask urgently.

"Umm, no. Why would I need one? You are on birth control, right?" He asks and I nod my head and tell him that I am on my ovulation period, so just to be on a safer side, we should use two protections. I tell him to look into my bedside drawer for condoms and he quickly finds one and wraps it up. Although he isn't ecstatic about wearing one but I know he's too needy to argue.

"So what were you saying?" He asks against my neck as he gently bites and kisses it while he presses the tip of his cock against my clitoris and circles it making me crazy. Fuck!

"I… I want you inside me." I barely manage to whisper. Unable to control the desire he awakens in me.

"And that's where only I have ever been and only I'll ever be." He whispers authoritatively in my ear while sinking inside me ever so slowly. And quite presumably, I moan in pure ecstasy of feeling the fullness.

"Fuck. I'll never get used to your tightness. You have to be very very quite baby." He tells me and I only nod. He sets a rhythm for his slow strokes and it's deliciously slow. He slowly enters me every time, feeling all of me and then pulls out to the extent where only the tip of his cock is left inside of me. In no time he starts circling my clit and I helplessly bite the area next to my thumb so as to keep my moans in me.

"This is mine, Ana. You are _only_ mine." He says and picks up the speed making it impossible for me to stay quite. He quickly takes my lips in his and kisses me real hard.

"Yes, only yours, Christian. Only ever yours." I hear myself saying and true to my words, I know that from inside I'll only ever be his. I love him, it's a simple, plain truth.

"Fuck Ana, I can't hold off any longer. Come for me, baby." And I do. My body reaches its delicious high and comes crumbling down just as deliciously.

"Thank you, baby. I needed that." He whispers softly and kisses both my eyes lightly. We lie there in each other's arms for a few moments before he gets up and starts dressing up. Why does he have to leave? Why can't he just stay with me? _Because your father is sleeping a few foots away, but his presence didn't stop you from jumping your boyfriend._

"I don't want you to go." The words flow out of my mouth. He looks up at me and gives me his very rare shy smile.

"Believe me Ana, I don't want to leave you either. But I told your step-father that I would not be staying." He tells me honestly, I can just see it in his eyes.

"I consider him my father, Christian. And why am I not surprised that he asked you if you are staying?" I giggle and he joins me in that. I never let anyone call him my step-father because I know he loves me more than my any father loves their child. He's the only father I have known.

"That's the most beautiful sound." He leans in and says the words ever so softly, and kisses my forehead and looks straight into my eyes with an unspoken emotion floating in them. Oh my…

* * *

I am anxious, a little paranoid and a little nervous though a bit excited but fidgety. Sitting here in the biggest conference room of Finance department which sits thirty two on the conference table and at least twenty on the couches around which are probably for the assistants. I am early at work today. After Christian left last night, I couldn't get much sleep, either because of the nerves for my ad-interim project presentation or simply because Christian wasn't there. We ended up talking to each other on phone till three in the morning and then I don't know when sleep took me. The meeting is to start at nine sharp and I still have thirty minutes before the meeting. Head of finance, Mr. Lockhart walks in after all his employees take their respective seats and he sits on the chair exactly opposite to the head chair. The meeting will be headed by Rosaline 'Ros' Bailey, as I was told by Mr. Lockhart yesterday. She is the COO of GEH and right hand of Christian. I heard many great things about her from the people around and one of them was that she takes no mercy when it comes to business. Sounds to me like a female version of Christian himself.

Soon when all the chairs are filled, I notice that there are people from different departments coming in to this meeting and sitting themselves on the couches and amongst them are the interns, the head of HR whom I met on my first day, Miranda Wilson and many new faces which I do not recognize from anywhere. What are the interns doing here? Weren't they supposed to work on the solar power project? When Jen makes her presence feel, I realize that they have come to witness and observe my presentation. Ashley wishes me good luck and scurries off to take her seat next to our fellow interns. Soon a woman with short red hair of about five feet two inches walks in to the room as if she owns it and I instantly know that she is Ms. Bailey. She quickly takes the head's seat and starts ordering people around, asking about different companies and their financials. When she finds something insufficient she lets the person have it. She doesn't pull back from calling a spade, a spade and I can't help but admire her business skills. She knows what she is doing and she does it really well, she knows how to keep her people on their toes and get the best out of them.

When the meeting is halfway done, the door swings open and Christian walks in with an air of dominance and power, looking like the master of his universe. Whatever murmurs were passing in the room comes to a halt and everyone, including me, only gapes at the CEO who looks sexy as fuck. Ros looks up at Christian and then leans back in her chair with a smirk on her face.

"I didn't expect you here, Christian but thank you for gracing us with your presence." Ros says a little too smugly and Christian rolls his eyes at her to which she frowns. She calls him with his first name?

"It's my pleasure, Ros." He smirks at her. She doesn't move from the head's chair but instead Gildory offers his seat to Christian which he takes without another word. I remember when Christian crashed our meeting with Jen, she scurried off of the head's chair for Christian to take but Ros doesn't engage in pleasing the CEO. I am sure her work pleases him quite enough. I try not to look at him and concentrate at whatever is happening but I can feel him boring holes on my forehead and as much as I try to look away, he somehow catches my eye, he has his index finger pressed against his lips as if trying to hide his smirk. He winks at me, instantly bringing a smile on my lips and rose pink blush on my cheeks. Shit! Concentrate, Steele. As I recall the conversation I had with Mr. Lockhart's yesterday, I remember him mentioning that the CEO heads the finance meetings in the first half of fiscal year and the COO heads the second half. So what is Christian doing here? Is he especially here for my presentation? Fuck! I cannot screw this one up but his mere presence, his stupid but adorable playfulness and his constant and fiery gaze on me is making me as nervous as a June bug in a henhouse. _Breath, Steele, breathe_.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note.**_

 _Next up is Ana's presentation and it's going to be a bomb, Ana will be offered a job... AGAIN! Then there is Christian's session with Flynn and Ana is up to something... we don't know what it is. Ugh! Well, I do. *Smug*_

 _I'll try to get the next chapter out by early August. Last Flynn session was a success because everyone loved him and wrote great things. So it's about time Christian pulls his shit together. He needs to get the love word out of him and no one can do it except for Flynn or Ana herself ;)_

 _You need to tell me what you loved the most about this chapter because I absolutely LOOOOOOVVVVEEE reading your reviews and undoubtedly they encourage me._

 _Reviewwwwwww Awayyyyyyyy! Smoochies! xxxXXX_

P.S. **Request** to **guest readers** to either make an account to get notification of new chapters or read Author's Notes because they are there for a reason. I can't mention in each chapter how often I update or if it's a HEA or Cheatfic or if I am ever going to update or have I abandoned my story. So, for the last time, **I WILL NEVER ABANDON MY STORY.** PERIOD. Its a HEA and I update once a month but bonus chapters are there. Thank you for reading Serendipity. Love to all.


	25. Final

This message is addressed to every sordid guest reader, hiding being anonymity to be able to freely say every sort of shit about me.

I never thought that people could be this mean but then I discovered this website. I have been called a hundred names which I choose not to mention.

I promised an update a few months back and its still not there and it won't be there. I am honestly done with this website and with the horrible excuse of human beings on this site.

People have been abusing me for the last few months in the reviews section just because they did not get the update they were promised. I read a review saying 'since it doesn't seem like you'll be updating, you better be dead.' Or something like that. Well, sorry to disappoint you, I am still alive but my grandma died earlier this month. Yes, that's exactly why I haven't been updating because I have been with her at the hospital when she had 2 major heart attacks. And I am so glad I didn't update because honestly you don't deserve one.

Its true what people say. One never respects a thing that comes for free and that's exactly what my story is. What kind of people you are who claim to love my story on one hand and abuse its author on the other.

You have been a disappointment. This site has been a disappointment. Writing a story on this site has been a disappointment.

To my loyal readers, I can't apologise enough to make this better. But I promise to find a way to pay you back the support and love you have given me and this story.


End file.
